Un groupe pas comme les autres
by Melitta Fairy
Summary: Cette fic est l’histoire d’un groupe d’ados de sixièmes années que les profs et les élèves fuient quand ils sont tous réunis. les héros sont en particulier la bande des jumeaux weasley (1ère fic)
1. Préface

Préface

Mylénia Malfoy est une élèves calme et aimée de tous. Surtout des Serpentard. Cependant, ses nouveaux amis ne plaisent pas à son frère et certains élèves de sa maison. En effet, s'associer à des Gryffondor tels que Fred et George Weasley, les jumeaux les plus blagueur du collège ; leur objectif : faire criser les Serpentard. Lee Jordan, un élève trop intelligent lorsqu'il faut trouver un moyen de ridiculiser les Serpentard. Jake Sullivan, connu pour sa force, et sa passion : traumatiser les Serpentard. Myrddin Hazel, réputé pur son intelligence et son don : insulter les Serpentard. Ako Chan, la jolie japonaise qui d'un seul sourire fait tomber tous les mecs au sol ( c'est pratique pour qu'un Serpentard se prenne un mur). ET enfin, Iana Seyah, la pire des files. Connue pour sa folie, Iana s'est fixé comme objectif de devenir la plus chiante de tous le collège ; surtout avec les Serpentard. Bref, les pires Gryffondor qui existent sur terre. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Se lier d'amitié avec Une Poufsouffle ! Mandy Layers. Et une enfant née de moldues en, plus... La plus intelligente des sixièmes années, elle trouve toujours une astuce pour piéger des Serpentard. Mylénia, ose aussi s'allier avec une fille de Beauxbâtons. Emily Delmantyl, une fille dotée d'une rare beauté ( ça doit venir de la France) horriblement curieuse et qui deviendra forcément une pro dans le domaine de l'espionnage. Cependant, la jeune Malfoy a aussi ses amis dans les Serpentard. Cathy Black. La fille de Black l'assassin ; ces amis évitent de parler de son père ; Cathy reste très discrète, mais a le don de s'emporter lorsque quelqu'un la taquine. Et enfin, la plus terrifiante : Camille Anderson ; Jeune fille provenant d'une famille très nombreuse. Camille est la plus impressionnante par ses pouvoirs, sa puissance, peu de gens le savent, mais elle a en elle de la magie noire, et un collier qu'elle porte autour du cou à l'étrange effet d'impressionner certains élèves.  
Voilà, c'était la présentation des perso. C'est ma première potterfiction. Certains devaient surment s'attendre à une histoire de Harry Potter tout cour. Mais je trouvais ca plus sympas.


	2. La rentrée

Chapitre 1 : La rentrée

La nuit approchait à grande vitesse, les lampadaires s'allumaient un par uns éclairant les ruelles, le froid commençait à envahir le corps de Cathy. Elle frissonna et partit en courant. Il se faisait tard, cela faisait un moment qu'elle devait être rentrée pour le dîner. Lupin allait être furax, c'était la troisième fois en une semaine qu'elle rentrait alors que la nuit était déjà tombée. Un orage se préparait, le ciel devenait sombre, et de gros nuages s'approchaient à grande vitesse. Va y avoir un autre style de tempête qui va éclater aussi à la maison, pensa Cathy qui commençait à s'essouffler. Elle courut beaucoup plus vite et aperçut enfin sa maison. La cuisine était allumée, la jeune fille ouvrit rapidement la porte d'entrée et s'approcha de la pièce éclairée. Lupin était là, attablé, lisant le journal, elle s'approcha de lui, et s'assit tout près. Il ne lui jeta pas un seul regard. C'était sa seule façon de dire qu'il était en colère. Elle osa enfin rompre le silence. Cathy n'était pas suicidaire, mais elle préférait se faire gronder que d'être ignorée :  
- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.  
- Je le suis autant que toi, tu me déçois en ce moment. Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as tellement changé depuis l'année dernière ! Tu ne tiens presque plus en place. Toujours entrain de vagabonder par-ci par-là avec Mandy.  
Remus baissait la tête, il avait l'air profondément déçu. Cathy se mordit la lèvre inférieur.  
- Remus, pardonne-moi, mais avec Mandy, on s'amuse tellement ! Je te promets que ça ne se passera plus comme ça. Et puis, promis, demain je reste toute la journée avec toi.  
- Je te laisse encore une chance. Lupin eu un petit sourire, il était incapable de s'emporter devant sa petite protégée. Au fait, tu as reçu du courier.  
Cathy dirigea son regard sur un tas de petites lettres adressées à son attention. Elle se dirigea vers sa chouette Caramel qui se reposait dans sa cage. Cathy lui caressa la tête, puis ouvrit une des lettres. Elle avait été envoyée de Poudlard, et contenait la liste de ses affaires pour une nouvelle scolarité. La suivante était un petit paquet qui contenait un magazine spécial Bizars'sisters (son groupe préféré). Elle reçut une lettre de Mylénia, une de ses grandes amies du collège.  
Salut,  
Comment vas-tu, moi, je vie dans le bonheur. Je suis partie deux semaines chez ma grand-mère, et mes parents m'ont emmenée avec mon frère aux Etats-Unis. Qu'est ce qu'on s'est amusé ! La rentrée est pour bientôt, c'est trop dommage, je préfère vraiment rester chez moi. Je sais que l'on ne se connaît vraiment que depuis la fin de l'année dernière, ce que je trouve dommage d'ailleurs ; mais j'aimerais te voir avant la fin des vacances. Ca te plairait de venir deux ou trois jours chez moi ? Malheureusement, tu ne pourras pas venir la semaine avant la rentrée, car je vais avec ma famille assister à la Coupe du Monde de quidditch, alors je te propose de venir la semaine d'avant. Je te laisse et t'envoie de gros bisous.  
Mylénia Malfoy  
Cathy rosie un peu quand Lupin la regarda pour lui demander qui lui écrivait. Elle lui parla de Mylénia, mais en prenant toutes les précautions de ne pas parler de la coupe du Monde. L'invitation ne dérangea pas Lupin, mais Cathy n'était pas tout à fait prête pour aller chez une de ses amies qui avait le frère le plus affreux du monde, Drago Malfoy. Elle lui répondit alors qu'il lui était impossible de venir chez elle, mais elle lui promis que peut-être elle viendrait les prochaines vacances.  
Remus et Cathy restèrent toute la soirée dans la cuisine et parlèrent des études de la jeune fille ainsi que du futur métier qu'elle voulait exercer. Malheureusement, la conversation tourna autour d'un sujet que Cathy voulait à tout pris éviter : la Coupe du Monde. Remus n'avait pas les moyens de payer une seule place, et Cathy le savait bien. L'argent qu'il gagnait avec son travail était réservé pour nourrir la jeune fille et payer ses études. Lupin avait fini par travailler au ministère de la magie. Cathy ne compris jamais vraiment quel était son job, car il évitait toujours d'en parler. Apparemment, ça avait un rapport avec les attaques des animaux magiques sur les moldus. Remus questionna quand même Cathy sur son désir d'aller à ce grand évènement. Elle lui répondit tout simplement que le Quidditch n'était pas un sport auquel elle était très attachée et qu'elle préférait rester dans son petit village avec Mandy.  
Les yeux de Cathy devenaient de plus en plus lourd, elle monta dans sa chambre en prenant avec elle ses lettres. C'était une petite pièce bleue qui se situait au premier étage. A coté de la porte, il y avait une table de chevet et un lit à une place, bordé par une grosse couette jaune. Un bureau était posé à côté de la seule fenêtre, contre une grande armoire, et dans un coin de la pièce était dressé une étagère remplie de livres, cadres de photos, babioles. Cathy ferma la fenêtre ; le froid avait envahit la chambre ; et se mit vite fait en pyjamas. Elle s'installa dans son lit, la pièce baignait dans le noir, mais Cathy arrivait cependant a observer des posters qui tapissaient sa chambre. Il y avait de magnifiques images d'animaux magiques qui roupillaient paisiblement, ainsi que des posters des Bizars'sisters. Elle se recroquevilla dans son lit et tourna la tête vers la photo qui était sur sa table de nuit. Cinq personnes faisaient de grands signes joyeux et souriaient. Remus était tout a droite de la photo, au centre se tenaient deux personnes, un homme et une femme qui se serraient l'un contre l'autre et tenaient dans leur bras un bébé. Enfin, a gauche de la photo, une autre femme. Le bébé de la photo n'était autre que Cathy et les deux autres personnes étaient ses parents. Sirius et Lynda Black. La seconde femme était la marraine de Cathy, son nom était Lily Potter. Remus, son parrain l'avait prise en charge depuis qu'elle était orpheline, cela faisait maintenant treize ans. Lynda Black fut tuée par des mangemorts lorsque Voldemort était un mage très puissant, quant à Sirius, il fut accusé de meurtre, et envoyé à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers. Sirius aurait été l'homme qui aurait envoyé James et Lilly Potter droit a la mort et tué une douzaine de moldus. Un an auparavant, Sirius s'était enfui, et avait repris contacte avec sa fille, Lupin, et Harry Potter, son neveu. Sirius réussit à leur montrer qu'il était innocent et depuis, il apprenait à mieux connaître sa fille grâce aux lettres qu'ils s'envoyaient. Cathy s'endormie en pensant à lui, cela faisait une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles.  
Les derniers jours de vacances passèrent très vite au grand malheur de Cathy et Mandy. Elles passaient leur journée à traîner dans les rues ou à s'inviter pour écouter de la music, en particulier du Hard rock. Mandy était la meilleure amie de Cathy, on pouvait les surnommer les inséparables. C'était une jeune fille très timide et gentille ; elle avait les cheveux longs, un peu ondulés, châtain clair avec des reflets dorés. Mandy avait de grands yeux bleus, vert, gris avec des taches jaunes qui entouraient la pupille. Son passe temps favori, était de lancer des regards très sensuels à des garçons plutôt mignons qui la croisaient. Une fois, l'un d'entre eux s'était pris un poteau car il ne cessait de la regarder. Cette jeune fille descendait d'une famille de moldus. Cela ne l'empêchait pourtant pas d'être très brillante en magie.  
La dernière semaine de vacances s'écoula, les sorciers du village étaient tous partis pour assister à la coupe du Monde de Quidditch, mais les filles en profitèrent pour aller au Chemin de Traverse et faire leurs courses. Cathy racheta plusieurs ingrédients pour ses cours de potion, elle passa aussi une heure avec Mandy dans un magasin de bonbons. Cette année, au grand étonnement des deux filles, le collège avait insister pour que tous les élèves apportent une tenue de soirée. Cathy avait trouvé une jolie petite robe bleue, mais elle ne traîna pas pour la choisir car elle voulait à tout pris rentrer. Elle avait promis à Remus de faire elle-même la cuisine et de ranger la petite maison.  
Mandy fut invitée à manger et à dormir chez son amie. Elles restèrent jusqu'à neuf heures dans la chambre de Cathy à terminer leurs devoirs, mais celle-ci s'inquiétait, Remus n'était toujours pas rentré. Elles mangèrent sans lui, puis allèrent se coucher. A son réveil, Cathy entendit des pas au rez-de-chaussée. Elle descendit et rencontra Lupin :  
- Où étais-tu ? Je me suis inquiétée, tu sais ?  
- Je suis désolé, mais on avait besoin de moi toute la nuit. Je suis rentré me reposer mais il va falloir que je reparte ce soir. Tiens, lis-moi donc ça et tu comprendras.  
Lupin lui tendit le journal du jour. Il y avait en gros titre : SCENE DE TERREUR LORS DE LA COUPE DU MONDE DE QUIDDITCH. A la fin du match, dans la nuit, des sorciers avaient semé la terreur en agressant une famille de moldus et en mettant le feu au campement. L'un de ces sorciers, sans doute un mangemort avait fait apparaître La Marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel et avait effrayé la foule. Quand Cathy eu finit de lire l'article, elle eu un frisson et leva les yeux sur son parrain. Celui-ci s'était endormi sur la table. Elle le réveilla et il partit se coucher.  
La dernière semaine se termina ainsi. Tous les journaux sorciers parlaient de cet soirée, Lupin passait ses journées au ministère et Cathy n'avait pas de nouvelles de Sirius. Elle reçut cependant une lettre de Harry, ils se connaissaient depuis peu, mais gardaient contact. Celui-ci lui parla de la Coupe du Monde, et de Sirius. Il lui avait écrit il y avait déjà un petit moment, mais n'avait lui non plus aucune nouvelle.

Le jour si peu attendu arriva, Cathy et Mandy quittèrent leur maison le cœur lourd. Les deux jeunes filles étaient devant la voie 9 3/4 en compagnie de leur parents. Cathy embrassa Lupin et lui fit ses adieux. Celui-ci avait un petit air triste, et avant que la jeune fille ne monte dans le train, il lui offrit un petit cadeau qu'elle devait ouvrir uniquement dans le train ou après. Elle le glissa dans son petit sac en velours. L'embrassa et disparut dans le train. La jeune fille et son amie cherchèrent un compartiment vide, et quelle ne fut pas leur joie quand elles retrouvèrent les frères Weasley et tous leurs amis. Fred et George étaient assis sur une banquette auprès de Jordan Lee, Jake Sullivan et Iana Seyah. Ils étaient tous plongés dans une grande discussion qui avait l'air très sérieuse. Dés que Jake les aperçu, il y eu des hurlements de joie qu'on devait entendre dans tout le Poudlard Express. Mandy s'assis à côté de Jake qui la serra tellement fort qu'il faillit l'étouffer:  
- Oh ! Ma copine ! Elle est là!  
- Jake lâche moi ou je te fais la tête au carré. Il lui obéit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux de façon à faire de gros nœuds.  
- Alors, c'est vacances, bien passée ? Demanda Lee en embrassant Mandy qui essayait de défaire ses nœuds.  
- Oui, très bien. Vous nous avez drôlement manqués !  
- Les filles, vous savez ce qui va se passer au collège cette année ? Demanda Iana qui s'était accrochée à Cathy pour ne plus la relâcher.  
- Non. Pourquoi ?  
- Ben nous non plus, mais je crois que ce soir on va avoir droit à une surprise. On a entendu la famille de Fred et de George en parler.  
- Aucun élève de Poudlard n'est sensé savoir ce qui va se passer. Dit George en faisant la grimace. D'ailleurs, personne devrait être au courant, sauf quelques personnes du ministère. Ben tu vois, les secrets, ça dure pas longtemps. Même Bill et Charlie sont au courant de tout ça !  
- Wow ! Dit Mandy pensive. Ca doit être un truc assez important.  
Cathy, Mandy, Jake, Iana, Fred, George et Lee se connaissaient depuis leurs arrivés à Poudlard. Tous étaient à Griffondor sauf à sa grande honte Cathy qui avait été envoyée à Serpentard, ainsi que Mandy qui se trouvait à Poufsouffle. C'était le groupe que les professeurs et les élèves fuyaient quand ils étaient tous réunis. Cathy et Mandy avaient à l'intention des jumeaux passées toutes leurs vacances à confectionner un produit qu'ils leur avaient demandée. Fred prit la petite fiole qui contenait la potion et en aspergea un bonbon à la citrouille. Mandy appela un élève qui traînait dans les couloirs. Celui-ci s'approcha, elle lui offrit la boite de bonbons à la citrouille qu'il accepta avec un grand sourire. Il était encore jeune et n'avait pas reconnu Mandy, il devait être de première année, sinon, jamais il aurait accepté une seule friandise de cette fille. Plusieurs autres élèves se jetèrent dessus et ils se partagèrent les bonbons. Fred s'approcha de la porte avec un large sourire et observa avec Jake les élèves «ça y est, ça marche ! ». Les ados se jetèrent à l'extérieur curieux de voir ce qu'avaient fabriqué Mandy et Cathy. Un des élèves avait mangé le bonbon, et il avait un comportement plus qu'étrange. Il avait un regard plutôt absent, et un sourire nier. Il se mit alors à danser la danse du ventre sous le regard ébahis des autres élèves. Le garçon tortillait du cul et se mit à chanter le plus fort possible.  
Tout le monde veut devenir un cat,  
Parce que un chat quand il est cat  
Retombe sur ses pattes  
A jouer du jazz on devi-ient vite un acrobate  
Et comme tout les cat un dingue du swing des cats...  
Tous les élèves étaient écroulés, morts de rire. Jake devait se retenir à la banquette pour ne pas tomber tout en se tenant les côtes. Cathy et Mandy se tenaient toutes les deux, elles pleuraient presque. Iana était allongée par terre et frappait le sol avec son poing, elle se recroquevillait sur elle même tellement elle avait mal au ventre. Certains élèves qui avaient eux aussi goûtés les bonbons avaient tout recrachés, ne s'empêchant de rire.  
Didoubidiboudidibou  
Lalala lalala  
Tout le monde veut devenir un cat...  
Toudoudou  
Yes ! swing baby !  
Shoubidou shoubidou wah!  
Au bout de cinq minutes, alors que tous essayaient de se calmer, le jeune garçon s'arrêta brutalement, et tous pouvaient lire un sentiment de honte dans son regard. Il partit en courant se cacher, et n'oublia jamais le visage des ados. Aucun élève n'accepta les bonbons que Fred proposait pendant le reste du trajet.  
Jake avait passé le dernier mois de vacances chez les Weasley, la soirée avant le départ, ils avaient fait la fête toute la nuit et n'avaient pas dormis du tout. George s'assoupie le premier, puis se fut le tour de Jake et Fred. Celui-ci, s'était allongé de tout son long sur la banquette, et avait posé sa tête sur les jambes de Cathy. Il était rare de les voir ainsi. Iana s'était assise par terre et jouait aux cartes avec Lee, elle était très calme, trop calme pour que cela puisse durer ; Cathy était sûre qu'elle gardait son énergie pour le soir. Iana était une fille très active, et parfois trop ; seuls ses amis arrivaient à la contrôler. Une vraie tornade. Elle passait son temps à rire, faire des plaisanteries et gardait parfois quand elle avait du courage dix minutes pour faire ses devoirs. Ses cheveux étaient cours, en bataille avec des petites pics, châtains avec des reflets roux, elle ne ressemblait guère à une fille de bonne famille. La seule élève du collège a avoir un percing au nez : une écaille de dragon bleu.  
Mandy regardait par la fenêtre ou parfois essayait de dormir. Cathy la regardait assez souvent avec un air intrigué. Il lui semblait que Mandy rougissait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Elle se leva d'un coup et sortit sans dire un mot. Cathy l'aurait bien suivit, mais elle ne voulait pas réveiller Fred qui dormait comme un bambin. Elle caressa ses cheveux roux et s'amusait à faire des petites bouclettes avec.  
L'après-midi s'acheva tranquillement, Cathy était très heureuse d'avoir retrouvé ses amis, mais commençait à avoir mal aux fesses. Elle réveilla Fred qui se leva sans trop se presser.  
- Je suis trop bien sur tes genoux, ils sont comme un coussin. Pourquoi tu me réveilles, on est arrivé ?  
- Non, mais ta tête, bien qu'il n'y est pas grand chose dedans est assez lourde. J'aimerai me dégourdir les jambes, je vais en profiter pour voir ce que fabrique Mandy, ça fait au moins deux heures qu'elle est partie.  
-Attend, je vais te montrer quelque chose qui va te faire rire.  
- Toi, tu n'en rate pas une.  
Fred se dirigea vers son frère qui avait pris appui contre la fenetre. Il se pencha vers lui, et approcha sa bouche de son oreille. Fred se mit alors à gueuler le plus fort possible «réveille-toi ! »George se réveilla alors en sursaut, et Jake qui dormait à coté sauta si haut qu'il cogna sa tête contre le plafond. Iana explosa de rire, elle était recroquevillée en deux, quand à Lee et Cathy, ils regardèrent la tête de George amusés. Cathy se dirigea près de la porte, mais Fred lui retint le bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.  
- Merci petit oreiller. ( Cathy rougit)  
- Ca alors, je le crois pas ! Une Serpentard et un Gryffondor ensemble ? Bryan Karter se tenait contre la porte du compartiment avec un air ironique et amusé.  
- Dégage Karter, tu nous fais chier. T'étais pas obligé de t'incruster ici, on a pas besoin de toi.  
- Alors c'est donc vrai, vous avez finit par sortir ensemble. Remarque, vous allez bien ensemble, deux abrutis vont toujours bien ensemble.  
- Non on ne sort pas ensemble, mais si tu restes encore ici plus d'une minute, je te promets que toi, tu ne sortiras jamais avec personne, même pas avec la fille la plus laide du monde. »  
Bryan partit avec un air amusé, Iana regarda Fred droit dans les yeux, et avec un air de malice elle lui fit remarquer que Fred s'énervait très rarement, mais quand il fallait défendre Cathy, il était toujours présent.  
Celle-ci quitta leur coin si confortable et se promena dans les couloirs. Elle croisa plusieurs élèves qu'elle connaissait plus ou moins, mais ne trouva pas Mandy.  
Après dix minutes de recherche, elle trouva Harry, Ron et Hermione entrain de discuter. Ron était plus rouge que d'habitude, Hermione essayait de le calmer et Harry regardait par la fenêtre. Quand il aperçu Cathy, il eu un air gêné, mais lui accorda un grand sourire :  
- Salut tout le monde, vous allez bien ? Ron se mit à grogner et Hermione lui donna un coup de coude.  
- Bonjour Cathy, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne sait pas vu, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?  
- Oui, merci et toi ? Je peux m'asseoir ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ici ? Ron, tu fais une de ces tête ! tu devrais te regarder dans un miroir, c'est trop fort !  
- Malfoy chuchota Hermione entre ses dents.  
- Bah ! faut pas vous énerver pour un mec comme ça, il en vaut pas la peine.  
- Mouai, lui répondit Harry pas très convaincu. Tu as des nouvelles de Sirius ?  
- Non, et depuis un moment même. Dans sa dernière lettre, il allait bien. Et cette Coupe du Monde, racontez-moi, c'était comment ?  
Ron lui fit un résumé avec un air très fier. Il s'étonna que Fred ou George ne lui en aient pas parlé, et Cathy lui expliqua qu'ils avaient dormis presque tout le long du voyage. Cathy passa une bonne heure à discuter de tout et de rien, puis, au bout de une heure, elle les laissa seuls et repartit à la recherche de son amie. Elle finit enfin par la trouver, et quel ne fut pas son étonnement lorsqu'elle la trouva en grande conversation main dans la main avec un jeune garçon. Ils ne la remarquèrent pas, et Cathy se cacha vite derrière la porte. Elle se mit alors, à les écouter avec une grande attention. Cathy éclata de rire quand elle compris que le séduisant garçon lui faisait une déclaration d'amour qui était un peu maladroite. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Juste de vue. Apparemment, c'était un élève de poufsouffle, et de la même année qu'eux. Cathy était incapable de se souvenir de son prénom, il était rare que les Serpentard aient des cours avec les Poufsouffle.  
Elle remarqua alors que quelqu'un se trouvait derrière elle. Iana, la regardait perplexe et écouta elle aussi. Au bout d'un moment, après avoir bien plaisantées sur ce sujet, les deux filles retournèrent à leur place. Lee et Jake faisaient un bras de fer tandis que les jumeaux commentaient le match avec de grands cris. Iana s'approcha tranquillement des deux joueurs et s'assit à cote de Jake. Cathy eu un petit sourire, elle préparait quelque chose. Tout à coup, Iana se jeta sur Jake, et lui chatouilla les côtes. Il éclata de rire et se tortilla dans tous les sens. Lee lui plaqua le bras contre la table et poussa des cris de victoire. Pauvre Jake pensa Cathy, jamais il ne gagnera un bras de fer tant que Iana serait là. Il était bien trop sensible aux chatouilles.  
La nuit était tombée, et un orage avait éclaté lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au château. Ils montèrent les marches de marbres qui conduisaient à l'entré, quelqu'un se mit alors à crier. Il y eu un moment de panique, et tous les élèves qui comprirent ce qui se passait fuyaient dans tous les sens. Iana se mit alors à hurler de colère, elle venait de se recevoir une bombe à eau sur la tête. Elle leva le poing en l'air en hurlant toutes sortes de jurons, puis fini par faire un doigt obscène. Peeves, l'esprit frappeur du collège balançait des ballons d'eau sur les élèves et paraissait amusé par le comportement de la jeune fille. MacGonagall arriva en rugissant de colère et glissa sur le sol. Elle se rattrapa de justesse et cria après l'esprit frappeur. Celui-ci partit en jetant derrière lui sa dernière bombe sur un groupe d'élèves. Mandy et Cathy qui étaient trempées jusqu'aux os se séchère grâce à un sortilège et quittèrent leur amis pour rejoindre chacune leur tables. Cathy s'assit loin d'un groupe de Serpentard et s'aperçue enfin que Mylénia venait d'entrer. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et s'assit à côté d'elle. Mylénia était ravie de la retrouver, et lui parla rapidement de ses vacances. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Dumbledore qui était entouré de tous les professeurs se leva et les élèves se turent. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, et les élèves de première année firent leur entrée. Ils se mirent en rang, et Cathy remarqua avec amusement qu'un des élèves était emmitouflé dans le manteau d'Hagrid et était trempé de la tête aux pieds.  
Le professeur MacGonagall posa le Choixpeau sur un tabouret, et celui-ci se mit à chanter :  
Voici un peu plus de mille ans,  
Lorsque j'étais jeune et friguant,  
Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers  
Dont les noms nous sont familiers :  
Le hardi Griffondor habitait dans la plaine,  
Poufsouffle le gentil vivait parmi les chênes,  
Serdaigle le loyal régnait sur les sommets,  
Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais.  
Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve,  
Le projet audacieux d'éduquer des élèves,  
Ainsi naquit Poudlard sous leurs quatre étendards.  
Chacun montra très vite  
Sa vertue favorite  
Et un fit le blason  
De sa propre maison.  
Aux yeux de Griffondor, il fallait à tout âge  
Montrer par dessus tout la vertue de courage,  
La passion de Serdaigle envers l'intelligence  
Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science,  
Poufsouffle avait le goût du travaille acharné,  
Tous ceux de sa maison y étaient destinés,  
Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action,  
Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition.  
Ainsi, tout au long de leur vie,  
Ils choisirent leurs favoris,  
Mais qui pourrait les remplacer  
Quand la mort viendrait les chercher ?  
Gryffondor eut l'idée parfaite  
De me déloger de sa tête,  
Les quatre sorciers aussitôt  
Me firent le don d'un cerveau  
Pour que je puisse sans erreur  
Voir tout au fond de votre coeur  
Et décider avec raison  
Ce que sera votre maison

MacGonagall appelait tous les élèves un par un, et chacun partaient s'asseoir à la table de leur nouvelle maison. Ils étaient tous accueillis avec de grands applaudissements et des sifflements. La répartition étant finie, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et dit avec une voix portante :  
- Je n'ai que deux mots à vous dire : Bon appétit !  
- Enfin ! je meurs de faim moi. Dit Jake.  
- Pas étonnant, tu passes ton temps à manger et tu ne t'arrêtes que pour emmerder les autres. Répliqua Iana avec un grand sourire.  
Jake haussa les épaules et dirigea son regard gourmand vers les plats vides qui se remplissaient. Il pris une cuisse de poulet et la dégusta avec plaisir. Fred, George, Iana et Lee étaient plongés dans une grande conversation. Ils étaient entrain de chercher comment ils allaient pouvoir faire péter un câble à leur pire ennemis : Bryan Karter. Fred voulu trouver une blague à laquelle personne d'autre n'aurait pu y penser. Il faut chercher dans nos petites cervelles, disait-il. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas premiers de la classe, ils avaient une grande imagination lorsqu'il fallait faire une petite farce.  
Iana perdue dans ses pensées, laissa tomber son regard sur Harry, Ron et Hermione qui faisait une drôle de tête. Celle-ci refusait de manger car elle était persuadée que cette nourriture était cuisinée par des elfes de maison, qui selon elle étaient traités comme des esclaves.  
- Evidemment que se sont des elfes de maisons qui font tous ça, intervint Iana.  
- Tu en as déjà vu ? Demanda hermione.  
- Sur que j'en ai vu. Avec George, notre passe temps favoris c'est d'aller se goinfrer dans les cuisines quand on n'emmerde pas Bryan Karter.  
- Et tu sais comment y aller ?  
- Bien sur, mais je te ne le dirais pas. Si c'est pour révolter les elfes et leur dire d'arrêter de servir les autres, ne compte pas sur moi.  
A la fin du repas, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau, et le silence s'installa.  
- Et voilà ! dit-il, maintenant que nous avons été nourris et abreuvés, je dois, une fois de plus, vous demander votre attention afin de vous donner quelques informations. Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a demandé de vous avertir que la liste des objets interdits dans l'enceinte du château comporte également cette année les Yo-yo hurleurs, les frisbees à dents de serpent et les boomerangs à mouvement perpétuel. La liste complète comprend quatre cent trente-sept articles, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, et peut être consultée dans le bureau de Mr Rusard, pour ceux qui seraient intéressés. Je voudrais également vous rappeler, que, comme toujours, la forêt est interdite à tous les élèves et le village de Pré-au-Lard à celles et ceux qui n'ont pas encore atteint la troisième année d'études. Je suis également au regret de vous annoncer que la Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons n'aura pas lieu cette année.  
Fred et George ouvrirent la bouche l'air ébahis, regardèrent le directeur avec des yeux ronds, et Iana et Jake firent une grimace de déception.  
-Cela est dû, continua Dumbledore, à un événement particulier qui commencera en octobre et se poursuivra tout au long de l'année scolaire, en exigeant de la part de tous les professeurs beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Mais je suis persuadé que vous en serez tous enchantés. J'ai en effet le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que cette année, à Poudlard...  
Un coup de tonnerre l'interrompit, et les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à la volée. Un homme, était là, emmitouflé dans une cape noire, et se tenait dans l'entrée. Tous les élèves avaient dirigeaient leur regard sur lui. Il se dirigea vers la table des professeurs, ave un claquement sourd qui résonnait dans toute la salle qui ponctuait ses pas. Jamais, Iana avait vu un homme avec cette tête là, il était vieux, courbé, et chaque centimètre carré de sa peau était recouverts de cicatrices. Il avait une petite bouche, il lui manquait la moitié de son nez. Ses yeux étaient encore plus surprenants. L'un était petit, sombre et perçant, et l'autre était un oeil bleu qui remuait sans cesse, sans jamais ciller, roulant dans son orbite, d'un côté et de l'autre, complètement indépendant de l'autre oeil. Il s'approcha de Dumbledore et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de celui-ci, et alla s'asseoir à une chaise vide à la table des professeurs.  
-Je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal : le professeur Maugrey.  
Personne n'applaudit contrairement à la coutume, ni les élèves, ni les professeurs à l'exception de Hagrid et Dumbledore. Fred regarda George d'un air intrigué et murmura à celui-ci :  
- Maugrey ? Maugrey Fol Oeil?  
George souleva les épaules et jeta un regard à l'homme qui mangeait sans se préoccuper des regards des élèves. Dumbledore reprit sa phrase.  
- Comme je m'apprêtais à vous le dire, nous allons avoir l'honneur d'accueillir au cours des prochains mois un évènement que nous n'avons pas connu depuis un siècle. J'ai le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se déroulera cette année à Poudlard.  
- Vous PLAISANTEZ ! S'exclama Fred.  
Presque tout le monde éclata de rire et même Dumbledore ne put se retenir.  
- Non, je ne plaisantais pas, Mr Weasley. Mais si vous aimez la plaisanterie, j'en ai entendu une très bonne, cet été. C'est un troll, une harpie et un farfadet qui entrèrent dans un bar...  
Le professeur MacGonagall s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge.  
-Euh... c'est vrai..., dit Dumbledore. Le moment n'est peut-être pas venu de... Où en étais-je ?  
Ah oui, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers... Certains d'entre vous ne savent pas en quoi consiste ce tournoi, je demande donc à ceux qui savent de me pardonner de devoir donner quelques explications. Pendant ce temps là, ils sont autorisés à penser à autre chose. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers a eu lieu pour la première fois il y a presque sept cent ans. Il s'agissait d'une compétition amicale entre les trois plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe – Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. Un champion était sélectionné pour représenter chacune des écoles et les trois champions devaient accomplir trois tâches à caractère magique. Chaque école accueillait le tournois à tour de rôle tous les cinq ans et tous le monde y voyait un excellent moyen d'établir des relations entre jeunes sorcières et sorciers de différentes nationalités –jusqu'à ce que le nombre de mort devienne si élevé que la décision fut prise d'interrompre le tournoi. Au cours des siècles, il y a eu plusieurs tentatives pour rétablir le tournoi, mais aucune n'a rencontré un grand succès. Cette année, pourtant, notre Département de la coopération magique internationale et celui des jeux de sports magiques ont estimés que le moment était venu d'essayer de le faire revivre. Nous avons tous beaucoup travaillé au cours de l'été pour assurer que, cette fois, aucun champion ne se trouve en danger de mort. Les responsables des autres écoles arriveront en octobre avec une liste de candidats et la sélection des trois champions aura lieu le jour d'Halloween. Un juge impartial décidera quels sont les élèves qui sont le plus dignes de concourir pour le Trophée des Trois Sorciers, la gloire de leur école et une récompense personnelle de mille Gallions.  
- Moi je me lance ! murmura Jake à l'oreille de Iana qui avait un grand sourire  
- Tu ne seras pas choisi.  
-Et je peux savoir pourquoi Mlle je sais tout ?  
- Et bien, on ne choisirait pas quelqu'un qui craint les chatouilles comme toi et qui est aussi douillet.  
Jake donna un violent coup de pied sous la table à Iana et lui tira la langue.  
- Je sais que vous êtes tous impatients de rapporter à Poudlard le Trophée des Trois Sorciers, dit Dumbledore, mais les responsables des trois écoles en compétition, en accord avec le ministère de la Magie, ont jugé qu'il valait mieux, cette année, imposer de nouvelles règles concernant l'âge des candidats. Seuls les élèves majeurs, c'est-à-dire qui ont dix-sept ans ou plus seront autorisés à soumettre leur nom à la sélection. Il s'agit là, dis-je, d'une mesure que nous estimons nécessaire, compte tenu de la difficulté des tâches imposées qui resteront dangereuses en dépit des précautions prises. Il est en effet improbable que des élèves n'ayant pas encore atteint la sixième ou la septième année d'études puisse les accomplir sans risques. Je m'assurerai personnellement qu'aucun élève d'âge inférieur à la limite imposée ne puisse tricher sur son âge pour essayer de se faire admettre comme champion de Poudlard par notre juge impartial.  
Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le petit groupe qui réunissait les Weasley, Lee, Iana et Jake. Les jeunes ne se sentirent pas du tout visé mais leurs visages marquaient la colère, le regret et la déception. Aucun n'avait atteint sa majorité.  
- Je vous demande donc de ne pas perdre votre temps à essayer de vous porter candidat si vous avez moins de dix-sept ans. Comme je vous l'ai dit, les délégations des écoles de Beaubâtons et de Durmstrang arriveront en octobre et resteront parmi nous pendant la plus grande partie de l'année scolaire. Je ne doute pas que vous manifesterez la plus grande courtoisie envers nos hôtes étrangers tout au long de leur séjour et que vous apporterez votre entier soutien au champion de Poudlard lorsqu'il ou elle aura été désigné. Mais il se fait tard, à présent, et je sais combien il est important que vous soyez frais et dispos pour vos premiers cours, demain matin. Alors, tout le monde au lit ! Et vite !  
- Ils ne peuvent pas nous faire ça ! s'écria George, on va avoir 17 ans en avril, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas tenter notre chance ?  
Tous se dirigèrent dans le hall d'entrée. Iana et George essayaient de se demander comment Dumbledore pouvait les empêcher de participer à ce tournoi. Ils allèrent dans leur salle commune, et Fred lança un petit signe d'adieu à Cathy qui suivait les Serpentards et Mandy qui ne fit pas attention a lui car elle était en grande conversation avec un garçon qui avait l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier. Lee et Iana se couchèrent les derniers, les autres était trop fatigués alors qu'ils avaient dormis dans le train et ne tenaient plus debout.


	3. la gaffe

2. La gaffe

Iana partageait sa chambre avec Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinet, Fanny Green et Ako Chan. Elles s'entendaient toutes à merveille, la plupart du temps, Iana restait avec elles le soir, bien qu'elle préférait parfois squatter dans la chambre des garçons pour faire une bataille de polochon avec Jake. N'était-ce pas plus intéressant que de passer sa soirée à parler des garçons ? Toutes avaient du mal à dépasser Iana dans le domaine de la folie, même Ako, réputée pour son dynamisme. Le lendemain, Iana se réveilla en même temps que ses amies, elle avait une pèche d'enfer. Les cours allaient recommencer, elle allait revoir ses amis, faire la course dans les couloirs avec Mandy ; Iana était si excitée qu'il lui fallu un moment pour remarquer qu'elle avait mis sa cape a l'envers. Une fois prête, elle se dirigea vers la Grande salle et s'installa pour son petit déjeuner. George était déjà là, et peu après, tout le monde fut attablé. Quelqu'un s'approcha d'eux et leur demanda :

- Vous me faites une petite place ?

- Tiens, bonjour Cathy, tu vas bien ? Fred lui adressa un grand sourire et lui fit une petite place entre lui et Jake.

- Fais attention à toi, Cathy, dit Iana avec un petit sourire. Je me demande si Rogue apprécie de te voir si tôt te poser à la table de Gryffondor. Les ennuis vont commencer assez vite pour toi.

- Pff ! M'en fou. Ça enlèvera des points à ma maison. Et puis au moins, ça montre que j'ai de véritables amis moi. C'est vrai quoi ! Les Serpentard restent ensembles parce qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix. Je suis sûre que ce ne sont même pas de vrais amis. Leurs parents sont amis mais pas eux. Si vous saviez ce qui se passe derrière le dos de chacun, ce sont que des traîtres et des lâches.

Lee lança un regard mauvais à la table des Serpentard. La vie ne devait pas être simple là bas. Cathy but une gorgée de jus d'orange. Puis posa sa tête sur ces bras qui étaient croisés sur la table.

- Fatiguée. J'ai eu du mal à m'endormir cette nuit, je me demande comment on va pouvoir essayer de participer au tournoi, je trouve ça injuste de nous interdire d'y participer. (Jake eu un petit sourire et Cathy le remarqua). Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Et ben, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchit cette nuit, on peut peut-être trouver une potion pour pouvoir vieillir.

Iana qui n'avait passé son temps qu'à s'occuper de son petit déjeuné releva soudain la tête.

- Une potion de vieillissement ? Tu veux rire ? T'imagine tout le temps que ça va nous prendre ? Moi, je pensais demander à quelqu'un de plus âgé de nous inscrire et puis voilà.

- Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit possible. Je pense qu'on devra s'inscrire nous même.

- Oh oui, bien sur, dès que je sorts une idée, Monsieur n'est jamais d'accord avec moi ! Iana avait élevé la voix et lui lança un regard de défi.

- Tout à fait, juste parce que c'est toi, j'ai décidé de te faire chier. Arrête d'être aussi paranoïaque.

- Moi ! Paranoïaque ? Non mais tu t'es vu, toujours entrain de regarder les autres de haut ! À peine modeste ! Espèce de crétin, t'as qu'une cervelle de moineau.

- Oui, ben au moins, moi, j'en ai un.

- Qui a les mêmes capacités que celui d'un poisson rouge.

- Et c'est repartit. Y'avait longtemps qu'on avait pas eu droit à ça, dit Cathy en replongeant sa tête dans ses bras.

- En effet, mon cerveau est plus performant que le tient.

- Quoi ? Iana c'était levée et avait frappé sur la table avec son poing.

- Ouai, t'as raison. Cerveau pour toi, c'est un bien grand mot.

- STOP ! George s'était levé, et demanda à Iana et Jake de se calmer. C'est pas bientôt fini ? Vous allez attirer l'attention sur nous ! Ca serait bien stupide qu'un prof apprenne ce que l'on voulait faire.

- Quatre à deux. Vainqueur Jake. Hurla Fred en levant les bras.

- Dites..., si vous y arrivé, je... je pourrais essayer ?

Ako Chan, une jeune fille ayant des origines japonaises avait écouté la discussion avec grand intérêt. Lee lui jeta un regard assez hostile mais quand il aperçu qui était la jeune fille qui avait osé interrompre leur conversation (ou dispute), il rougie, et l'invita à se rapprocher. On leur distribua leur emploie du temps. Il était plutôt chargé, mais ils furent cependant contents car ils se trouvaient assez souvent dans les même cours. La journée commençait par 2 heures de Divination. Jake ne s'en plaignit pas, il allait pouvoir finir sa nuit.

Tous étaient en fait assez contents de leurs emplois du temps. Etant en sixième année, ils avaient eu le choix de choisir uniquement six cours. Ils avaient décidés de choisir les même pour être le plus souvent ensemble. Les jumeaux, Lee et Jake avaient pour projet d'ouvrir une boutique de farces et attrapes. Ils avaient donc besoin de travailler les potions, étant donné qu'il leur fallait six cours, ils choisirent aussi : défense contre les forces du mal (on sait jamais), soins des créatures magiques (c'est mimi les pitits animaux tout chou), divination (pour la rigolade), enchantement et métamorphose. Cathy avait pris les mêmes options mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, elle était passionnée par les animaux magiques. Iana était fascinée depuis toute petite par la médecine. Malheureusement, elle n'avait jamais été forte en potion. Elle choisis quand même cette option, avec botanique, soins des créatures magiques, enchantement, métamorphose et défense contre les forces du mal. Mandy avait fait comme elle, bien qu'elle ne sache pas encore quel serait son futur métier.

Ils se dépêchèrent de partir, mais Cathy ne les suivit pas, et s'approcha de la table des Poufsouffle. Elle pris Mandy par le bras et la tira par le bras.

- Allez petite fille, on quitte son amoureux, et va avec ses amis en cours. Tu aurais pu me parler de ce charmant garçon, mais tu me raconteras tout en chemin.

- Mais... je... il n'est pas mon petit copain... enfin... Mandy devint toute rouge et suivit son amie en jetant un dernier regard au garçon qui lui fit un petit signe.

- Taratata, le matin, tu viens toujours nous voir, mais aujourd'hui, tu restes avec un gars que je ne connais même pas. Je ne suis peut-être pas très forte en Divination, mais je sais quand une fille est amoureuse.

- Là, je refuse de te croire, tu sais même pas quand toi tu flashes sur quelqu'un.

- je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Menteuse, ça ne te dit rien : tu le connais, il est marrant, ses cheveux sont...

- C'est bon, changeons de sujet. Tu sais, on a trouvé une technique pour participer au tournoi.

Les deux jeunes filles rattrapèrent les autres élèves. Ils se séparèrent devant la Grande salle. Iana et Mandy allaient vers les serres, et les autres vers la salle de cour de divination.

La chaleur régnait dans la pièce de divination, et une odeur d'encens l'envahissait. Le professeur Trelawney était assise devant une cheminée, et les élèves s'assirent autour des tables.

- Bienvenue, je suis contente de vous revoir, cette année, nous consacreront une bonne partie de l'année à lire l'avenir dans les cartes et le reste à étudier le reste des planètes que nous n'avons pas encore vu.

Fred qui était à côté de Ako fit tomber sa tête sur ses épaules et se mit à ronfler. Elle se mit à rire, et lui demanda de se redresser avant que le professeur ne le voit. Celle-ci demanda aux élèves de faire des groupes. Ako se mit avec Lee, Jake avec Fred, Mylénia avec Cathy et George avec une fille de Serpentard qu'il ne connaissait que de vue : Camille Anderson. Tous sortirent leurs livres, et apprirent à tirer les cartes. Au bout de deux heures, les élèves quittèrent la salle avec plaisir. Le reste de la journée se passa plus tranquillement.

En fin de soirée, tous partirent chacun dans leurs salles communes pour faire le peu de devoirs qu'ils avaient. Cathy sortie pour prendre l'air, et s'allongea dans l'herbe près du lac. Elle s'était changé, et portait maintenant un jean et un débardeur noir. Lee, Jake et Ako la rejoignirent. Ils s'étaient eux aussi changés. Ils avaient l'habitude de traîner un peu n'importe où lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas cour et portaient très fréquemment des habits moldus. Lee portait un jean noir et un tee-shirt blanc. Jake, qui avait pris des couleurs pendant les vacances avait mis en short gris et un tee-shirt sans manche rouge. Ako, s'était fait une queue de cheval, et portait une fine robe bleue qui remontait jusqu'aux genoux. Cathy parla un long moment avec Ako pour faire sa connaissance. Ako était à Gryffondor, et n'avait jamais auparavant essayé de faire connaissance avec le groupe le moins sérieux du lycée. L'année passée, elle s'était disputée avec ses amies qui pensaient que Ako n'était pas une fille de leurs rangs et de leurs classes. Cathy l'accepta très vite, et était ravie d'avoir une nouvelle amie. Elle lui dit que si un jour elle la cherchait ou quelqu'un d'autre du petit groupe, il fallait qu'elle cherche par ici, car c'était le coin où ils pouvaient fabriquer des potions ou des blagues sans être vus. En effet, Fred, Georges et Iana, arrivèrent en courant tenant un chaudron, des ingrédients et un livre. Cathy se leva ; Lee, Jake et Ako l'imitèrent. Près du lac, à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite il y avait une petite cabane en bois cachée par des arbustes. Personne sauf eux ne connaissait son existence, ils l'avaient construite lors de leur première année à Poudlard. Ako fut enchantée de pouvoir participer à ce secret.

La cabane était assez grande, sombre mais isolante. Il y avait un coin cheminé avec deux canapés. Une étagère portait des fioles pleines de potions, des dizaines de petits livres ce qui surpris Ako, car elle ne les croyait pas aussi sérieux. Seulement, quand elle s'approcha, elle put remarquer que c'était des livres de farces et autre. Près de l'entrée, se dressait une table avec six chaises, et contre un mur, se trouvaient des placards, une armoire, et une porte menait à une autre pièce. Toute la petite salle était recouverte de posters et de photos du jeune groupe.

- C'est ici que l'on passe nos journées, lui dit Lee. Là, tu as notre petit coin repos, là, il y a notre garde manger, mais il est vide pour l'instant, il faut qu'on fasse un tour aux cuisines. Et de l'autre coté, c'est la salle où on fait des potions. Il faut d'ailleurs que l'on commence à voir s'il ne nous manque pas certains ingrédients pour la potion.

- C'est géant ici ! (Il sembla à Jake que Lee avait tout à coup rosi). Et je pourrais venir ici quand je voudrai ?

- Bien sur, répondit George. Mais, il faudra garder le secret. Personne ne sait que cette cabane existe. Et il vaut mieux que cela soit ainsi. Sinon, soit on va nous la détruire, soit tout le monde va venir squatter ici.

- Il va être l'heure de dîner, on passera aux cuisines demain soir, dit Iana.

Cathy posa alors une fiole sur l'étagère, près des autres. C'était la potion qu'elle avait confectionnée pendant les vacances avec Mandy. Iana fut déçue que celle-ci ne soit pas venue. Elle se promit qu'une fois qu'elle la trouverait, elle allait avoir de ses nouvelles. Ils rentrèrent donc et croisèrent au passage un groupe de Serpentard. Bryan, et ses amis les regardèrent passer, et Marcus Flint, un élève de dernière année leur cria :

- Hé ! Vous étiez où ? Ce n'est de toute façon pas la peine de me le dire, je suppose que vous prépariez encore et toujours des conneries. (les Serpentard se mirent à rire) Cette année, vous n'avez pas intérêt de nous énerver car vous risquez d'avoir de gros problèmes. Je suis un grand ami de certains élèves de Durmstrang, et je vous préviens, ils sont plutôt baraqués. Alors grandissez et restez calme espèce de mioches. Ils vous referont tellement le portrait que vous ressemblerez encore plus à des bouses de dragons moisies.

Tous éclatèrent de rire. Le groupe passa devant eux sans aucune réflexion, la tête baissée pour certain, mais à ce moment là, Jake se jeta sur Marcus, l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et lui fit quitter le sol. Marcus ne réagit pas, il s'attendait plutôt à un combat de magie qu'à une bagarre. Cathy se précipita pour retenir son ami, mais Bryan l'attrapa par les cheveux et la fit tomber par terre. Fred et George se jetèrent sur lui, mais ils ne virent pas Adrien Pucey, Annie Lakrasse et Romuald Roberts se diriger vers eux pour défendre leur ami. Marcus donna un grand coup de point à Jake qui se mit à saigner du nez. Et Lee ainsi que Iana lui donnèrent de violent coups de pieds. Cathy se redressa, et cracha au visage de Bryan. Il la gifla et essaya de sortir de cette paguaille. Ako qui pour l'instant n'avait pas bougé entendit Iana qui poussa un cri de douleur. Elle se jeta alors sur son agresseur qui était Marcus et le mordit au sang à la main. Tous les élèves qui traînaient dans les environs se mirent en cercle autour d'eux et se mirent à pousser des cris de joie. Fred venait de recevoir un coup dans la mâchoire par Adrien, il leva son bras près à frapper mais une poignée ferme se referma sur lui. Les professeurs venaient d'arriver et faisaient de leur mieux pour les séparer. Le plus dur à contrôler était George qui faisait de son mieux pour se débarrasser du professeur et essayait vainement de frapper Marcus. Au bout de cinq minutes, tous les professeurs réussirent à les calmer. Dumbledore arriva, suivi d'un élève qui était allé le chercher.

Cathy était retenue par MacGonagall, sa lèvre saignait, elle avait le poigné brisé et était rouge de colère. Ako avait les cheveux tout emmêlés, et était allongée au sol, inconsciente. Jake, assis par terre avait le nez cassé, et soufrait lorsqu'il respirait ; sûrement une côte de cassée. La mâchoire de Fred était de travers, George quant à lui ne tenait plus debout et était à moitié sonné. Iana était recroquevillait sur le sol, et se plaignait d'une douleur dans le ventre, et sa joue droite était toute griffée. Lee avait une migraine affreuse, et il saignait du nez. Du coté des Serpentard, c'était encore pire. Annie avait un cocard à l'œil gauche qu'elle devait à Ako, Romuald pleurait et se tenait le genoux qui saignait, Bryan avait des bleus un peu partout et avait du mal à se redresser, Marcus saignait dans un coin de l'œil, sa main était en sang et il lui manquait une dent enfin, Adrien était évanouis, il avait reçut un coup de boule de Lee.

Les professeurs accompagnèrent les élèves à l'infirmerie, et Cathy réussit parfois à entendre les adultes dire : « c"est une honte » ou encore « comment ont-ils pu oser ? » « à cette âge là, le premier jour ».

Mme Pomfresh fut surprise de voir autant d'élèves arriver en si mauvais états. On les plaça chacun sur un lit, et allongea du même côté Ako, George et Adrien. Plus loin, Pomfresh installa Bryan, Romuald, Annie et Iana sur un lit où ils étaient assis cote à cote ; et en face d'eux, sur un autre lit se trouvait Cathy, Lee, Fred et Jake. Pendant qu'elle les soignait tour à tour, les professeurs se disputaient pour savoir ce qu'il fallait faire avec ces garnements. Dumbledore s'approcha des jeunes, et demanda à être suivi uniquement de Rogue et MacGonagall, les directeurs des deux maisons. Il les regarda chacun, avec un air grave, de déception mais aussi avec beaucoup de colère.

- Savez vous jeunes gens que cela doit faire cent ans qu'il n'y a pas eu de bagarres de ce genre à Poudlard ? De quel droit osez-vous vous battre dans l'enceinte du collège ? Vous me décevez énormément, et il me semble que vous méritez d'être renvoyés du lycée. C'est pourquoi, je vais faire appel à vos parents, ils seront convoqués et on discutera de votre avenir et votre comportement au collège. Je n'accepterai pas une seconde bagarre ici. Vous allez être dispensé de cours pendant deux jours, jusqu'au jour où j'aurais convoqué vos parents. Vous resterez donc ici, et serez interdit de visites. Seuls les professeurs auront libre accès et pourrons vous surveiller.

Il leur tourna le dos, et sortit de la salle. La plupart des professeurs étaient partis en cours, et Mme Pomfresh resta seule avec les élèves. Tous étaient énervés et inquiets en même temps. L'infirmière les plaça dans un lit, en faisant bien attention de séparer les Gryffondors des Serpentards. Elle passa le reste de la soirée à soigner les plais et replacer les os de certains d'entre eux qui s'étaient déboîtés. Ako se réveilla la première, elle supplia l'infirmière de retourner près des autres, et celle-ci accepta. Ako s'installa donc entre le lit de Lee et celui de Iana. Cathy, ayant une bandelette au poigné s'était endormie comme un petit bébé mais les autres restèrent éveillés. Les Serpentards ne tardèrent pas à fermer les yeux eux aussi, puis se fut le tour de Fred, Jake et Lee. Iana discuta très tard avec Ako car elle s'inquiétait pour elle.

- Je suis désolée que tu sois tombée dans ce pétrin là, tu nous connais depuis même pas 24 heures et tu es déjà punie par notre faute.

- Tu rigoles ? Je suis trop contente de vous avoir rencontré, jamais je me suis autant éclatée. Et puis, si je suis là, c'est parce que j'ai bien choisi de me battre moi aussi, et on ne m'a pas obligé à le faire. Seulement, je flippe un peu à cause de mes parents, qu'est ce qu'ils vont dire. Si je me fais virer du collège, je suis morte.

- Oui, moi aussi ! Ma mère était sorcière, mais pas mon père. Elle s'est disputée avec sa famille, et depuis, elle vie comme une moldue, et a renoncé à la magie. Lorsque j'ai montré étant petite que j'étais une sorcière, ma mère fut déçue, mais m'apprit à vivre à la fois comme une moldue, mais aussi comme une sorcière.

- C'est bien ça ! Moi, je descends d'une lignée de sorciers, j'ai une cousine ici, tu dois la connaître, son nom est Cho Chang. On ne s'entend pas très bien, mais elle est gentille quand même.

Les jeunes filles finirent par s'endormir.

Le lendemain, Cathy fut réveillée par des chuchotements. Elle se redressa, et aperçue ses ennemis assis sur leur lits et discuter. Bryan fut le premier à croiser son regard, il n'était pas trop abîmé contrairement à certains, mais jeta un regard de haine. Cathy lui envoya un charmant sourire, et lui demanda même s'il avait bien dormis. Elle réussit avec beauté à le rendre encore plus furieux.

- Crois-tu que c'est le moment de narguer tes ennemis Cathy ? Elle se tourna surprise, et aperçue Dumbledore assis, dans un coin de la pièce. Il se dressa et s'avança vers elle.

- Ne crois-tu pas en avoir fait assez depuis hier ? Reprit-il. Je me demande si le fait de convoquer ta famille te gène vraiment. Il baissa alors un peu la voie pour que seule Cathy l'entende. Il est vrai que Lupin aurait du mal à te gronder, et tu le sais autant que moi.

- Non, il sera déçu et ne parlera plus pendant un moment. Je trouve que c'est la pire des punissions qu'on peut avoir. Cependant, il est vrai qu'il ne m'en voudra pas longtemps, c'est pourquoi je me moque d'être virée ou pas. Je peux très bien vivre sans faire mes études à Poudlard.

- J'ai devant moi la personne la plus bornée que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Tu es bien la fille de ton père. Mais tes camarades eux n'auront pas la chance d'avoir des parents plus calme que Lupin, or quand je parle de convoquer les familles, je parle des parents et des tuteurs, je parle aussi de ton père Cathy.

Cathy le regarda avec horreur le visage du directeur elle devint alors aussi pâle qu'une morte.

- Vous n'allez quand même pas le prévenir ! Je le connais à peine ! Il…il va m'en vouloir énormément et peut-être même ne plus vouloir me parler.

- Oh ! Tu commences à être nerveuse.

- De toute façon, vous ne pouvais pas le faire venir ici, il pourrait se faire arrêter.

- Cathy, ton père est revenu, il est chez Lupin. Harry a des problèmes avec sa cicatrice, il s'inquiète pour lui. Il pourra donc avoir un entretient avec toi et moi, ainsi qu'avec Lupin.

Fred qui était tout proche, fronça les sourcils, il commençait à se réveiller, et Dumbledore arrêta sa discussion. Mais Cathy le retint.

- Dites, je peux vous demander un truc, même si c'est pas le moment ?

- Quoi donc Cathy ?

- Je voudrai changer de maisons. Je n'ai rien à faire ici, avec des Serpentard.

- Si le Choixpeau a décidé de te mettre à Serpentard, c'est qu'il avait de bonnes raisons.

Fred une fois bien réveillé, monta dans le lit de sa voisine, et sortit un jeu de cartes. Fred était un peu anxieux, sa mère ne lui pardonnerait jamais, mais Cathy, elle, était au bord des larmes. Le garçon en fut surpris car le jour précédent, elle avait gardé la tête haute mais maintenant, elle tirait une mauvaise mine. Les jeunes élèves passèrent leur matinée ensemble, entrain de jouer aux cartes, faire des bras de fer (inutile de préciser qui perdait assez souvent), parler et faire plus amples connaissances. Les Serpentards d'un côté et les Gryffondors de l'autre avec Cathy ; tous vivaient leurs petites vies dans leur coin. A chaque heures, certains professeurs venaient prendre de leurs nouvelles, et tous jetaient des regards sévères aux adolescents.


	4. The choc

Chapitre 3 : The shock 

3. The shock  
La journée se finit très calmement. Ce soir là, tous leurs parents devaient arriver, et aucun ne désirait les voir. Les Serpentard étaient les plus mal à l'aise, leurs familles n'avaient pas l'habitude de se faire convoquer. Ako et Iana ne dirent pas un mot pendant un long moment de l'après midi ; Lee et Jake refusaient de montrer leurs angoisses et jouaient aux cartes ; Fred et George s'étaient posés devant une fenêtre et discutaient ensemble de ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire une fois punis et enfin ; Cathy restait dans son coin et se rongeait ses ongles avec un regard triste. Elle allait enfin revoir son père, et cela pour discuter sur son comportement au collège, c'était une journée dont elle allait s'en souvenir longtemps. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'elle était assise ainsi. Et elle ne pensait qu'à une seule chose ; se venger. Elle s'était jurée de devenir de moins en moins supportable avec les Serpentards.  
Vers sept heures, les parents qui étaient arrivés depuis une heure entrèrent dans l'infirmerie et se dirigèrent vers leurs enfants, chacun dans leur coin assis sur leur lit. Fred et George reçurent chacun une gifle de leur mère qui se mit à les gronder très, très sévèrement. C'était à peu près la seule personne qui criait autant. Le son de sa voix s'était élevé dans toute l'infirmerie, et les deux jumeaux étaient près à parier que tous les élèves de Poudlard pouvaient l'entendre. La mère de Iana, une femme très belle, habillée comme les moldue s'approcha de sa fille et eu une grande discutions avec elle. Elle avait l'air désespérée et regardait Iana avec peine. Soit parce que sa fille la décevait, soit parce qu'elle s'était jurée de ne plus revenir à Poudlard. Qui sait ? La mère de Jake harcela son fils sans laisser parler son mari, celui-ci avait les mains dans les poches, avec un air absent, et regardait les tableaux qui décoraient la salle. Lee eu lui aussi droit à une claque, mais de son père, car sa mère n'était pas là. L'homme avait l'apparence d'un athlète, et recevoir une gifle de sa part ne devait pas faire du bien. Il avait un regard sombre et dur ; Lee semblait le défier dès qu'ils se fixaient. Lee avait les même yeux que son père. Regard sombre contre regard sombre, il n'y avait jamais de gagnant. Ako avait autour d'elle ses deux parents, tous deux d'origines asiatiques, ils avaient l'air de ne pas comprendre ce qui s'était passé dans la tête d'Ako pour qu'elle puisse se lancer dans une bagarre avec des gens qu'elle connaissait à peine. Ako descendait d'une bonne famille, des gens riches, sages, très attentionnés, ils organisaient souvent des aides de charité. Des personnes aimés de tous. Les familles des Serpentard étaient toutes présentes, ils paraissaient assez ennuyé ; être convoqués parce que leurs enfants s'étaient battus avec des Gryffondor. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Après tout, ce n'étaient que des Gryffondor. La bonne moitié d'entre eux bichonnaient leurs enfants et faisaient de leur mieux pour qu'ils ne manquent de rien. Quand à Cathy, elle ne vit ni Lupin, ni son père entrer, et en fut soulagée. Dumbledore s'approcha d'elle et lui dit :  
- Remus arrive, il est avec ton… enfin. (Il regarda si personne ne les écoutaient) ton chien.  
Cathy regarda la porte, et en effet, elle vit Lupin arriver avec un chien noir. Lorsqu'elle était petite, et qu'elle vivait encore avec ses parents, son père, pour la calmer lorsqu'elle tapait une crise ou juste pour s'amuser se transformait en chien. Cathie adorait les chiens, et son père était devenu son compagnon de jeu. Elle l'avait vu tellement de fois se transformer qu'elle était capable de le différencier par mis des centaines d'autres chiens de la même espèce. Elle fit un petit sourire discret, pendant que tous deux s'approchaient vers elle. Lupin se posa devant elle et la regarda avec peine. Cathy n'y fit pas trop attention, elle se préoccupait plus du chien.  
- Enfin, Cathy, peut-on savoir ce qui t'a pris ? Je… je me suis fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi. Je ne te comprends plus. Ton but est-il de me faire de la peine à moi et à ton père ? Tu as tellement changé depuis l'année dernière !  
- Non, et tu le sais très bien. J'ai pas envie de te faire de la peine ! On s'est juste un peu laisser emporter...  
Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, celui-ci eu un petit sourire. Le chien noir émit un petit gémissement et cacha ses yeux avec sa patte.  
- Y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat ! C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas très dramatique. Tout le monde les détestent. Fallait bien qu'un jour ça finisse comme ça ; en bagarre. Je suis persuadée que toi aussi, tu t'es déjà battus quand tu étais au collège.  
- Oui bon, on est pas ici pour parler de mon cas, mais du tient. Et puis de toutes façons, ce n'est pas moi qui était le plus insolant de tous.  
Remus regarda l'animal avec un grand sourire, pendant que celui-ci lui montrait les cros. Cathy parut surprise. Elle lui lança un regard complice.  
- Mouai, continua Remus. Tel père telle fille. Remarque... je me demande si James était pire... Mais là n'est pas la question. Enfin bon, on va pas y passer toute la soirée. Cathie, c'est pas bien ce que tu as fait... Maintenant, dit-il après un moment de silence, racontes moi tout. Comment ça a commencé cette histoire ? Tu as fini par leur refaire la façade hein ?  
Cathy fut de plus en plus surprise. Jamais elle aurait pensé que Lupin lui demande ça un jour ou l'autre. Sirius lui même derrière son regard de chien paraissait très intéressé de savoir qui avait le plus souffert.  
- Alors, tu ne m'en veux pas ? je veux dire, t'es pas en colère ?  
- Mais réfléchit voyons ! Comment veux tu qu'on soit en colère, quand on apprend que notre propre enfant c'est battu contre des Serpentard ?   
tous deux éclatèrent de rire, bien que la jeune fille n'était pas tout à fait sûre du comportement de son parrain. Etait-il aller boire un coup à un bar ?  
Les parents de Ako s'étaient inquiétés pour leur fille et la harcelaient de question.  
- Tu imagines ? Dumbledore qui nous envoie u message comme quoi tu t'es battue contre des Serpentard, et qu'il veut nous convoquer le jour même ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris !  
- C'est pas ma faute, j'ai juste défendu mes amis, et je ne...  
- Tes amis ? mais tu ne l'ai connais qu'à peine ! Tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'eux !  
- Ako, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda sa mère plus pâle que jamais. Tu... tu veux devenir une vraie insolente, devenir une... une fille qui ne fou rien, qui passe sa journée à se battre, une... adolescente complètement irresponsable ? Ma fille, je sais que tu traverse un moment très dur, l'adolescence, ça a toujours été dur... Certes. Mais de là, à aller te battre ; le premier jour ; avec des... des ... ces espèces de trucs, cette bande de bons à rien.  
- Des trucs ? Maman ! Ce sont mes amis ! Hurla Ako qui la fusillait du regard. Je viens juste de faire leur connaissance.  
- Je ne veux pas que tu traînes avec des gens comme cela. Les Weasley ont la réputation de s'attirer des ennuis. Et cette fille là ! Elle montra Iana d'un signe de tête ; elle porte des percings, ce n'est pas de son âge ! Et elle a un look ! En plus, rester dans un groupe où il n'y a presque que des garçons, c'est gênant. Et puis la gamine, là n'est ce pas la fille de Black l'assassin ? Non, je t'ordonne de changer de comportement et tout de suite. Tu vas commencer par ignorer ces garnements.  
- Peut m'importe de ce que tu penses, maman, mais moi, je reste avec ceux qui me plaisent, ce sont mes amis et ils le resteront. Et tu sais quoi ? Et ben je me suis jamais amusée autant de ma vie, je reste comme ça, un point c'est tout.  
La mère de Ako et son père la fusillèrent du regard, ils se prirent la main et sortirent de la pièce. Ako regarda autour d'elle, les parents des jumeaux quittaient eux aussi leurs enfants. Fred et George se lancèrent des clins d'œil, ils n'avaient pas dut être choqués par leur entretient avec leur mère. Jake parlait avec son père, il lui décrivait la bagarre et son père avait l'air très intéressé. Lee avait rejoint les jumeaux, il était rouge comme une écrevisse (bien qu'il soit noir de peau) et commençait à enfin respirer. Les Serpentard avaient l'air plus qu'enchantés. Iana était en grande discussion avec sa mère, elle paraissait plus calme qu'au départ, et souriait souvent à sa fille. Enfin, Cathy semblait assez contente.  
Une fois tous les parents sortis, les jeunes se regroupèrent et parlèrent de leurs mésaventures avec leurs parents. Ceux-ci allaient rester la nuit à Poudlard, et le lendemain, en après-midi, tous avaient rendez-vous avec Dumbledore, MacGonagall, la directrice de Gryffondor et Rogue, celui de Serpentard. La soirée se passa très lentement, tous s'ennuyaient, aucun n'avaient le droit de sortir, et Cathy voulait revoir Mandy qui lui manquait trop.  
- Si elle avait était là, je suis sûre que l'on se serait calmé avant que les profs ne viennent. Dit Jake  
- C'est vrai, approuva Iana, cette fille là, c'est une non violente et en plus, c'est la tête du groupe. Il faudra qu'on te la présente Ako, tu sais, elle est super intelligente et arrive toujours à trouver des techniques pour que nos pièges se mettent en forme. C'est elle qui arrive à nous organiser stratégiquement pour ne pas se faire choper.  
- C'est une Sainte. Reprit George. Oh sainte Mandy, priez pour nous, faites que l'on ne se fasse pas virer.  
- Je sais ! s'exclama Jake, on a qu'à sortir juste deux minutes et lui dire un petit bonjour.   
- Allez-y sans moi, railla Cathy, je veux pas avoir plus de problèmes que l'on en a déjà.  
- C'est de moi que vous parlez bande d'affreux ?  
Tous se retournèrent effarés ainsi que les Serpentard qui avaient discrètement suivit la conversation. Mandy était devant la porte, elle venait de se glisser dans la salle et avait un large sourire aux lèvres. Iana courut vers elle, lui sauta dessus, s'agrippa à son cou et poussa un cris de joie. Mandy fut tellement surprise qu'elle tomba à la renverse. On entendit Mme Pomfresh crier « Mais qu'est ce que vous fabriquez ! » Mandy courut sous le lit le plus proche et tous s'assirent sur leur lits. Iana qui était bien loin du sien s'installa sur celui de Marcus qui lui jeta un regard de haine. Pomfresh regarda les Gryffondor avec méfiance, ceux-ci firent semblant de ne rien remarquer.  
- J'ai entendu quelqu'un crier, vous vous battiez, n'est ce pas ?  
- Non madame, répondit Marcus. C'est Iana qui a criait quand elle a vu...  
Iana lui donna un violent coup de coude et Marcus ayant le souffle coupé ne continua pas sa phrase.  
- Je... j'ai vu une affreuse araignée, j'ai horreur de ça.  
L'infirmière retourna à ses occupations. Une fois disparue, Mandy sortie de sa cachette et alla s'asseoir près de Ako, elle lui sourit et pris la parole.  
- Vous savez que vous êtes super célèbres au collège ? J'ai croisé vos parents dans les couloirs, ils avaient pas l'air content. Je me suis glissée ici en faisant super attention, mais je peux pas rester longtemps avec vous.  
- Je me demande quel sort nous attend, répondit Jake, on s'ennuis trop ici, on a que un jeu de cartes pour nous amuser. En plus, on peut même pas prendre l'air, tu me connais, moi j'ai besoin de courir au moins une fois par jour pour être en forme.  
- Je vous plaint. Moi je suis libre comme un oiseau, non mais quelle idée de se battre.  
- C'est bon, on a déjà eu notre compte pour la journée. Et en plus on nous nargue, mais c'est pô vrai.  
- Les cours se sont bien passés ? Demanda Ako. C'est que... Je crois qu'on va devoir tout rattraper, ça va être long !  
- Non, ce ne sera pas trop long, Jonathan et moi, on vous a tout recopié. Par contre, vous avez manqué un cour super. Maugrey a peut être une salle tête, mais il est géant comme prof. On va apprendre les trois sortilèges impardonnables qui ne devraient être appris que en dernière année.  
- Cool, fit Fred d'un air très peu motivé, il faudrait encore qu'on soit là demain, si ils nous virent, ça risque d'être notre fête à la maison.  
- Désolée les amis, mais il faut que je partes. Ca va être l'heure du repas.  
- Attend, s'écria Iana, c'est qui ce Jonathan ?   
- Oh ! juste un copain qui est à Poufsouffle.  
Mandy rougit et partit en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. La nuit tomba, et on leur apporta chacun un plateau pour le dîner. Vers dix heures, les petits bavardages de certains Serpentard et Gryffondor disparurent, la salle était plongée dans le noir, et on pouvait à peine distinguer les silhouettes des dormeurs. Seul Jake restait éveillé. Vers minuit, il s'assit sur son lit et regarda autour de lui afin d'être sûr que tout le monde dormait. Il sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers la porte. Quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras, Jake sursauta mais se calma en s'apercevant que c'était Iana.   
- Où tu vas ? Chuchota t-elle.  
- J'ai faim moi, et en plus, j'ai pas eu droit à ma sucrerie. Devine où je vais.  
- Attend, je viens avec toi. Iana alla chercher sa cape et tous deux sortirent sans faire de bruit. J'espère qu'à cette heure les elfes ne dorment pas. Moi aussi j'ai faim.  
Tous deux partirent en direction des cuisines. Les couloirs étaient sombres, mais ils connaissaient le chemin par cœur. Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir plus sombres que les autres et tous deux s'approchèrent d'un tableau qui représentait une coupe de fruit. Jake chatouilla une grosse poire verte, celle-ci se mit à glousser et se transforma en porte. Ils rentrèrent, et trouvèrent quelques elfes qui travaillaient encore. Un d'entre eux courut les accueillir, et les deux élèves commandèrent des éclairs au chocolat, des friandises et du jus de citrouille. Ils mangèrent avec plaisir quelques petits plats, et emportèrent avec eux autant de gâteaux qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils étaient presque arrivés quand ils entendirent quelque chose bouger dans une pièce à côté. Ils hâtèrent le pas, mais Peeves sortit d'un mur et leur barra la route. Iana se plaqua la main sur le front.  
- Oh non ! pas toi, il ne manquait plus que ça.  
- Bien le bonjour quand même. Mais que font deux petits élèves dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ? Oh ! mais je vous reconnais ! vous êtes les élèves qui se sont battus et qui sont punis. Que dirait Dumbledore s'il apprenait que vous vous promeniez dans le château !  
- Laisse nous tranquille Peeves. Et ne t'avise pas de nous dénoncer.  
- Non, promis, je ne citerais pas vos noms. Je vais rester sage. Et vous n'aurez pas de problème si vous courrez vite.  
- Je te demande pardon ? Lui demanda Iana. Que compte tu faire ?  
- Ca : ALERTE, DES ELEVES TRAINENT DANS LE COULOIR !  
Jake et Iana partirent en courant. Une fois arrivés dans l'infirmerie, ils cachèrent leurs nourritures derrière une fenêtre de la salle, et se précipitèrent dans leur lits. Au bout de cinq minutes, alors qu'ils faisaient semblant de dormir, quelqu'un rentra dans la salle, vérifia que tous dormaient et sortit. Jake et Iana s'endormirent très vite après ça, et furent les derniers levés le lendemain.  
Dans la matinée, Jake sortit les friandises de leurs cachettes et fit bien attention que les Serpentard ne les voient pas. Tous furent très heureux de pouvoir enfin manger un repas équilibré comme le disait si bien Lee et se goinfrèrent jusqu'à ce qui ne reste plus rien. Midi passa, et ils se préparèrent pour leurs convocations. Vers une heure, MacGonagall alla les chercher. Fred et Cathy étaient un peu pâle, ils avaient mangé trop de friandises. Ils sortirent enfin de l'infirmerie qu'ils nommaient à présent prison. Le professeur les amena dans sa salle de cour. Les tables avaient été positionnée en cercle, les parents y étaient installés ainsi que Dumbledore. Chaque élève alla s'installer près de leurs parents. MacGonagall alla à côté du directeur, Ako remarqua une place libre près de celui-ci, Rogue n'était toujours pas arrivé. Tous les élèves avaient la tête baissée, aucun parents n'osaient interrompre le silence, ils étaient toujours énervés contre leurs enfants.  
Lupin se pencha vers Cathy, lui chuchota quelques petits mots à l'oreille, il essayait de l'encourager. Il lui expliqua alors qu'après la réunion, une fois que Dumbledore et les parents auront fait un choix, Cathy pourrait discuter avec lui et son père dans une pièce isolée. Elle le remercia et lui pris la main. Elle la serra, et Remus compris tout de suite que Cathy bien qu'elle refusait de le montrer était énormément stressée et ne voulait pas quitter le collège.  
Rogue entra dans la salle. Tous se tournèrent vers lui, et Iana lui lança un regard mauvais, cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, et elle le détestait plus que tout. Sa haine n'était pas unique, tous les élèves le détestaient sauf les Serpentard à l'exception de certains.  
- Severus ! C'est toi ?  
Iana sursauta, sa mère regardait Rogue avec surprise. Elle se leva et se jeta dans les bras du professeur. Tous deux éclatèrent de joie, en effet, il paraissait que Rogue soit très heureux de voir la jeune femme. Iana eu un sentiment de dégoût, elle regarda Cathy avec insistance mais celle-ci était bien trop occupée à regarder son professeur de Potion et la mère de son amie.  
- Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, et moi qui croyait ne jamais te revoir !  
- Tu peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manqué ! Elle le serra contre lui, Rogue faisait bien une tête de plus qu'elle. Qui aurait cru que, toi, tu deviennes prof à Poudlard !  
- Non d'une langue de serpent, qu'est ce que tu as changé ! C'est quoi ces habits ?  
Tous regardaient Rogue et Mme Seyah se serrer, crier de joie, se redécouvrir. Iana avait l'air horrifiée, Lee qui était à côté d'elle lui chuchota à l'oreille :  
- Nan ! J'y crois pas ! Ta mère et Rogue se connaissent ! Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre. Tu crois qu'ils sortaient ensemble ?  
- Ta gueule abrutit ou je te refais la façade. Elle osa interrompre les retrouvailles et s'adressa à sa mère. Maman ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Ca va pas ? T'es tombée sur la tête, qu'est ce tu lui parles comme ça et en plus devant tout le monde !  
- Hum ! Excusez nous.  
- Vous êtes tout excusez. Dit Dumbledore .Mais je crois que votre fille à besoin d'explication non ?  
- Oh je vois, dit Rogue d'un air maussade, l'un de ses garnements et ta fille ! Alors comme ça tu as eu des enfants, et qui ne reste jamais calme.  
- Iana, je te présente ton oncle.  
Iana se leva et cria  
- Mon quoi ? Rogue quand il croisa son regard parut choqué. Ce n'est pas possible ! Non mais je rêve, que quelqu'un me réveille, je vous en pris.  
- Je vois. Reprit Rogue. Oui, c'est gênant. Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui as éduqué une furie pareille ?  
- Et oui, répondit fièrement la jeune femme. Viens, approche Iana et dit bonjour à ton oncle.  
Rogue et Mme Seyah s'approchèrent de la jeune fille et le professeur lui tendit la main. Iana la serra après un moment d'hésitation, et eu un air répugnée. Dumbledore reprit la parole.  
- Et si cela ne dérange personne, nous allons commencer la réunion. Vous pourrez ensuite faire de plus amples connaissances. Il envoya un léger regard à Iana qui était toujours sous le choc, puis à Cathy qui avait l'air amusée par la scène très peu émouvante à laquelle elle venait d'assisté. 

Un après-midi très calme s'acheva pour Mandy. Elle était assise dans sa salle commune, au près de Jonathan, un jeune garçon fort mignon, blond, cheveux courts et avec des yeux bleus. Tous deux finissaient un devoir que Hagrid leur avait demandé de préparer. Vers sept heures, la pièce se vidait, les deux élèves décidèrent alors d'aller manger. Mandy était anxieuse, elle était restée discrète tout le long de la journée, elle ne faisait attention à rien, elle avait même bousculé Mme Chourave dans les couloirs. En descendant les escaliers, pour rejoindre la Grande salle, Mandy marcha sur sa robe, Jonathan l'agrippa par le bras et fut entraîné dans la chute. Ils finirent par dévaliser les escaliers sur les fesses. Heureusement pour eux, personne n'étaient dans les environs. Le jeune garçon se leva et aida Mandy à se redresser. Elle dirigea son regard vers le couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie, elle s'inquiétait vraiment beaucoup pour ses amis. S'ils étaient exclus du collège, elle allait passer ses soirée seule dans leur cabane secrète et ne pourrait plus vraiment faire de blagues.  
Les deux adolescents arrivèrent enfin dans la salle, main dans la main, sans que ceux-ci ne s'en aperçoivent. Mandy jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs, puis à celle des Gryffondor. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient présents, elle remarqua enfin un groupe d'élèves réunis dans un coin, elle pouvait distinguer Hermione, Harry et Ron en grande conversation avec... Mandy courut vers eux. Fred, Georges, Lee, Ako, Iana et Jake racontaient leurs exploits à tous les Gryffondor qui avaient l'air passionnés. Iana se retourna et l'aperçue, elle se jeta sur elle et sauta en l'air.  
- Devine quoi ? On est pas viré ! T'imagine ? Cette chance qu'on a pas eu !  
- Quoi ? C'est génial, s'écria Mandy. Vous... Vous allez restez ! j'ai eu si peur !  
- La réunion a duré vraiment très longtemps, presque quatre heures, Rogue voulait virer Jake. Dit alors Georges. Mais Dumbledore n'était pas de son avis, en fait, il n'a jamais voulu nous virer. Il voulait juste que l'on comprenne qu'on avait pas intérêt à recommencer.  
- Par contre, en ce qui concerne les punitions, on a été gâté. Un mois ! Tous les week-ends, on devra faire des corvées. Ajouta Jake. Et toi, tu vas bien ? Tu t'ais pas trop ennuyée sans, nous ? c'est que je veux pas dire, mais nous, on est irremplaçable.  
- Ca tu l'as bien dit, répondit Mandy en rigolant. Vous m'avez fait quand même peur ! Mais tu as dit que seul Jake a failli se faire gicler ?  
- Oui, reprit Iana. C'est lui qui s'est jeté sur cette bande de crétins, et d'après Rogue tout était de sa faute. Il a vraiment bien défendu les Serpentard, il est fort lui pour enfoncer les gens. Jake en a bavé.  
- Ben et vous alors ? Je connais Rogue, jamais il ne vous aurait laissé comme ça. Il n'a pas essayé de vous accuser ?  
- Si, bien sur, tous les Gryffondor et Cathy en prime sauf bien entendu Iana , dit Fred d'un air moqueur. Mr a un faible pour elle depuis ce midi.  
- Je crois pas que Iana ait envie d'en parler maintenant, l'arrêta Ako. Elle regardait autour d'elle, et tous les Gryffondor ainsi que certains Poufsouffle et Serdaigle écoutaient avec attention. On en parlera une autre fois, dans un endroit plus propice.  
Iana lui fit un petit sourire. Mandy fut surprise, Iana n'avait pas l'air très en forme depuis qu'on avait prononcé son prénom et celui de Rogue. Elle resta un moment en silence laissant ses amis parler avec les autre élèves. Mandy s'était assise entre elle et Ako, elle avait décidé qu'elle mangerait avec eux et leur demanda maladroitement si Jonathan pouvait rester avec elle. Lee le dévisagea avec un grand sourire et chuchota quelques mots à Fred. Les deux garçons demandèrent à Jonathan de s'asseoir près d'eux.  
- Salut, moi c'est Lee, lui c'est Fred, eux se sont Ako, elle mignonne n'est ce pas ? Iana, George, Jake, et Mandy. Mais je crois que tu la connais. Dites, vous-vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?  
- Euh... Oui, on est dans la même maison. C'est une amie.  
- Elle te plait notre Mandy ?  
- Euh, non, enfin si. Elle me plait même beaucoup. Fred et Lee se regardèrent amusé.  
- OK, c'est bien. Elle est à toi. Vous pouvez sortir ensemble, je vous donne mon accord.  
- Euh... Je te remercie George.  
- Non, moi c'est Fred. Bon, tu pourras sortir avec elle que si tu suis certaines règles. Premièrement, il est hors de questions que tu la fasse : souffrir, pleurer ou autre. Deuxièmement, il est interdit de l'empêcher d'aller voir ses amis. Sinon, t'es mort. Troisièmement, tu fais partit de notre club et tu ris avec nous. Enfin, tu ne la tromperas pas.  
- Pas... pas de problème. Je vous promet de la respecter et de l'aimer. Vous pouvez parler d'autre chose maintenant ?  
Mandy était en grande discussion avec les filles, elle ne fit donc pas attention aux menaces de Fred et Lee. Iana redevenait un peu plus naturelle et commençait enfin à s'agiter. Mandy dirigea son regard à la table des profs. Le repas n'était toujours pas servit, et très peu de professeurs étaient installés. Il y avait plusieurs chaises en plus autour de la table.  
- Vos parents vont-ils manger ici ? et dormir aussi ?  
- Oui, répondit Iana, il faudra que je te présente ma mère. Elle voulait te rencontrer parce que je parles beaucoup de toi. J'ai eu une assez dur journée tu sais, une heure que je suis restée avec elle entrain de parler d'un sujet peu réjouissant.  
- Tu m'expliqueras ça demain, on ira dans la cabane. Mais ? Où est Cathy ? Je ne l'ai pas vu.  
- Elle est encore avec Lupin. C'est la seule qui est resté aussi longtemps avec lui. Je me demande de quoi ils parlent. Tu as vu son chien ? il est beau non ?  
- Toi, tu dois avoir de la fièvre. Cathy n'a pas plus de chien que toi ou moi. Je le sais, je passe toutes mes étés chez elle depuis que l'on se connaît.  
- Ben, peut-être que Lupin lui en a acheté un pour lui faire une surprise.  
- Non, il n'est pas venu pour une simple visite, il a était convoqué. Franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi Lupin aurait emmené ce chien dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.  
Dix minutes plus tard, tout le monde était installé dans la Grande Salle, les parents étaient assis à la table des professeurs, Cathy était revenue, mais se dirigea vers sa table sans jeter un seul coup d'œil à ses amis. Le repas fut excellent, Lee était très heureux de pouvoir enfin manger à sa faim et avec ses amis. A la fin du dîner, tous retournèrent dans leurs salles communes, et ni Mandy, ni les Gryffondor n'eurent de nouvelles de Cathy. Elle était partie avec Mylénia, et n'avait pas fait attention à eux. Ako fut très heureuse de retrouver sa chambre et son lit. Non seulement, elle pouvait dormir tranquillement, sans que Fred ne s'amuse à lui chatouiller les pieds, mais en plus, elle dormait près de sa nouvelle amie, Iana.


	5. Le secret de Ako

**Disclaimer: **Bien entendu, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling, hormis les persos inventés.

**Les personnages:**

**A Gryffondor: **Ako Chan, Iana Seyah, Myrddin Hazel, Jake Sullivan, Fred et George Weasley et Lee Jordan

**A Serpentard: **Mylénia Malfoy, Cathy Black et Camille Anderson

**A Poufsouffle:** Mandy Layers

5. Le secret de Ako

Cathy avait beaucoup changé depuis la convocation des parents, mais ses amis ne purent lui tirer aucun mot. Elle s'amusait toujours avec eux, certes, mais elle devenait pensive et pouvait rester des heures en fixant un point et en pensant à quelque chose que personne ne pouvait deviner. Un mardi après-midi, les élèves de sixième année qui avaient pris comme matière la Divination avaient tous ensemble quatre heures de Divination. Cathy était restée quatre heures à regarder le feu. Mme Trelawney ; qui avait défendu qu'on la sorte de cette méditation ; pensait que Cathy était en communication avec des esprits ou autre. La jeune fille pouvait donc regarder dans le vide sans bouger ni parler pendant quatre heures. Mandy commençait à s'inquiéter, elle ne savait jamais si Cathy l'écoutait ou pas quand elle lui parlait.

Les jeunes élèves essayaient à la fois de comprendre les faits de Cathy, mais aussi d'apprendre à Iana de contrôler ses peurs. En effet, depuis la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec sa mère en compagnie de Rogue, Iana faisait tout pour éviter de croiser son oncle dans les couloirs. Tous les deux prenaient la plus grande précaution à ne pas croiser leurs regards. Iana apprenait avec l'aide de Mandy et Ako à ne pas blanchir ou baisser la tête devant le professeur, elle essayait de garder la tête froide et de rester calme.

Vers la fin du mois de septembre, à la fin d'un cour de Potion, le professeur Rogue demanda à Iana de rester à la fin du cour. La jeune fille s'approcha du bureau la tête baissée, il ne dit rien et Iana se rappela des conseils de ses amis. Elle se redressa et fixa Rogue avec un regard insolent. Le professeur n'en fut pas surpris, il releva le défi de la jeune fille et ils restèrent une bonne minute à se dévisager.

« Je voulais te parler Iana. Il faut que tu saches que je suis ton seul oncle maternelle, tu es aussi ma seule nièce, j'aimerai donc mieux te connaître. Bien que je connaisse déjà tous tes défauts. Si un jour tu veux discuter, je serais à ton écoute, et on pourra éventuellement faire de plus amples connaissances. »

« Oui, j'y penserais. »

« J'ai des nouvelles de ta mère, elle m'écrit souvent depuis que l'on s'est retrouvé. Elle m'a demandé de te donner ceci.. »

Iana prit un paquet qu'il lui tendit et l'ouvrit sans faire attention à Rogue. Elle contenait sa robe de balle qu'elle avait oublié chez elle.

« Oublier sa robe de balle, pour une fille, j'avoue que cela me surprend. Venant de toi, c'est autre chose. »

« Je ne crois pas avoir très envie de vous connaître. Et je vais vous dire autre chose. Sérieusement, entre oncle et nièce, je me plains. »

Iana lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la porte à grands pas.

« Ce fut un plaisir d'avoir pu parler avec toi. » Cria Rogue ironiquement.

Iana se précipita à l'extérieur. Aucun de ses amis ne l'avaient attendus. Elle courra dans sa salle commune et se réfugia dans sa chambre. Ako était assise sur son lit et jouait avec sa petite souris Médusa. Iana prit sa brosse qui traînait sur sa table de nuit et la balança par la fenêtre qui se brisa en un grand fracas. Elle se mit à crier.

« Je le déteste ! Je le hais, je vais le tuer. »

« Iana calme toi ! C'est... c'est ton oncle ! »

« Et alors ? Imagine si un jour tu apprenais que ton oncle était cet espèce de... de limace ! Un homme affreux, ignoble, laid, égoïste, hypocrite, qui a tous les défauts du monde. Un mec que tu détestes. »

« Je crois que je serais dans le même état que toi. Allez, viens là. »

Iana s'assit sur le lit de Ako qui la prit dans ses bras. Elles restèrent un long moment à parler et Iana finit par se calmer et oublier Rogue. Au bout d'un moment, Ako se tut et regarda malicieusement son amie.

« Si je te dis un secret, tu promet de ne jamais le répéter ? Ni à Mandy, ni à Cathy ni à qui que ce soit ? »

« Ca a un rapport avec ta famille ? » Ako répondu non de la tête.

« Non, ça a un rapport avec moi et MacGonagall. »

« C'est ta tante ? ou ta grand-mère ? » Ako explosa de rire.

« Meuh non ! regarde moi bien. »

Iana fixa ako. Celle-ci se concentra et ferma les yeux. Sa taille rétrécit tout à coup, elle se mit à quatre pattes et des poils poussèrent sur son corps. Sa tête s'allongea et un museau apparut au lieu du nez. Elle prenait la forme d'un animal, mais elle ne se métamorphosa pas complètement et se retransforma en être humain. Iana la regardait avec de grands yeux et eu du mal à s'en remettre.

« Co... Comment as-tu fais ça ? Je... Tu vas devenir un animagus ? »

« Oui, je m'entraîne depuis presque deux ans, MacGonagall m'a aidé et maintenant, je dois me débrouiller toute seule, c'est vraiment très dur. »

« Je n'ai pas trop compris en quoi tu t'es transformée. Un chat non ? »

« Non, on arrive pas encore à distinguer ce que c'est. MacGonagall pense à un animal qui ferait partie de la famille des ratons laveurs ou quelque chose comme ça. » Iana paraissait fascinée.

« Tu sais, je dois garder le secret car le professeur a déjà refusé à des élèves de leur enseigner comment devenir des animagus. »

« Je t'adore Ako." Iana se jeta à son cou. « C'est promis, je garderais le secret. Tu peux me faire confiance. »

Tout au long du mois de septembre, le professeur MacGonagall passait ses cours à faire des examens surprises et qui au bout d'un moment n'étaient plus une surprise pour les élèves. Ils devaient réaliser les métamorphoses les plus compliqués qu'ils avaient appris, si un élève ne réussissait pas un sortilège, il devait le travailler jusqu'à ce qu'il y arrive. Elle leur annonça enfin que si elle leur donnait tant d'examens, c'était parce qu'ils allaient commencer la métamorphose humaine. Certains sautèrent de joie comme Ako ou Jake, d'autres furent moins ravis comme Lee qui détestait ce cour (après le cour de potion évidemment). Lors des cours de métamorphose, les Gryffondors avaient cour avec les Poufsouffle, Mandy passait la plupart de son temps avec Jonathan alors dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle se mettait à côté de Ako ou Iana.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, il y a une semaine, nous allons commencer la métamorphose humaine. On va donc apprendre les bases. Etant donné que nous avons quatre heures de cours par semaines, nous allons en garder deux pour la pratique. Bien entendu, j'attends de vous une très grande concentration et donc de beaucoup de travail. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Fred et George. Bien, comme vous devez le savoir, les animagus sont une sorte de métamorphose humaine, mais je ne vous apprendrai pas à en devenir un ; il faut pour cela plus de trois ans. Aujourd'hui, on va étudier les différences entre être un animagus et les autres styles de métamorphoses humaines. »

Le cour fut très passionnant pour certains élèves, il y avait cependant des exceptions comme Fred et Jake qui avaient passés une heure à bailler et rêvasser (en effet, ils étaient déjà au courant de pas mal de choses. On dirait pas comme ça !). Elle leur donna à chacun une dissertation à faire pour la semaine suivante d'au moins trois parchemins.

En fin de journée, Mandy rejoignit Ako et Cathy dans leur petite cabane, elles se renseignaient sur les potions de vieillissement, mais perdaient beaucoup de temps à chanter entre elles ou raconter des blagues. Bien qu'elles voulaient à tout pris essayer de participer à la coupe, elles préféraient de loin s'amuser. Les garçons et Iana les retrouvèrent un peu plus tard dans la soirée et les empêchèrent encore plus de travailler. Ils étaient complètement excités. Avant de manger, Jake et Lee avaient prévus d'asperger des bonbons avec n'importe qu'elle potion et de les offrir aux Serpentards. Jake choisit une fiole contenant un liquide violet, c'était la potion qu'avaient inventaient Mandy et Cathy pendant les vacances.

* * *

Ben voilà pour le plus petit chapitre de cette histoire, je tiens à remercier tous mes firends et les reviewers et j'embrasse très fort ma Lydie et ma 'tite Ana.

A présent, à vous de laisser une reviews! ça fait toujours plaisir,même si c'est négatif, j'aimerais avir des opinions, parce que ça aide toujours

merci d'avance


	6. Les bonbons au caramel

**Disclaimer:** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKRowling, rien n'est à moi à part les news personnages que j'ai créé.

**Dédicace: **J'embrasse tous mes friends, ma 'tite Mandy, Lydim's qui est bien loin et la 'tite Iana qui est restée seule à Lyon... Je ne peux pas non plus oublier la barge qui m'envoit des menaces à savoir archange ;p

**Résumé:** Ben ya pas grand chose à dire, hormis que c'est un groupe de jeunes de sixième année qui mettent sens dessus-dessous Poudlard.

**Les personnages: **A GRYFFONDOR: Myrddin hazel, Jake Sullivan, les frères Weasley, Lee Jordan, Iana Seyah et Ako Chan.

A SERPENTARD: Mylénia Malfoy, Cathy Black, Camille Anderson

A Poufsouffle: Mandy Layers

* * *

6. Les bonbons au caramel

A la fin du dîner, tous se promenèrent dans les couloirs en essayant de chercher les Serpentard. Ceux-ci avaient pris l'habitude de traîner dans les environs. Ils les virent enfin après cinq minutes de recherche. Un groupe de Serpentard de septième année (dont Marcus Flint) et de cinquièmes étaient assis sur un banc, près des fenêtre et les fusillèrent du regard. Mandy se colla contre Fred et lui demanda :

« Tu as un bonbon pour moi, s'il te plait ? »

« Attend. » Fred fouilla dans ses poches et sortit un paquet entier de bonbons au caramel qu'il tendit à la jeune fille.

« Merci. » Tous remarquèrent le regard intéressé de leurs ennemis, et une bonne partie d'entre eux s'approchèrent.

« Que faites-vous ici à traîner dans les couloirs ? » Iana eu un haut les cœurs et se retourna, Rogue venait de faire son apparition.

« Rien, on prend l'air professeur. » Répondit Jake qui avait un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que ceci ? » Il montra d'un signe de tête les bonbons que tenait Fred, celui-ci tenta de les cacher derrière son dos mais Rogue les lui arracha des mains.

« Ca ne se voit donc pas ? » Demanda Jake avec ironie. « Ce sont des bonbons. Je suis persuadé que vous en avez déjà goûté professeur. Vous avez été un enfant auparavant. Je me trompes ? »

« Les friandises après les repas sont interdits. » Grinça le professeur entre ses dents.

« C'est étonnant. » Lança Mandy. « Mais récemment, je suis allée me promener dans le bureau de Mr Rusard, et aucune règle n'interdit les bonbons après un repas. »

« Taisez-vous insolente. Ces bonbons sont confisqués. »

« Non ! » Cria Fred et Jake en même temps.

Ils avaient déjà soigneusement choisit certains bonbons pour les asperger de la potion. Si Rogue apprenait ça, ils risquaient de gros problèmes.

« Quoi ? Vous êtes si affamés que ça ? » Lança Rogue de sa voix rauque. « Vingt points en moins pour les Gryffondor pour avoir violé une de nos règles, dix points en moins pour Poufsouffle pour l'insolence de Mlle Layers. »

Le professeur tourna le dos aux élèves et disparut avec le paquet de bonbons.

« On est vraiment, mais alors vraiment mal. » Fit remarquer Jake. « Si jamais il apprend de ce qu'on a fait de ces bonbons ! Malheur ! »

« Ou pire. » Reprit Mandy. « Imagine que Rogue ait tout à coup une affreuse envie de sucrerie ? Et qu'il tombe sur ces bonbons… »

« Il faut que je vois ça. » Dit précipitamment Iana.

Tous restèrent au moins dix minutes à essayer de trouver un moyen pour récupérer les bonbons ; mais il se trouva que la tache était beaucoup trop difficile à exécuter. Même Mandy ne trouva aucune solution. Ils finirent par espérer que Rogue les mette à la poubelle. La nuit était tombée et tous se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs Salles Communes. Cathy retourna donc seule dans une salle qu'elle n'aimait pas beaucoup. Elle ne fit pas attention aux élèves qui finissaient leurs devoirs et se dirigea tout de suite dans sa chambre. Elle renversa au passage l'encre de Drago Malfoy qui se brisa au sol. Il se mit alors dans tous ses états, mais Cathy, sans faire attention à ses menaces continua sa route. La sorcière partageait sa chambre avec six filles de sixièmes années, elle ne les aimait pas beaucoup et passait donc ses soirées assise dans son lit. Heureusement, toutes les filles de Serpentard n'étaient pas des monstres. Par exemple Mylénia, avec qui elle s'entendait très bien ainsi qu'avec Camille, une fille qui ne parlait pas beaucoup mais qui se trouvait être très agréable.

A son arrivée dans la pièce, elle trouva Camille et Mylénia assises sur le lit de celle-ci et Camille mettait du vernis noir sur les ongles de son amie. Quand elles virent Cathy, Mylénia se jeta sur elle et voulu à tout pris lui mettre de son nouveau vernis. Cathy accepta, tant qu'elle pouvait rester avec des personnes agréables dans la maison des Serpentards, elle était toujours partante. Elle passa donc un bon moment à se faire bichonner par les deux filles.

« Voilà, j'ai finit ! » Dit Mylénia en souriant. « Mais j'ai fait quelques bavures, tu n'as pas du dissolvant ? Le mien est vide. »

« Si, va voir dans mon placard, sur la troisième étagère, près de ma brosse ».

« Tu me la prêtes ? » Lui demanda Camille. « J'ai la flemme de me lever pour aller chercher la mienne. »

« Bien sur, on devrait plus souvent discuter comme ça, vous savez quoi ; je me sens bien avec vous. »

« C'est vrai, c'est sympas des soirées entre colocataires. » Dit Camille. « Moi non plus, je n'ai pas l'habitude de rester avec vous. Je passe la plupart de mon temps avec les Serdaigle, mais il est vrai que je connais vraiment que très peu de monde à Serpentard. Pourtant, ça fait un baille qu'on est là. Mais, j'aime pas les autres, se sont la plupart du temps des crétins. »

« Non ! » Répliqua Mylénia qui se dirigeait vers l'armoire. « C'est parce que tu ne les connais pas, c'est tout. Regarde, mon frère est adorable, un peu bruyant, je l'admets, mais c'est de son âge. Et puis il y a aussi Annie, elle peut être sympas quand elle veut, Marcus, Bryan, Romuald, Denis… Il y en a plein ! »

« Oui, enfin, moi, je ne les aime pas. »

« Pitié ! Ne prononce jamais le nom de Bryan lorsque je suis là ! Tu veux que je fasses une crise ? » Dit Cathy en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

« C'est parce que tu ne les connaît pas, c'est tout. » Répliqua Mylénia. « C'est le petit flacon ton dissolvant? »

« Oui, c'est ça. »

« C'est quoi ça? » Demanda Mylénia en sortant un petit paquet emballé. « C'est un cadeau? Tu vas l'offrir à qui? »

« C'est un cadeau que m'a offert Remus avant que je retourne au collège. Je n'ai pas très envie de l'ouvrir. »

« Qui ça? » Demanda Camille. « Le professeur Lupin? Ben, pourquoi il t'offrirait des cadeaux celui-là? »

« Parce que je vis chez lui depuis que je suis petite, c'est mon parrain, et il a le droit comme tous les parents de m'offrir des cadeaux non? »

« Pourquoi tu ne l'ouvres pas? »

« Je sais pas, tu sais, c'est très rare qu'il m'offre des cadeaux, il est pas très riche. Alors, je garde le plaisir. »

« Oui, mais tu veux pas savoir ce qu'il y a dedans? moi, à ta place, je dirais que tu as attendu assez longtemps non? Alors, tu l'ouvres? S'il te plait! »

« D'accord. » Répondit Cathy après un petit moment d'hésitation.

Mylénia tendit le paquet à Cathy et s'assit à côté d'elle. Celle-ci le pris et commença à enlever le papier qui l'entourait. l'objet était un peu lourd, c'était une boite noir avec des dessins de dragons, de phénix, de licorne et autres animaux magiques. Elle ouvrit la boite et une douce mélodie s'échappa de la boite. C'était une boite à bijoux, dont l'intérieur était recouvert de velours noir, deux petits personnages apparurent et se mirent à danser. On aurait put les confondre avec de vrais humains s'ils avaient étaient plus grand. Il y avait une ravissante femme, blonde, avec une robe blanche et longue, ainsi qu'un homme, aux cheveux noirs. Tous les deux dansaient en accompagnant la musique.

« Comme c'est mignon! C'est marrant, on dirait qu'ils sont vivant! » S'écria Mylénia.

« Ce sont des souvenirs. » Reprit Camille. « Ma mère à une boite comme ça, sauf que quand elle l'ouvre, c'est elle avec ma famille qui se trouvent à l'intérieur. Ce sont qui eux? »

« Mon père et ma mère. » Lui répondit Cathy dans un léger murmure. « C'est bizarre que Remus ne m'en ait jamais parlé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me l'offre maintenant ? »

« Tu veux dire que c'est Sirius Black? Hé! Il est pas mal du tout ton père, c'est marrant, parce que j'ai vu une photo de lui quand il s'est échappé, et il ressemblait pas du tout à ça. »

« C'est parce que là bas, tu en sors toujours dans un mauvais état. Et puis, on les nourris mal. » Répliqua sèchement Cathy.

La jeune fille prit sa boite, et la posa sur sa table de nuit, près des photos de ses amis. Ce qu'aimait Cathy par dessus tout, c'était avoir des tas et des tas de photos de ses amis. Sur sa table de chevet, il y avait une photo dans un cadre en bois un photo qu'elle avait fait agrandir et qu'elle aimait tout particulièrement. Dessus on pouvait voir tous ses meilleurs amis. Jake portait Iana sur ses épaules et faisait des grimaces, Lee tenait Ako dans ses bras (c'était la première fois qu'il osait enlacer la jeune fille), celle-ci tenait dans ses mains une petite souris et s'amusait avec. Mandy et Cathy étaient assises toutes les deux, en compagnie des jumeaux qui s'amusaient à leur faire des oreilles d'ânes.

Elle passa la moitié de la nuit à regarder la boite à musique ainsi qu'à réfléchir sur sa famille. Depuis un petit moment, Cathy passait son temps à penser à son père, elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas oublier sa tête. Elle craignait par dessus tout de l'oublier. Et maintenant qu'elle avait sa boite, elle se sentait rassurée, et avait la vague impression que Sirius veillait sur elle, qu'il était tout proche. Malgré les photos qu'elle avait de lui et de sa mère, voir ses parents en relief, c'était encore mieux. Elle se promit de changer de comportement au cour des jours qui suivraient ainsi que de redevenir la Cathy agitée et excitée d'autre fois.

Trois jours étaient passés depuis que Rogue avait confisqué les bonbons, et tous, surtout Fred et George paniquaient ; dès qu'ils voyaient le professeur, ils avaient toujours peur qu'il ne se dirigea vers eux et leur demande une explication sur les friandises qu'ils s'amusaient à distribuer.

Le mois d'octobre arriva. Le vendredi midi, Mandy et Jonathan sortaient du cour d'Enchantement. Ils étaient tous les deux assoupis et faisaient de leur mieux pour tenir debout. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée, il y avait un tel monde qu'ils eurent du mal à avancer. Les élèves étaient agglutinés autour d'une grande pancarte installée au pied de l'escalier de marbre. Jonathan, qui était assez grand put lire ce qu'il était marqué :

_TOURNOI DES TROIS SORCIERS_

_Les délégations de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang arriveront le vendredi 30 octobre à 18 heures. En conséquence, les cours prendront fin une demi-heure plus tôt que d'habitude._

_Les élèves rapporteront leurs affaires dans le dortoirs et se rassembleront devant le château pour accueillir nos invités avant le banquet de bienvenue._

Mandy fit la moue, tous les vendredis, avec les Gryffondor, elle n'avait pas cour et finissait deux heures en avance. Elle aurait préféré avoir un cour de potion et pouvoir sortir plus tôt. Elle alla annoncer la nouvelle à ses amis. Ils étaient tous dans le parc, Iana et Ako se jetaient sur Jake qui s'amusait à lever en l'air leurs sacs, Fred et George essayaient une nouvelle fois d'écrire une lettre à Verpey, Lee recopiait les devoirs d'Ako, et Cathy papotait avec Mylénia et Camille, qui depuis un petit moment, devenaient inséparables. Mylénia et Camille avaient réussis petit à petit à se faire accepter par les Gryffondor. Au départ, cela fut délicat à cause de Camille, elle avait tendance parfois à s'emporter, et n'était pas vraiment une fille qui aimait faire des conneries. C'était plutôt une personne qui aimait suivre les règle à la lettre. Puis, très vite, grâce à Jake, elle pris vite plaisir à faire des farces aux autres élèves, en particulier aux Serpentard. Ils restèrent là pendant une heure, puis le temps se rafraîchit et ils rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Tous s'attablèrent à la table des Gryffondor et certains élèves Serpentard lançèrent des regards noirs à Mylénia.

Le sujet des bonbons aux caramels que détenait Rogue revint sur le plateau. Mandy, au bout de quinze minutes de réflexion dans son coin s'écria.

« Ca y est, je sais, on va utiliser Iana ! »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. » Répliqua celle-ci en la menaçant du regard. « Qu'il était hors de question que je me retrouve en tête-à-tête avec Rogue. Je le hais, et il suffirait qu'une seule minute pour qu'il y est un meurtre. »

« Oh, ça, c'est pas grave. » Dit Jake, « Je resterais avec toi, et si tu perds tous tes moyens, je serais là pour te contrôler. »

« J'aimerai bien être avec vous, je suis sûre que s'il refuse de nous les rendre, je pourrais lui obliger à le faire. Et puis, si notre cas est désespéré, on utilisera le sortilège de l'Imperium. C'est tout simple. »

« J'espère que tu ne parles pas sérieusement. » S'écria Ako. « Il est hors de question d'utiliser un sortilège impardonnable pour des bonbons. Il faut assumer, un point c'est tout. »

« Je disais ça pour plaisanter. »

Fred et George restaient dans leur coin, et Iana décida de les aider à chercher des formules de politesse pour s'adresser à Verpey. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas très douée dans ce domaine là, et même encore moins que les jumeaux.

« Je n'aime pas faire ça. » Grommela Fred.

« C'est pénible, d'accord. » Dit George. « Mais s'il ne veut pas nous parler en personne, il faudra bien lui envoyer la lettre. Ou alors on la lui donnera en main propre. Il ne peut quand même pas nous éviter sans arrêt. »

« Qui est-ce qui vous évite ? »

Tous sursautèrent en voyant Ron, Harry et Hermione s'asseoir à côté d'eux.

« Pas toi hélas ! » Répliqua Fred qui paraissait agacé par l'interruption de son frère.

« Qu'est-ce qui est pénible ? »

« D'avoir un frère qui se mêle de tout. » Dit George.

« Vous avez eu des idées pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? » Demanda Harry. « Vous avez trouvé un moyen d'être candidat ? »

« J'ai demandé à MacGonagall comment les champions devaient être choisis, mais elle n'a rien voulu dire. » Répondit George d'un ton amer. « Elle m'a simplement conseillé de me taire et de continuer à métamorphoser mon raton laveur en silence. »

« Je me demande quelles tâches auront à accomplir les champions. » Dit Ron. « Tu sais, Harry, je suis sûr qu'on arriverait à s'en sortir, on a déjà fait des trucs dangereux... »

« Pas devant une assemblé de juges. » Dit Iana. « MacGonagall dit qu'on attribue des points aux champions en fonction de la façon dont ils ont réalisés les tâches imposées. »

« Et qui sont les juges ? » Demanda Harry.

« Les directeurs des écoles participantes font toujours partie du jury. » Dit Hermione. Tous la regardèrent étonnés.

« Les trois directeurs ont été blessés au cours du tournoi de 1792 lorsqu'un Cocatris que les champions devaient attraper à réussi à s'échapper. » Expliqua-t-elle.

Tous la regardèrent en se demandant d'où elle sortait ces informations, Hermione s'en rendu compte.

« Il est évident, qu'avec tous les livres que j'ai lus, je sache plus de choses que vous. Tout ça figure dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. Oh, bien sûr, ce n'est pas un livre auquel on peut entièrement se confier._ L'Histoire révisée de Poudlard_ serait un titre beaucoup plus approprié. Ou même_ L'Histoire très partielle de Poudlard, qui laisse dans l'ombre les aspects les moins reluisants de l'école. »_

« De quoi tu parles ? » Demanda Ron.

« Des elfes de maison ! »Cria Hermione. « Pas une seule fois dans tout le livre, il n'est indiqué que nous contribuons tous à l'oppression d'une centaine d'esclaves ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tes draps sont changés, ton feu allumé, tes salles de classes nettoyées et tes repas cuisinés par des créatures magiques qu'on ne paye pas et qu'on traite comme des esclaves ? »

« Et ça recommence ! » Marmonna Iana.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, et les autres firent semblant de s'intéresser à autre chose comme le plafond (Oh ! Un plafond !).

« Dis-moi, Hermione, est-ce que tu as déjà mis les pieds dans les cuisines ? » Demanda George.

« Bien sûr que non, je ne crois pas que les élèves aient le droit d'y entrer… »

« Et bien nous, on y aller. » Dit George. « Et même très souvent pour y voler des choses à manger. On les a rencontré tes elfes, et crois moi, ils sont très heureux. Ils sont même convaincus qu'ils font le plus beau métier du monde… »

« C'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas reçu d'éducation et qu'on leur a fait subir un lavage de cerveau ! » Cria Hermione.

Mais ses paroles furent noyées dans un bruit soudain de battements d'ailes, les hiboux venaient apporter le courier. Mylénia reçu un paquet plein de friandises de ses parents, Iana, quand à elle reçu une lettre de sa mère qui utilisait toujours la voie habituelle des sorciers. Elle la déplia et fronça les sourcils, Ako jeta un coup d'œil à la lettre.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle te raconte, tu fais une drôle de tête. »

« Ma mère me demande d'être plus amicale avec l'espèce de crétin de ma famille. Elle veut que je fasse mieux sa connaissance. Non mais, qu'est ce qu'elle a but ? »

« C'est exagéré ! Franchement, je n'aimerai pas être à ta place ! »

« Moi non plus. » Dit Cathy. « Tu as fait de plus amples connaissances avec lui ? Je veux dire, il n'est peut-être pas aussi méchant que ça. Je suis sûre qu'il peut être très attendrit, regarde certains Serpentard, il les adore. »

« Bien sûr que si qu'il est affreux. » Dit Jonathan. « Les hommes qui sont ignobles avec certaines personnes ou qui font de mauvais actes restent toujours bêtes, et affreux. On en a bien la preuve, regarde ton père Cathy, c'est pas un exemple à suivre, un criminel et il ne changera jamais. J'ai pas raison ? »

D'un seul bon, Cathy se leva et gifla d'une telle force le garçon qu'il tomba par terre. Tous les élèves présents dans la Grande Salle, ainsi que les professeurs se retournèrent et se turent.

« Ne parle plus jamais comme ça de mon père ! » Hurla t-elle.

Elle tourna les talons et partis presque en courant. Ako, suivie de Camille la suivirent en criant son nom. Cathy sortit du château et se dirigea vers le lac. Ako hésita, elle savait où allait son amie, l'ennui c'était qu'elle était suivie par Camille. Elle ne savait pas s'il fallait lui faire confiance, elle ne la connaissait pas très bien comparé à Cathy. Elle continua quand même son chemin et rentra dans la cabane où Cathy était en train de déchiqueter un livre pour se défouler.

« Cathy, ça va ? » Demanda Ako.

« Comment crois-tu que je me sente ? Bien sur que je vais bien. J'ai trouvé le moyen de me CALMER ! » Elle hurla sur ces derniers mots.

« Oui, je sais, mais, comprend le, il n'a pas du faire très attention. Aller, Cathy ! Calme toi et lâche se livre, tu as arraché toutes les pages y en a plus. »

« Si, il reste le carton. Gnnn... trop dur ! Aïe me suis pété un ongle. » Cria-t-elle en ce suçant le pouce. « Non mais quel con ! Comment Mandy arrive t-elle à le supporter ? »

« Donne-moi ce livre ! Tu sais, je pense que Mandy va lui parler de son comportement, je suis sûre même qu'ils vont tous arriver et qu'il va venir te demander de l'excuser. »

« Jamais je ne l'excuserai, même pas s'il se mettait à genoux. »

« Je savais pas qu'il existait une cabane ici ! » Camille tournait en rond et visitait la cabane. « Elle est très jolie. Tout le monde à le droit de venir ici ? »

« Non ! » Crièrent sèchement ensemble Ako et Cathy.

« Ici, c'est top secret, il faut surtout pas que tu en parle. Et encore moins à un professeur. » Poursuivi plus doucement Ako qui venait de se rendre compte qu'elle commençait à s'énerver.

Une fois que Ako réussit à faire lâcher le livre à Cathy et que celle-ci se calma, elles s'assirent sur le canapé et expliquèrent à Camille l'importance de garder le secret. Dix minutes plus tard, Fred, Lee, George, Iana, Jake, Mandy et même Mylénia les rejoignirent. Jonathan avait refusé de venir, il était partit à l'infirmerie, Cathy lui avait défoncé le nez.

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as mit à celui là ! » Cria Jake avec un grand sourire. « Toi, tu es trop forte. » Il prit Cathy par les épaules et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Jake, lâche la ! J'ai eu du mal à la calmé moi, ne l'énerve pas. »

« Je trouve pas ça drôle. » Dit Mandy en lançant un regard noir à Jake. « Tu as vu dans qu'elle état il est maintenant ? »

« Oui, et t'as vu comment il a parlé de son père ? » Hurla Iana. « Même s'il est un assassin, on insulte pas le père d'un ami. »

« Ce n'est pas un assassin. » Siffla Cathy entre ses dents. « Mais moi, je vais le devenir si vous continuez à parler comme ça de lui. »

C'était la première fois qu'ils abordaient ce sujet. Cathy ne leur avait jamais parlé de son père. Même pas lorsqu'il s'était échappé d'Azkaban pour soit disant tuer Harry Potter.

« Je suis désolée Cathy. » Dit Mandy en lui prenant la main. « Je te promets que ce soir, il aura à faire à moi. Dites ! » Dit-elle en changeant d'un coup de sujet. « N'oubliez pas que c'est ce soir que l'on fait une petite visite à Rogue.

« Non, je t'assure que je n'ai pas oublié. » Dit Iana avec un air abattu.

L'après midi, au grand malheur de Iana se passa à une vitesse record. Vers six heure, elle quitta ses amis, suivie de Jake et Mandy, tous les trois se dirigèrent vers le cachot de Rogue.

« Bon Iana. » Dit Jake calmement. « Tu n'oublies pas. Tu restes calme, la tête haute. Tu ne lui sautes pas dessus comme une tigresse, tu me préviens avant. »

« Oui, mais si il est de mauvaise humeur ? Et... si... si il veut pas nous les rendre, si... si je sais pas moi, quelque chose d'horrible se passait. »

« Comme par exemple ? »

« Je sais pas moi.. Qu'il me demande de l'embrasser sur la joue pour le remercier de nous rendre les bonbons. Comme une nièce ferait à son oncle... »

« Oh mon Dieu, Iana, on sort de table. Ne parles pas de ces trucs dégouttants devant moi ! » Dit Mandy en faisant semblant qu'elle était prête à vomir.

Tout à coup, sans prévenir, Iana se retourna et partit dans le sens inverse. Jake lança un regard surpris à Mandy, et tous deux la rattrapèrent par le bras et lui firent faire demi-tour.

« Allons Iana ! Un peu de courage ! Tu es une Gryffondor non ? »

« Je crois qu'ils se sont trompés de maison. »

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte du cachot de Rogue. Mandy, avant qu'ils ne rentrent décida tout à coup de rester devant la porte.

« C'est que, vous comprenez, si quelqu'un arrive et qu'il se passe quelque chose de pas cool, je pourrais le stopper. Et puis, je déteste Rogue, et je veux pas le voir. »

« Je vois. » Répliqua Iana de moins en moins rassurée. « Tu nous abandonnes. »

« C'est un peu ça, oui. »

« Ben vive le courage ! »

« Avec moi, ils ne se sont pas trompés de maison. Ca se voit. » Continua Mandy mal à l'aise.

Iana entra aux côté de Jake dans le bureau, en tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Rogue se trouvait assis à sa place, il corrigé quelques copies et jeta un regard noir aux deux élèves.

« Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Bonjour... » Murmura Iana. « Je... je venais juste voir comment vous alliez. »

Rogue souleva le sourcil avec curiosité.

« Je vais bien Iana, merci de te préoccuper de moi, j'apprécie. J'espère que toi aussi tu vas bien. Ou peut-être es-tu venue pour me parler de quelques problèmes. Mais le fait de voir ton cher ami près de toi, me prouve que tu te moques un peu de ma santé et que tu veux parler d'autre chose. N'ai-je pas raison ? »

« Si, tout à fait. En fait, on voulait récupérer les bonbons. » Lança Iana qui perdait patience. « Ils m'appartenaient et coûtaient assez cher. »

« Il me semble qu'ils sont confisqués non ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai, mais j'y tiens. S'il te plait tonton ! »

Jake regarda Iana comme si c'était un monstre, celle-ci fixait son oncle avec ses magnifique yeux plein d'espoirs. Jake fut surpris de voir à quel point elle était bonne comédienne. Rogue la fixa et Iana put remarquer qu'il commençait à avoir pitié et à faiblir devant sa nièce.

« Très bien, je vous les rend. Il sortit le sachet de bonbons de son bureau et le posa dessus. Mais, je suis moi même très gourmand et il me semble que ces bonbons ont l'air délicieux. »

Rogue sortit un bonbon de la poche, et avant même que les deux élèves ne réagissent, il l'avala.

« C'est très bon ça. Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça vous deux ? un prof à tout à fait le droit de manger des frian... »

Rogue s'arrêta net. Son regard se fit absent, le professeur paraissait complètement détendu. Il se leva brusquement de son bureau et se mit à fredonner un petit air de musique tout en bougent la tête et en claquant des doigts pour accompagner sa chanson. Jake claqua sa main contre sa tête et fit non de la tête avec un grand sourire. Iana le regarda bouche bée. Rogue chantait de plus en plus fort et se mit à danser dans toute sa salle, en se promenant dans les rangs. Tout à coup, ils entendirent des pas arriver vers le cachot. Ils coururent après Rogue et essayèrent de le rattraper. Celui-ci pensait qu'ils jouaient à chat, il se mit alors à courir dans la salle, à leur tirer la langue et à crier « tu m'attraperas pas ! ».

Mandy attendait tranquillement contre la porte et elle se mit à éclater de rire quand elle entendit Rogue chanter. Elle était presque allongée par terre quand des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Elle se redressa et attendit un peu anxieuse. Une jeune fille apparut, elle était plutôt petite, était brune avec des mèches rouges, et avait une coiffure un peu étrange, une sorte de chignon ornée de pinces, avec des mèches qui ressortaient un peu de partout. Elle avait des yeux bleu vert, et portait une robe verte. Elle fut très surprise d'apercevoir Mandy plantée devant la porte de Rogue et entrain de la regarder comme si elle s'attendait à voir le pire arriver. La jeune fille lui fit un petit sourire et se dirigea vers Mandy.

« Tu me laisses passer s'il te plait ? Je voudrais rentrer. »

« Non. » répliqua Mandy d'un ton catégorique.

« Et pourquoi non ? » Demanda la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.

« Parce que... » Le professeur Rogue est occupé.

« Je me moque de savoir s'il est occupé ou pas, laisse moi passer, et tout de suite. »

« NON. »

« Oh que SI ! »

« Vous... vous n'êtes pas de l'école, vous ne pouvez pas circuler n'importe où ici. »

« Je suis une assistante de Mme Bibine, alors laisse moi passer. »

« Je suis désolée, il faudra tout d'abord me passer sur le corps. »

La jeune fille sortit sa baguette et la dirigea vers Mandy, celle-ci se colla contre la porte et essaya d'attraper sa baguette dans sa poche qui lui échappait des mains.

« Laisse moi passer. » Siffla l'inconnue.

« D'accord, pas... pas de problème. »

Mandy se dégagea et laissa passer la fille. Elle entra à son tour, et observa la salle. L'inconnue se tenait droite, surprise, la bouche grande ouverte et observait Rogue courir dans tous les sens et même parfois s'amuser à sauter comme un petit lapin en criant de joie. Iana et Jake essayaient désespérément d'attraper le professeur.

Lorsque Rogue passa devant La jeune fille, il s'arrêta net et la regarda de ses grands yeux noirs avec un air ébahit. Il lui prit la main, la baisa avec délicatesse et se laissa tomber à genoux.

« Que diable voilà ! La plus belle femme au monde vient me voir ! »

« Je... professeur, arrêtez donc de faire le pitre et redressez vous ! »

« Vous êtes belle comme un ange madame. Laissez moi vous faire la cour. »

« Il est pas un peu vieux jeu lui ? » Demanda Jake en donnant un petit coup de coude à Iana.

« Ca va bientôt faire cinq minutes qu'il est comme ça, il ne vaut mieux pas rester ici. S'il se réveille et qu'il nous trouve ici, on est mort. »

Iana courut chercher le sachet de bonbons posé sur le bureau et suivit de Jake et Mandy, partirent un courant en laissant la jeune fille avec le professeur. Ils traversèrent le couloir à toute vitesse, renversèrent le professeur MacGonagall sans s'en rendre compte et atterrirent dans la Grande salle où ils trouvèrent leurs amis assis à la table des Gryffondor.

« Ca y est, on les a. » Dit Jake dans un souffle.

« Vous en avez mit du temps. »

« Devine quoi, il en a mangé cet abrutit ! » Dit Mandy en s'asseyant à côté de Lee. « En ce moment, il doit être entrain de faire la cour à une fille. »

« Qui ? » Demandèrent en sœur tous les autres.

« Je sais pas, une assistante de Mme Bibine. »

« Il faut que je vois ça. » Dit Camille en se levant.

« Pas la peine, s'il te trouve là bas, tu risques d'avoir de sérieux ennuis. »

* * *

Et voilà! c'est la fin de ce chapitre. N'oubliez pas des reviews... S'il vous plait! bwaaaaaaaaah! Boufouille lol!

J'espère que ça ovus a plu, les autres chapitres ne vont pas tarder. Une bonne partie est déjà écrite.


	7. Camille

Chapitre 7 : Camille 

7. Camille  
Ils racontèrent donc l'effet qu'avait produit le bonbon sur Rogue, en imitant ses gestes et ses cris. La plus part des Gryffondor écoutaient leur conversation avec amusement, tous admiraient Mandy, Iana et Jake. Le dîner fut servit, et Camille, Mylénia et Cathy retournèrent à leur table. Elles s'installèrent dans leur coin, et Mylénia eu la désagréable impression qu'on les regardait et qu'on se moquait d'elles. Depuis qu'elle restait avec Camille, Cathy et les Gryffondor, Mylénia n'avait plus aucune conversation avec qui que ce soit. Tous les Serpentard qui l'aimaient bien ne la regardaient à présent que de travers. Plus tard, dans la soirée, les trois jeunes filles rentrèrent dans leur Salle Commune. Elles eurent droit à des regards hostile que seule Cathy ne remarqua pas. Celle-ci alla s'asseoir à une table et sortit de son sac ses cours, elle commença à faire ses devoirs. Camille alla dans sa chambre pour aller chercher un livre à lire, et Mylénia rejoignit son frère.  
La soirée se passa tranquillement, vers onze heure, la salle se vida. Cathy avait passé tout son temps à étudier, elle ne fit pas attention au groupe de sixième et septième année qui parfois lui lançaient des regards moqueurs, Camille, était restée près d'elle et lisait son livre. Elles s'entendaient de mieux en mieux, et elles finirent par abandonner leurs activités et commencèrent à discuter sur leurs familles. Camille descendait d'une longue lignée de sorciers, la famille Anderson. Elle avait trois frères et deux sœurs, ils s'entendaient tous à merveille. Camille était l'avant dernière de sa famille, et ses deux frères aînés avaient déjà leurs propres familles. Elle avait tout le temps était chouchoutée par la sienne, et était la petite reine. Sa mère en particulier était très attachée à elle, elle avait toujours beaucoup de mal à la voir partir au collège de Poudlard. Comme si elle avait peur de ne plus jamais la revoir. A sa seconde année, elle lui avait offert un pendentif, et depuis, Camille le portait toujours au coup.  
- Ma mère, enfin, c'est ce qu'il me semble, m'a fait comprendre qu'il appartenait à quelqu'un avant, quelqu'un qui lui était chère à son cœur, et qui l'aurait été pour moi. Attend, je vais aller te chercher une photo de ma famille.  
Camille courut dans sa chambre. Une fois qu'elle eu disparut, Cathy essaya de se replonger dans ses devoirs, mais Bryan s'installa à côté d'elle et lui ferma violemment son livre. Elle sursauta de surprise puis une fois qu'elle eut réalisé qui s'était ; elle lui jeta un regard noir pendant que lui, s'approchait un peu plus d'elle.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?  
- Te parler, c'est tout.  
- Me parler de quoi, tu sais, il va falloir que tu comprennes que je n'aimes pas parler avec les merdeux, surtout quand ils ressemblent à des bouses de dragons. Arrête de me coller comme ça tu m'énerve. Cathy le poussa, il était beaucoup trop proche d'elle à son goût.  
- Je prend ça pour un compliment, mais je suis juste venu t'avertir. (Elle le regarda avec curiosité, celui-ci fut ravi d'avoir son attention). Oui, continua-t-il. Te parler de Mylénia. Foux lui la paix, ne l'oblige pas à rester avec toi et encore moins avec tes amis les Gryffondor. Je te préviens, que si d'ici une semaine, Mylénia ne revient plus vers nous et qu'elle traîne toujours avec toi... Ca va être ta fête.  
Cathy le foudroya du regard, elle n'avait qu'une envie, se jeter sur lui et lui écraser la tête contre la tête.  
- Dégage Karter.  
- Tu as compris ce que je t'ai dis ?  
- Vas t-en, je ne veux plus t'entendre m'adresser la parole.  
- Répond. Bryan avait élevé le ton.  
- Je n'ai que faire de tes menaces j'y suis habituée. Maintenant vas t-en.  
- Répond je te dis !  
- NON ! Cathy s'emporta, elle ne supportait qu'on élève la voix sur elle. Dégage abrutit du cerveau, je veux plus te voir, t'entends !  
- Parle moi sur un autre ton je te pris. Bryan semblait très calme.  
Cathy parut surprise. Il n'avait voulu qu'une seule chose, la faire crier, et l'énerver. Il avait gagné son petit jeu stupide. Elle se leva en cognat le poing sur la table. Mais Bryan devait s'attendre à ça, et se leva aussi rapidement qu'elle.  
- Dégage... Siffla cathy entre ses dents.  
- Réponds.  
Mylénia, avait passé toute sa soirée auprès de Drago, son frère, elle lui avait parlé du comportement étrange des autres Serpentard, et Drago essaya de lui faire comprendre sans trop vouloir la blesser que traîner avec des Gryffondor quand on était à Serpentard, était très mal vu. Surtout quand on appartenait à une famille d'une longue lignée et connue comme la famille Malfoy. Drago aimait beaucoup sa soeur, c'était la dernière personne à qui il voulait faire du mal. Elle avait toujours été près de lui lorsqu'il avait eu des problèmes. Déjà petite, Mylénia le protégait de ses parents lorsqu'il avait fait une bêtise. Le rôle de grande-soeur lui allait à merveille. Mylénia était douce et attentionée. Mais cette fois-ci, elle compris que son frère l'évitait, elle devait le décevoir. Mylénia n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas voir cette déception dans les yeux de son frère. Mais pour une fois, il avait tord. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas d'accord qu'elle choisisse de tels amis.  
Drago partit se coucher et laissa sa sœur méditer sur ce qu'il venait de lui dire.  
Mylénia fixa les flammes du feu qui léchaient le bois, elle le contempla longment, sans s'apercevoir du temps qui passait. Le regard dans le vague, elle ne pensa plus à rien, sur le point de s'endormire. Elle laissa sa tête prendre appuis sur le repose tête du canapé ; ferma les yeux. Quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras et la fit sortir de son sommeil ; il la fit se lever. Il l'emmena dans un coin de la salle, il la plaqua contre mur, à côté d'une commode qui servait de support à une plante, une rose noir, dans un vase. Mylénia remarqua que c'était Marcus Flint.  
- Ben, qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Tu vas pas bien ou quoi ?  
- Mylénia, il faut qu'on parle. Je te comprends plus moi, pourquoi tu ne restes plus avec nous pendant tes temps libre ? Je veux dire pourquoi avec ses chiens galeux de Gryffondor ?  
- Je t'interdit de parler comme ça d'eux !  
- Et moi, je t'interdit de traîner avec eux.  
- Lâche moi, tu me fais mal !  
- Que dirait ton père s'il voyait ça ? Même ton frère commence à te détester.  
- Aïeuh ! Foux moi la paix, Marcus. Tu n'as pas à me dicter ce que je dois faire. Drago l'a déjà fait.  
- Je vais te dire un petit secret, ton père sait ce que tu es devenue.  
- Ca ne m'étonne pas, il est toujours au courant de tout... lache moi s'il te plait... Tu me serres trop fort.  
Une larme coula sur la joue de Mylénia. Son avant bras devint étrangement rouge. La douleur était forte, et Marcus ne dessera pas ; ne serait-ce qu'un peu.  
- Et voilà ce qu'il me demande de te dire. Continua t-il sans faire attention à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Mais je vais te le dire dans mon langage. Je te préviens, il est hors de question que tu restes une minute de plus avec eux.  
- Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner. Je choisis mes amis comme je l'entend, et je reste avec ceux que je veux. Il est hors de question que je traîne avec des gens dans ton espèce. Mon père n'a qu'à se mêler de ses affaires.  
- La ferme ! Je t'aurais prévenu, tu l'aura voulu, tu vas en baver comme personne n'en a bavé, tu vas voir. Alors, tu as le choix, c'est eux ou nous. Donne moi une réponse, j'attends. Et fait attention à ce que tu dit.  
- Très bien ! Ce sera eux.  
Marcus gifla Mylénia qui se cogna la tête contre le mur, il leva une seconde fois la main pour la taper de nouveau, mais il s'arrêta net lorsque la plante qui était à côté d'eux s'enflamma et tomba en cendre. Il recula en arrière, et regarda autour de lui. Ses amis qui n'étaient pas très loin et regardaient la scène paraissaient aussi surpris qu'eux. Il lança un regard à Cathy, mais ce n'était pas elle qui avait fait ça, elle était trop occupée à essayer de donner des coups de poings à Bryan qui l'empêchait d'aller aider Mylénia. Non, ce n'était pas elle. Alors qui était-ce ? Il fixa enfin son regard sur Camille, elle le regardait avec rage, ses yeux lui paraissaient comme deux lames prêtes à le transpercer. Elle tenait dans sa main une grosse boule de feu. Marcus fit un pas en arrière en la voyant.  
- Co... Comment as-tu fait ça ? C'est impossible !  
Il recula encore, Camille paraissait très sombre, elle ne le lâchait plus du regard.  
- La prochaine fois, Marcus, c'est ta tête qui y passera.  
Elle referma brusquement sa main et étouffa la boule de feu. Le silence régnait dans la salle. Tout le monde avait arrêté ses activités, ils dévisageaient tous Camille. Même Cathy avait cessé de se battre et restait contre Bryan en la regardant surprise. Mylénia quand à elle était contre le mur, ce fut la première à bouger. Elle pris la jeune fille par le bras et l'emmena dans leur chambre. Cathy les suivit.  
Une fois arrivée dans leur dortoirs, elles s'installèrent sur un lit. Mylénia se massa le bras, où se situait une grosse marque rouge. Son visage était caché sous ses cheveux roux. Elle redressa tout à coup la tête et jeta ensuite un regard admiratif sur camille.  
- Waouh ! Mais t'es trop forte toi ! Comment tu as fait ça ? Et sans baguette magique ?  
- Je... Je n'ai pas réussit à me contrôler. Un mec qui menace une fille parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'elle reste avec les personnes qu'elle souhaite, ça me met dans tous mes états.  
- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais, je ne le comprends pas, il a dit que c'était mon père qui lui avait demandé de me faire ça. Si mon père est réellement au courant que mes amis sont des Gryffondor, je risque d'avoir de sérieux problèmes. Dit Mylénia qui parraisa tout à coup inquiète. Je crois pas que je vais rentrer à la maison à Noël moi...  
- Oui, peut-être que ton frère l'a prévenu. Dit Cathy . Vous-vous appréciez peut-être beaucoup tous les deux, mais ton frère est quand même Drago Malfoy, et tu sais, ce n'est pas une référence. Mais, Camille, comment as-tu jeté cette boule de feu ?  
Camille ne répondit pas et baissa la tête.  
- Les seuls personnes qui sont capables de faire ça, sans utiliser de baguettes sont.. enfin ont... Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu as ça encré en toi ?  
- Si, tu as raison Cathy. J'ai ce don.  
- Non pas que ça me gène, je trouve ça même plutôt cool. Reprit Cathy. Mais je ne l'aurais jamais crut. Surtout venant de toi.  
- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Mylénia qui ne comprenait pas un seul mot.  
- J'ai en moi, de la magie noire. Dit Camille en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Je... je suis née avec. Quand j'avais trois ans, comme tous les enfants, je faisais des bêtises et me faisais gronder. Un jour, j'ai pété ma crise, et j'ai failli réduire en cendre notre maison. Depuis, dès mes six ans, mes parents m'ont proposés d'apprendre à contrôler mes pouvoirs, et je prends des cours avec l'aide d'un livre. Chaque année, on prend rendez-vous au ministère de la magie, et je dois leur montrer mes pouvoirs afin qu'ils puissent savoir de quoi je suis capable.  
- Et ben ! Si je l'avais pas vu, je l'aurais pas cru. Mais, Camille, très peu de gens possèdent ce don. Tu es rarissime.  
- Non, dit Camille en rigolant. Non, mai le plus bizarre, c'est que dans ma famille, jamais personne n'a montré qu'il était doté de la magie noire.  
Les trois jeunes filles parlèrent presque toute la nuit. Et à leur grande surprise, les trois autres filles qui logeaient dans la même chambre, ne vinrent pas se coucher. Mylénia fit la remarque qu'elles avaient sûrement peur que Camille ne les tut pendant leur sommeil. Elles s'endormirent vers trois heure du matin.  
Le lendemain, elles se réveillèrent vers dix heure, en descendant pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuné, tous les Serpentard qu'elle croisaient regardaient Camille de travers. Tous les élèves de cette maison étaient au courant, mais aucun autre n'avait entendu parler des pouvoirs de Camille. En effet, Marcus Flint et sa bande d'imbéciles avaient fait promettre aux autres de ne pas le répéter. Si la rumeur atterrissait dans la salle des professeurs, l'un d'entre eux aurait souhaité une explication à Camille, et elle aurait parlé de Marcus Flint et de Mylénia.  
Camille n'était bizarre qu'aux yeux des Serpentard. Elles prirent leur petit déjeuner, et passèrent le reste de la journée dans leur petite cabane avec le reste de leurs amis. Au grand bonheur de Cathy, Jonathan avait refusait de venir, et Mandy avait décidé de rester avec ses amis. Ils déjeunèrent vers une heure devant leur cabane après être allé cherché de la nourriture dans les cuisines du collège. Iana avait réussit à se calmer, le choc de voir Rogue sauter partout lui était passé, et elle avait reprit des couleurs. Ils passèrent donc un agréable samedi, Mandy avait passé toute son après-midi à réfléchir sur la potion de vieillissement auprès de Cathy qui avait finit par s'endormir la tête plongée dans un livre. Fred, Lee, George et Jake préparaient une nouvelle marque de bonbon qui pouvait transformer quelqu'un qui les mangeait.  
- En mélangeant les cours de potion et ceux de métamorphose, on risque de trouver de bons trucs. Déclara George en feuilletant ses cours de potions.  
- Ah bon? en mélangeant les deux? Je comprends pas bien.  
- Mais enfin lee, c'est pas compliqué! Cette année, qu'est-ce qu'on étudi en cour de métamorphose?  
- EUh...  
- Les métamorphoses humaines! Je sui sûr qu'on peut trouver pleins de trucs. Faut juste chercher là dedans.  
George montra sa tête du bout de son index et frappa légèrement.  
- Ca sonne creu. Fit remarquer Jake avec un sourire malicieux.  
- Tu veux mon poing dans la gueule?  
- Tout bien réfléchit, non merci. En effet, se n'est pas si creu que ça.  
Quand à Mylénia, Ako, Camille et Iana, elles avaient décidaient d'embellir l'extérieur de leur cabane, car ils y passaient beaucoup de temps et donc de faire un petit jardin. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, les quatres filles préfèraient de loin aller s'étendre près du lac.


	8. Un nouvel élève

9. Belles mais stupides...

Il y eut un grand silence, une fois que les mangemorts furent autour des élèves, celui qui les avait guidé alla rejoindre ses alliés laissant seuls les élèves à leurs mercis. Tout à coup le vent se leva, les capes des mangemorts et de certains élèves se mirent à voler dans tous les sens, Malicia avait les cheveux dans tous les sens et dut se les tenir derrière la nuque pour continuer à espionner l'étrange groupe. A côté d'elle, Ingrid s'était recroquevillée sur elle même et se frottait vivement l'œil droit.

Sirius se protégea les yeux de la poussière qui volait dans tous les sens et bientôt tous les élèves firent de même. L'étrange fumée qui se levait non loin d'eux devint de plus en plus compact et bientôt, on ne put rien voir au travers. Le vent s'arrêta de souffler d'un coup. Sirius retira sa main, jeta quelques coups d'œils inquiets à ses amis puis aux mangemorts. Rodéric paraissait pétrifié, et Ewan s'était collé à Sam et à Walfried Gordean un élève de Serpentard. En face d'eux, une longue silhouette sombre apparut derrière le nuage de fumée noir qui se dissipait. Une capuche lui cachait le visage, il n'était rien d'autre qu'une ombre qui s'avançait vers eux. Il s'arrêta environs à deux mètres des jeunes élèves. Deux mangemorts qui se trouvaient derrière lui s'avancèrent à son niveau ; chacun de chaque côté de l'homme. Ils se mirent à genou et bientôt tous les sorciers qui constituaient le cercle firent de même dans une synchronisation parfaite.

Très vite, un des élève fit de même et les autres suivirent la cadence. Sirius se mit à genou comme les autres, il baissa la tête. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, le froid lui poignardait le corps, ses jambes tremblaient et il avait horriblement mal au ventre. Ca y était, ce moment à la fois si attendu et si peu arrivait. Il se trouvait devant Lord Voldemort, l'assassin de son père. Le meurtrier de centaines de personnes. Un sentiment de haine envahit le cœur du garçon, il n'avait qu'une envie, se jeter sur l'homme, le battre, lui arracher les yeux, lui faire le plus de mal possible, le tuer. Mais sa raison le calma. Ça aurait été si stupide de faire ça, comme si c'était si simple de tuer le mage noir qui était entouré de quelques mangemorts. Le calme le reprit. Il souffla un bon coup n'osant toujours pas regarder le Lord.

Malicia et Ingrid (qui avait réussit à enlever la poussière de son oeil) observaient calmement la scène. Ingrid gigotait dans tous les sens, faisant attention aux moindres gestes des mangemorts et des élèves. Elle était prête à ce jeter sur n'importe qui, si celui-ci osait toucher à un seul cheveux de ses amis et de son frère. Malicia au contraire était bien calme. Elle avait compris pourquoi ces jeunes étaient là, ils allaient recevoir la marque des ténèbres. La jeune fille savait qu'ils ne craignaient rien. Son attention était posée surtout sur le Lord. Elle savait que très peu de personnes avaient put voir son visage. Seuls ses disciples le pouvaient. Cependant, sa capuche faisait de l'ombre sur son visage et Malicia ne pouvait voir aucun trait de sa figure. La nuit était presque noire. Il y avait d'épais nuages au ciel, et aucunes étoiles, pas même la lune apparaissaient.

Voldemort fit un pas en avant et se mit à ricaner.

- Bien le bonsoir jeunes gens, dit le lord d'une voix froide et mielleuse à la fois. Je suis si fier de vous savoir à mes cotés, ainsi donc vous avez choisis votre camps, et vous avez choisis le meilleur. Vous ne le regretterez pas, je peux vous l'assurer. Rien n'est meilleur que le pouvoir et la puissance. Vous-vous battrez pour moi et vous obtiendrez le respect de tous.

Il y eu un long silence. Le lord lâcha du regard les élèves de septième années et fixa un à un ses mangemorts qui à présent se levaient et restaient droits. Il leva les bras au ciel et cria.

- Que la cérémonie commence ! Aujourd'hui jeunes gens, vous allez recevoir la marque des ténèbres, vous me devrez allégeance et respect. Vous allez devoir exhausser chacun de mes désirs. C'est un honneur pour vous de devenir à présent l'un de mes partisans, et si l'un d'entre vous décide de changer d'avis qu'il s'en aille maintenant où il sera trop tard. La trahison est la pire des choses que l'on peut me faire alors réfléchissez, et faites le bien.

Voldemort se tut et lança un regard glacé aux élèves. Tous avaient la tête baissée, aucun n'osait le regarder, aucun n'osait bouger, et aucun ne décida de se lever pour dire qu'il changeait d'avis. Leurs vies étaient en jeu.

Voyant que personne ne s'opposait, le seigneur des ténèbres eut un petit sourire et releva la tête.

- Aujourd'hui, n'est pas un jour comme les autres, j'ai recruté beaucoup de mangemorts, il y a eu énormément de cérémonies. Mais pourtant celle-ci est bien différente des autres, car j'attendais cette soirée depuis longtemps, très longtemps.

Le sourire du Lord s'élargit, il regarda fièrement ses mangemorts puis son regard se tourna tout à coup sur un des élèves qui baissait la tête.

- Car aujourd'hui, je vais déposer ma marque sur le fils d'un de mes plus grands ennemis.

Sirius sentit alors son regard sur lui, sa respiration devint plus rapide et saccadée. Il avait horriblement mal au ventre.

- Sirius Potter, je te demande de te lever et de t'approcher.

Sirius hésita un moment. La tête toujours baissée, il prit une longue bouffée d'air et se redressa n'osant toujours pas croiser les yeux du meurtrier de son père. Les hommes encagoulés commencèrent à murmurer les uns avec les autres ne lâchant plus du regard le jeune garçon. Sirius slaloma entre les autres élèves, certains osèrent lever les yeux sur lui pour assister à la scène. Le garçon quitta le groupe des élèves et s'approcha tout près du Lord la tête toujours baissée. Voldemort était plus grand que lui, aucune odeur ne s'échappait de cet homme.

- Enfin mes rêves deviennent réalité, le fils Potter devant moi. J'ai déjà combattu tes grands-parents et ton père. Mais je ne combattrais pas avec toi, car tu vas souiller ton sang uniquement pour me rejoindre. Tu es sensé, c'est pourquoi tu auras l'honneur de recevoir la marque le premier. Demande le moi.

La haine de Sirius remontait de plus belle. Il ne savait plus où se mettre, il ne savait plus qui il était, ni pourquoi il était là. Les dents serrées, la mâchoire contractée, la tête qui le cognait, il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il avait serré ses poings si fort que ses ongles lui déchiraient la peau et du sang s'écoulait sur sa main. Au plus profond de lui même, Sirius appelait son père. _Dans ma tête tout est si confus... je t'en pris papa aide moi ! _Sirius baissa encore plus la tête laissant quelques mèches de ses cheveux noirs lui recouvrir le visage. Il se mit à genou, fixant toujours le sol. A le voir ainsi, on pouvait le confondre à une marionnette ne bougeant que lorsqu'on le lui demandait en tirant sur les ficelles.

- Offrez moi votre marque, que je puisse vous servir.

La voix de Sirius était étrangement forte. Le fait de s'entendre redonna un peu plus confiance à Sirius, les seules paroles du Lord lui avaient glacées le sang et pouvoir parler était une sorte de délibération pour lui même.

- Pour toujours ? Rajouta le Lord amusé.

- Oui mon seigneur pour toujours.

- J'aime que l'on m'obéit Sirius, fils de Harry Potter. L'obéissance est si importante. Je ne peux avoir autre chose qu'une obéissance absolue.

Voldemort ricana et s'adressant à ses partisans il ajouta.

- Vous avez devant vous un Mangemort exemplaire.

Puis son regard glacial se reposa sur Sirius. Son sourire s'effaça tout à coup. Il leva sa baguette vers Sirius et il cria.

- CRUCIO !

Surpris, Sirius ne put réagir, avant de recevoir le sort il ne put lever qu'un regard effrayé et surpris sur son futur maître. Sirius se laissa tomber par terre convulsant, sa tête rejetée en arrière, la douleur envahissait son corps. Plus profonde que toute douleur imaginable, comme si du feu coulait dans toutes ses veines, comme si des lames brûlantes perçaient chaque centimètre de sa peau, comme si sa peau était écorchée, enlevée couche par couche… Cependant Sirius ne cria pas, ses yeux étaient fermés et quelques larmes s'en échappèrent.

Rodéric observait la scène dégoûté et admiratif. Il savait que le sort était horrible, il admirait son ami pour ne pas crier et hurler ses douleurs. Pleurant silencieusement, Rodéric entendu tout à coup quelqu'un crier et tourna sa tête vers la personne.

- NOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN !

Surpris, il remarqua deux jeunes filles se jeter comme des furies sur quelques mangemorts.

En entendant le Lord lancer l'un des sorts impardonnable, Malicia ne réfléchit plus. Elle se leva d'un bond, enjamba le buisson et courut comme une folle sur Voldemort. N'ayant que pour but de faire cesser le sort, de détruire cet horrible homme, de le tuer. Malicia avait oublié tous les mangemorts présents, elle avait oublié Ingrid qui courait à coté d'elle. Elle ne voyait que le seigneur des ténèbres et Sirius allongé par terre remuant de douleur dans tous les sens. Courant vers cet horrible homme, sans sortir sa baguette, elle n'avait que pour but de frapper, d'étrangler d'arracher la peau de son visage, de le défigurer. La haine lui remplissait le cœur ; la haine, la colère et la tristesse. Ces émotions la rendaient complètement folle et en particulier imprudente. La destruction serait son seul remède.

La jeune fille revint vite à la réalité quand une main attrapa son bras, la coupant dans son élan. Un des mangemorts l'avait attrapée et essaya de la retenir contre lui pour l'empêcher de s'approcher de son maître. Seulement Malicia se débattait comme une folle, elle mordait, frappait, hurlait et cognait. Il fallut trois mangemorts pour l'empêcher de traverser le cercle. Sans comprendre comment, Malicia se retrouva allongée sur le dos, son corps ne bougeant plus.

Quelques larmes coulaient sur les joues de la jeune file. Ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés. Malicia redressa la tête pour comprendre se qui se passait. Un mangemort lui tenait les deux poignets, chacun à côté de son visage. La tête de l'homme était juste au dessus du visage de la jeune fille mais à l'envers. Malicia pouvait observer uniquement ses deux yeux bleu clair qui montraient de la surprise. Elle les connaissait, ses yeux. Elle les avait déjà vu. Mais aucun souvenir ne lui revint. Le mangemort dévisageait Malicia avec curiosité. Deux autres hommes encagoulés lui retenaient les pieds et les jambes tandis que un quatrième était presque allongé sur elle perpendiculairement lui écrasant le ventre. Ayant du mal à respirer, la jeune fille essaya de se débattre, mais aucune force ne lui vint. Elle tourna la tête sur sa droite et aperçut Ingrid. Elle était debout contre un mangemort qui d'une main la serrait contre lui, lui immobilisant le corps et les bras et d'une autre main lui tirait les cheveux lui obligeant à incliner la tête en arrière. Une grimace défigura le visage de la jeune fille.

Voldemort abaissa sa baguette et la douleur s'arrêta. Il ne fit pas attention à se qui se passait autour de lui. L'apparition des filles ne l'avait en aucun cas déstabilisait et il continuait à prendre un malin plaisir à torturer Sirius. Le jeune garçon se remit à genou, essayant de reprendre un souffle correct. Il n'osa pas jeter un coup d'œil aux files. Il ne voulait pas croiser leurs regards, ne pas voir leurs déceptions, leurs haines.

- A qui appartiens-tu Sirius ? Demanda Voldemort.

- A vous mon seigneur.

- Sais-tu qui sont ces filles ?

- ...

- Moi je sais qui elles sont.

Voldemort tourna alors la tête vers sa droite où se trouvaient les deux jeunes filles. Il les dévisagea.

- Amenez les moi.  
Le mangemort qui écrasait Malicia se releva, les deux qui lui tenaient les pieds la lâchèrent et celui qui lui tenait les mains se redressa et leva d'un coup la jeune fille en tirant sur ses bras. Lui tenant fermement les mains dans le dos, le mangemort la fit avancer vers son maître tandis que un autre prenait un malin plaisir à trimbaler Ingrid par les cheveux sous l'air amusé de quelques uns. Les deux jeunes filles furent amenées juste derrière Sirius et on les obligea à s'agenouiller. Un peu plus loin, au centre du cercle, certains élèves s'étaient levés inquiets dont Rodéric, Ewan et Irwin. Un mangemort s'approcha du groupe et les obligea à se remettre à genou.

- Oui, je sais qui elles sont, continua Voldemort qui s'approchait à présent vers les filles en tournant le dos à Sirius. Après la mort de ton père, nous n'avons pas quitté des yeux Ginny Weasley, mais ça tu le sais, ton beau-père a dut tout t'expliquer. Comment aurions-nous put laisser sans surveillance les enfants de Harry Potter ? Cela aurait été si... Stupide !

Sirius repensa aux paroles de Casper. Elles étaient presque les même que celles du Lord. Il leva le regard sur sa sœur qui était à genou et pleurait silencieusement étant secouée par quelques spasmes. La jeune fille écoutait les paroles du lord, attendant son heure, elle savait qu'elle allait souffrir. Sa curiosité l'avait amené trop loin. Ingrid attendait donc sa mort, mais les paroles du lord la blessaient. Elle compris vite qui était Casper, cet homme qui l'avait élevée comme sa propre fille (Certes il l'avait fait à sa façon, mais qui lui avait apporté un peu d'amour) se trouvait être un traître. Ingrid releva un peu les yeux et croisa ceux de son frère qui la regardait désolé.

- Tout le monde ici connaît Ingrid Potter.

Tous les mangemorts sans aucune exception baissèrent la tête pour acquiescer. Voldemort se baissa et caressa d'un revers de sa main le visage de la jeune fille. Ingrid ferma les yeux dégoûtée de sentir ses doigts meurtriers sur son visage. En voyant approcher sa main, elle était prête à parier que ses mains seraient râpeuses même gluantes. Mais tout à son contraire, le Lord avait les mains douces. Il glissa deux doigts sous le menton de la jeune fille et l'obligea à se lever.

- Aussi belle que sa mère et ayant hérité des yeux de son père. Toi aussi tu es destinée à vivre de mon côté, comme ton frère. Mais ce n'était pas pour aujourd'hui, tu vas devoir attendre encore un petit moment belle Ingrid.

Il enleva sa main du visage de la jeune fille et la contempla un moment avant d'ajouter.

- Tu es courageuse, toi et ton amie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez suivi les garçons. Vous pensiez être discrètes, mais on sait que vous êtes là depuis le début. Nous ne sommes pas très loin de Poudlard, Dumbledore veille sur ses élèves, nous avons surveillé tous les alentours depuis le début. Ce vieux fou ne voit plus rien, à croire que la vieillesse lui fait perdre la vue. C'est de plus en plus facile de recruter des mangemorts sous son nez.

- ...

- Tu as peur Ingrid ?

Ingrid ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle était complètement effrayée par cet homme. La voix ne lui venait pas, elle remua les lèvres et un faible ''Oui'' sortit de sa bouche.

- Tu as raison, pour mieux servir son futur maître il faut le craindre.

Voldemort se dirigea à présent vers Malicia.

- Malicia Wiest.

Lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres prononça son nom, Malicia tressaillit et son regard refusa de quitter le sol.

- Celle qui a réussit à faire chavirer le cœur de Sirius. Cela ne m'étonne pas, tu es belle Malicia. Mais totalement stupide. Si tu n'aurais pas intervenue, nous ne vous aurions rien fait. Toi aussi tu m'es destinée. Rassures toi, Ingrid et toi ne mourrez pas ce soir. Pas cette nuit.

Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune fille et atterrit sur l'herbe.

- Casper ! Appela Voldemort en cherchant parmi les têtes encagoulées.

Un homme sortit du cercle et s'avança vers son maître. Il retira sa cagoule et se mit à genou devant le lord.

- Ecartes ces deux jeunes filles d'ici. Elles ne sont pas à leur place.

Casper se tourna Vers les deux élèves. Il empoigna Ingrid par le bras et fit de même avec Malicia l'obligeant à se lever. Il les emmena avec lui se remettant dans les rangs. Ingrid ressemblait à une vraie loque. Elle regardait dans le vide ; pensive. La tête baissée sur le côté, elle avait cessé de pleurer et réfléchissait à tout ce que Voldemort avait dit. Malicia était folle de rage. Elle dut regarder le reste de la cérémonie sans agir. Si elle le faisait elle mourrait. Ingrid et Sirius étaient importants aux yeux de Voldemort. Mais elle, n'était juste qu'un moyen qui permettait à Voldemort de faire du chantage à Sirius. Elle se laissa emporter par un torrent de pleur lorsque Voldemort posa sa marque sur Sirius. Le jeune garçon hurla de toutes ses forces, une odeur de chair brûlée arriva aux narines de Malicia tandis que non loin d'eux, un orage s'approchait. On entendait le tonnerre et les éclairs devenaient de plus en plus lumineux. Très vite, la pluie arriva. En quelques secondes tous furent trempés jusqu'aux os.

Etrangement, Voldemort parut surpris par cette pluie. Il leva les yeux au ciel et fixa un à un les élèves. Son regard se posa enfin sur Malicia qui pleurait et le dévisageait avec haine. La jeune fille ne voyait que sa silhouette, jusqu'à présent son visage avait été caché par sa capuche.

Voldemort retira alors sa capuche en arrière laissant apparaître son visage. Malicia en eut le souffle coupé. Ses yeux rouges sang la regardaient avec curiosité et avec haine. Son visage n'était pas ridé, bien au contraire, c'était un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année pas plus. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, son visage était beau, seuls ses yeux montraient sa véritable nature.

Malicia tomba à genou. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle leva une dernière fois le regard sur le lord puis s'écroula par terre inconsciente. Ses yeux elle les connaissait, son visage aussi, elle l'avait déjà vu.

_Des voies froides, des éclats de rires, des pleurs. Le silence, un hurlement. Un meuble qu'on déplace, des pas de course, quelqu'un se ru sur l'escalier avant de s'écrouler et de redescendre en roulant._

Le feu, impossible de respirer... noir... placard... Sa grande sœur est apeurée. Les lits prennent feu, tout est rouge, on entend des pas dans l'escalier, quelqu'un s'approche de la pièce... la fumée est trop dense.. Le silence... hormis quelques vitres brisées, du bois cassé, le crépitement des flammes qui danses...

_Qui dansent, tournent, volent, lèchent, se diffusent avec cette horrible chaleur, le feu, du rouge de partout, la panique... soif, le feu. Des pas, la fumée... l'étouffement... des cris, la fuite, du sang, son sang, rouge... des flammes, la soif, des pleurs, des cris...Ses yeux, les yeux... la mort._


	9. Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang

9. Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang

Rogue était rouge de colère, tous se levèrent et le suivirent la tête baissée. Certains élèves les regardaient intrigués, Iana n'avait jamais été aussi pâle et n'avait pas l'air d'être en bonne santé. Ils arrivèrent dans le cachot de Rogue. Le professeur les fit entrer et ils s'assirent devant son bureau.

- J'enlève cinquante points aux Gryffondor, cinquante points chacun !

- Mais c'est pas possible ! On n'a même pas tous ses points dans notre maison. Cria George qui refusait de se faire écraser par Rogue ainsi.

- Silence ! Hurla t-il. Vous ne méritez pas d'être ici, à Poudlard, fabriquer des... des potions pour une utilité si... si grotesque, vous n'êtes rien d'autres que des gamins de quatre ou cinq ans. Depuis six ans je vous supporte, mais, là, vous êtes allé trop loin ! Je vous aurez volontiers exclus de cette école depuis bien longtemps, toujours vous vous débrouillez ! Je vais donc trouver une punition qui va vous tenir au calme un bon moment. Tous les week-ends, pendant un... non, deux mois, vous ferez des corvées. Tous les samedis matin, je vous veux dans mon bureau, et vous obéirez à mes ordre.

- On a rien fait ! Siffla Jake qui n'arrivait plus à ce contrôler. Pourquoi nous punir ?

- Ne jouez pas le malin espèce d'idiot sans cervelle, mais dites moi, vous avez la cervelle aussi performante que celle d'un poisson rouge ! Vous avez donc purement et simplement oublié ce qu'il s'est passé dans mon bureau vendredi soir par votre faute ?

- C'était un accident ! se défendit l'élève.

- Un... accident ? Vous êtes un lâche Sullivan, vous me répugnez. Arrêtez donc de discuter mes ordres dans MON bureau ! Vous parlez d'un Gryffondor ! Pff, tous les mêmes... Suffit, je ne veux plus vous voir. Sortez d'ici ! Je vous préviens, vendredi prochain dans mon bureau sans faute, sinon, vous savez ce qui vous attend ? Et n'oubliez pas, cinquante points chacun en moins, ce qui fait un total de deux cent points.

Ako faillit exploser de rire, elle mit sa main devant sa bouche et courut à l'extérieur. Jake se sentit rougir de colère devant l'insulte de Rogue, sa plus grande envie était de prendre le chaudron qui se trouvait sur la table de derrière, de monter sur le bureau de Rogue et d'écraser le chaudron sur la face du professeur en l'envoyant s'écrouler par terre à ses pieds.

Lee sentit tout de suite le besoin de tuer de Jake, il le prit par le bras et l'éloigna le plus vite possible de Rogue. Iana avait du mal à avancer, elle n'avait jamais était aussi pâle. Souvent ils étaient convoqués dans le bureau de rogue, ils en avaient pris une grande habitude. Tous rentraient et sortaient à chaque fois avec un grand sourire. Mais depuis un mois, tout cela avait changé pour Iana, elle n'avait pas peur de Rogue, elle avait tout simplement honte. Honte de sa conduite et des « accidents » qu'il leur arrivé, honte de sa famille, « qui aurez pu faire naître un être aussi affreux que Rogue ? ». Une fois arrivaient à la porte du bureau, ils entendirent Ako exploser de rire, aucun ne compris pourquoi.

Ils ne retournèrent pas manger car ils allaient être en retard pour les cours, ils se dirigèrent donc vers la tour du Nord où les attendait Mme Trelawney. Elle leur appris à tirer les cartes avec un jeu de Tarot, et tous s'amusèrent pendant une heure et demi à se poser des questions sur leur avenir. Jake demanda à Lee de lui tirer les cartes, sa question était de savoir si Rogue allait bientôt mourir. Malheureusement, il se trouva que Rogue allait avoir une vie très agréable, même sentimental. Jake demanda aux autres de reposer la question, mais aucune des cartes ne prédit sa mort prochaine. Fred, quand à lui, demanda à Camille si un jour il arriverai enfin à passer une journée sans se faire gronder par un professeur. La question se trouva très intéressante quand Camille réussit à lire dans les cartes qu'il faudrait d'abord que Fred arrête de bavarder ou dire des sottises en cour. Mylénia posa une question sur sa vie sentimentale, mais les cartes ne dirent rien d'intéressant.

La matinée se déroula dans le plus grand calme. Tous étaient au courant de la punition qu'avaient reçus les six Gryffondor. Mandy faisait une tête d'enterrement, c'était elle et Cathy qui avaient fabriquée la potion et elles auraient dû être punis. Tous se mirent à table, Cathy décida avec Camille et Mandy de manger à la table des Gryffondor. Mylénia voulait passer un peu de temps avec son frère et s'installa à sa propre table. Les hiboux comme à leur habitude apportèrent le courrier. Iana reçu une lettre de sa mère et manqua de tomber dans les pommes. Apparemment, Rogue avait passé son week-end chez elle, ce qui ne parut pas plaire du tout à Iana. Sa sœur l'avait invité pour qu'ils passent un moment ensemble.

- Je crois qu'il n'a parlé à personne de ce qui s'est passé dans son bureau, il doit avoir trop honte. Même si il veut nous renvoyer. Tu imagine, un prof de potion se faire empoisonner par ses propres élèves ! Dit Mandy qui avait l'air très amusée.

- Oui, sûrement. Dit Iana en faisant la moue. N'empêche que notre punition ne risque pas d'être joyeuse. Imagine en plus la tête des Gryffondor quand ils vont apprendre qu'on a à nous tous seul enlevé 300 points à notre maison.

- Deux cent. Répliqua Ako.

- T'es bête ou quoi ? tu ne sais pas compter ?

- Moi oui, mais lui, il a du mal. (tous la regardèrent surpris montrant dans leur regard qu'aucun ne comprenait ce qu'elle disait). Vous n'avez pas entendu ce qu'il a dit ? A la fin du cour ! Il a dit : (Ako se força a faire une voix grave) « cinquante points chacun, ce qui fait un total de deux cent points ».

- Mais c'est très bien ça ! Un professeur de potion qui ne sait pas compter ! Cria Fred.

- Heureusement que Ako sait écouter quand on vous parle. Dit Camille. Vous auriez stressé un bon moment ! Mais, deux cent points en moins, ça fait vraiment beaucoup. J'espère que vous allez pouvoir rattraper ça.

- De toute façon, dit George avec un grand sourire. Les points que l'on remporte ou que l'on perd, on s'en fou ! Cette année, il n'y a pas le concours des maisons à cause de la Coupe des Trois sorciers. Certains profs s'amusent à en rajouter ou à en enlever juste pour faire peur à l'élève et pour qu'on évite de faire des conneries.

La discussion s'arrêta quand le repas fut servit. Fred était entrain de manger ses patates chaudes quand il remarqua que Cathy était plongée dans ses lettres qu'elle venait de recevoir. Il était rare qu'elle en reçoive, mais quand un hibou venait se poser pour lui apporter du courrier, il y avait toujours minimum trois lettres.

- Qui f'est qui t'écrife ?

- Remus et un ami. Tu sais, il était en septième année l'an dernier. Un serpentard ; Bruce, tu te souviens ? Il est aux Etats Unis. Et avale ce que tu es entrain de manger, ne parles pas la bouche pleine, c'est dégueulasse !

- Echcuse, mais, ch'est chô !Et celle là ? Pourquoi tu la caches ?

Fred sortit une lettre de sous l'assiette de Cathy. Elle n'eu pas le temps de réagir, et Fred commença à lire l'adresse.

- Rends moi ça ou je t'explose la tête.

- Pourquoi, j'ai rien fait moi ! Je veux juste savoir qui t'écrit !

- Ca ne te regarde pas ! Hurla t-elle. (Cathy devint toute pâle).

- Non ! ne me dit pas que tu as un admirateur ou un amoureux secret !

- Rend la moi ! Ne l'ouvre pas, ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

Fred qui s'était le plus éloigné de Cathy commença avec un large sourire à ouvrir l'enveloppe. Il fut surpris quand tout à coup, quelqu'un lui arracha la lettre des mains et la rendit à Cathy. C'était Harry.

- Je doute que le courrier de Cathy intéresse beaucoup de monde. Tu ne devrais pas être fier de tes actes Fred. Voler une lettre et l'ouvrir alors qu'elle ne t'appartient même pas.

- Je voulais juste taquiner Cathy, ne m'en veux pas ! Il regarda Cathy avec de grands yeux en attendant une réponse. Je ne l'aurais pas lu de toute façon.

Cathy lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas mais que la prochaine fois qu'il recommencerait, il risquait de ne plus jamais pouvoir respirer. Harry fit un clin d'œil à la jeune fille, Camille aurait juré qu'il savait ce que contenait l'enveloppe. Elle ne dit rien, elle commençait à avoir mal à la tête et été assez fatiguée. Elle avait aucune envie de parler avec quelqu'un et encore moins avec lui, le célèbre Harry Potter qu'elle ne connaissait qu'à peine ; surtout quand elle été atteinte de migraine.

Le mois d'octobre se déroula à grande vitesse, tous les élèves restaient calme. Fred et George ne faisaient plus de bêtises, Iana ne courait plus dans les couloirs, et Mandy et Cathy ne chantaient plus dans les couloirs des chansons de leur invention. Tous les samedi soir et les dimanche matin, Rogue donnait des corvées aux six Gryffondor, ils devaient la plupart du temps faire le ménage. L'atmosphère qui régnait dans le collège était lourde et pesante. Tous les professeurs ne donnaient que des contrôles afin d'être sûrs que les élèves apprenaient leur leçon et paraissent cultivés et bon élèves devant les classes étrangères. Personne n'avait le temps de s'amuser, et tout le monde, même les plus feignants travaillaient. Avant l'arrivé des élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang, le château fut soumis à un nettoyage exceptionnel. Tout le monde voulaient impressionner les invités.

Le 30 octobre arriva. Jamais le château n'avait parut aussi propre et aussi bien décoré. La Grande salle avait changé de décoration, des banderoles étaient accrochées au mur et représentaient les maisons par un lion, un aigle, un blaireau et un serpent. Mais la plus spectaculaire et la plus grande était accrochée derrière la table des professeurs, elle portait les armoiries de Poudlard, c'est à dire les quatre animaux qui entouraient un grand P.

La journée passa à une vitesse folle. Mandy, Jonathan, Camille, Cathy et Mylénia finirent tous deux heures en avance. Jonathan, pour une fois accepta de rester ses dernières heures en compagnie de Mandy et Cathy. Celle-ci ne lui adressa pas la parole et ne lui jeta aucun regard. Cependant, elle ne fit pas la tête toutes les deux heures. Au contraire, elle s'amusait comme une folle avec Camille. Toutes les deux étaient debout et essayer de savoir laquelle qui arriverait à mettre l'autre par terre. Ce fut Cathy qui gagna, elle avait pris l'habitude de se battre avec certains Serpentard et de faire des bras de fer avec ses amis. Ils restèrent tous un long moment allongés dans l'herbe, pas trop loin du château. Mandy posa sa tête sur les genoux de Mylénia et s'endormit. Camille, épuisée fit de même. Jonathan, quand à lui ne tarda pas à les quitter car la seconde heure, il devait rejoindre ses amis.

Les Gryffondor étaient en cour d'Enchantement quand la cloche sonna. Tous sortirent de cour à grande vitesse, allèrent poser leurs sacs dans la tour de Gryffondor et redescendirent dans le hall d'entrée. Tous se mirent en rang.

- Suivaient moi, s'il vous plait, dit le professeur MacGonagall. Les première année, passez devant... Ne poussez pas...

Tous s'alignèrent devant le château en rangée. Le ciel s'assombri. Ako et Iana firent remarquer qu'elles n'avaient pas vu Cathy, Mandy, Mylénia et Camille. En effet, elles n'étaient ni dans leurs rangs, ni dans d'autres. Tous attendirent au moins cinq minutes. Lee commençait à bailler et Fred et George, pour s'occuper faisaient des batailles de pouces. Iana se serrait contre Ako, le vent se levait, et le froid se fit de plus en plus intense.

Jake montra à Ako d'un signe de tête quatre personne qui courraient dans leur direction. C'était Camille, Mylénia, Mandy et Cathy. Toutes se mirent en rang, et on entendit quelques élèves leur demander d'où elles venaient. En réalité, Cathy était resté la seule éveillée, et comme elle n'avait pas de montre, elle ne vit pas le temps passer.

- Ah ! Si je ne m'abuse, la délégation de Beauxbâtons arrive ! lança Dumbledore.

- Où ? demandèrent plusieurs élèves.

- Là bas ! Cria Jake.

Quelque chose d'énorme sortit de la forêt interdite. Tous purent enfin distinguer un immense carrosse bleu pastel tiré par des chevaux ailés, tous des palominos, chacun aussi grand qu'un éléphant. Le carrosse arriva a grande vitesse et se posa au sol. Les armoiries du carrosse étaient deux baguettes d'or croisées qui lançaient chacune trois étoiles. La porte s'ouvrit et un élève, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier bleu sortit et déplia un marche pied d'or. Il fit respectueusement un pas en arrière et Une femme immense sortie du carrosse. Mandy regarda étrangement cette femme. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi grand. Elle paraissait même plus grande que Hagrid. Elle avait des yeux noirs, son nez ressemblait à un bec d'oiseau et avait les cheveux tiré en arrière et noués en chignon.

Dumbledore se mit à applaudire, et tous les élèves limitèrent. Mandy n'arriva pas à prononcer un mot, elle regarda dans la direction des Gryffondor et croisa le regard d'Ako. Mandy fit une grimace et tira la langue pour que son amie puisse comprendre ce qu'elle pensait de cette femme. Ako explosa de rire et eu de mal à s'arrêter.

La femme qui devait être la directrice des Beauxbâtons s'approcha de Dumbledore avec un grand sourire, lui qui était un homme grand, et maigre, il parut minuscule à côté d'elle.

- Ma chère Madame Maxime, dit-il, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard.

- Mon cheur Dambleudore, répondit t-elle avec une voix grave, je suis ravie de constateu que vous aveu l'eur en parfeute santeu.

- Ma santé est parfaite, en effeut... heu... en effet.

- Je vous preusente mes euleuves, dit Madame Maxime.

Une douzaine d'élèves sortirent du carrosse et se placèrent derrière l'immense femme. Tous frissonnaient, en effet ils portaient tous des robes en soie fine et n'avaient aucune cape. Certains, plus malins que d'autres portaient des écharpes et des châles.

- A queul moment karkaroff doit-il arriveu ? demanda Madame Maxime.

- Il ne devrait pas tardeu... heu tarder. Souhaitez vous l'attendre ici ou préférez vous entrer à l'intérieur pour vous réchauffer quelque peu ?

- Meu réchauffeu queulque peu, queulle bonne ideu, mon cheur Dambleudore, meus qui va s'occupeu de mes cheveux ?

- Vos cheveux sont ciffés à la perfection, assura galamment Dumbledore.

- Dambleudore, queul pleusantin vous feutes ! je vouleus parleu deus cheveux de mon carrosse...

- Ah, vos chevaux ! Oui, bien sûr, notre professeur de soins aux créatures magiques sera ravie de veiller à leur bien être. Dès qu'il aura réglé quelques petits problèmes que lui ont posés certains de... heu... ses protégés...

- S'occupeu deus meus eutalons neuceussite, heu... une grande force musculeure..., avertit Madame Maxime. Ils ont une vigueur peu ordineure...

De son côté, Jake qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre un seul mot de Madame Maxime ou alors très peu s'amusait à l'imiter en faisant de grands gestes ou en bougeant les lèvres sans sortir un seul mot car Madame Maxime était toute proche et il n'avait pas besoin de répéter pour que ses amis comprenne qui il imitait. Il imitait les manières des bourgeoises et avait l'air de vraiment s'amuser. Ako qui était à côté ne put se retenir, déjà qu'elle avait du mal à cause de Mandy qui lui faisait des grimaces, mais là, ce fut la totale. Elle explosa de rire et tous les regards se dirigèrent vers elle. Beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard parurent amusés, ceux de Beauxbâtons n'apprécièrent pas du tout. Les professeurs jetèrent des regards mauvais à la jeune fille qui se tordait dans tous les sens. Madame Maxime ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait, et Dumbledore reprit vite la conversation pour qu'elle s'occupe d'autre chose que d'Ako.

- Je puis vous assurer que Hagrid sera si prendre.

- Treus bien, vous voudreuz bien précise à ceut Agrid que meus cheveux ne boivent que du whisky pur malt. (A ces mots, Cathy eut un grand sourire et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller)

- Nous feront le nécessaire. Mlle Chan, et Mr Jordan, voulez vous je vous prit, emmener Madame maxime et se élèves dans la Grande salle ? et dans la plus grand calme si c'est possible.

Ako se redressa tout à coup et reprit enfin son souffle. Dumbledore lui lança un petit sourire, il voulait sûrement qu'elle parte pour ne pas recommencer la même scène devant les élèves de Durmstrang. Elle et Lee sortirent des rangs et accompagnèrent les étrangers.

Tous les autres élèves restèrent à l'extérieur et tous espérez voir enfin arriver la seconde école pour enfin rentrer au chaud. Un grand silence régna pendant un long moment, puis, un étrange bruit se fit entendre. C'était une sorte de grondement étouffé par de l'eau. Le bruit provenait du lac et tous dirigèrent leur regard dans cette direction. De grosses bulles se formèrent, et de grosses vagues apparurent. Une forme noire d'un mat sortit de l'eau dans un tourbillon. C'était un bateau. Il ressemblait à une épave, dans un bruit de cascade, le vaisseau apparut entièrement et s'approcha de la rive. Une fois l'encre tombée dans l'eau, les passagers descendaient un après l'autre. Tous semblaient être bâties comme Crabbe et Goyle, deux élèves plutôt obèses de quatrième année. Un homme s'approcha de Dumbledore.

- Dumbledore ! s'écria-t-il avec chaleur. Comment allez vous mon cher ami, comment allez vous ?

- Le mieux du monde, merci , professeur Karkaroff.

- Ce cher vieux Poudlard, dit Karkaroff en se joignant les mains avec un grand sourire. Quelle joie d'être ici, quelle joie, vraiment... Viktor, venez donc vous réchauffer... Ca ne vous ennuis pas, Dumbledore ? Viktor est légèrement enrhumé...

Un jeune élève s'approcha de son maître, il était grand et avait un démarche de canard. Fred avait une grande envie de rigoler en voyant sa dégaine, mais il se calma aussitôt en s'apercevant que c'était Viktor Krum. Beaucoup d'élèves le reconnurent, et on pouvait entendre dans les rangs certains élèves murmurer :

- Regarde, c'est Krum ! je n'y crois pas !

- Où ça, pousse toi, je suis trop petite.

- Oh ! il est trop beau, gloussèrent quelque filles. Tu crois qu'il accepterai de signer un autographe ?

Tous traversèrent le hall d'entrée, et entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Chacun se posèrent à leur table. Les élèves de Beauxbâtons s'étaient installés à la table des Serdaigle trois filles avaient gardées leur châles sur la tête et regardaient avec un air maussade le plafond de la Grande Salle. Les élèves de Durmstrang s'installèrent à la table des Serpentard, Marcus Flint avait raison quand il disait qu'il connaissait des élèves de ce collège. En effet, à la table des Serpentard beaucoup d'élèves de Durmstrang et de Poudlard se connaissaient. Même Mylénia connaissait certaines filles de ce collège, et une d'entre elle vint s'asseoir auprès d'elle avec une de ses amies. Mylénia avait l'air enchantée, elle et Drago avaient l'air de connaître au moins la moitié d'entre eux. Une fois attablés, les élèves de Durmstrang enlevèrent leur fourrures, et parurent beaucoup plus maigre qu'auparavant.

L'amie de Mylénia se montra très bavarde, et ni Camille, ni Cathy ne purent placer un seul mot dans leur discussion. Cependant, elles ne lui en voulurent pas car elles comprenaient tout à fait que Mylénia retrouvait une vieille amie d'enfance et qu'elles avaient beaucoup de chose à se dire. Un jeune garçon s'était assis à côté de Cathy, et Camille qui fut très surprise fut à son tour entourée de garçons qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle baissa la tête et s'avançant vers Cathy qui était en face d'elle, elle lui chuchota :

- Je ne savait pas qu'il y avait autant d'élèves de septième année à Durmstrang, il y a plus de garçons que de fille.

Cathy lui fit un signe de la tête et lui montra Viktor Krum.

- Tu savais toi, qu'il continuait ses études ?

- Qui ça ?

- Ne me dit pas que tu ne connais pas Viktor Krum ?

- Qui ?

- M'enfin, tu es bien allé à la Coupe du Monde ! Tu sais bien qui est Viktor Krum !

- Ah oui ! Ca y est, je me rappel. Non, je ne savais pas qu'il faisait encore des études. Tu sais, moi et le Quidditch, on fait deux, j'y suis seulement allée parce que je voulais rester avec ma famille.

- Salut !

Les deux filles sursautèrent de surprise et regardèrent le garçon qui venait de leur adresser la parole comme si c'était un loup garou. Le jeune garçon était un élève de Durmstrang, il était à côté de Camille et apparemment, avait une grande envie de discuter avec elles.

- Vous parliez de Viktor ? Continua le garçon. Vous savez, c'est un bon copain. Il s'adressa à Camille. Alors comme ça, tu ne te souviens même pas de lui alors que tu l'as vu jouer à la Coupe du Monde ? tu es une drôle de fille !

- Euh... je ne suis tout simplement pas fan du Quidditch. C'est tout.

- C'est bien dommage, ça aurait pu être un sujet de conversation assez passionnant. Je me présente, je m'appel Bruce, et toi ?

- Camille.

Camille rougit mais parut enchantée de faire la connaissance de Bruce.

- C'est bizarre, mais pourquoi tu n'as pas d'accent comme les autres, ton anglais est vraiment super !

- C'est parce que je suis Anglais, je fais juste mes études à Durmstrang. Si j'avais sut, j'aurais fait mes études ici, l'endroit est super !


	10. la coupe de feu

Chapitre 10 : La coupe de Feu 

10. La Coupe de Feu

A ce moment là, tous les professeurs de Poudlard entrèrent et s'installèrent à leur table. Les trois directeurs des trois collèges arrivèrent les derniers. Dès que Madame Maxime fit son entrée, tous les élèves de Beauxbâtons se levèrent d'un bon. Cela perturba tous les autres élèves, et certains comme Ako et Iana explosèrent de rire. Ils se rassirent que lorsque leur directrice prit place à la gauche de Dumbledore.

- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, chers fantômes et, surtout chers invités, bonsoir. Dit Dumbledore qui était restait debout. J'ai le très grand bonheur de vous souhaiter la bienvenue à Poudlard. J'espère, et je suis même certain que votre séjour ici sera à la fois confortable et agréable.

Une jeune fille de Beauxbâtons qui n'avait toujours pas enlevé son cache nez éclata d'un rire ouvertement moqueur. Certains élèves se retournèrent à la fois vexé mais aussi surpris. Jake la fusilla du regard, mais elle ne parut pas surprise.

- Le tournoi sera officiellement ouvert à la fin de ce banquet. Mais pour l'instant, je vous invite à manger, à boire et à considérer cette maison comme la vôtre !

Il s'assit, et les plats, posés sur la table se remplis de nourriture diverse. Il y avait là, un grand choix, et pouvait constater des plats qui provenaient d'autres pays. Iana et George s'amusèrent à deviner d'où provenaient chacun des plats, malheureusement, aucun n'étaient d'accord, et aucun n'était capable de vérifier qui disait la vérité. Ako et Fred, s'amusaient à critiquer les invités. Quand Jake arriva dans leur conversation, Ako explosa à nouveau de rire, son ami mimer à a perfection les élèves de Durmstrang. Heureusement pour Ako, aucun ne fit attention à son fou rire, il y avait bien trop de bruit dans la salle. Trente minutes plus tard, Lee fit remarquer la présence de Ludo Verpey, et de Mr Croupton. D'après les critères d'Hermione qui n'était pas très loin, tous deux avaient organisé le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Après cette petite explication, aucun d'entre eux ne firent attention à eux, et continuèrent leur conversation.

Le repas s'acheva, tous avaient vraiment bien mangés, et attendaient avec impatience le discourt de Dumbledore. Il se releva et dit :

- Le moment est venu, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers va commencer. Mais, je voudrais donner quelques explications avant qu'on apporte le reliquaire, afin de clarifier la procédure que nous suivrons cette année. Pour commencer, permettez moi de vous présenter à ceux qui ne les connaissent pas encore Mr Bartemius Croupton, directeur du Département de la coopération magique international (il y eu quelques applaudissements polis) et Ludo Verpey, directeur des Départements des jeux et sports magiques. ( les applaudissements furent beaucoup plus bruyant cette fois ci). Mr Verpey et Mr Croupton ont travaillaient sans relâche au cour de ces derniers mois pour préparer le Tournoi des trois sorciers, et ils feront partie avec Madame maxime, Le professeur Karkaroff et moi même du jury chargé d'apprécier les efforts des champions. Le reliquaire s'il vous plait, Mr Rusard.

Le concierge s'approcha de Dumbledore, en restant cependant de l'autre côté de la table afin que tous les élèves puissent voir ce qu'il transportait. Il portait un coffre en bois, incrusté de pierres précieuses. A son apparition, certains élèves se mirent à chuchoter, et même Denis Crivey était monté sur le banc pour mieux voir.

- Les instructions concernant les tâches que les champions devront accomplir cette année ont étaient soigneusement établies par Mr Croupton et Mr Verpey. (Rusard posa le coffre sur la table). Et ils ont pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires au bon déroulement de cette compétition. Trois tâches auront donc lieu à divers moments de l'année et mettront à l'épreuve les qualités des champions... leurs capacités magiques, leur audace, leur pouvoir de déduction, et bien sûr, leur aptitude à réagir face au danger. Comme vous le savez, trois champions s'affronteront au cours de ce tournoi. Ils seront noté en fonctions de leur performance dans l'accomplissement de chaque taches et le champion qui aura obtenu le plus grand nombre de points sera déclaré vainqueur. Les trois champions seront choisis par un juge impartial... La Coupe de Feu.

Dumbledore prit sa baguette magique et tapota le coffre avec. Le couvercle s'ouvrit avec lenteur et Dumbledore sortit un reliquaire en bois, grossièrement taillé. La coupe en elle même n'aurait rien eu de remarquable s'il n'en avait jailli une gerbe e flammes bleues qui dansaient comme dans l'âtre d'une cheminée.

- Quiconque voudra soumettre sa candidature pour être choisi comme champion devra écrire lisiblement son nom et celui de son école sur un morceau de parchemin et le laisser tomber cette Coupe de Feu. Les aspirants champions disposeront de vingt-quatre heures pour le faire. Demain soir, jour de Halloween, la Coupe donnera le nom des trois personnes qu'elle aura jugées les plus dignes de représenter son école. Dès ce soir, la Coupe sera placé dans le hall d'entrée et sera libre d'accès à celles et ceux qui souhaiteront se présenter. Pour garantir qu'aucun élève qui n'aurait pas atteint l'âge requis succombe à la tentation , je me chargerai moi même de tracer une Limite d'age autour de la Coupe de Feu lorsqu'elle aura été placée. Il sera impossible à toute personne d'un âge inférieur à dix-sept ans de franchir cette limite. Enfin, pour terminer, je voudrais avertir les candidats qu'on ne saurait participer à ce tournoi à la légère. Une fois qu'un champion a été sélectionné par la Coupe, il ou elle a l'obligation de se soumettre aux preuves du tournoi jusqu'à son terme. Déposer son nom dans la Coupe constitue un engagement, une sorte de contrat magique. Une fis que quelqu'un a été nommé champion, il n'est plus question de changer d'avis. En conséquences, réfléchissez bien avant de proposer votre nom, il faut que vous ayez de tout votre cœur le désir de participer. Voilà. A présent, je crois que le moment est venu d'aller dormir. Bonne nuit à tous.

- Une limite d'âge ! dit Fred les yeux étincelant. Heureusement qu'on a préparé depuis un petit moment notre potion de vieillissement. Et une fois que tu as traversé cette limite et que ton nom est dans la Coupe, comment savoir si tu as dix-sept ans ou pas ?

- je ne crois pas que quelqu'un qui a moins de dix-sept ans puisse avoir la moindre chance de gagner, dit Hermione. Nous n'en savons pas assez, tout simplement...

- Parle pour toi ! Répliqua sèchement George. Harry, tu vas essayé non ?

George n'essaya même pas de savoir ce qu'allait répondre Harry. Il couru dans la direction des Serpentard, là se trouvait Mandy, Camille, Cathy et Mylénia. Celles-ci lui faisaient de grands signes de la main pour qu'il les rejoigne.

- Demain matin, on ira chercher la potion, et on essayera d'accord ? Lui chuchota Mandy à l'oreille. On s'attend tous dans le hall vers huit heure, pas plus tard !

- Ok, je fais passer le message. Au fait, ils sont pas trop chiant les Durmstrang ?

- Non, ils sont même charmant, repris Camille. Ils sont très intéressant...

- A en mourir d'ennuis. Coupa Cathy qui n'avait presque parlé à personne pendant toute la soirée.

Chacun retournèrent dans leur Salle Commune respective, tous voulaient participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Aucun ne dit aux autres élèves si ils avaient eu une idée pour franchire la ligne d'âge. Tous voulaient réussir, mais sans dévoiler son secret.

Le lendemain matin, à six heures, Camille était déjà réveillée. Ses deux autres amies n'avaient pas l'air de se réveiller. Elle resta une bonne heure, assise sur son lit entrain d'attendre un mouvement d'une des fille qui pouvait lui montrer qu'elles se réveillaient. Dans les environs de sept heures, Mylénia commença à tourner dans son lit, Camille crut tout de suite qu'elle allait se réveiller. Elle sauta de son lit et se dirigea vers celui de Mylénia. Elle s'approcha de son oreille et commença à lui chuchoter quelques mots : « Debout ! ». Mylénia qui avait toujours l'air d'être plongée dans son sommeil, commença à froncer des sourcils et murmura vaguement quelques mots : « vas t'en ou je te casse la figure ». Camille sourit, enfin elle allait se réveiller. Mais Mylénia continua à marmonner : « Le premier qui essaye de faire chier mon frère, je l'envoi directement à l'infirmerie. T'as compris ? ». Camille parut s'amuser, elle se rapprocha à nouveau de l'oreille de son amie et lui dit :

- Ahahahaha ! Je suis le grand méchant loup ! Je vais te manger tout cru dans une grande marmite et te faire bouillir jusqu'à ce que tu ressemble à une écrevisse. 

- Où il est, qu'il s'approche si il ose ! Continua Mylénia qui continuait à dormir.

- Attention Mylénia, je suis tout près... BOUH !

Camille hurla ce dernier mot en faisant des chatouilles sur le ventre de son amie. D'un seul bond, Mylénia se retourna dans un autre sens. Dans son élan, son bras suivit le corps et sans le vouloir, la jeune fille donna un violant coup de poing sur le nez de Camille. Celle-ci se repoussa brusquement de Mylénia et tomba en arrière, la main sur son nez pour vérifier qu'il ne soit pas casser.

- Ben... Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Cathy qui venait de se réveiller en sursaut à cause du cris de Camille.

- Ca ne se voit pas ? J'essaye de la réveiller, ça fait une heure que j'attend !

- Il ne faut pas la réveiller comme ça ! On ne peut pas la réveiller en essayant de lui faire peur, au contraire, elle peut devenir très violente. Non. Regarde la Pro.

Cathy sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers son armoire. Elle sortit une petite boite en carton et s'approcha de Mylénia.

- C'est un truc qui marche très souvent. J'ai déjà réussit à réveiller Mylénia une fois en faisant ça.

Cathy s'assit sur le lit de Mylénia, elle approcha la boite vers son amie et chuchota.

- Qui veut des bons gâteaux ? Tout frais, bien moelleux !

Elle ouvrit la boite et une odeur de gâteaux qui sort juste du four s'échappa du paquet. Mylénia fronça les sourcil et ouvrit enfin les yeux. Elle se redressa, surprise de voir les deux filles penchées vers elle.

- Salut... Dit-elle du voix ensommeillée. Quelle heure il est ? Qu'est ce que vous faites la ? Qui a fait des gâteaux ?

- La prochaine fois j'utiliserai ta technique, dit Camille en explosant de rire. Il est sept heure, il faut se dépêcher si on veut aller chercher la potion sans qu'on ne nous voit. Et c'est Cathy qui a des gâteaux. Pas moi.

- Tu m'en donnes un ?

- Non, en fait, il n'y a aucun gâteau dans cette boite, j'y ai juste enfermée avec l'aide d'une potion l'odeur d'un gâteau au chocolat. D'ailleurs, ça me donne faim tout ça ! alors, dépêchons nous !

Toutes les trois se dirigèrent dans la salle de bains des filles de Serpentard, et au bout d'une demie heure, chacune furent prêtes. Elles arrivèrent dans le hall à huit heure moins le quart, et à leur grande surprise, tous leurs amis étaient déjà là.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur petite cabane. L'herbe était humide, et il faisait froid. Mandy avait préparé dix verres sur la table, chacun comportant de la potion. Tous la burent, elle avait un arrière goût de framboise, et aucun ne fit la grimace. En effet, la plupart des potions avaient un goût atroce, mais pour une fois, celle-là était bonne on aurait même pu la prendre pour du sirop. Ils retournèrent dans le hall d'entrée où se trouvaient déjà plusieurs élèves. La plupart avaient un toast à la main et tous se trouvaient autour de la Coupe en faisant bien attention de ne pas mettre un pied à l'intérieur de la limite. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient eux aussi présents.

- Imagine la tête qu'ils vont faire ceux là en nous voyant traverser la limite sans problème ! S'écria Iana avec un grand sourire.

- Ca y est, on vient de la prendre. Murmura Fred à Ron.

- Quoi ? Demanda Ron surpris.

- La potion de vieillissement, tête de nouille. Un gobelet chacun. Continua George.

- Si l'un de nous gagne, on gardera les milles Gallions dans un coin pour ensuite fabriquer un magasin de farce et attrape.

- Je ne suis pas du tout sûre que ça marche, avertit Hermione. Dumbledore y a certainement pensé avant vous.

Personne ne l'écouta. Tous se mirent autour de la limite. Fred avait les yeux qui pétillaient de malice et de bonheur. Jake quand à lui était très excité et avait du mal à rester immobile devant cette ligne ;

- Prêt ? dit Fred qui frémissait d'excitation. Allons-y, je passe le premier.

Il se rapprocha à la limite de la marque, il s'arrêta pile devant et se balança sur la pointe des pieds comme un plongeur qui s'apprête à faire un saut de quinze mètres. Il retint sa respiration et franchit la ligne. Pendant une fraction de seconde, tous crurent qu'il avait réussit. George en était convaincu, il poussa un cri de joie et sauta à son tour par-dessus la ligne ; Mais un instant plus tard, alors que Mandy s'apprêtait à faire de même, il y eu comme des grésillements, et les jumeaux furent projetés du cercle. Ils atterrirent douloureusement trois mètres plus loin, assis sur le sol. Puis deux longues barbes blanches, exactement semblables poussèrent aussitôt sur leur visage avec un bruit de pétard.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, même Fred et George ne purent s'empêcher e se tortiller de rire par terre.

- Je vous avait pourtant prévenus, dit une voix grave et amusée.

Tout le monde se retourna et vit le professeur Dumbledore sortir de la Grande Salle.

- Je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour chez Madame Pomfresh, dit-il. Elle s'occupe déjà de Miss Faucett, de Serdaigle, et de Mr Summer, de Poufsouffle. Eux aussi ont eu l'idée de se vieillir un peu. Mais je dois reconnaître que leurs barbes sont beaucoup moins belles que les vôtres.

Fred et George se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. Tous les accompagnèrent, l'air amusé, Ako, Lee et Mylénia étaient secoués d'un véritable fou rire. Aucun d'entre eux n'aimaient depuis le mois de septembre aller à l'infirmerie. Fred tira la langue quand Madame Pomfresh les vit arriver et se mit à crier : « encore eux ! ».

L'infirmière n'utilisa aucune potion pour enlever les barbes des deux jumeaux. Elle utilisa uniquement un rasoir. Camille leur expliqua que si Mme Pomfresh leur donnait une potion qui faisait disparaître les barbes, leur cheveux et les poils de leur corps disparaîtraient aussi. Une heure plus tard, tous partirent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ils croisèrent dans le hall d'entrée tous les Beauxbâtons qui mettaient un à un leur nom dans la Coupe. La Grande Salle était presque vide, ce qui était rare pour un samedi matin. Tous s'étaient levé très tôt pour savoir qui avait participé.

A la table des Gryffondor, il n'y avait que quelques premières année ainsi que deux de troisième année, trois de septième et Myrddin qui était avec eux. Mandy, Mylénia, Camille et Cathy décidèrent de manger une fois encore avec eux. Ils s'éloignèrent le plus possible des autres élèves et mangèrent tout en discutant. Vers dix heure, la salle fut totalement vide, tous étaient restés pour discuter. Mais les plats posés sur les tables disparurent. Une demie heure plus tard, des élèves arrivèrent et commencèrent à travailler ou à jouer aux échecs ou d'autres jeux. Iana proposa d'aller passer la fin de la matinée dans leur cabane. Tous la suivirent sauf les trois Serpentard qui devaient préparer leur exposer sur les Sortilèges non impardonnable mais qui auraient pu l'être que le professeur Maugrey leur avait donné. Elles étaient les seules élèves à devoir faire cet exposé car Maugrey les avait surprise entrain de discuter pendant son cour. 

Cependant, elles passèrent deux bonnes heures à délirer en se moquant de chaque professeurs de Poudlard. Camille imita aussi Myrddin lorsqu'il se plaignait, il voulait être en septième année, et non en sixième. Elle avait du mal à supporter ses plaintes et à chaque fois, dès qu'elle l'entendait parler, elle lui répondait toujours que si il n'était pas content, il n'avait qu'à retourner d'où il venait et laisser les autres tranquilles. Le jeune garçon ne faisait jamais attention à elle, on lui avait déjà fait la remarque que les Serpentard avaient une mauvaise réputation et qu'ils étaient connus pour leur méchanceté. D'ailleurs, dès qu'il croisait Cathy ou Mylénia qui jusqu'à présent ne lui avaient pas fait de remarque, il les dévisageait, et on pouvait lire dans ses yeux presque translucide de la surprise quand il les croisait en compagnie de Gryffondor, de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle.

Le reste du groupe partit donc se réfugier dans leur cabane. Cependant, ce ne fut pas une partie de plaisir, il se trouva que traverser le parc de Poudlard sans se faire voir des Durmstrang ou des Beauxbâtons fut très compliqués. Ils décidèrent de passer devant la cabane de Hagrid et de continuer leur route dans la forêt interdite en étant sûrs de ne pas quitter de vu le château. Ils arrivèrent enfin à leur cabane. Cela leur prit cinq minutes de plus que d'habitude, mais ils furent cependant enchantés de pouvoir rester dans un endroit paisible où ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

Les garçons se réunirent autour de la table et choisirent un nouveau projet qui consistait à fabriquer une potion qui permettait de transformer quelqu'un en animal. Ils se rendirent compte que cela allait mettre beaucoup de temps à se mettre en place et qu'ils auraient besoin de l'aide de Mandy et de Cathy qui pouvaient être les seules à fabriquer une potion aussi dur. Les filles, quand à elles se posèrent dans le canapé et feuilletèrent des livres. Ako s'endormit au bout de très peu de temps, la veille, Rogue, était venu la chercher avec les autres. Les élèves n'étaient pas venu voir quelle punition ils devaient faire se week-end, et cela ne plut pas au professeur. Il leur demanda de nettoyer toute la Grande salle ainsi que le hall d'entrée. Ils finirent à une heure du matin, et Ako n'avait presque pas dormis de la nuit car elle s'était réveillée à cinq heure sans pouvoir se rendormir ensuite. Mandy se posa confortablement près de Iana, qui avait besoin de son conseil. Elle voulait savoir comment Mandy savait qu'il fallait mettre tel ingrédient dans telle potion pour obtenir tel résultat.

- Il faut que tu fasses tes recherches toute seule. Tu dois apprendre par cœur quelles sont les propriétés d'un ingrédient ou d'une plante, ensuite, quand tu ne trouves pas de réponse, tu fais des tests, en les mélangeant avec un peu de tout. Il nous a fallut du temps à moi et à Cathy pour fabriquer la potion qu'on a fait cet été.

- Et tu apprends donc tout par cœur ! Comment tu fais ?

- Pour ça, il suffit d'avoir un peu de place dans ton cerveau. Moi, j'ai la chance de connaître énormément de plante ou d'ingrédient grâce à mes parents. Ils sont pharmacien.

- Ce sont des moldue ! ils ne peuvent pas savoir à quoi sert par exemple la racine de d'asphodèle !

- Non, mais la lavande ou autre plante très connue des moldues à ses propres caractéristiques magiques. Elles sont si facile à trouver, si simple à préparer que nous, les sorciers, les avons presque oublier. Toute petite, j'ai appris les bases, j'ai surtout appris leur pouvoir de guérison. Mais, une fois que je suis arrivée à Poudlard, j'ai appris petit à petit quelles sont leurs pouvoirs.

- En conclusion, je ne suis pas prête de faire comme toi, c'est à dire, mélanger n'importe quel ingrédient avec un autre pour faire perdre la tête à quelqu'un.

- Peut-être que si. Je pense que pour cela, il faut avoir un don. Moi, je ne croit pas l'avoir, si j'arrive à faire ça, c'est parce que j'y suis habituée depuis toute petite, et aussi parce que je bosse beaucoup là dessus. Mais peut-être que toi, tu peux y arriver. Il te faut juste apprendre quelques bases. Regarde les garçons, ils n'ont jamais été fort en potion, mais ils trouvent pleins de trucs parfois en faisant des tests. Surtout lorsque c'est pour faie des bêtises. Ils ont une sorte de dons eux. C'est juste qu'ils n'ont pas encore eu l'idée de le développer. Si tu veux, depuis mon entrée ici, j'ai fait un livre où dedans, je note toutes les plantes que je connais. Tu peux le prendre et l'utiliser si tu veux. Moi, si j'en ai besoin, je demanderai à Cathy, on a le même puisque on le fait ensemble.

- Merci, c'est très gentil. Le problème, c'est que je ne crois pas y arriver toute seule. C'est un travail assez intensif, et me connaissant, ça va être très dur.

- Si tu veux, je peux t'aider. Quelques soirs, au moins deux par semaine, je t'aiderai à fabriquer ton propre cahier. Il faudra bien que tu me le rende celui-là.

- Ca risque pas d'être marrant tout ça. Je me demande si je ne vais pas laisser tomber.

- Non ! Ca peut être super intéressant. Je ne vais pas te demander de recopier bêtement ce que moi j'ai écrit. Ça non. On se trouvera une salle pour travailler, et pour apprendre correctement et t'en souvenir, tu devras toi même faire es expériences. Je te donnerais une recette, on regardera le résultat si on le boit ou autre, et c'est toi qui en déduira à quoi sert la plante.

- D'accord, je suis partante, et en plus motivée. Quand est-ce qu'on commence ?

- Lundi si tu veux. Il faut que j'aille trouver Madame Chourave, ma directrice de maison pour qu'elle me trouve une salle afin qu'on puisse étudier. 

La fin de la matinée se termina dans le plus grand calme. Ako ne s'était toujours pas réveillée, Lee ne la lâcha pas des yeux une seule seconde, mais personne ne l'embêta sur ce sujet. Tous paraissaient fatigués et aucun n'avait le courage de quitter leur place pour faire leur devoir, lire un livre ou alors jouer aux cartes. Ils ne se levèrent que vers midi pour aller déjeuner, en après-midi, aucun ne retourna dans leur endroit préféré. Certains rejoignirent leur salle commune pour aller dormir, d'autres restèrent dans la Grande Salle pour discuter. Ako alla se coucher dès qu'elle eut finit son repas, elle fut suivit de Fred, Jake et Iana. Mylénia et Camille restèrent à la table des Serpentard et firent une énorme partie de cartes. Des élèves de Durmstrang les retrouvèrent. Camille reconnu le jeune garçon avec lequel elle avait parlé la veille et ils ne se quittèrent pas de la journée. Cathy, Mandy, George et Lee s'allongèrent dans un couloir. Tous avaient l'air absent jusqu'à ce qu'une bataille de pied éclata entre Mandy et Cathy. Malheureusement, Rogue alla les retrouver et leur ordonna de quitter les lieux. Ils croisèrent dans les escaliers Myrddin discuter avec des Beauxbâtons dans leur langue. Il fit semblant de les ignorer et continua sa discussion. Les quarte élèves étaient à présent bien réveillés, et ils finirent leur journée dans la Grande salle, jusqu'au repas. Avant même que toute la salle ne soit remplie, le dîner fut servit. Les décorations d'Halloween étaient apparues petit à petit. Rusard avait portée la Coupe devant la table des professeurs. Mandy et Cathy retrouvèrent leur place, et Iana, Ako Jake et Fred firent de même. Ils paraissaient en pleine forme. Leur sieste ne leur avait fait que du bien. Et avant que le festin ne commence, ils commencèrent les paris.

- Moi, je dis que c'est Diggory qui va gagner, dit Iana.

- Et moi Angélina. Elle peut très bien être à la hauteur. Répliqua Fred.

- Moi, je ne dit rien. Les paris, c'est pas vraiment un truc qui m'intéresse.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ako, on ne fait que des paris amicale. Rassura Lee.

- Moi, je dis que ce sera quelqu'un de Gryffondor, c'est tout. Dit Jake.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? lui demanda Iana.

- Parce que les Gryffondor sont choisis pour leur courage. Et pour faire accomplir ces taches, il faut avoir du courage.

Le repas de Halloween parut plus long que les autres, certains eurent du mal à finir leur assiette. Enfin, la nourriture disparut et la vaisselle retrouva instantanément son éclat. Dubledore se leva. A côté de lui, Madame Maxime et le professeur Karkaroff semblaient aussi tendus et impatients que les autres. Ludo Verpey, le visage rayonnant, lançait des clins d'œil complices à divers élèves. Seul Mr Croupton paraissait indifférent. Il avait presque l'air de s'ennuyer.

- Voilà, dit Dumbledore, la Coupe de Feu ne va pas tarder à prendre sa décision. Je pense qu'il faudra attendre encore une minute. Lorsque le nom des champions sera annoncé, je demanderai aux heureux élus de venir jusqu'ici et d'aller se regrouper dans la pièce voisine, où ils recevront leurs premières instructions.

Il prit alors sa baguette magique et fit un grand geste de la main. Aussitôt, toutes les chandelles s'éteignirent, sauf celles qui éclairaient l'intérieur des citrouilles évidées, et la Grande Salle fut plongée dans le pénombre. Les flammes bleues et étincelantes, qui jaillissaient de la Coupe, brillaient à présent avec un tel éclat qu'elles faisaient presque mal aux yeux. Tout le monde regardait, dans l'attente... Quelques élèves jetaient des coups d'œil à leur montre... Lee chuchota à l'oreille de Ako :

- Maintenant.

Brusquement, les flammes de la Coupe de Feu devinrent à nouveau rouges, projetant une gerbe étincelles. Un instant plus tard, une langue de feu jaillit et un morceau de parchemin noirci voleta dans les airs. L'assemblée retint son souffle.

Dumbledore attrapa le morceau de parchemin et le tint à bout de bras pour lire à le lumière des flammes, redevenues bleues, le nom qui y était inscrit.

- Le champion des Durmstrang, annonça-t-il d'une voix forte et claire, sera Viktor Krum.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans la salle, il y eu des cris de joie et de victoire.

- Il est trop fort ! Cria Fred dans l'oreille de George pour se faire entendre. Pas étonnent qu'on l'ai choisi.

Krum se leva de la table des Serpentard et se dirigea vers Dumbledore de sa démarche gauche. Il longea la table des professeurs et disparut derrière la table des professeurs et disparut derrière la porte qui donnait accès à la pièce voisine. Le silence revint et tout le monde reporta son attention sur la Coupe de Feu dont les flammes rougeoyèrent à nouveau. Un deuxième morceau de parchemin en jaillit, projeté par une langue de feu.

- Le champion des Beauxbâtons, annonça Dumbledore, sera une championne. Il s'agit de Fleur Delacour !

Une jeune fille aux cheveux blond argentée se leva , et s'avançait d'une démarche élégante entre les tables de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle. Tous les garçons ne la quittèrent pas des yeux, tous avaient l'air éblouis.

- Elle est vraiment très belle chuchota Iana à l'oreille d'Ako. Tu crois qu'elle a utilisé une potion de beauté ?

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, ça se voit bien, elle doit descendre d'une lignée de Vélane.

- T'as vu ? Il y a des filles qui pleurent !!

- Pas étonnant, non seulement elle est super mignonne, elle doit avoir tous les mecs à ses pieds. Et en plus, elle gagne le concours ! Ca doit être décevant pour les autres.

Lorsque Fleur Delacour eut disparu à son tour dans la pièce voisine, le silence régna à nouveau mais, cette fois, la tension était telle qu'on avait presque l'impression de pouvoir la toucher du doigt. Le prochain champion désigné serait celui de Poudlard...

Une fois de plus, les flammes de la Coupe rougeoyèrent, des étincelles jaillirent, une langue de feu se dressa dans les airs et Dumbledore attrapa du bout des doigts le troisième morceau de parchemin.

- Le champion de Poudlard, annonça-t-il est Cédric Diggory !

- Merde ! chuchotèrent Fred et George en même temps.

Les acclamations qui s'élevaient de la table voisine étaient trop assourdissantes. Tous les élèves de Poufsouffle s'étaient levés d'un bond, hurlant et tapant des pieds, tandis que Cédric se dirigeait vers la porte située derrière la table des professeurs. Les applaudissements en son honneur se prolongèrent si longtemps que Dumbledore dut attendre un bon moment avant de pouvoir reprendre la parole.

- Excellent ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air joyeux, quand le vacarme eut pris fin. Nous avons à présent nos trois champions. Je suis sûr que je peux compter sur chacune et chacun d'entre vous, y compris les élèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons, pour apporter à nos champions, vous contribuerez à instaurer...

Mais Dumbledore s'arrêta soudain de parler et tout le monde vit ce qui l'avait interrompu. Le feu de la Coupe était devenu rouge. Des étincelles volaient en tous sens et une longue flamme jaillit soudain, projetant un nouveau morceau de parchemin.

D'un geste qui semblait presque machinal, Dumbledore tendit la main et attrapa le parchemin entre ses doigts. Il se tint à bout de bras et lut le nom qui était inscrit. Un long silence s'installa, pendant lequel il continua de fixer le parchemin, tous les regards tournés vers lui. Enfin, Dumbledore s'éclairci la gorge et lu à haute voix :

- Harry Potter.

Cathy qui était assise à côté de Mylénia devint livide et dirigea son regard comme le faisaient tous les élèves vers Harry. A la Grande Table, le professeur MacGonagall se dressa d'un bond et se précipita pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille du professeur Dumbledore qui fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis adressa un signe de tête approbateur au professeur MacGonagall. Harry se tourna vers ses amis pour leur dire quelque chose, mais que Ron et Hermionne n'entendirent ce qu'il dit.

- Harry Potter ! répéta Dumbledore. Harry ! Venez ici, s'il vous plait!

Harry se leva, se prit les pieds dans l'ourlet de sa robe de sorcier et trébucha légèrement. Puis, il s'avança entre les tables de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle. Personne n'osa murmurer une seule parole et tout le monde avaient le regard fixé sur lui. Il arriva enfin devant Dumbledore, celui-ci ne lui adressa aucun sourire.

- Dans la pièce voisine, Harry.

Harry longea la table des professeurs et entra dans la petite pièce où les autres champions se trouvaient déjà. Une fois qu'il eut disparut, les élèves tout comme les professeurs se mirent à chuchoter, puis la Grande Salle plongea dans un véritable vacarme. Dumbledore se leva et tout le monde se tut.

- Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller tous vous coucher, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit.

Tous les élèves se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs. Cathy avait suivit Mylénia et Camille sans savoir où elle m'était les pieds. Elle remarqua très vite, que beaucoup d'élèves en particulier les Poufsouffle et les Serpentard étaient furieux contre Harry. Les Gryffondor qui paraissaient assez surpris finirent par enfin crier de joie en se rendant compte que l'un des champions de l'école était à Gryffondor. Ceux qui hurlaient le plus étaient bien entendu Fred, George, Lee et Jake. Certains auraient pu penser qu'ils faisaient un concours de celui qui était capable de crier le plus fort. D'autres auraient parier que leur seul but était de narguer les autres maisons. Les élèves de Durmstrang paraissaient fier, sans doute pensaient-ils gagner avec Viktor Krum comme champion. Aucun d'entre eux ne parut choqué par le fait qu'il y avait deux champions à Poudlard. Ce n'était pas le cas chez les Beauxbâtons. Tout d'abord, plusieurs filles paraissaient triste, elles avaient sûrement espéré pouvoir être élues. D'autres eux étaient furieux contre Dumbledore et les élèves de Poudlard, Iana aurait parié en les entendant qu'ils en voulaient au monde entier.

Le hall se vida, presque tous les élèves avaient rejoint leurs salle Commune. Il ne restait que très peu d'élèves qui discutaient encore dont Fred, George, Iana, Lee, Ako et Jake. Ils s'étaient glissés dans un coin et attendaient que le hall soit plus calme. Fred se tourna vers Jake.

- Avec George, Ako et Iana, on va aller chercher des Bièraubeurre, on ne va pas laisser passer un évènement comme celui-là ! Il faut fêter ça !

- D'accord, moi, je vais aller chercher des friandises dans les cuisines, à mon avis, les elfes auront le temps de s'occuper de moi.

- Je viens avec toi, poursuivi Lee.

Tous se séparèrent et allèrent chercher des provision. Ils se retrouvèrent un peu plus tard dans leur Salle Commune. Ceux qui étaient allé chercher les Bièraubeurre mirent plus de temps que prévu et arrivèrent une minute avant Harry. Une fois qu'ils avaient déposé les boissons sur une table, le tableau laissa passer Harry et tout le monde se mit à l'accueillir en hurlant de joie et en applaudissant. Fred se précipita sur lui et le prit par les épaules.

- Tu aurais dû nous dire que tu avais trouvé le moyen de mettre ton nom dans la coupe !

- Comment as-tu réussi à faire ça sans te retrouver avec une barbe ?Remarquable ! Rugit George

- Je n'ai rien fait du tout, répondit Harry qui n'avait pas l'air de s'amuser du tout. Je ne sais...

Mais personne n'écouta ce qu'il avait à dire, on lui proposa de la Bièraubeurre et des chips, il du les prendre de force, personne n'avait remarqué qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à faire la fête. Lee avait déniché quelque part une bannière de Gryffondor et il insista pour en draper Harry comme une cape. Au bout d'une petite heure, Harry réussit à quitter la pièce en se plaignant qu'il était fatigué. Presque tous les autre élèves partirent immédiatement se coucher, après sa disparition. Sauf bien sûr ceux qui avaient encore et toujours le courage de continuer à faire la fête (on ne citera pas les noms).

Le lendemain, dans la Grande Salle, il y avait très peu de Gryffndor et de Poufsouffle qui étaient réveillés. Ils avaient du tous faire la fête. Cathy, Camille et Mylénia s'étaient posées dans un coin de leur table, bien éloigné des autre. Chacune écrivaient à leur famille. Cathy écrivait à Sirius, et faisait bien attention qu'aucun coup d'œil ne tombe sur sa feuille. Lorsqu'elle lui écrivait, il y avait toujours ses amis près d'elle, elle n'avait jamais un moment de libre pour lui écrire tranquillement, c'est pourquoi elle avait pris l'habitude de ne jamais écrire à qui elle s'adressait. On pouvait donc supposer qu'elle écrive à Lupin. Cathy raconta ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, lors des élections des champions, elle voulu aussi insister sur le fait que Harry, lors de sa nomination avait l'air bien surpris. Elle ne voulais pas lui créer des ennuis, elle savait que Harry écrirait à Sirius et voulais cependant lui préciser qu'il ne devait pas être le coupable. 

Vers onze heure, alors, que le petit déjeuné avait déjà disparut pour faire place aux couverts pour le déjeuner, Iana et Jake firent leur apparition. Ils furent bientôt suivis par Ako, Lee, puis enfin, Fred et George. Mandy n'avait fait aucune apparition de la matinée. Ako en déduit que soit elle s'état levé trop tôt, soit elle ne s'était pas levé du tout. Elle apparut un peu plus tard, juste avant le déjeuné et s'installa avec ses amis.

- Je suis vraiment très fatiguée. On a fait la fête toute la nuit. Je viens juste de me lever. Et vous ? vous avez fait quoi ? Comment Harry a-t-il pu être élu ? il vous l'a dit ?

- Euh... en fait, on lui a demandé, mais je crois que personne n'a écouté ce qu'il avait dit. On était bien trop occupé à boire et faire la fête. Répondit George en se grattant la tête comme s'il essayait de déterrer quelques souvenirs de la veille.

- Si, il a dit qu'il n'avait rien fait. Répliqua Ako. En plus, il n'avait pas l'air dans son état hier. A mon avis, il a dut avoir un choc. Tu imagines si quelqu'un mettait ton nom dan la coupe alors que tu ne lui as rien demandé !

- Donc, tu penses que c'est quelqu'un d'autre que lui qui a mit son nom dans la coupe ? demanda Cathy. Mais... pourquoi ? et puis en plus, si il aurait été le champion de Poudlard, pourquoi, il y a aussi Diggori ?

- Peut-être que celui qui a fait ça à ensorcelé la Coupe. Ça pourrait très bien marcher. Dit Mandy en baillant.

Ils arrêtèrent leur conversation lorsque le repas fut servit. Chacun retourna à sa table. La journée se passa dans le plus grand calme. Cathy ne croisa pas Harry bien qu'elle aurait aimé lui parler. Elle savait qu'il avait des problèmes et aurait aimé l'aider à les résoudre. Le fait qu'il communiquait avec Sirius lui donnait envie de se rapprocher de lui et de veiller sur lui.

Le jour qui suivit, tous les élèves reprirent les cours. Il se trouva que Hagrid avait finit par annuler juste pendant cette semaine le cour des sixièmes années. Il devait s'occuper des Scroutt à pétard qui lui demandaient de plus en plus de travail. Tous grandissaient et devenaient ingérable. Le dimanche, alors que Mylénia et Camille se promenaient dans le parc, elles trouvèrent un Scroutt à pétard s'approcher de leur cabane. Elles durent le ramener à Hagrid. Camille avait utilisé la magie noire qu'elle avait en elle, elle réussit à faire voler l'animal et à le ramener à la cabane d'Hagrid sans que ni elle, ni Mylénia ne touche la bête. Elles ne trouvèrent pas le professeur chez lui. En effet, le Scroutt qu'elles avaient trouvés n'était pas le seul à s'être échappé, et Hagrid était à la recherche de quatre autres Scroutts.

Le lundi soir, comme promis, Mandy emmena Iana dans une salle de classe. Il y avait là un chaudron, des plantes et des ingrédients. Iana appris en une heure comment fabriquer une potion pour faire pousser les ongles. Malheureusement, pendant la croissance des ongles, on ressentait une douleur affreuse dans les doigts et les ongles des doigts de pieds poussaient plus vite que ceux des mains. C'était elle-même qui avait réussit à trouver sa préparation en faisant les test sur un rat.

- C'est bien, dit Mandy qui lavait un tube. Ce n'était pas ça que je voulais te faire découvrir, mais tu as au moins trouvé quelque chose par toi même. Tu vois, en fait, c'est très simple, tu mélange des ingrédients, tu regardes le résultat et puis tu mélange avec d'autres.

- En plus, c'est intéressant et marrant.

- Oui, mais tu sais, on ne trouves pas toujours quelque chose, parfois il faut des mois entier pour trouver une formule. Demain, on y retourne, tu essayera de trouver un remède contre la douleur lorsque les ongles poussent et aussi, on essayera de voir s'il est possible de faire pousser que les ongles des mains.

- Oki.

Après l'avoir nettoyée, les deux jeunes filles quittèrent la salle de cour et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Dans les couloirs, elles croisèrent Harry Potter et Hermione Granger qui allaient eux aussi dîner. Ils finirent leur chemin ensemble tout en discutant sur leur journée passée. Harry se plaignait des insultes des autres élèves. Le seul conseil que Iana put lui donner était de ne pas y faire attention et de continuer sa vie sans pour autant se recroqueviller dans un coin et rester à l'écart de tous les autres. Mandy, elle ne lui adressa pas la parole. Elle appréciait beaucoup Harry, mais depuis que son nom était sortit de la Coupe, elle était persuadée ; tout comme les autres élèves de Poufsouffle ; que Harry avait volé la gloire de leur propre champion. Ce sentiment était exacerbé par le fait que Cédric était l'un des rares qui leur eût apporté un certain prestige en battant un jour l'équipe de Gryffondor au Quidditch.

Une fois arrivé dans la salle, Mandy quitta Iana pour rejoindre sa place, près de Jonathan. Celui-ci ne fit même pas attention à elle, il était en grande conversation avec Cédric Diggory. Iana, s'assit entre Fred et George, elle fut surprise de voir Ron à côté de Lee. Apparemment, il avait dut se disputer avec Harry et Hermione. En effet, à leur arrivé, les deux amis s'étaient assis à l'autre extrémité de la table et ne lui avaient même pas jeté un seul regard.

Dans la semaine qui suivit, Mandy travailla beaucoup avec Iana, elle apprenait toutes sortes de propriétés des plantes, et une fois qu'elle finissait son « cour » elle rejoignait sa salle commune et finissait d'apprendre toute seule certaines plantes. C'était bien la première fois en six ans que l'on voyait Iana assise tous les soirs par terre, devant le feu, entourée de bouquin et qui étudiait tranquillement. Ako, dans son coin, s'entraînait elle aussi tous les soirs, maintenant, bien qu'elle ne soit pas tout à fait métamorphosée, elle pouvait rester pendant un temps illimité transformée. Ron, avait pris l'habitude de rester avec le groupe. Cela ne les dérangait pas, mais ils ne voulaient pas lui montrer leur cabane, donc, ils y passaient de moins en moins de temps. De toute façon, avait fait remarqué une fois Camille, ils auraient de plus en plus de mal pour y accéder à cause des Beauxbâtons. Fred, Lee, Jake et George, passaient eux aussi leur soirée dans un coin, ils cherchaient toujours des idées pour faire une potion. Parfois, ils obligeaient Mandy à rester des heures avec eux pour savoir si telle potion pouvait ou non fonctionner. Les trois Serpentardes, de leur côté, restaient des soirées entières dans leur chambre. Si par mégarde Cathy se trouvait dans la même pièce que Bryan Karter ou Marcus Flint, il y avait toujours une bagarre façon moldu qui éclatait, et il n'était pas toujours facile de les séparer.

Un vendredi soir, Cathy et Camille s'étaient posées dans un coin, près du feu et se reposaient. Pendant se temps, Mylénia discutait avec son frère et ses amis. Depuis la dispute qu'elle avait eu avec Flint, elle s'était un peu éloignée de tout le monde, mais elle avait quand même du mal d'être séparée des Serpentard. C'est pourquoi elle se rattacha vite à eux sans pour autant abandonner ses amis. Elle continuait cependant à fréquenter les Gryffondor, et, il sembla que cela ne dérangeait plus personne. Sans doute avaient-ils tous peur de camille. Lorsqu'elle croisait un Serpentatrd dans les couloir, et qu'il était seul, elle s'amusait à lui lancer un regard noir, et l'élève finissait toujours par baisser la tête.

Mylénia était assise près de son frère et jouait aux cartes avec Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy Parkinson. Celle-ci avait pris la salle habitude de se coller à Drago, il ne pouvait plus rien faire tant qu'elle était à côté. Mais cela n'avait pas l'air de la déranger. Annie Lakrasse et Adrien Pucey arrivèrent en courant portant chacun une boite en ferraille. Mylénia crut tout de suite qu'ils tenaient chacun une boite qui contenaient les badges d'Hermione sur la libération des elfes de maison. Tous les deux posèrent la boite sur la table et Drago parut très fier.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Mylénia intriguée.

- Ce sont des badges que l'on va ensorceler. Répondit Drago qui avait abandonné sa partie de carte et qui regardait la boite avec envie.

- Pourquoi faire ? vous voulez monter un club ?

- Mais non !! On va faire des badges, on va les donner a tout le monde, c'est pour encourager le champion de Poudlard.

- C'est une très bonne idée ça ! C'est gentil d'y avoir pensé. Et vous allez mettre quoi dessus ?

- « Vive CEDRIC DIGGORY, le vrai champion de Poudlard ! » Et dès qu'on appuis sur le badge on pourra y lire : « A BAS POTTER ». C'est super non ?

- Je ne trouve pas ça très gentil. Et puis, ils sont deux à être champion du collège, ils méritent d'avoir tous les deux du soutient !

- Pas Potter, il a triché, je le hais, et tu voudrais que je le soutienne et que je l'encourage ? Ma parole, tu as perdu la tête ! Depuis le début, il a la célébrité, il est apprécié par tout le monde, il a tout ce qu'il veut, il n'a qu'à le demander à cet imbécile de Dumbledore, il traîne avec des Sang-de-Bourbe ! Il m'écœure, un jour, je lui ferais ça faite.

Mylénia lança à son frère un regard affectif, elle l'aimait énormément, et acceptait que son frère déteste certaines personnes. A près tout, la haine appartenait à tout le monde. Mais, ses yeux reflétaient aussi de la pitié. L'ennemi de son frère n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était Harry Potter. Elle savait très bien qu'il pouvait s'attirer des ennuis. Une dizaines de Serpentard s'étaient assis autour de la table. Tous prirent un badges et essayèrent de l'ensorceler. Mylénia laissa sa place et alla rejoindre ses amies.

- Il est vraiment stupide ton frère ! Lança Cathy sans quitter des yeux son livre sur les licornes.

- Non !... Il est juste encore un peu jeune. Laisse le vivre comme ça le chante. Et puis, ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

- Un peu, si. Harry, je le considère comme une personne de ma propre famille, j'ai vraiment horreur des types qui se moquent des autres, et encore moins quand ça touche ma famille.

Cathy avait violemment fermé son livre et s'était levée. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Cathy ! cria Mylénia. Où tu vas?

- Je vais prendre l'air, je ne comprends vraiment pas comment tu peux laisser ton frère dire des choses pareils ! Il me semblait pourtant que tu avais un peu de bon sens !

Au moment où le tableau se tourna pour la laisser passer, elle croisa Bryan qui eu un sourire narquois en la voyant. Il allait dire quelque chose quand Cathy leva la main pour le faire taire en chuchotant « Tais toi, quand tu parles ! ». Bryan, fut tellement surpris qu'il resta un long moment devant la porte en réfléchissant sur ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il s'approcha de Camille.

- Ben qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle ne m'a même pas insulté.

- Elle est juste fatiguée. Fou lui la paix et ça ira mieux.

- Oui mais...

- Dis moi Karter ? Serais-tu en manques d'insultes ? Tu aimes tellement ça : voir Cathy de détester et t'humiler ?

- Oh non ! C'est juste que c'est drôle de la voir en pétard. Mais tu vois, en tant que mon ennemis jurés, je me démerde pour qu'elle ne reste pas trop souvent calme...

- Vas t'en, tu fais honte. Tu es un être horrible.

- Au fait ?

- Quoi encore ? Camille commençait à s'impatienter, elle voulais lire son livre tranquillement.

- Ca veut dire quoi « Tais toi, quand tu parles » ?

- Quel crétin ! Chuchota Camille pour elle-même.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre laissant Mylénia et Bryan ensemble. Plus tard dans la soirée, Mylénia alla se coucher. Il était déjà minuit, et Cathy n'était toujours pas rentrée. Camille décida alors daller la retrouver. La Salle Commune était vide, Camille était pieds nus et en chemise de nuit d'hiver. Elle sortit puis en faisant bien attention de ne pas faire de bruit, elle se faufila dans les couloirs à la recherche de son amie. Elle n'eut pas de problème pour la retrouver. Elle la croisa dans un couloir, Cathy remontait se coucher. Camille voulut parler avec elle, toutes deux allèrent s'installer dans leur salle commune.

- Il faut pas lui en vouloir ! Tu sais très bien que Mylénia aime bien Harry.

- Alors pourquoi elle ne le défend pas ? Je comprends pas ! Si j'avais un frère qui dirait ça d'une personne que je connaisse, je l'aurais fait taire immédiatement.

- Avec des si, on changerait le monde ! Tu n'as pas de frère Cathy, tu ne pas connaître l'amour fraternelle.

- Tu parles !

- Non, je t'assure, je crois que si Sorcha, ma petite sœur, éprouverait de la haine envers quelqu'un, je ne lui dirais rien. Tu n'as pas envie de contrarier ceux que tu aimes. C'est comme ça. Et puis, entre nous, tu sais très bien que Mylénia aime trop son frère pour lui refuser quelque chose. Elle irait jusqu'au bout du monde pour lui.

- Je vois vraiment pas ce qu'elle lui trouve. Répondit Cathy en souriant.

Toutes deux éclatèrent de rire et retournèrent se coucher.

Pendant la semaine suivante, Drago Malfoy, et tous les élèves de Serpentard, sauf quelques exceptions donnèrent à tous ceux qui le voulaient bien des badges qu'ils avaient fabriqués pendant un week-end entier. Beaucoup laissaient l'inscription de Vive Cédric Diggory, d'autres préféraient faire l'inverse et se promener toute la journée avec un badge sur lequel il était écrit A bas Potter. Cathy avait du mal à le supporter, elle s'était même une fois jetée sur un groupe de cinquième année pour leur arracher leur badge. Tous les Gryffondor, en particulier Harry Potter étaient devenus les martyrs du collège. Heureusement, cela ne dura pas longtemps grâce à Fred, George, Iana, Jake, Lee et Ako. Tous les six, avaient pris la fâcheuse habitude d'insulter tous ceux qui portaient les badges, Jake, ainsi que les deux jumeaux se débrouillaient même à dissimuler dans le repas des élèves des potions qui avaient un drôle d'effet sur les humains. Depuis, Chaque élèves faisaient bien attention à ce qu'il mangeait, d'autres avaient même choisi de ne plus porter leur badge. Cela ne suffit pas pour diminuer la haine qu'éprouvaient les élèves envers Harry, mais les élèves de Gryffondor réussirent quand même à se faire respecter, et tout redevint comme avant ( pour eux bien sûr).


	11. Super Camille

Chapitre 11 : Super Camille 

11.Super Camille

Il était rare de croiser dans les couloirs des Beauxbâtons et des Durmstrangs. En effet, ils évitaient de rester dans le château, et passaient la plus part de leur temps dans leur carrosse et bateau. Cependant, il y avait un seul endroit qu'ils aimaient bien fréquenter, c'était la bibliothèque. Jake et Lee s'étaient mis en tête que ces élèves ne savaient que travailler et rien faire d'autre. Et leur seule pensée était de trouver un moyen de leur apprendre à s'amuser ou alors, de leur faire peur. Peu d'élèves des différents collèges se fréquentaient. Bien entendu, les Serpentard s'entendaient très bien avec les Durmstrangs et il n'était pas rare de croiser des Durmstrangs dans la maison des Serpentard. En effet, aucun reglement n'avait demandé le contraire. Seul, Myrddin Hazel s'était familiarisé avec les Beauxbâtons. Il restait toutes ses récrés et ses temps libres avec eux. Ako avait fait la remarque que si il préférait leur compagnie, c'était sûrement parce qu'ils avaient la même langue natal. Mais Camille, elle, répétait sans cesse que c'était tout simplement parce que les français devaient être des gens très raffinés, qui aimaient la même nourriture comme les escargots, les cuisses de grenouille et on ne sait quoi d'autre, et parce qu'ils devaient tous être hypocrites et orgueilleux, donc bien s'entendre. En fin de semaine, un samedi soir, alors que les six Gryffondor étaient partit finir leur punition, Mandy, Mylénia, Camille et Cathy étaient assises dans un couloir sombre et attendaient les autres tranquillement. Mandy leur racontait une histoire d'horreur sur des loups-garous qu'elle venait juste de finir de lire, toutes étaient absorbées par l'histoire. Pour mettre de l'ambiance, Camille avait fait apparaître une boule de feu, et l'avait posé au milieu de leur cercle. Une agréable chaleur se dégageait de la flamme, et chacune des filles, pouvaient apercevoir les ombres qui dansaient sur les visages de leurs amies. Cathy écouta l'histoire, mais avec très peu d'attention. Elle connaissait assez de choses sur les loups-garous et ne voulait pas entendre les sottises que racontent les gens sur leurs sujets. Le couloir devenait frais et humide.

Toutes les quatre attendaient les Gryffondor, car ils avaient décidé de veiller une bonne partie de la nuit et se faire une soirée histoires d'horreurs. Minuit passa enfin. Les Gryffonor n'allaient pas tarder à sortir de la salle des trophées. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Ako apparut la première. Elle avait l'air assez fatiguée, mais semblait quand même ravie d'avoir fini sa corvée. Iana quand à elle, était surexcitée, à l'idée de passer la nuit avec ses amis. Jake, Lee, Fred et George, étaient très calme. Sûrement canalisaient-ils toutes leur énergies pour leurs histoires. Le petit groupe se faufila dans les couloirs, tout en faisant bien attention de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Une fois arrivés devant la Grande salle, il y eu un cri qui retentit dans le château et qui leur glaça le sang. 

- C'était quoi ça ? demanda Camille, en se posant la main sur le cœur.

- Y a quelqu'un qui s'est mis à crier. Continua Mylénia. Comme ça m'a fait peur !

- Pff, moi, je suis prête à parier que c'est Fred qui voulait nous faire peur. Dit Iana en lui lançant un regard accusateur.

- Mais pas du tout. Je te jure que j'ai pas crié, et que ça m'a fait sursauter aussi. C'est aucun d'entre nous.

- Fred, continua Iana. On avait dit qu'on commencerai à se faire peur que une fois dans la cabane.

- Au lieu de chercher qui a crié, on devrait plutôt aller voir ce qui se passe. Dit Mandy en dirigeant son regard vers les escaliers. Ça venait de là haut.

- Moi, je penses que c'est Peeves. Il a dut nous repérer et voulu nous faire peur. Dit Jake.

- Non, dit Camille en remontant les escaliers d'un pas ferme. Ce n'était pas sa voie. J'aurais plutôt dit une voie de garçon. C'était plutôt un cri d'angoisse non ? ou de peur... je sais pas trop.

Les jeunes élèves remontèrent alors les escaliers en suivant Camille. Cathy et Lee les suivitrent sans dire un mot. Iana et Mylénia étaient très excités à savoir ce qu'elles allaient trouver. Ako, Jake et George se moquaient de Camille, Mandy et Fred qui avaient l'air de prendre ça très au sérieux. Et ils avaient plutôt raison.

Une fois en haut des escaliers, on pouvait entendre des voix d'élèves qui résonnaient dans les couloirs vides. Plus ils s'approchaient, et plus ils pouvaient entendre certains mots comme : « Je croyais que c'était elle ! » ou bien « t'avais dit qu'on pourrait les voir » et « je ne m'amuse plus là ! t'es vraiment pas malin ».

Une fois arrivés à l'extrémité du couloir, ils trouvèrent un groupe d'élèves de Durmstrang, et certains de Serpentard entrain de se chamailler. Camille reconnu très vite la voix de Marcus Flint.

- Je vous assure, je croyais que c'était Anderson. Y a pas beaucoup d'élèves qui se promènent dans les couloirs à cette heure ci. Il y a juste ces espèces d'idiots. Et puis, Camille n'est pas rentrée se coucher ! elle ne doit pas être loin !

- Mouai, c'est vrai. Dit Bryan qui était à ses côtés. On va bien finir par la trouver cette idiote. Z'avez qu'à relâcher l'autre. Il nous sert à rien.

- On peut pas le laisser partir comme ça. Ça serait trop risqué, il pourrait le répéter. Tom, vas-y, toi qui est si fort dans les sortilèges d'amnésie, tu n'as qu'à lui faire oublier cette soirée.

- Je te préviens Marcus. Dit un gros garçon en s'approchant de lui et en pointant le doigt dans sa direction. Si tu ne nous attrape pas cette... Camille, ce soir, tu vas le regretter.

Avant que Mandy est le temps de prendre Camille par le bras, et la cacher derrière le couloir avec ses amis ; celle-ci c'était déjà avancée folle de colère devant le groupe d'élèves qui ne demandaient qu'à la voir.

- Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez à Camille ?

Tous se retournèrent, Camille était déjà au milieu du couloir. Jake, Lee, fred et George l'avaient suivit tout de suite. Si on leur cherchait des problèmes, ils allaient les trouver. Les autres filles firent de même. Camille se tenait droite, le regard perçant, elle les dévisagea tous.

- Oh ! Anderson, c'est justement toi, qu'on cherchait.

- Je vois bien ça. A qui tu veux lancer un sort d'amnésie ?

- Oh, quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas, aucune importance.

- Relâche le, et laisse le partir.

- Ce sera un peu dur pour lui. On l'a assommé, il est pas prêt de se réveiller.

Tous les élèves de Durmstrang regardaient Camille avec patience, comme-ci ils attendaient quelque chose d'elle. Seuls les Serpentard gardaient bien en vue les autres élèves, en particulier les quatre garçons. Bryan Karter défia du regard Cathy. Deux élèves de Serpentard, qui portaient à eux deux le corps d'un garçon, le posèrent devant Camille, et l'étendirent de tout son long sur le sol. C'était Myrddin Hazel. Camille le dévisagea. Elle ne se baissa pas pour voir comment il allait, elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, et était tout compte fait bien contente qu'ils soient tombés sur lui.

- Mes amis, je vous présente la superbe Mylénia Malfoy. ( à ces mots, Mylénia rougit, et baissa la tête.) Mais beaucoup la connaissent déjà. Si si, charmante, je vous assure, bien qu'elle est eu la très mauvaise idée de choisir comme amis cette espèce de bande... la plus misérable au monde. Voici Mandy Layers, une sang de bourbe...

A ces mots, tous les Gryfondor et les trois Serpentardes lancèrent à Marcus un regard empli de haine. Mandy ne paru pas gênée. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Marcus ou un autre élève la traitait ainsi ; et ce n'était pas la dernière. Mais tous savaient très bien que cela lui faisait beaucoup de mal. Elle garda cependant la tête haute.

- Oui... ensuite, il y a la plus insupportable des gamines, la plus bête aussi : Iana Seyah. Il y a aussi... Fred et Georges Weasley, les frères jumeaux les moins intéligents de toute la planète; ils ne font même pas des blagues drôles...

- Ca suffit Marcus. Hurla Camille. Que me veux tu ?

- Et voici... Camille Anderson. Continua Marcus avec un léger sourire triomphant (il avait réussit à l'énerver). J'ai besoin de toi uniquement pour prouver à mes cher amis que tu as en toi de la magie noir.

- Rien de plus simple, La dernière fois que je t'ai montré mes dons, je t'ai promis que la prochaine fois, à savoir celle-ci, ce serait ta tête qui me servirait de cobaye.

- Ne t'amuse surtout pas à ça.

Camille eu un petit sourire, elle était persuadée que Marcus commençait à s'affoler même si il avait gardé cet air qui le rendait si sûr de lui.

- Et pourquoi ? Demanda Camille en faisant apparaitre une boule de feu avec un joli mouvement du poinget.

Tous les Durmstrang fixèrent alors la boule de feu, à la fois surpris, ravis, et craintifs. 

- Tout simplement parce que j'y tiens et que tu risques d'avoir de gros problèmes si tu fais ça. A savoir être virée du collège.

- Il me semble que toi aussi tu risques d'avoir des problèmes Marcus. Mylénia avait pris la parole. Agresser des élèves dans le collège, je ne penses pas que le directeur laisse passer ce genre de choses en ces lieux. Laisse nous tranquille maintenant. Tu voulais montrer à tes chers amis les pouvoirs de Camille. Maintenant que vous les avez vu, dégagez.

- Non. Dit un élève de Durmstrang. Désolé, mais on veux vérifier autre chose.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Continua Marcus. Anderson. Je voudrai que tu leur montre ton joli collier. 

Camille parut surprise et fit disparaître sa boule de feu en refermant sa main.

Elle paru hésitante, puis fixa l'élève de Durmstrang comme pour lui jeter un défi.

- Pourquoi veux tu le voir ?

- Je veux juste leur montrer ce collier. Et puis après promis, on te laisse tranquille avec tes... amis. Et on oubli cette histoire. 

Camille sortit son pendentif qui était caché sous sa chemise blanche. Elle n'aimait pas cette idée, mais c'était le seul moyen pour que ce début de dispute ne continua. Le pendentif était en fait une sorte de symbole chinois ou japonais, qui était encerclé par le corps d'un serpent. Pour Camille et ses amis, rien n'était de plus banal à leur yeux. Bien entendu, Camille y était liée affectivement et tenait beaucoup à de collier. Cependant, lorsque les élèves de Durmstrang purent le voir, ils furent tous étonnés. Tous avaient la bouche entrouverte, ils paraissaient complètement absorbés par le pendentif. Comme ci c'était le plus beau bijou au monde. 

- Je vois vraiment pas ce que vous lui trouvez. Dit Camille en rangeant son collier sous sa chemise. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, nous avons autre chose à faire. Mais attention Marcus, je te préviens, ne me refais jamais un coup comme ça. Qui à être virée du collège, j'aimerai un jour voir ta tête carbonisée. Si tu veux quelque chose, tu le demandes et tu n'agresses personne.

Marcus lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui dire qu'ils allaient s'en aller et les laisser seuls.

- Ce fut un réel plaisir de collaborer avec toi, Anderson.

Tous passèrent devant le petit groupe d'élèves. Ils se fusillèrent du regard. Camille pu apercevoir dans les yeux des Durmstrang de la peur envers elle, mais elle pouvait lire en eux quelque chose qui les rendait supérieur. Elle aurait parié qu'ils savaient des choses à son sujet qu'elle ignorait.

Cathy se fit bousculer par Bryan, mais elle eut le temps de lui faire un croche patte. Malheureusement, Marcus l'avait attrapé à temps et l'avait empêché de tomber par terre. Il connaissait bien Cathy et Bryan, et savait très bien qu'ils faisaient tout pour se montrer à quel point ils se détestaient. Mandy était très mal à l'aise. Elle s'entait le regard de certains Durmstrang sur elle. Parfois, un d'entre eux laisser échapper le mot «sang de bourbe ». Mylénia reconnu pas mal de ses amis de Durmstrang et de Serpentard. Elle était furieuse contre eux, mais elle était surtout très intriguée. Pourquoi portaient-ils tant d'importance à Camille ? Les quatre garçons eux, passaient leur temps à dévisager les autres élèves, et retenir les visages. C'était décidé, une nouvelle guerre allait commencer, et ils savaient très bien à qui s'en prendre. Quand à Ako et Iana, elle se jetèrent vite sur Myrddin pour vérifier son état. Ako lui prit la tête entre ses mains, et Iana lui tapota le visage pour le réveiller.

- Ca va, il est entrain de se réveiller. Dit Ako.

Lorsque Myrddin repris complètement conscience, il ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Je... qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Où est cette bouse de Marcus Flint ?

- T'inquiète, lui dit Iana avec une voix douce. Il est partit. On t'a retrouvé là. T'es sûr que ça va ?

- J'ai très mal à la tête. Je me souviens d'avoir été attrapé par quelqu'un, puis, j'ai vu Marcus Flint. Apparemment, ce n'est pas moi qu'il voulait voir, il avait l'air très en colère... puis. ; après, je... je ne m'en rappel plus.

- C'est parce qu'ils t'ont assommé. La preuve, tu saignes un peu là, derrière la tête. Dit Iana tranquillement. Il faudrait te passer un peu d'eau.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

- et bien nous avons entendu une petite fille crier. Dit Camille ironiquement. Puis, quand on est arrivé ici, Marcus et sa bande nous ont vu, ils sont vite partit en courant. Oui, tu sais, nous sommes redoutables et ils ont peur de nous. Puis on t'a trouvé là, allongé par terre. Tu n'as pas réussit à les battre ? Tu n'es pas si fort que ça en fait. Tous la regardèrent surpris ; Camille poussa un soupir. Bien, je penses, que l'on remettra notre soirée une autre fois. Je suis très fatiguée. Je vais me coucher.

Sans dire un seul autre mot, elle se tourna et disparut dans les couloirs sombres. Cathy et Mylénia la suivirent après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit aux autres. Elles préféraient suivre Camille de près, au cas où elle aurait des envies meurtrières.

- Pourquoi tu as dit ça à Myrddin ! cria Mylénia derrière le dos de Camille. Le pauvre, il a du être trop choqué sur le coup, et toi qui lui sort ça comme ça...

- Je voulais juste m'amuser. Marcus m'a tellement énervé qu'il fallait que je me défoule. Et puis, tu sais, j'aime pas beaucoup Myrddin, alors c'est sur lui que je me suis acharnée. Y a pas de mal à ça, c'est mieux que ce soit sur lui que sur mes amis.

- Je ne comprends pas. Dit Mylénia pour changer de sujet. Pourquoi voulaient t-ils voir ton collier et tes pouvoirs. En plus, ils ne t'ont même pas demandé de les utiliser contre quelqu'un. Ils ne voulaient pas non plus savoir leur puissance.

- Moi, c'est surtout ton collier qui m'a intrigué. Poursuivi Cathy. Je veux dire pourquoi ils voulaient le voir. Je ne trouve pas qu'un bijou de famille soit si important à voir.

- Peut-être qu'ils l'ont étudiés dans leur collège. Répondit Mylénia. Peut-être que c'est un très ancien collier, qui a beaucoup de valeur. Il a dut appartenir à quelqu'un de connu. On demandera à Mandy d'aller à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches.

- Elle va avoir besoin de beaucoup de patience alors. J'espère qu'elle sera d'accord pour nous aider. 

- Moi, y a un truc qui m'énerve. Dit Camille en tripotant son collier. Je trouve ça lâche de leur part d'attaquer des gens comme ça, la nuit. C'est même pas normale que les Durmstrang aient droit de rester à cet heure dans le collège. C'est vrai qu'ils sont un peu atteint du cerveau mais quand même. C'est horrible d'attaquer les personnes comme ça dans la nuit alors qu'ils sont seuls. Les insulter pendant les cours et les récrés ok. Mais là, ça va trop loin.

Les trois Serpentardes allèrent se coucher. Mylénia s'endormit dès qu'elle fut allongée. Cathy ouvrit un livre, qu'elle devait finir pour le lundi, mais elle s'endormi tout de suite. Quand à Camille, elle resta assise sur son lit, à regarder son collier. Elle n'avait rien compris à la scène qu'il venait de se passer. Elle avait obéit à Marcus pour ne pas attirer des problèmes à ses amis. Elle savait très bien que la plupart des Durmstrang n'étaient pas des gens à fréquenter, alors les mettre sur son dos, c'était encore pire. Là bas, leur collège était réputé par le fait qu'ils étudiaient la magie noire. Camille finit enfin par s'endormir, mais dans un sommeil peu profond et agité.

Le lendemain, Camille se réveilla très tard. Il était déjà midi. Elle alla se préparer et retrouva plus tard ses amis dans la grande salle. Tous étaient installés à la table des Gryffondor. Quand ils la virent arriver, ils lui firent de grands sourires et l'invitèrent à les rejoindre. Elle alla s'asseoir avec eux, tous finissaient leur devoirs.

La journée se passa tranquillement. Aucun d'entre eux ne parlèrent de ce qui c'était passé la veille. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient compris pourquoi Marcus et ses amis voulaient voir les pouvoirs de Camille.

Vers 19h, ils allèrent s'installer dans la Grande Salle. Etrangement, le nombre d'élèves dans la pièce paraissait être moins important que d'habitude. Les élèves de Beauxbâtons ne mangeaient pas ici pour cette soirée. Madame Maxime, en compagnie de Mme Trelawney et les élèves de septième année de Poudlard, avait emmené ses élèves se promener aux alentour du château afin d'étudier les astres. Tous décidèrent de manger à la table des Gryffondor, même Mandy alors que Jonathan lui avait demandé de venir manger avec lui. Mylénia fit la remarque que pour une fois, Myrddin était tout seul. En effet, il s'était mis à l'écart des Gryffondor, et mangeait seul. Ako sourit. Elle mit des raisins dans sa cuillère puis les envoya à Myrddin. Celui-ci se retourna surpris en dévisagea Ako.

- Viens manger avec nous Myrddin ! C'est plus sympas que de rester seul dans son coin. 

Myrddin hésita puis alla se poser près de Mandy. Il avait l'air très gêné, et murmura un petit « merci ». Myrddin mit énormément de temps à manger. En effet, Mandy l'avait très vite mit à l'aise. Elle avait fini par lui parler des cours et des devoirs ; et cela plu beaucoup au jeune garçon. Pendant tout le repas, il avait discuté avec Mylénia, Cathy et Mandy au sujet des dragons. Et il en savait vraiment beaucoup des choses à leur sujet. Aucun membre du groupe ne voulut lui parler de la veille. Tous gardèrent leur langues, même Camille. Celle-ci n'avait toujours pas changé d'avis sur le vision qu'elle avait du garçon. Elle évitait toujours chaque conversations qu'ils pouvaient avoir et été partie se coucher très tôt.

La semaine qui suivit, Myrddin continua à fréquenter les Beaubâtons. Mais en cour, il acceptait volontiers de se mettre à côté de quelqu'un du groupe sauf de Camille qui devenait de plus en plus agressive à son égard. Un mercredi soir, il vint même dîner avec les six Gryffondor, accompagné d'une jeune fille de Beaubâtons. Elle s'appelait Emily Delmantyl. Elle parlait vraiment très bien l'anglais, et n'avait qu'un très faible accent français. Fred et Jake l'apprécièrent beaucoup, car il se trouva, que c'était une fille pleine d'humour, qui n'hésitait pas à raconter des blagues. Emily était une élève de sixième année, comme eux. Elle n'était pas la seule des Beauxbâtons, la directrice de cette école, ainsi que le directeur des Durmstrangs avaient décidés d'emmener des élèves de sixièmes et même de cinquièmes années pour qu'ils puissent encourager leur école et leur champion.

Cathy, de son côté, décida de rester le plus longtemps possible avec Harry et Hermione. Elle voulait à tout pris rester avec eux, elle pouvait ainsi parler de Sirius avec quelqu'un, et aider Harry à surmonter ses problèmes. Depuis quelque temps, elle recevait quelques lettres de Sirius, mais à chaque fois, elles étaient brèves, et ne parlaient que d'un seul sujet : Harry. Au début, elle n'y fit pas attention, puis petit à petit, elle en avait marre de recevoir des lettres qui ne demandaient que des nouvelles du garçon et non de Cathy. Celle-ci fini par craquer, elle resta avec ses amis tout son temps libre, n'écrivit plus à son père et n'adressa plus la parole à Harry. Mais la situation s'empira après l'examen de baguette qu'avaient subis les quatre champions. Rita Skeeter, une journaliste peu fidèle avait mis un article sur Harry Potter et le Tournois des Trois sorciers et, bien entendu, avait oublié de signaler qu'il y avait deux champions à Poudlard. Seulement, elle n'avait fait allusion au tournois qu'à la fin de son article, tout le reste était consacré à la vie de Harry Potter. Et ce n'était pas n'importe quelle vie. D'après Rita Skeeter, Harry avait une vie affreuse (c'était un peu vrai à cause des Dursley), il était malheureux et devait braver toute sorte de dangers.

Depuis cet article, Ron passait encore plus de temps avec le groupe de sixième année, d'après Rita Skeeter, c'était Colin Crivey qui était le meilleur ami de Harry, et ça, Ron le prit très mal. Hermione était elle aussi mentionnée dans l'article, elle était sensée être la petite amie de Potter. Elle eut droit à plusieurs remarques désagréables.

Voila, c'était un new chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je remercie bcp catouloveharry, ça m'encourage beaucoup. Je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois continuer ou pas cette histoire. Alors ce serait pas mal si vous me donniez vos critiques, comme ça, j'aurais peut-être un peu plus la motivation pour continuer. merci

kiss a tous!


	12. Drole de découverte

12.Drôle de découverte

Enfin, le jour de la première tâche s'approchait. Elle allait se passer le mardi 24 novembre. Tous les élèves étaient impatients de savoir ce qui attendait les champions. Le samedi précédent la tâche, tous les élèves (en dehors bien sûr des première et seconde année) furent autorisés à se rendre dans le village de Pré-au-Lard.

Fred, George, Jake et Iana passèrent une bonne partie de leur après midi dans la boutique des farces et attrapes. Mylénia et Ako, elles, restèrent à traîner dans la ville en compagnie de Mandy, Cathy, Lee et Camille. Lee ne lâchait jamais Ako d'une semelle, mais cela ne paraissait pas déranger la jeune fille, bien au contraire. Quand à Myrddin, il était allé s'excusé auprès de ses nouveaux amis car, il voulait passer son après midi avec les élèves de Beaubâtons. Aucun ne lui en voulu.

Vers quatre heures, ils se retrouvèrent tous aux Trois Balais. Ron les rejoignit, apparemment, il ne s'était toujours pas réconcilié avec Harry et Hermione. Tous prirent une bièraubeurre, et Jake commença a déballer ses achats sur la table. Il avait surtout acheté des bonbons, ainsi que des bombes à bouses. Il fut très fier de leur montrer les nouveaux ingrédients qu'il avait acheté avec les Jumeaux et Iana.

- C'est quoi ? Demanda Mandy.

- Et bien, Fred m'a fortement conseillé d'acheter du sang de gnome ainsi que des aphtes de rats. Je me souviens de l'explosion que ça avait produit lorsqu'il a mélangé ces deux ingrédients. Ca serait super si on pouvais fabriquer des pétard avec...

Cathy lança un regard de rage à Fred.

- Vous ne croyais pas que ça serait dangereux ? demanda Mylénia un peu inquiète.

- Non, bien sur que non ! Voyons, on va diluer le sang, ce sera une explosion moins forte.

- Et moins marrante, continua George. C'est dommage, mais je crois que on a assez de problèmes en ce moment avec les profs. Puis, ce soir, c'est notre dernier soir de punition avec Rogue. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il va nous demander de faire. Mais bon, vaudrait mieux se tenir à carreaux encore deux semaines ou trois... (George eu un large sourire) et on ne délura plus la potion.

- Et bien, je ne veux pas vous aider. Je trouve ça stupide. Répliqua Mandy. Et dangereux en plus de ça. Dilué ou non. C'est vrai, puis en plus, je veux pas me faire choper par un prof... et encore moins par Rogue. 

- Oh, c'est pas grave, on a pas besoin de toi pour faire une dilution. Dit Iana avec un regard malin.

- Tu parles, aucun d'entre vous n'est capable de faire une seule dilution. Même pas toi Iana, je ne t'ai toujours pas montré comment faire.

- Justement, on a pas besoin de toi. Tu n'es pas la seule à savoir faire ça. Y a Cathy. Hein Cathy ?

Cathy ne les écoutait plus. Elle regardait étrangement dans la direction de la table où s'était assise Hermione Granger. Celle-ci était seule et écrivait quelques mots sur un petits cahier, puis, parfois redressait la tête en face d'elle et se mettait à parler dans le vide. Cathy compris tout de suite qu'elle n'était en fait pas seule. Harry devait se trouver juste devant elle, et avait du mettre sa cape d'invisibilité.

- Dis moi Ron, tu fais toujours la tête à Hermione et Harry ? Demanda t-elle amusée.

- Non, pas à Hermione. Mais elle préfère rester avec lui. Pourquoi ?

- Au comme ça, c'est juste que en voyant Hermione seule là bas, je me demandais pourquoi elle n'était pas venue avec nous.

- Oh, elle n'est pas seule. Répondit Ron avec amertume.

- Je sais. Continua Cathy en souriant.

- De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Ako.

- De rien. Ca ne te regarde pas.

Cathy se rendit compte qu'elle venait de répondre méchamment à son amie. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise, mais ne s'excusa pas ; au grand étonnement de tout le monde.

- Euh... je vais vous laisser. Je crois que je vais rentrer au château un peu plus tôt. Je suis fatiguée, et j'ai des choses à faire.

- Attends moi, je viens avec toi ! Crièrent, Mandy et Camille ensemble.

- J'ai pas besoin de compagnie. Surtout pour ce que je vais faire.

- Oh non, c'est pas pour t'accompagner, c'est juste que j'ai des devoirs à faire. Répondit Mandy

- Et moi, je dois écrire une lettre à mon père avant ce soir. C'est son anniversaire demain, et le temps que la lettre arrive...

Cathy ne répondit rien et partit s'en attendre ses amies, qui sortirent du pub en courant pour la rattraper. Tous les Gryffondor ainsi que Mylénia se regardèrent avec un air perplexe. Puis Fred rompu le silence.

- Attend George, tu viens de dire un truc super important.

- A bon ? et quoi ?

- Ce soir et notre dernier soir, le dernier... du moins, pour l'instant. Alors je propose qu'on lève tous nos verres. Pour notre plus grande punition, qu'on ai jamais eu.

Il prit un air très fière et nostalgique, se leva et tendit son verre en l'air pour que tout le monde le voit. Tous firent de même, sauf Mylénia qui n'osa pas bouger. Elle sentait tous les regards se diriger vers eux. Iana lui jeta un coup d'œil.

- Tu peux te lever toi aussi. T'es notre amie.

Mylénia ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, après tout, même Ron s'était levé, et lui non plus n'était pas puni. Dans le pub, c'était le silence total, et Fred le rompit.

- Je suis très fière, car ce soir, nous allons être libre, fini les corvées, fini les ordres de Rogue. Nous irons fière ce soir à la bataille, se présenter à cet abrutit de Rogue pour notre dernier soir de punition. Et ensuite, nous pourrons crier vive la liberté mes frères. Oui, vive la liberté.

Tous finirent leur Bièraubeurre en une seule gorgée, puis se mirent à hurler de joie. Au bout d'une minute, après avoir rigolé, insulté Rogue et crié, ils finirent par s'asseoir, et les discutions dans le pub reprirent. Au bout d'une heure, tous sortirent du pub et rentrèrent au collège. Ils laissèrent Mylénia rejoindre sa salle commune ainsi que Ron qui partit se poser dans le parc. Les Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers le cachot de Rogue. Celui-ci les attendait patiemment. Il était assis derrière son bureau les mains croisés, et le regard perçant.

- Bien, aujourd'hui sera votre dernier jour de punition, (il eu l'air un peu déçu). J'espère que cela vous aura fait du bien et vous aura permis de réfléchir. Il est vrai que travailler tous les samedis soirs au lieu de s'amuser, c'est un bien triste sort. J'ai l'impression que deux mois de punition ne vous ont pas suffit...

Tous retinrent leur souffle et le regardaient avec d'énormes yeux.

- Mais... reprit-il, je ne supporte plus vous voir dans mon bureau. Je ne supporte plus voir vos regards insolents. C'est pour cela, que j'ai décidé que ce serait votre dernière punition. Du moins... je l'espère. Ce soir, vous n'irez pas rejoindre Monsieur Rusard. Je vous enverrais chez Hagrid, vers 19h00, avant la tombée de la nuit. Il a certaines choses à faire, et je penses que vous serez d'une très grande utilité. Bien, vous pouvez disposer. Je n'ai plus rien à vous dire.

Tous lui tournèrent le dos et quittèrent la salle sans rien dire. Une fois la porte du bureau de Rogue refermée, tous se regardèrent avec enchantement.

- Chouette alors, on va passer notre dernière soirée avec Hagrid. On va vraiment s'amuser, je sens déjà la liberté m'accueillir à bras ouvert !! Gloussa Iana.

- C'est clair, ça va vraiment être une partie de plaisir. Reprit Lee. Surtout qu'avec Hagrid, la plus part de ses corvées sont dans la forêt interdite.

- Dans la quoi ? Demanda Ako qui tout à coup avait le teint qui virait au blanc.

- Oui, dans la forêt interdite. Mais t'inquiète pas, en fait, elle est pas dangereuses du tout. Avant, on y allait souvent, même sans Hagrid. Qu'est-ce qu'on s'amusait !! Continua Lee songeur.

- Ouai, reprit Jake. Surtout quand on s'amusait à faire peur à Mandy. L'an dernier, on s'est amusé à perdre les filles dans la forêt. Elles ont tournés en rond pendant une demie heure, puis elles ont fini par découvrir nos têtes ou bras qui étaient en sang sur le sol. C'était trop drôle. En fait, on avait fait des faux bras et têtes. Elles ont vraiment eu peur. Et depuis, Mandy a refuser de nous accompagner dans nos petites excursions.

- Vous n'avez pas intérêt de nous refaire le coup. J'ai faillit faire une crise cardiaque moi, la dernière fois. Je suis pas prête de l'oublier.

- T'inquiète pas Iana, cette fois, on fera autre chose.

- Mais non. Il est hors de question qu'on recommence, on va faire fuir Ako après. Dit Lee un peu complexé.

Jake prit Ako part les épaules et l'entraîna loin des autres.

- T'as quand même de la chance d'avoir un protecteur comme Lee. Ne l'oublie pas.

- Voyons Jake, tu sais bien que c'est impossible de l'oublier.

A 19h, tous les six Gryffondor, après avoir mangé se dirigèrent vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Fred et George étaient très excité d'aller faire un tour dans la Forêt interdite, c'était leur première fois cette année. L'an dernier, ils n'y étaient allé que sept fois, cela avait fini par les lasser. Ils ne trouvaient jamais rien d'intéressant et n'avaient donc jamais compris pourquoi la forêt était interdite. Hagrid les attendait, avec son gros chien Crockdur. Lorsqu'il les vit arriver, Hagrid leur fit un signe de main, et Crockdur se jeta sur Lee pour lui faire la fête.

- Salut Hagrid ! Dirent en cœur Iana, Fred, Jake et George.

- Salut vous tous. Vous avez passé une bonne journée ? C'est votre dernier jour de punition n'est ce pas ? Hé hé ! vous n'en ratez jamais une seule.

- Ben, tu nous connais... Dit Jake en rougissant. On ne sais jamais si ce que l'on fait est bien ou pas. C'est vrai, y a jamais un seul prof qui est venu nous dire : ne donnez jamais de bonbons empoisonnés à votre professeur de potion.

- C'est donc pour cela que vous vous êtes fait punir ? Hahaha ! elle est bien bonne celle-la ! Vous êtes quand même fort en ce qui concerne les punitions. Je crois que vous avez battu le record.

- Et nous en sommes ravis. Dit Fred avec fierté. On est pas prêt de s'arrêter là, crois moi.

- Par contre, il me semble qu'il y est une petite nouvelle. Commenta Hagrid en souriant à Ako. Il me semble que tu es Ako Chan. N'ai-je pas raison.

- En effet. C'est comme ça que je m'appelle. Mais comment le savez vous ?

- J'ai connu tes parents. Des gens très bien, ça oui. Jamais une seule fois ils n'ont désobéit au règlement. Cela m'étonne de toi.

- Bon ! coupa Lee qui avait réussit à repousser Crockdur en lui envoyant un bâton dans les ronces. Pourquoi as tu besoin de nous ?

- Oh, vous verrez cela sur place. C'est dans la forêt. Rien de bien méchant, mais j'avais en fait, besoin de personnes pouvant utiliser la magie. Bon, vu que tout le monde est prêt, allons-y !

- Let's go ! Hurla George.

Ils utilisèrent un petit chemin, qui les conduisait dans la forêt. Dans les alentours de 19h30, la forêt s'assombrit. Les silhouettes des arbres devenaient de plus en plus impressionnantes. Des cris d'oiseaux ou d'autres bêtes faisaient sursauter le groupe. Parfois, un lutin traversait le chemin en courant et en riant sombrement. C'était leur façon à eux de souhaiter la bienvenue. Ils connaissaient bien Hagrid et ses élèves, et donc n'avaient pas peur d'aller à leur rencontre. Le temps passa très lentement. Plus ils s'éloignaient du château, plus l'accès était difficile. Au bout de 45minutes de marche, le chemin s'était complètement effacé.

Ils arrivèrent dans un lieu très étrange. Les arbres de la forêt étaient tous déracinés, tous étaient couchés par terre. C'était le grand vide, cela brisa le cœur des élèves et Hagrid laissa échapper un petit soupir.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé. Ça fait un gros trou dans la forêt, c'est le vide complet. Apparemment, ce n'est pas l'oeuvre d'une tempête. Je doute que ce soit celle d'un animal.

- Tu penses à des sorciers ? Demanda Jake.

- Oh ! non! Pourquoi auraient t-ils fait ça ? Non non. Je ne sais vraiment pas.

- C'est vraiment bizarre. Dit Iana en se promenant autour des arbres déracinés. On a l'impression qu'une tornade a tout emporté. Mais, les arbres sont tous tombés du même côté. Avec une tornade, ça serait éparpillé par tout, et ça aurait plus de carnage.

- Bref, tu nous as quand même pas fait marcher 45 minutes pour nous montrer que ça ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. J'ai besoin de vous, pour les remettre en place. On ne peut pas laisser ça comme ça. C'est beaucoup trop triste. Tu imagines la peine que ça doit faire aux pauvres animaux de la forêt ?

- Bon, ben c'est partit ! Dit Jake en retroussant ses manches et en sortant sa baguette.

Tous se mirent au travail. En utilisant le sortilège de lévitation, ils pouvaient remettre l'arbre en place. Iana et ako faisaient le travail à deux. L'une remettait l'arbre en place, et l'autre recouvrait de terre les racines. Lee et Jake avaient essayés de faire pareil, mais Jake ne put résister à la tentation de recouvrir Lee de terre. Celui-ci, pour se venger, le fit tomber dans la boue. Parfois, Fred et Georges faisaient des combats avec les arbres, mais Hagrid n'hésitait pas à leur crier après. Celui-ci, était assis sur un tronc, et regardait les élèves travailler. Il aurait bien aimé les aider, mais, il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie.

Le travaille leur pris au moins une heure et demie. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'arbre déracinés. Maintenant, la forêt avait repris son, état habituel. Et une fois fini, les six Gryffondor eurent du mal à retrouver leur chemin pour rejoindre Hagrid. Celui-ci les guidé avec sa voix en criant des « youhou » avec une voix grave qui se voulait très aigu. Mais Iana les stoppa tous en poussant un petit cri.

- Ah ! C'est quoi ça ?

- De quoi ? Demanda Jake et Ako affolés.

- Ca là ! Ca a bougé !

- Mais où ? Dit Fred avec amusement. Je ne vois rien.

- Si, je te jure, j'ai vu bouger. Oh ! regardez !!

Elle se baissa pour attrape quelque chose et se releva pour le montrer aux autres. C'était un petit animal, il était recroquevillé sur lui même et tremblait.

- Pose le, dis George. Tu lui fais peur.

- Non, il ne tremble pas de peur, mais de froid. Regarde le, il grelotte, et il est froid.

Elle l'entoura de sa cape, et le reprocha de son corps pour le réchauffer. Celui-ci trembla moins, et se forma un petit nid dans les bras de Iana.

- Oh ! il est trop chou !! Je l'adore !

- Fais voir, je n'arrive pas à le voir. Il fait trop sombre.

- Les enfants, vous êtes où ? Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Hurla la voix éloignée de Hagrid.

- On arrive ! Cria Fred. Bon Iana, repose le et on part. il est tard et on a encore beaucoup de marche avant d'être au château.

- Pas question, il est malade, il a du attraper froid, et je refuse de le laissa comme ça. il est trop adorable. Vous avez vu ses longues oreilles ? il s'en sert pour se recouvrir.

- Il est trop mimi. Dit Ako en murmurant et caressant l'animal qui avait fini par s'endormir. On peut pas partir sans lui. Viens Iana, on l'emmène. 

Toutes deux partirent en avant, sans laisser les garçons dire quoi que ce soit. Ils haussèrent les épaules et les suivirent.

- OK, on le garde, mais a une seule condition, dit Fred. Ne le montre pas à Hagrid, il voudra nous le piquer. Et puis, c'est pas mal de soigner et apprivoiser un petit animal sans défense. Y a rien de mieux. C'est vrai, peut-être qu'il pourra nous servir.

Tous finirent par retrouver Hagrid. Celui-ci semblait pressé de rentrer. Cela n'étonna pas les élèves, il faisait vraiment très froid. Parfois, Iana vérifiait avec délicatesse en relevant sa cape si son protégé dormait bien. Il avait l'air très malade. Plus le temps passait, plus son nez devenait rouge. Les autres élèves jetaient aussi quelques coups d'œils. Tous s'étaient pris d'affection pour la petite bête. 

- Tu as vu, chuchota Iana à Ako. Son nez est tellement rouge, qu'il éclair presque.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Il doit avoir un rhume. Le problème, c'est que je mis connais pas dans le domaine de la médecine et des animaux.

- Pour la médecine, je commence à m'améliorer. Dit Iana. Mais Mandy est beaucoup plus forte. Et en ce qui concerne les animaux, y a pas besoin de chercher bien loin, on a Cathy.

REVIEWS PLEASE !!!!!!!!!!!


	13. une nuit horrible

13.Une nuit horrible

Ils arrivèrent au collège vers 22h30. Hagrid les laissa devant le collège et se dirigea vers sa cabane d'un pas pressé. Iana ne voulu pas rentrer dans l'école. Si ils rencontraient un professeur ou Rusard dans les couloirs, ils risquaient de trouver leur protégé. Cependant, l'animal avait vraiment besoin d'aide, car son nez (comme l'avait prédit Ako) éclairait et laissait paraître une petite lumière rouge sous la cape de Iana. 

- Bon, on doit à tout pris trouver Mandy et Cathy. J'espère qu'elles ne sont pas allées se coucher. Dit Ako anxieuse

- Non, dit Lee. Elles nous attendent toujours. Il me semble que ce matin, j'en ai parlé avec Camille. On devait se retrouver à la cabane.

- Bon, on va la chercher alors.

- Oui, mais c'était ce matin. Elle a du oublier.

- Tant pis, faut aller voir.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le cabane. Sans cependant couper par les bois. Ils faisaient ça le jour pour ne pas se faire voir des élèves de Beaubâtons, mais la nuit, ce n'était pas utile. Le froid les envahissait tous, mais le fait de courir vers la cabane les réchauffa. Il n'y avait aucune lumière qui s'échappait de la cabane. Ils décidèrent quand même d'y rentrer pour se réchauffer. Ils furent très surpris d'y trouver Camille et Mandy. Toutes deux s'étaient endormies sur le canapé.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda George.

- Ben, il me semblait avoir parlé avec Lee ce matin, et lui avoir dit qu'on serait ici. Répondit Camille à moitié endormie.

- Je croyait que tu avais oublié ! Dit Lee avec un petit sourire.

- La mémoire de Camille Anderson n'est pas si mauvaise que ça tu sais ? C'est quoi ce truc qui est dans ta cape Iana ?

Iana déballa le petit animal et le posa sur la table. Celui-ci se recroquevilla sur lui même et se remit à trembloter.

- Ben, en fait, on sait pas ce que c'est.

- Hé ! il a froid ! allumez un feu, enroulez le dans une couverture. Dit Mandy en examinant l'animal de plus près.

Jake et Ako se chargèrent du feu, tandis que Fred allumait les bougies. Camille, George et Lee restèrent près de Mandy. Iana, était allé chercher une couverture. Elle l'enroula et le posa devant le feu.

- C'est marrant ce petit nez et ses grandes oreilles. Dit Mandy. Il a l'air d'être mal au point. Ce qu'il nous faudrait, c'est lui faire une potion contre le rhume.

- Tu veux dire une de ces infâmes potions qu'on nous donne contre le rhume et après, on a de la fumé qui s'échappe des oreilles ? Demanda Camille amusée.

- Oui. Je penses que ça le guérira.

- Mais ce n'est pas un humain. Dit Iana. Peut-être que ce n'est pas ce qu'il lui faut.

- Tu as raison. Mais il faut essayer. Et si ça va pas, ben on essayera de trouver autre chose. L'ennui pour l'instant, c'est que ce n'est pas encore la saison des rhumes. Madame Pomfresh n'a pas du fabriquer cette potion cette année. Et je n'ai pas les ingrédients qu'il me faut. Il va falloir faire un tour dans les placards de Rogue et de ceux de l'infirmerie.

- Tu veux dire qu'on va y passer la nuit ! Dit Jake. Ca va être dur de faire tout ça en si peu de temps.

- Et on a aussi besoin de Cathy. Elle devrait savoir des trucs sur cet animal. Et je pense qu'il faudrait aller chercher Myrddin.

- Quoi ? Cria Camille. Pas question, on a pas besoin de lui.

- Il est vachement cultivé et très intelligent. Il va pouvoir nous aider. Cette bestiole n'a pas l'air bien du tout. Regarde la ! Elle a le nez qui clignote comme les bougies d'un sapin de noël, elle est froide et ses yeux commencent a tourner dans le vide.

- On va devoir se séparer en plusieurs groupes. Dit Lee.

- Oui, c'est vrai. On a besoin de trois groupes au moins. Dit Jake. Un pour le bureau de Rogue. Un pour l'infirmerie, entre temps, ce groupe peut aller chercher Myrddin. Et un autre pour retrouver Cathy.

- Elle était avec Mylénia tout à l'heure. Dit Camille. Et Mylénia je crois qu'elle voulait aller se coucher tôt.

- Bien. Continua Mandy. Alors, on va dire que Iana et George, vont avec moi chez Rogue. Ce sera plus facile si on se fait choper si il y a Iana avec nous. Euh... Pour aller chercher Myrddin, il faudrait des Gryffondor, et faut pas oublier que vous devez passer par l'infirmerie. Je crois qu'il faudrait Jake, Ako et Lee. Vous serez assez fort pour passer en douce. Bon, ensuite, on va mettre... ben plus que Camille et Fred. Faut trouver Mylénia et Cathy.

- Ok, moi je veux bien, dit Iana. Mais qui va s'occuper de notre malade.

- Toi, répondit George. On va attacher la couverture autour de toi, et comme ça, tu pourras le transporter comme un petit bébé. Il a besoin d'être au chaud. Et il était bien avec toi.

- Bon, ben... plus une minute à perdre. Dit Camille avec un sourire. Une mission nous a été confié à chacun d'entre nous. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop lamentable dans son accomplissement et je vous souhaite bonne chance. Pour ceux qui ne reviendront pas, il faut que vous chassiez que je vous ai toujours aimé.

- AMEN ! Dit Fred en baissant la tête. Bon, on y va ?

Camille et Fred furent les premiers partis. Jake, ako et Lee, après deux minutes de réflexions, décidèrent d'aller d'abord chercher Myrddin, puis ensuite aller à l'infirmerie. Ils commencèrent à sortir lorsque Ako s'arrêta net.

- Ben qu'est ce qui te prend ? Demanda Lee. Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

- Mandy, Dit Ako sans faire attention à Lee. C'est quoi qu'on doit prendre dans l'armoire de Rogue ?

- Euh.. j'avais oublié ce détail.

Mandy lui écrivit une petite liste des ingrédients dont elle avait besoin. Puis, le groupe put partir. Enfin, Une fois que l'animal fut attaché à Iana, le dernier groupe partit direction le château.

Iana connaissait par cœur le chemin qui les conduirait jusque au bureau du professeur Rogue. Mandy examinait quelque fois la petite bête. Pour l'instant, son état était stable. Mais il fallait quand même faire vite. Rentrer dans le bureau de rogue, fouiller dans le placard sans se faire attraper était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. George, était en quelque sorte l'éclaireur, c'était lui, qui faisait attention à ce que personne ne traîne dans les couloirs. Heureusement, ils ne trouvèrent personne sur leur passage. Une fois arrivé devant le cachot de rogue, ils s'aperçurent alors que la porte était entre ouverte.

- C'est pas vrai ! Murmura Iana. Il est encore dans son bureau à cette heure ci. C'est pas normal !

- Comment on va faire ? Demanda George. On ne peut pas passer devant lui comme ça !

- George, peux-tu glisser un coup d'œil dans le bureau ? peut-être qu'il n'y a personne. Dit Iana en croisant les doigts.

George entrouvrit légèrement la porte et y passa discrètement la tête. Il n'y avait personne dans la salle de classe. Les bureaux étaient vide, et celui de rogue également. Les ingrédients personnels qu'il possédait étaient dans la pièce d'à côté. Mais cette porte était fermée.

- Il n'y a personne ; et apparemment, il n'y a personne non plus dans la pièce d'à côté. Je crois qu'il a du laisser son bureau ouvert sans faire attention.

- J'en suis pas si sûre. Coupa Iana. Il est très vigilant. Je ne crois pas qu'il laisse ouverte sa salle de classe par mégarde. Il sait très bien qu'il a beaucoup d'élèves qui aiment faire des potions et qui ont besoin de certains ingrédients.

- Tu n'as qu'à y entrer, pour voir si il y a quelqu'un. Murmura Mandy. Et si c'est Rogue, tu lui dis que tu voulais parler avec lui. C'est tout.

- Oui, c'est la seule solution. Renchérit George.

Iana n'insista pas. Elle aurait tout fait pour ce petit animal. Elle entra alors dans la salle, comme si de rien n'était. La pièce était sombre, et le nez de la petite bête éclairait les pas de la jeune fille.

- Coucou tonton ! Tu es là ?

Sa voix était anormalement aigue, elle tremblotait et avait refermé ces poings pour essayer de se calmer. Personne ne lui répondit. Iana haussa les épaules. Elle préférait que cela se passe comme ça. Elle s'approcha de la pièce d'à côté et frappa à la porte.

- Y a quelqu'un ?

Personne ne répondit. Elle essaya de l'ouvrir, mais la porte était fermé à clef. Elle appela Mandy et George qui se faufilèrent dans la pièce sans faire de bruit.

- Il n'y a personne. Dit Iana sans chuchoter. Alohomora.

La porte ne s'ouvra pas. Iana donna un coup de pied à celle-ci.

- Pourquoi ça marche pas ?

- Il a dut ensorceler la porte. Répondit Mandy. Oh ben schtroumpf alors! Comment on va faire? Je ne connais pas d'autre sorts.

- Attends, dis George. Mandy, donne moi ta barrette.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- M'enfin ! tu as bien des parents moldus ! tu n'as jamais appris à forcer une porte avec une barrette ?

- Non. Je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion.

- Mon père nous a montré une fois comment faire. C'est très pratique.

George s'accroupit et commença à bidouiller la serrure. Rien ne se passa. Mais il ne perdit pas patience. A force, Mandy s'assit à côté de lui et attendit. Iana, en fit de même et pour s'occuper borda le petit animal. Son nez pouvait éclairer le visage de la jeune fille. Elle s'inquiétait de plus en plus, car il avait beaucoup de mal à respirer. Enfin, on entendit un petit cliquetis. La porte s'ouvrit.

- Cool ! Ca a marché. Je croyais que ça ne marcherai pas, depuis le temps, que j'essayais. My name is Weasley, George Weasley.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Ouai, c'est complètement stupide.

- Pour faire style, c'est tout. Répondit George en haussant les épaules. Les filles ne comprendront jamais rien murmura-t-il.

Les deux filles se levèrent et entrèrent dans la salle. La pièce était très sombre. Mais Mandy savais exactement où se trouvait le placard des ingrédients. Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'y voyait rien.

- Iana, approche un peu, et fais moi de la lumière, avec son nez.

- tu ne peux pas faire comme tout le monde et utiliser ta baguette ?

- Non, j'ai besoin de mes deux mains pour prendre ce qu'il me faut. Ouah ! Et ben ! il en a une de ces collections lui ! A chaque fois que je viens, il y a toujours de plus en plus de nouveaux ingrédients. Beurk ! ya vraiment des trucs dégouttants.

Mandy prit ce dont elle avait besoin. Le professeur Rogue, était quelqu'un de bien rangé. Il savait très bien ce qu'il avait dans ses placards. Mandy sortit alors des fioles et avec l'aide d'un sortilège, elle copia les ingrédient et les mit dedans. Les copies qu'elle faisait avaient la même apparence, mais n'avaient pas les même effets, ni les même pouvoirs. Mais au moins, le professeur ne se douterai de rien. Enfin... pas tout de suite. Elle avait appris ce sort en cours de sortilège, et très rares dans la classe avaient réussis à le faire correctement. Elle remit en place les faux ingrédients puis referma son sac.

- C'est bon, on peut y aller.

Mais à ce moment là, ils entendirent des voix provenant du couloir se diriger vers la salle. Tous se paralysèrent. Lorsqu'ils purent entendre la porte de la salle de classe se refermer, Mandy attrapa Iana par le bras et la fit se baisser. George en fit autant tous trois se dirigèrent à quatre patte vers la porte. Le garçon osa jeter un coup d'œil.

Le professeur Rogue était assis à son bureau et était en grande conversation avec une jeune fille. Elle était brune et avait des mèches rouges. Mandy qui imita George la reconnu tout de suite.

- Hé ! Chuchota Mandy. C'est la fille qui était venue le soir où Rogue a mangé un bonbon ! Tu te rappelles Iana ? Il lui avait fait la cour.

Iana gloussa et ne put s'empêcher de se tordre de rire en les voyant tous les deux. La jeune fille devait sûrement beaucoup apprécier Rogue. Il était déjà très tard, et ils étaient tous les deux seuls dans son bureau. Mais tout compte fait, ils ne faisaient que discuter, et d'un sujet pas très intéressant : les potions d'amour. Elle était assise sur le bureau, les jambes croisés, Rogue avait une superbe vue sur celles-ci ; blanches, et mises en contraste avec la jolie robe noire ouverte sur le côté, il était sur un fauteuil et n'hésitait pas à lancer quelques coups d'oeils sur la jeune fille.

- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour sortir. Je veux pas les voir faire quelque chose de répugnant. Dit George en faisant la grimace. N'empêche, c'est drôle de voir Rogue avec une fille. Comment elle fait ? il a des cheveux gras, un nez crochu il est... 

- Il faut surtout pas qu'ils remarquent que la porte est ouverte, sinon, ils vont nous voir. Iana, Cache le nez du petit, il devient de plus en plus lumineux. Coupa Mandy.

Iana recouvrit le nez de l'animal pour cacher la lumières. Il posa ses yeux sur elle. De gros yeux rond mais tendre. Apparemment, ça lui plaisait. Puis tout à coup, elle se redressa et eu un sourire de triomphe.

- J'ai une idée ! Expulsion !

Un chaudron qui était dans la salle de cour alla s'écraser de l'autre côté de la salle. Seulement, Iana visa le chaudron afin qu'il fonce sur Rogue, et l'entraîne dans sa course. Le professeur se l'était pris en pleine face. Il était allongé par terre, et se tenait le nez en grognant des paroles qui n'atterrirent heureusement pas aux oreilles de ses sages et innocents enfants. La jeune fille se jeta sur lui pour voir se qu'il avait.

- allez ! Chuchota Iana.

Les deux autres ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois. C'était leur seule chance. Ils coururent dans la pièce, sans faire attention si l'un des deux adultes les voyait. Une fois dans le couloir, ils entendirent la jeune fille leur crier après. Apparemment, elle les avait vu. Ils accélérèrent leur course. Après avoir couru cinq bonnes minutes, les trois élèves se retrouvèrent devant la grande salle. Le petit animal avait été gigoté dans tous les sens, et cela n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire. Il regardait Iana avec ses grands yeux d'un air abattu. A croire qu'il lui demandait de ne plus jamais courir lorsqu'elle le portait.

- Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? Je voudrai savoir si les autres sont passés à l'infirmerie. Je me demande si ils sont déjà dans la cabane. On devrait aller voi...

Mandy ne fini pas sa phrase. Ils entendirent une voix, quelqu'un se dirigeait vers eux. 

De leur côté, Jake, Ako et Lee étaient allé chercher Myrddin. Une fois arrivés dans la salle commune des Gryffondors ils ne trouvèrent que très peu d'élèves encore debout. Myrddin ne faisait pas partit de ses gens là. Il devait sûrement être en train de dormir. Jake et Lee se dirigèrent vers leur chambre. Ils y trouvèrent Myrddin entrain de dormir comme un petit bébé. Il était recroquevillé sur lui même dans ses couvertures, et il ne lui manquait plus que le pouce à la bouche pour qu'on le prenne pour un vrai enfant. Lee prit sa couverture et le découvrit. Cela ne plut pas au dormeur qui se mit à gémir et chercha avec sa main sa couverture qui avait disparu.

- Oh ! Myrddin ! réveille toi, on a besoin de toi.

Myrddin releva la tête et fixa les yeux de Lee. Celui-ci était près à jurer que si il pouvait, le jeune garçon l'aurait brûlé vif.

- Vous voyez pas que je dors ? suis fatigué, foutez moi la paix.

- S'il te plait, c'est important, on pense que tu peux nous aider. On a trouvé un petit animal malade. L'ennui, c'est qu'on c'est pas ce que c'est, et qu'on ne sais pas non plus comment le guérir.

Myrddin parut surpris. Pourquoi lui demandaient-t-ils de l'aide à lui, qui ne les connaissait qu'à peine. Myrddin fini alors par pousser un gémissement de mécontentement mais se leva quand même. C'est pour la bonne cause, c'est pour la bonne cause... se répéta-t-il sans arrêt dans sa tête pour se motiver. Lee et Jake rejoignirent Ako qui attendait assise dans un fauteuil.

- Il vient ?

- Oui, il est entrain de s'habiller. Il dormait déjà dis donc !

Plus tard, Myrddin arriva. Il s'était habillé à la façon des moldus. Il portait un jean et un sweat noir. Ces cheveux étaient un peu en bataille, mais cela lui donnait un genre assez rebelle, ce qui lui allait très bien.

- Vous connaissant, je suppose qu'il va falloir sortir.

- Oui. Répondit Lee. Mais t'inquiète pas, c'est pas très loin.

- On a pas le droit de sortir en pleine nuit et de se promener dans les couloirs. Si on se fait choper, on va nous virer du collège.

- Non, bien sur que non ! On va juste avoir une punition. C'est pas très grave tu sais. Puis t'inquiète pas, on portera un toast pour ta première retenue.

- Super, je suis flatté. Bon, à quoi ressemble votre animal ?

- Euh... et bien, c'est une espèce de boule de poil vivante avec de grandes oreilles et de grands yeux globuleux.

- Ca s'appelle un elfe de maison ça.

- Non non, rien à voir, je te jure. Il faut que tu viennes voir ça !

Tous les quatre sortirent de la pièce. Myrddin les suivait à contre cœur. Il n'avait aucune envie de se faire choper par le concierge, pour voir un animal qui ressemblait à un elfe de maison. Ils marchèrent environ cinq minutes. Tous faisaient bien attention de faire le moins de bruit possibles. Le soir, ils pouvaient faire toutes sortes de rencontres. Et pas toujours très bonnes. Beaucoup de Serpentards aimaient traîner dans les couloirs, bien sur, il y avait Rusard et sa chatte, ou bien Peeves, l'esprit frappeur qui n'en ratait jamais une pour dénoncer les élèves, parfois, on pouvait faire la rencontre de certains professeurs. Bref, les couloirs de Poudlard, quelques soient les heures n'étaient pas toujours vide.

- On doit passer à l'infirmerie. Mandy nous a demandé de prendre quelques ingrédients. 

- Vous allez voler l'infirmerie ?

- Non ! Je dirai juste emprunter, emprunter sans sa permission.

Myrddin haussa les épaules, si ils continuaient comme ça, ils allaient toucher le fond. D'abord sortir après le couvre feu, puis voler des ingrédients. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient lui demander de plus ? Sortir complètement du château, aller se promener dans la forêt interdite, espionner un prof, aller se saouler au Prés-au-lard, faire sauter des cours...

Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte que Lee n'hésita pas à ouvrir. Elle les conduisait à l'infirmerie. Sans prendre garde, Jake entra le premier en fonça contre quelqu'un. Myrddin, Lee et Ako se paralysèrent. C'était Dumbledore. La pièce était éclairée, et on pouvait très distinctement reconnaître le vieux proviseur barbu qui se tenait droit devant Jake.

- Et bien, que faites-vous ici à une heure si tardive Mr Sullivan ? Oh ! Mais vous êtes accompagnés de vos amis ! Miss Chan et Messieurs Hazel et Jordan.

- Euh... nous étions en train de... enfin... Balbutia Lee

- On voulais juste... et puis... Continua Jake qui ne trouvait pas ses mots. Enfin voilà quoi...

- Oui, je vois. Cela ne m'a pas l'air très important. Ah lalala ! les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, vous trouvez toujours les mots qu'il vous faut pour votre défense. Bien, je vous souhaite de ne pas rester ici trop longtemps. Vous risqueriez de rencontrer le concierge, Mr Rusard. Pour cette fois, je vais fermer les yeux. Je ne voudrai pas être obligé de vous donner une retenue, ce serait vraiment dommage. Il est vrai que le couvre feu est un peu trop tôt, et on a tellement de choses à faire le soir !! Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Mr. Murmurèrent les élèves encore sous le choc.

Dumbledore continua son chemin en leur lançant un clin d'œil. Myrddin et Ako n'en revenaient pas, ils étaient resté bouche bée. Lee et Jake eurent un petit sourire. Le directeur de l'école les avait déjà croisé le soir dans les couloirs, mais jamais il ne les avait grondé pour si peu. En effet, c'était mieux de les voir se promener dans le château que de les voir s'amuser à martyriser Mimi Geignarde dans les toilettes pour créer une inondation. 

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Si Dumbledore avait pu y passer, c'est que Madame Pomfresh devait si trouver. Lee se tourna vers Ako et Myrddin.

- Je pense que vous pouvez rester là. On en a pas pour longtemps. Et puis si quelqu'un arrive, vous pourrez nous prévenir. On est pas loin de toute façon. Juste dans la pièce d'à côté. Alors, Ako, si t'as peur ou que t'as besoin de nous, on est juste là bas.

- Tiens, voilà la liste. Mais je vois pas pourquoi j'aurais peur, Lee. Je ne suis pas une petite fille. 

Lee sourit et se tourna pour suivre Jake qui passait dans la pièce d'à côté. Ako et Myrddin s'assirent par terre, derrière un lit de façon à ce que personne ne les voit. Myrddin parcourait la salle du regard avec curiosité, c'était la première fois qu'il entrait dans l'infirmerie. Ako détestait cet endroit, depuis qu'ils avaient du y passer au moins deux jours enfermés dedans. Ils attendirent un long moment. Jake et Lee n'arrivaient toujours pas. Cinq minutes plus tard, Ako s'impatienta.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils font ? ils savent au moins, enfin j'espère à quoi ressemble les ingrédients ! Ca va faire dix minutes qu'on les attend.

- Peut-être qu'ils ne trouvent pas tout ce que vous leur avez demandé.

- Impossible, Mandy connaît par cœur où se trouve telle potion. Elle pourrait la trouver les yeux fermés. Elle connaît par cœur le bureau du professeur rogue et les placards de l'infirmerie.

- Je ne croyais pas Mandy comme ça. Je pensais que c'était la plus sage d'entre vous. Toi aussi d'ailleurs, il me semblait que tu étais plutôt raisonnable comme fille.

- Pas quand on connaît Fred, George, Jake et Iana. On change tout de suite avec eux. Puis, Mandy... elle cache bien son jeu. Elle fait pas mal de conneries, mais ne se fait jamais attraper. Elle réfléchit à tout avant de faire un connerie. Ses neurones sont toujours fonctionnels au moment voulu.

- Ouai, j'ai remarqué que chez certains, y a pas mal de neurones qui se sont fait la male.

- Oui, je sais, c'est un cas assez fréquent. 

- Je crois qu'on devrait aller voir ce qui se passe. Non ?

Ako n'eu pas le temps de répondre. Un cri d'horreur leur glaça le sang. Ils virent Madame Pomfresh arriver dans la pièce en courant, et en poussant des cris. Elle avait l'air effrayée. Elle sortit de l'infirmerie sans faire attention de refermer la porte et en continuant de crier. Quelques secondes plus tard, Jake et Lee arrivèrent en rigolant.

- Bwahaha ! Si vous l'aviez vu ! Dit Jake en se tenant les côtes. C'était trop drôle.

- Hihihi ! On a pas pu s'en empêcher, c'était trop beau ! Lee était assis par terre et essayait de se calmer. Ouille, z'ai mal au ventre, faut que je me calme. (moment de silence ou Lee essaye de se concentrer) Bwahaha ! Jamais vu ça ! J'adore ! Houhou ! Faut se calmer là ! aïe mon ventre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Ako avait du mal à ne pas rigoler aussi en les voyant dans cet état.

Lorsque les deux garçons purent reprendre leur calme, Jake put enfin parler.

- On a sortit pleins de cerveaux de je sais pas quoi de leurs bocaux avec des pattes, des animaux enfin, un peu tout, et avec le sortilège de lévitation. Hihi on a fait croire que c'était vivant et qu'ils voulaient se venger de ce qu'on leur avait fait. Lee, haha ! il a fait une espèce de voix style Satan et elle a pris peur. Bwahaha ! faudra le faire avec Rogue. Z'adore ! hihi ! Faut qu'on recommence avec les jumeaux.

- Bien, ça à l'air très drôle tout ça. Dit Ako fâchée mais qui cependant avait du mal à ne pas sourire. Vous êtes vraiment stupide. Y a pas de quoi être fière.

- Beuh ! Nous sommes les serviteurs de Satan, nous venons nous venger de tous le mal que l'on nous a fait. Tu seras puni sorcière ! Dit Lee avec une grave et aigu à la fois.

- Lee arrête !! On a pas que ça à faire. L'infirmière va sûrement aller chercher quelqu'un.

Les quatre élèves sortirent de la salle.

- On va où maintenant. Demanda Myrddin.

- Je crois qu'on devrait retourner à la cabane. Répondit Jake qui était redevenu sérieux.

- Où ça ? demanda Myrddin ? Quelle cabane ?

- Tu dois nous promettre de ne rien dire Myrddin. Dit Lee très sérieusement. On veut bien de toi comme ami si tu ne nous trahi pas.

- Pour l'instant, je suis entrain de vous suivre, je commence à faire les même conneries que vous. Vous croyez que j'ai envi de dénoncer tout ça ? en plus, vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser. Vous avez une vrai vie en or !

- Ca tu l'as dit Bouffi.

Les quatre élèves partirent donc retrouver leur cabane. Myrddin ne savait pas du tout où ils l'emmenaient, mais il était cependant très content de pouvoir les suivre. Au moins, cela lui prouvait qu'ils n'avaient pas de secrets pour lui et qu'ils le prenaient pour un ami.

Mandy, Iana et George ne savaient où aller. Si ils faisaient demi tour, ils se retrouveraient nez à nez avec Rogue et le jeune fille qui lui tournait autour, si ils continuaient tout droit, ils rencontreraient quelqu'un dont ils n'avaient aucune envie de connaître son identité. Par réflexe, ils se collèrent contre le mur du couloir le plus proche. Heureusement pour eux, juste un peu plus loin se trouvait une statue. Ils coururent pour se cacher derrière. Les pas s'approchaient, un homme grommelait, Mandy se colla le plus possible contre Iana de façon à rester dans l'ombre de la statue. Heureusement, les couloirs étaient déjà très sombre à cette heure tardive. La voix d'homme était de plus en plus distincte, les trois élèves pouvaient comprendre qu'il était seul, et qu'il était entrain de réfléchir, d'où les grognements rauques qui s'échappaient de sa gorge. George chuchota à l'oreille de Iana.

- Ce doit être Rusard ! fais surtout pas de bruit.

D'après le bruit des pas, l'homme était tout près. Il n'avait sûrement pas entendu ni vu leur présence, il devait vraiment être très pensif. Il passa enfin de la statue. Mais ses pas s'arrêtèrent tout à coup.

- Qui est là ? Montrez vous ? Cria l'homme qui étrangement avait tout à coup une voix aiguë.

Mandy se détacha de l'ombre, suivit de Iana et de George. Ils furent tous trois surpris de se trouver face à face avec Karkarof, le directeur des Durmstrang. Il était tout habillé de noir, il semblait tendu et avait sa baguette à la main. Lorsqu'il les aperçu, Karkarof parut un peu plus décontracté.

- Que faîtes vous ici à une heure aussi tardive jeunes gens. Votre nom, votre école et votre classe. Tout de suite.

A ses derniers mots presque aboyés, Mandy, Iana et George sursautèrent. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de répondre lorsque le professeur Maugrey arriva à son tour. Personne ne l'avait entendu arriver. Il ne lâchait pas Karkarof des yeux, mais lança quand même un coup d'œil aux trois élèves. Maugrey n'aimait pas beaucoup le directeur des Durmstarng, ça se lisait dans son regard.

- Maugrey, dit Karkarof, qui se voulait détendu, mais dont la voix prouvait le contraire. Que faîtes vous donc ici ?

- Ce serait plutôt moi qui devrait te poser cette question. Qu'est-ce qu'un professeur de Durmstrang trafique dans les couloirs de Poudlard au beau milieu de la nuit ? On pourrait penser que vous prépariez... un mauvais coup.

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ce que je fais des miennes, Maugrey Fol Oeil. Hurla Karkarof qui était de plus en plus nerveux. Je suis fatigué, laissez moi maintenant, je vais me coucher. Cela vous suffit-il ?

Maugrey lança un regard accusateur au directeur qui lui avait déjà tourné le dos et continuait son chemin

- Karkarof ! Lança alors Maugrey d'un air ironique. Vous-vous dirigez vers les cachots, non pas vers votre bateau.

Karkarof s'arrêta net et lui lança un regard noir. Il retroussa chemin d'un air hautain et partit d'un pas ferme. Dès qu'il disparut, Maugrey posa son regard sur les trois élèves, son oeil bleu continuait à tourner dans tous les sens. George avait du mal à sourire, il essayait de suivre du regard cet oeil qui bougeait dans tous les sens.

- Alors jeune gens, que faites vous donc ici ? A cette heure-ci ?

- On revient du bureau du professeur Rogue répondit bêtement George après un moment de silence.

Iana et Mandy tournèrent la tête vers lui, comme si elles venaient de recevoir un choc. 

- Oui, continua le jeune garçon. On a été puni, on devait finir nos corvées ce soir.

- Bien. J'ai remarqué que vous étiez les élèves de Poudlard les plus punis. Mais évitez quand même de vous promener dans les couloirs le soir. Continua le professeur, mais en changeant de ton. On ne sait jamais, nous ne sommes jamais à l'abri du danger, n'oubliez pas jeunes gens. VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !!

- Oui monsieur. Répondit George.

Les deux filles acquiescèrent de la tête, la bouche entrouverte. 

Fred et Camille s'étaient dirigés vers la salle commune des Serpentard. Le jeune garçon connaissait très bien les lieux, il venait souvent chercher ou ramener Cathy lorsqu'elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer seule. Cependant, il savait très bien que peu de Serpentard aimeraient le voir traîner dans les alentours de leurs dortoirs. C'est pourquoi il laissa Camille continuer son chemin toute seule.

Une fois arrivée dans la salle commune, elle trouva très peu d'élèves encore réveillés, les seuls qui étaient encore debout, étaient une bande de cinquième année, en compagnie de Drago Malfoy et ses deux brutes du garde du corps.

- C'est à cette heure-ci qu'on rentre Anderson ? Lança Malfoy à la jeune fille amusée. Je me demande se que penserai le professeur Rogue si il apprenait cela...

- Il serait encore plus contrarié d'apprendre qu'un merdeux de ton âge soit encore debout à une heure aussi tardive. Tu sais Malfoy, les bébés ont besoin de repos, ils doivent se coucher tôt.

Camille avait prononcé ces derniers mots sans lui lancer un seul regard, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Là, elle y trouva Mylénia, en chemise de nuit, assise sur son lit entrain d'écrire une lettre.

- Mylénia ? T'es toujours pas couchée ?

- Non, je n'arrive pas à dormir. Tu parles, si je ne vous ai pas suivi tout à l'heure, c'est parce que je voulais récupérer un peu de sommeil. Alors, comme j'arrive pas à dormir, j'écris une lettre à ma grand mère. Elle est allée visiter la Grèce.

- Ah ! D'accord. 

Camille s'assit près de son amie, et jeta un coup d'œil à la lettre.

- Elle a l'air cool ta grand mère.

- Elle est très gentille. Elle a un look très bizarre, pas vraiment de son âge à vrai dire. C'est vrai qu'elle a souvent ses sautes d'humeurs, elle peut être très désagréable. Ben oui, c'est une Malfoy. Mais c'est ma préférée.

- Oui, moi, mes autres grand-mères, elles ont aussi une drôle façon de s'habiller. Il y en a même une qui se croit au moyen âge. C'est vraiment bizarre. Elles sont toutes très gentilles, mais on a tout le temps nos petites préférences.

- T'as raison. Toujours celle qui gâte le plus. Mais qui ne soit pas trop lourde non plus.

Les deux filles se sourirent. Il y eu un long moment de silence pendant que Mylénia finissait sa lettre et que Camille apprenait par cœur les fissures et tâches du plafond.

- Cathy n'est toujours pas rentrée ? Demanda Mylénia lorsqu'elle eu fini sa carte.

- Non, je sais pas ce qu'elle... Camille mit sa main sur sa bouche en étouffant un cris. Merde !! Fred ! je l'ai laissé là bas !

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Oh ! Mylénia, il faut à tout pris que tu t'habilles, et que tu viennes avec nous. Je dois retrouver Cathy. On a besoin d'elle. Les autres ont retrouvé un animal qui est malade. Mais on sait pas ce que c'est. Cathy le serra sûrement.

- Pourquoi vous voulez le savoir ? Demanda Mylénia qui se leva pour s'habiller.

- Parce qu'il est malade. On est pas vraiment sûr de savoir comment on le guéri. Que je suis bête !! Je suis spécialement venue ici pour te demander où elle était.

- Comment as-tu pu oublier un truc aussi important.

- J'en sais rien, ça m'est sortit de l'esprit. Et Fred qui nous attend depuis je sais pas trop combien de temps. J'espère qu'il a pas croisé Rusard ou sa chatte.

- Cathy, elle était allée se promener, vous auriez du la croiser. Elle était pas de bon poil. Je... je crois qu'elle voulait aller voir les chevaux des Beauxbâtons.

- Les chevaux de Beauxbâtons ?

- Oui, tu l'as connaît, elle adore les animaux, elle voulait les étudier. Dit Mylénia en enfilant son pantalon, pendant que Camille avait enlever son sweat noir pour le remplacer par un pull bleu beaucoup plus chaud.

Mylénia avait mis un pantalon noir, ses bottines de cuirs, un pull rouge et une veste en cuir, qui descendait jusqu'aux mollets de la jeune fille. Ses cheveux roux étaient relâchés, tandis que ceux de Camille étaient attaché en queue de cheval. Elles descendirent en courant et sortirent de la pièce sans faire attention aux cris du frère de Mylénia qui lui défendait de sortir. Elles trouvèrent enfin Fred, toutes essoufflées. Celui-ci était assis par terre, dans un coin sombre et s'amusait à écrire sur le sol avec sa baguette pour s'occuper.

- Et ben, vous en avez mis du temps !

- Désolée, répondit Camile dans un souffle. Tu sais, les filles mettent du temps à se préparer. Puis Mylénia à mis cent ans pour trouver quoi se mettre.

- Quoi ? S'écria Mylénia en lui lança un regard accusateur. Si tu n'avais pas oublier pourquoi tu étais venue me chercher, on aurait été là beaucoup plus tôt. Et je me suis habillée aussi vite qu'un éclair.

- Mouai. Bon... n'en parlons plus. Grommela Camille dans son pull à col roulé pour cacher sa honte ; elle se retourna vers Fred. Il paraît que Cathy voulait voir les chevaux des beaubâtons. Je doute qu'elle y soit encore car il est très tard, mais avec un peu de chance, on la trouvera.

- Allons-y. Si on continu à parler, on y serra encore demain, et les autres seront arrivés à la cabane bien avant nous.

- Et ben tais toi alors ! Cria Camille énervée. C'est toujours de ma faute.

- Mais j'ai rien dit moi !

- J'ai dis tais toi.

- Non, toi, tais toi.

- Non toi.

- toi.

- toi.

- toi.

- Wallautreeuuuh !

- Silleuh !

- Wallautreeuuuh !

- Silleuh !!!!!

- Wallautre !!!!

- Silleuh !!!!!

- Pendant que vous essayez de savoir qui va se taire le premier, je propose de continuer votre dispute en marchant. Soupira Mylénia ennuyée.

Fred et Camille se turent. Tous deux boudaient dans leur coins. Fred avait croisé ses bras, baissé la tête et remonté sa lèvre inférieur, tandis que Camille raclait les pieds sur le sol, les mains dans les poches et faisait que de murmurer : C'est pas de ma faute, c'est lui qui a commencé.

Ils sortirent du château sans qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ouvre la bouche, ce qui était plutôt un bon point, car, comme ça, ils avaient moins de chance de se faire attraper. Mylénia frissonna en sentant la fraîcheur envahir son corps lorsqu'elle fut dehors. Le ciel était dégagé, les étoiles brillaient, et les rayons de la lune éclairaient le château, et se réfléchissaient sur le lac où reposait le bateau des élèves de Durmstrang. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cabane d'Hagrid, s'était là que se trouvait l'écurie des chevaux.

Ceux-ci étaient à l'extérieur, apparemment, ils ne craignaient pas le froid. Certains étaient entrain de boire ou de manger dans leurs mangeoires, d'autres broutaient de l'herbe. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne dormaient.

- Cathy ne doit pas être là, je ne la vois pas, chuchota Camille de peur de faire trop de bruit.

- Pourquoi tu chuchotes ? Demanda Mylénia qui elle, n'hésita pas à parler normalement.

- Et bien, on est pas loin du carrosse des Beauxbâtons et de la cabane de Hagrid, et je vous rappel qu'on a pas le droit d'être à l'extérieur à cette heure.

- Hagrid, n'est pas là, regarde, la cheminée n'est pas allumée, et il n'y a pas de lumière. Pareil chez les Beaubâtons, ils doivent dormir. Fit remarquer Fred.

- Ah oui ! J'avais pas vu. En attendant, Je ne vois toujours pas Cathy.

- Mais où peut-elle bien être. Grommela la seconde fille.

A ces mots, tous se turent. Ils entendirent des petits rires qui étaient probablement des ceux de filles. Le bruit venait des chevaux. Mylénia tendit le cou pour voir qui étaient ses personnes. Le bruit devint de plus en plus fort.

- Les... les chevaux parlent ! bégaya Fred qui n'en revenait pas.

- Oh ! Fred que tu peux être stupide ! Tu as déjà vu des chevaux parler toi ?

- Oui, ceux-là !

- Ce ne sont pas des chevaux abrutit, mais des personnes qui rient bêtement et qui sont derrières les chevaux ou tout près !! S'emporta Camille qui le bouscula.

- Tu sais Camille. Poursuivit Fred qui avait tellement eu peur de la réaction Camille qu'il s'était effondré par terre. Je trouve... je trouve que tu as un très mauvais caractère. Il faut que tu apprennes que certaines personnes n'ont pas la même intelligence que toi.

- Je l'avais remarqué. Grommela entre ses dents la jeune fille à la fois furieuse de la naïveté de son ami, mais aussi honteuse de son propre comportement.

- Venez, on va voir ce qui se passe. Dit Mylénia, amusée par cette petite scène.

Tous trois s'approchèrent. Les rires s'étaient interrompus, puis reprirent de plus belle quelques instants plus tard. Une fois un peu plus près, les trois élèves trouvèrent derrière les chevaux, Cathy et Emily, assises sur la mangeoire, des gobelets à la main entrain de rire comme de vieilles amies. Toutes deux balançaient leurs jambes dans le vide, elles ne se tenaient pas très droite, et essayaient de ne pas tomber dans la mangeoire à chaque fois qu'elles éclataient de rire.

Les longs cheveux châtains d'Emily étaient détachés, ceux-ci étaient tous emmêlés, ils lui cachaient le visage à cause du vent et la jeune fille essayait en vain de les remettre en ordre. Bien au contraire, elle les emmêlait encore plus. Elle portait une longue jupe noir, fendue sur le côté jusqu'aux genoux, et portait un pull blanc. Ses yeux pétillaient de joie, elle se tenait le ventre d'une main, et balançait l'autre dans les air lorsqu'elle parlait ou rigolait.

- Hihihi ! et t'as, t'as jamais su qui c'était ? Demanda t-elle à Cathy d'une voix étrangement aigu.

- huhu ! non ? Zamais ! Sur ces mots, Cathy fit un grand cercle avec ses bras et manqua de tomber en arrière.

En la voyant essayer de se rattraper, Emily éclata encore plus, et la montra du doigt.

- Hahaha ! t'as, t'as faillis te casser la gueule ! Hihi! T'es trop bêteeeuuuuu !!!

Mais elle s'arrêta de rire lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Fred, Mylénia et Camille.

- Oh !! Tes zamis !

A ces mots, Cathy se retourna lentement en laissant sa tête suivre le mouvement, comme-ci cela lui demandait beaucoup d'effort.

- Mes... mes ZAMIS !!! Hurla t-elle en se jetant dans les bras de Mylénia.

Elle lui fit un gros bisous baveux sur la joue, et visa très mal, car elle embrassa en même temps son oreille.

- Vous êtes venus ! Ze vous zaime !! Vous m'avez manqu... manqu... manquzzz. Non, manquez !!

- Mon Dieu, Cathy, dans quel état es-tu. Demanda calmement son amie un peu inquiète. Tu. Pouah ! Tu pus l'alcool ! C'est horrible.

- C'est parce que je suis tombée dans la mangeoire des chevaux. Je l'ai pas fait exprès tu voize, mais il m'est arrivé un truc d'incroyable. Zamais vous zallez m'croire.

- Cathyyy... Dit Fred et croisant les bras et en lui lançant un regard accusateur. Ne me dis pas que tu es aller partager la boisson des chevaux.

- Meuh non que je te dis. Grommela Cathy, en lui lançant un regard qui voulais dire : « Comment oses-tu m'accuser d'une telle chose ? N'as tu pas confiance en moi ? »

- Meeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!! Cria Emily en allongeant son cou pour que le bruit soit plus fort. Meuh, comme la vache. T'es, t'es vraiment très beaucoup drôle toi. Tu parles le langage des vaches. MMMeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuhhhh ! Moi aussi je sais faire.

Mylénia et Camille se regardèrent horrifiée et en même tant amusée. C'était obligé, elles avaient bu.

- Imagines, continua Cathy. Que je suis venue ici me promener pour voir les chevaux. Je voulais voir ce qui se passe. Quand tout à coup, le roi des gnomes nains lilliputiens à poids verts unijambistes a décidé de déclarer la guerre à un lampadaire vivant, créé en 1903 par Jean-rené de Je-sais-plus-quoi ; et qui a eu peur alors, est venu se cacher dans la forêt il a alors rencontré un loup garou qui l'a poursuivi jusqu'ici, et à fait peur aux chevaux. Ceux-ci ce sont affolés, et ils m'ont bousculés...

- Cathy ça suffit. Je sais très bien que tu mens. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris voyons.

- C'est pas ma faute que je te dis, c'est la faute à cette horrible bestiole là, le.. le roi des gnomes nains lilliputiens à poids verts unijambistes.

- Et en plus, tu bois directement dans la mangeoire, avec les chevaux.

- Non, la vérité si je mens, pour une fois, je te jures, je suis quand même propre moi. J'ai un gobelet, et dans l'écurie, là, où il y a le foin, à droite, derrière une bâche bleue, y a des tonneaux de wiski pur malt avec des gobelets.

A ces mots, Cathy montra fièrement son gobelet, et deux trois pichets par terre déjà vides qu'elle avait du remplir et vidé à la quatrième vitesse. Emily continuait dans son coin à faire des cris de vaches, et trouva plus distrayant d'imiter d'autres cris d'animaux de ferme et les expliquer à Mylénia et Camille, tandis que Cathy se faisait engueuler par Fred .

- Cathy ! Dit Fred déçu. Pourquoi t'as fais ça?

- Je l'ai pas fait exprès, j'avais soif. C'est tout.

- Tu sais très bien que l'alcool ça te réussis pas. Il me semblait que tu t'en étais rendu compte il y trois ans et... et l'an dernier.

- T'ES PLUS MON AMI ! PUIS DABORD C'EST PO TES AILS... euh... OIGNONS !! TU ME SAOULES. Cria Cathy qui commençait à se vexer.

- Arrête de crier, je t'entends très bien comme ça.

- Bouhou !! il est méchant avec moi. Ouin !! Mylénia !! il fait que de m'embêter. 

- Cathy, arrête, tu n'es pas drôle du tout.

Mais Cathy pleurait vraiment. Elle se cacha les yeux dans ses mains et se mit à sangloter. Emily la voyant dans cet état, arrêta de bêler et la pris par les épaules. Surprise et n'ayant plus d'appuis, Cathy bascula en arrière, et toutes deux se retrouvèrent assises dans la mangeoire des chevaux, trempées. Ceux-ci, effrayés, s'étaient enfuis. Emily éclata de rire, elle n'arrivait plus à se contrôler, et allait finir par se décrocher la mâchoire. Cathy pleurait de plus belle. Fred attrapa Emily et la sortit de là. Il fit de même avec Cathy. Toutes deux puaient encore plus l'alcool. Avec se baguette et en formulant une incantation, Camille les sécha en une seconde. Elle avait décidé de s'occuper du cas de Emily, et l'avait assise dans un coin tandis que les autres parlaient avec Cathy.

- Tu vOIs, Lui dit Emily, très fière d'elle et en montrant le sol. Ca, c'est de l'herbe. Les VAches, elles mangent l'herbe. Il y a aussi les chevaux, les ânes, les pOUles... euh non, les poules VOIes-tu ne mangent pas l'herbe. Ni le rOI des... des gnomes nains lilliputiens à poids verts unijambistes, ni les gnOmes de jardins, et encore moins les pigeons jaunes qUAdrillés ; Tu savais que avant, il s'entendaient très bien avec les pigeons des villes et que maintenant il sont en gUerre, vi, parce que tu vOis, les pauvres, ils ont été très malade quand une sorcIEre leur à jeté un sort et leur a donné cette couleur. Et ils ont été BANni des villes. Vi. SI si je te jures. Et tu vOIs les moldus, ils en ont jamais vU. Mais ils ont déjà vu eux des canards jaunes. OUI, dans leurs bains, il y en a pleins. Ils sont bêête hein ? Se baigner avec ça. POUR ma part, j'aime pas les bains, je préfère les dOUches, et les mecs aussi. Parce que je sui pas homo ni bi, non, j'aime pas les dOUches comme j'aime les mecs, c'est différent. Tu comprends. Parce que vOIS tu, la vie à fait que...

- Oh ! pitié ! Emily, tais toi, et arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi !!

- T'es pas gentille avec moi, t'es pas mignonne. Bouhou ! méchante fille. Emily se leva tout à coup. Mais pour te pardonner, ze vais te santer une sanson. Non, CcchhhhansON ! AKUNAMATATA mais quelle phrase magnifique

- Quoi ? demandèrent les deux autres filles.

- AKUNAMATATA quel chant fantastiiiique !!

ces mots signifies que tu vivras ta vie sans aucun soucie, philosophiiiie !!!

AKUNAMATATA mais quelle phrase magnifique

AKUNAMATATA quel chant fantastiiiique

ces mots signifies que tu vivras ta vie sans aucun soucie, philosophiiiie !!!

Oh Wouuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!

AKUNAMATATA

ces mots signifies que tu vivras ta vie sans aucun soucie, philosophiiiie !!!

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda Camille effrayée.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Sûrement un effet de l'alcool.

- Oui, mais là, c'est vraiment grave.

- AKUNAMATATA OH YES !!!

- Oh là-là! C'est grave là !

Emily commença à danser, à se dandiner, en hurlant de plus belle, et en criant akunamatata de plus en plus fort. Ses cheveux flottaient dans l'air derrière elle, ses pas étaient aussi légers qu'une plume sur l'herbe fraîche, avec ces gestes, on aurait pu parier qu'elle pouvait s'envoler. Sa jupe tournait autour d'elle, Camille la comparait à une nymphe. Bien qu'elle soit complètement saoule, Emily savait vraiment très bien danser. Elle invita Mylénia à la suivre, mais celle-ci n'avait pas bu, et son premier objectif était de l'attraper et de l'empêcher de hurler, crier, et chanter aussi fort.

- Elle va finir par réveiller les Beaubâtons. Dit Mylénia inquiète à Camille.

- Ouai, si c'est déjà pas fait. Mon dieu, mais calmez la ! Faîtes quelque chose !

- Assomme la. Dit Mylénia qui courait après la jeune fille.

- Comment ? Je ne peux pas utiliser la magie noire, j'ai jamais essayé sur un humain. Je pourrais la blesser.

- Mais fais quelque chose ! aide moi ! Hurla Mylénia de plus en plus stressée par tout le bruit.

Camille leva les yeux en l'air et couru après Mylénia qui essayait d'attraper Emily. Celle-ci ne courait pas très droit, elle zigzaguait de droite à gauche, puis tournait autour d'un arbre, dansait et tournait en rond. L'alcool lui avait donné des ailes. 

Pendant ce temps, Fred et Cathy s'étaient assis par terre, celle-ci était blotti contre lui et essayait d'arêter de pleurer. Fred lui caressait les cheveux et attendit un long moment avant de parler en regardant de temps en temps Emily qui s'était allongée par terre et obligeait les deux autres filles à regarder les étoiles avec elle.

- Cathy, qu'est ce qui t'arrive. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Parce que... parce que ça fait du bien. Répondit-elle dans un dernier sanglot. Ca fait toujours du bien de... d'oublier. Ca permet de se reposer l'esprit. Je veux l'oublier, je veux plus lui parler. Je disparaîs de sa vie, je veux que se soit réciproque, il a pas le droit de m'abandonner comme ça, si il sait que moi je peux pas l'abandonner... Il... il est horrible et méchant, et sans coeur... et... et il est...

- Mais enfin, Cathy, de qui parles-tu ?

- Snirf.. t'as un mouchoir ?

Fred fit apparaître un mouchoir grâce à un sortilège et l'offrit à cathy. Elle se moucha bruyamment dedans et le fit disparaître elle-même.

- Tu sorts avec quelqu'un ? c'est lui qui t'a abandonné ? demanda maladroitement Fred. Il est à Poudlard ?

- Nan, répondit Cathy en souriant, qui paraissait ravie de voir à quel point cela intéressait Fred.

- Bah alors, de qui parles-tu ? Tu es vraiment bizarre ces temps-ci.

- C'est mon père. Il m'a abandonné.

Fred eut un haut les coeur, parlait-elle de Sirius Black ou de son tuteur Remus Lupin. La réponse pour lui était évidente.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça de Lupin, jamais il n'oserait t'abandonner.

Cathy baissa le regard et fixa l'herbe. Elle n'allait pas le contredire, que se soit Lupin ou son vrai père, il valait mieux qu'elle fasse croire que ce soit Lupin.

- Il... il ne m'écrit plus que pour me parler d'Harry. Elle se redressa et regarda Fred avec rage. Ce cher Harry, tout le monde n'a d'yeux que pour lui, il suffit qu'il lui arrive un truc de louche, pour que tout de suite, tout le monde s'inquiète à son sujet.

- Le fait qu'il ait été choisi par la coupe est assez surprenant quand même. Il est normal qu'il s'inquiète. Surtout quand il s'agit du grand et célèbre Harry Potter.

- NON ! Hurla Cathy. Pas au point de m'oublier, si je reçois un message de lui, c'est pour me demander des nouvelles de Harry, rien que de lui. J'ai reçu une lettre de lui aujourd'hui, il ne m'a même pas demandé comment j'allais, ni m'a dit à la fin un petit « bisous ou je t'adore » !!

- Je comprends, c'est vrai que c'est pas vraiment sympas de sa part. C'est toujours dur de vivre derrière les autres. C'est ce qui t'arrive un peu, tu restes caché derrière l'ombre de Harry pour le moment.

- C'est à peu près ça oui. Sauf que là, j'ai l'impression qu'on a oublié que je vis.

- Tu sais, j'ai une grande famille, j'ai souvent grandit derrière l'ombre de quelqu'un avec George. C'est normal de se sentir abandonner. Mais en fait, on ne l'est pas. Je suis sûr que si tu écris un mot à Lupin pour lui expliquer que tu n'es pas d'accord il sera te comprendre.

Cathy ne répondit pas. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise de faire croire que c'était Remus qui la traitait ainsi. En réalité, c'était tout le contraire, il ne lui parlait pas de Harry, il lui demandait de ses nouvelles, à elle.

- Je ne lui écrirais pas tant qu'il n'aura pas compris.

- C'est ton choix. Répondit Fred avec un ton sarcastique.

- Oui, et je l'assume parfaitement. Cathy avait sentit que Fred pensait le contraire et lui lança un regard furieux.

- Bon, si tu veux, on en parlera plus tard, quand tu seras un peu plus en forme. Pour l'instant, ce dont tu as besoin, c'est aller boire une potion anti-alcolo, Mandy t'en fera une, et d'aller te coucher.

Fred se releva et aida Cathy à faire de même. Une fois debout, la jeune fille fut prise de vertige et demanda à se rasseoir. Mais alors que ses jambes commençaient à céder, Fred la retint par le bras, puis fini par la porter sur son dos sous le regard curieux des chevaux. Camille les vit se lever, et avec l'aide de Mylénia, elle releva Emily qui commençait à s'endormir. Toutes deux la soutenaient, elles avaient mit chacune un bras d'Emily sur leurs épaules, et essayaient avec peine de la faire avancer. Emily avait besoin d'une grande concentration à présent pour pouvoir placer un pieds devant l'autre.

Heureusement pour eux, la cabane n'était pas si loin que ça. Ils décidèrent de passer en plein milieu du parc, et ne partirent pas se cacher dans la forêt pour l'atteindre. Peu importait ce que penseraient des Beauxbâtons si ils les voyaient ainsi. Ils n'avaient qu'une envie, c'était d'arriver le plus vite possible et poser les deux filles qui commençaient à se faire lourde. Cathy s'endormit à mis chemin sur le dos de son ami, tandis que Emily, on ne sait comment avait encore la force de fredonner une chanson. Bien qu'il fasse très frais, Camille et Mylénia commençaient à avoir très chaud. Au bout de dix minutes de marches, ils arrivèrent enfin à la cabane. Au grand désespoir de Fred, personne n'était encore arrivés. Ils déposèrent Cathy et Emily chacune sur un canapé. Cathy ne s'était pas réveillée, elle s'était recroquevillée sur elle même, tandis que Emily s'était étalée de tout son long sur le canapé.

Ce fut que quelques minutes plus tard que tous arrivèrent. Myrddin fut très surpris de découvrir cette cabane, et le fut encore plus lorsqu'il vit Emily étalée et dormant comme un bébé sur le canapé. Mandy s'inquiéta en voyant Cathy, ses plus anciens amis en particulier elle, savaient que l'alcool ne la réussissait pas.

- Héla, je ne m'attendais pas, à ça. Marmonna t-elle en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Il va falloir leur faire un peu de anti-alcolo non ? demanda Iana qui posa la bestiole sur la table en lui faisant un petit nid avec une couverture.

- Pas la peine, il y en a déjà, dans la pièce à côté, va vérifier s'il te plait Lee. En attendant, je vais commencer la potion pour la petite bête.

Elle récupéra tous les ingrédients, puis alla dans la pièce à côté pour commencer la potion, accompagnée par Iana et Ako. Lee trouva l'anti-alcolo et la fit boire aux filles, avec l'aide de Fred. Cathy ne ronchonna pas, mais elle se rendormit tout de suite. Le problème avec cette potion, c'est qu'elle faisait dormir celui qui la buvait. Ce fut un autre problème avec Emily qui refusait d'en boire et se mettait à crier en se débattant dans son rêve.

Camille et Mylénia montrèrent la petite bestiole qui dormait bien au chaud dans son petit nid à Myrddin. Mais il ne fut incapable de dire ce que c'était.

- Je n'en ai jamais vu avant, ni entendu parlé. Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas vous aider.

- Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas ? Ironisa camille. Je vous avais dit qu'on avait pas besoin de lui. 

- Je te pris de me parler sur un autre ton s'il te plait.

- Et peut-on savoir pourquoi ?

- Tout simplement parce que je peux quand même vous aider. Et aussi parce que tu me dois un minimum de respect. Et si tu veux m'insulter, tu évites de le faire devant moi, tu le gardes pour toi.

- De quel droit tu me donnes des ordres toi ? Tu te prends pour qui ?

- Camille, tu commences sérieusement à m'emmerder ! Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu sois aussi désagréable avec moi ?

- ...

- Oh ! je vois, tu ne sais même pas. Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas venant de toi ? Tu es prétentieuse, tu ne supporte pas avoir tord, un rien t'énerve.

- Est-ce que c'est de ma faute à moi si j'ai du mal à supporter ta tronche de crapaud ?? Hurla Camille qui serrait les poings.

- Hein ??? ma tronche de quoi ?

- Oh ! ça suffit vous deux !! S'écria Mylénia. Incapable de tenir en place, pire que Iana et Jake. Camille, il faut que tu acceptes, que Myrddin devienne un de nos amis, même si ce n'est pas le tient. Et toi Myrddin, je te demande d'être un peu plus sympas avec elle.

- Mais... rétorquèrent ensemble Camille et Myrddin.

- Il n'y a pas de mais, allez vous asseoir, et je veux plus vous entendre parler.

Tous deux croisèrent les bras et se dirigèrent avec un air boudeur vers une chaise, la même... Ils essayèrent de s'asseoir en même temps, se donnant chacun des coups de hanche pour voir lequel serait le premier assis. Camille fut s'en pitié et lui donna un bon coup, Myrddin s'écroula par terre. Furieux, il s'assit juste à côté. Mylénia se massa les tempes et leva les yeux au ciel. Myrddin et Camille croisèrent leur regard et ne se lâchèrent plus une seule seconde. Trop heureux de se défier une nouvelle fois.

- Bon, Myrddin, tu as dit que tu pouvais nous aider non ?

Camille eut un large sourire. Pour répondre, il serait obliger de changer son regard de direction, donc de perdre ce défis.

- En effet oui. Répondit Myrddin qui au grand malheur de Camille continuait à la fixer. C'est un animal magique. Les humains ont besoin dans cette potion contre le rhume des plumes d'hippogriffes qui se trouvent sur les ailes. Les animaux, eux, ont besoin de plumes provenant de la tête. Malheureusement, je ne sais pas si ça marchera sur cette étrange bestiole.

- On verra bien. Répliqua froidement Camille.

Au bout d'une heure, Mandy, Ako et Iana finirent bientôt leur potion. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à mélanger la potion pendant trois minutes d'un mouvement continu et qui demandait de la patience et de la concentration. La cabane était très calme. Myrddin et Camille ne s'étaient pas lâchés du regard, mais chacun commençaient vraiment à en avoir assez de jouer à ce jeu stupide. Mylénia s'était assise à côté d'eux, et discutait tranquillement avec George et Jake sur le devoir que Rogue leur avait demander de faire. Fred et Lee s'étaient assis devant la cheminé. Lee s'était endormi, et Fred lisait l'histoire du Quidditch.

La potion terminée, ne voulant prendre aucun, risque, Mandy alla réveiller Cathy. Celle-ci mit du temps à comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là, elle était assez honteuse de s'être comportée comme cela. Elle se rapelait exactement ce qu'elle avait fait, et n'était pas prête d'oublier la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Fred.

- Alors, à ton avis, qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Iana en déballant la couverture autour du petit animal qui paraissait assez contrarié qu'on le dérange en plein somme.

- Mmmm... Ca me rappel quelque chose. Je sais pas vraiment quoi. De très grandes oreilles, le nez qui clignote quand il est malade...

- Oh !! regarde murmura Mylénia attendrit par l'animal. On dirait qu'il va éternuer.

- C'est trop chou ! Murmura à son tour Mandy.

- Malade, de grandes oreilles, le nez qui clignote, n'a pas de membres avant...

Cathy s'arrêta tout à coup.

- Eternuer ? Non, non, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il éternue !! Cria Cathy.

A ses mots, Camille et Myrddin relevèrent les yeux en même temps vers Cathy qui avait pris l'animal. Elle le tenait loin d'elle, comme s'il était contagieux ou qu'il allait lui exploser à la figure. Elle cherchait désespérément un coin où le poser. Dehors fut sa première idée. Malheureusement, elle n'arriva pas à son but. L'animal fit gigoter son nez dans tous les sens, comme si une plume était venu lui chatouiller les narines. Cathy le posa devant la porte et s'en éloigna le plus possible.

- Eloignez vous... murmura t-elle.

Tous reculèrent d'un pas. Cathy vint se poser à leur niveau, suppliant le ciel que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait.

- AAAhhh...AAA... AATTCCCHHHHOOOOOOOUUUUUUMMMMMM !!!!!!!!

L'animal éternua, il fut projeté contre la porte, ses oreilles s'emballèrent autour de lui pour amortir sa chute. Mylénia, Ako, George, Iana, Jake, Cathy et Mandy qui étaient debout devant lui furent projetés en arrière. Mylénia percuta un meuble, et se sentit projeter contre un mur. Iana et Ako retombèrent sur la table, et continuèrent leur chute plus loin dans la pièce. Fred qui été devant le feu auprès de Lee se releva. Il ne voyait plus rien, il faisait noir, il entendit toutes sortes de bruits, des meubles se cogner, des personnes crier. Puis plus rien. Il était allongé contre un mur, ses membres lui faisaient mal. Quelqu'un l'écrasait, une jambe posée sur son épaule, une tête était couchée sur ses pieds, le corps de la personne était contre lui, et semblait inerte.

- Lumos. Chuchota Fred.

Il avait réussit à sortir sa baguette. Une faible lumière apparut à son bout. Il ne voyait pas grand chose. Quelqu'un gémit. Il vit alors que la personne qui l'écrasait était Mandy. Il essaya de se relever.

- WAIEEUUh ! Hurla t-elle.

- Oups, pardon Mandy.

- Tu me tires les cheveux.. Ca fait malleeuuhh !! J'ai mal au poignet...

Mandy s'assit, Fred put alors bouger. Le feu s'était éteint, il ne voyait que Mandy. Elle se tenait le poignet et faisait la grimace. Mandy ne retrouva pas sa baguette. Elle l'avait laissé dans la pièce d'à côté. Fred lui donna la sienne pour qu'elle puisse s'éclairer, et ne pas rester dans le noir. Il se tourna et chercha à tâtons les autres.

- J'ai mal. Lança tout simplement quelqu'un comme si il venait de déclarer qu'il avait faim. Ya un truc qui m'empêche de me lever.

- George ?

- Et oui c'est moi. Répondit-il, tout fier que son frère le reconnaisse.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

- La pitite bébéte a éternué.

- Où tu es ? Je te vois pas.

- Ben contre le mur, comme tout le monde. Tiens, je te vois. A ta gauche. Fais attention où tu marches.

Fred trébucha contre une chaise et tomba en avant, pile devant George.

- Je t'avais prévenu. Tu vois, tu m'as retrouvé ! Dit joyeusement George.

- Pas étonnant que tu n'arrives pas à te lever George !! Lança agacé Fred. Tu as les pieds en l'air et la tête en bas.

- Ah oui ! Répondit George ravi de faire cette découverte.

Il se redressa et sortit sa baguette.

- Lumos.

Juste à côté de George, se trouvait la table, elle s'était renversée, et les pieds de celle-ci étaient contre le mur. Et juste derrière se trouvait Camille et Myrddin, l'un sur l'autre, avec une chaise qui était coincée par la table et les empêchait de bouger.

- Ca fait un beau couple pas vrai George ? lança amusé Fred en donnant un coup de coude à son frère.

- Au lieu de vous foutre de notre gueule, vous pouvez pas nous aider à nous relever ? Grognèrent Camille et Myrddin en même temps.

Avec peine, ils réussirent à enlever la chaise. Puis à deux, ils sortirent Camille en la portant sous les bras. Myrddin se releva tout seul, et alluma à son tour sa baguette. Ako était allongée sur le dos sur une armoire où se trouvait la nourriture, sa tête tombait dans le vide, les yeux fermés, elle semblait évanouie. Les trois garçons la descendirent en faisant bien attention de ne pas lui faire de mal. Elle se réveilla entre temps, à moitié sonnée, elle avait du mal à se rappeler ce qui venait de se passer. Cathy, Iana et Mylénia s'étaient retrouvées entassées dans un coin de la pièce, recouvertes par des chaises, des livres, et de nourriture (qui s'était étalée partout dans la pièce). Une armoire normalement devant faire une coupure entre la salle à mangé et le coin repos, et qui contenait une bonne partie du garde mangé s'était écrasée contre le mur du fond, non loin du groupe des filles. Mylénia s'affola en voyant les débris juste à côté d'elle, elle faisait que de murmurer qu'elles avaient eu de la chance. Jake était étalé par terre, de l'autre côté de cette armoire. Attendant de voir un brin de lumière avant d'oser bouger. Il avait une grosse bosse derrière la tête et saignait à la lèvre ; cependant il ne faisait que de répéter qu'il allait bien. Cathy se demanda même un moment si il essayait plus de se convaincre lui que les autres. Lee s'était réveillé, et était bloqué sous une étagère remplie de livres. Iana éclata même de rire quand elle le vit avec un livre coincé dans la bouche. Ils trouvèrent enfin Emily, dormant toujours aussi profondément, sous le canapé qui lui avait servit de protection.

- Wow ! Murmura Mylénia. Quelle puissance. Vous avez vu ce que ce truc a fait ?

- J'en ai bien peur. Dis donc Cathy ? Tu pouvais pas nous prévenir plus tôt ? Grogna Lee. Il va falloir tout ranger maintenant.

- Mais c'est pas de ma faute ! S'énerva Cathy. Je suis pas un dicohanimalus moi !

- Où est la petite bête ? Demanda Iana qui s'était assise près de Mandy. Celle-ci avait mal au poignet mais ne se plaignait pas.

- Elle doit être de l'autre côté de la pièce. Son nez ne clignote plus. Répondit Jake.

Iana accompagnée de Mylénia et de Ako chercha la bestiole. Elles la retrouvèrent dans un coin de la pièce où l'animal avait trouvé un bout de tissu et s'était roulé dedans. Son nez n'était plus rouge, mais la bête restait cependant fiévreuse et avait une respiration saccadée. Ako la pris dans ses bras et la ramena près des autres. Tous se mirent au travail.

Iana emballa le poignet de Mandy avec une bandelette. Elle soigna aussi la bosse de Jake qu'il avait sur la tête, en n'oubliant pas de se moquer de lui. Tous trois s'occupèrent alors de l'animal. Jake ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup. Il ne faisait que de répéter que si la cabane était dans cet état, c'était de sa faute. Mandy donna la potion contre le rhume à l'animal. Au bout de deux minutes, elle faisait effet. L'animal tourna comme une toupie, de la fumée sortait de ses oreilles. Il décolla du sol et tourna en l'air encore plus vite. Cela n'avait pas l'air de l'embêter. Bien au contraire, il avait l'air heureux. Il poussait des petits cris comme des ??ah'' et des ??tchou''. Il se balançait en l'air, et avait l'air vraiment de s'amuser.

- On dirait une cocotte minute. Pouffa Mandy ;

- Une cocote minute ? questionna Iana.

- Oui, les moldues l'utilisent comme un instrument de cuisine.

- Ils ont vraiment de drôles d'idées ces moldues. Se moqua Jake. Transformer des poules en chronomètre. Et vous les nourrissez avec quoi ?

- Bwahaha !... laisse tomber Jake. Tu peux pas comprendre... hihi...

D'un autre côté, tous les autres arrangeaient de leur mieux la cabane. Il n'était pas loin de minuit et demie ; et tous commençaient à fatiguer. Emily ne se réveilla pas une seule fois. Myrddin et George avaient remis le canapé en place et avaient allongé la jeune fille dessus. Cathy rangea tous les livres sur l'étagère avec un sortilège, tandis que Mylénia s'occupait de la nourriture. Lee avait réparé certains meubles avec le sort reparo. Camille, s'occupa de laver le sol. Elle avait ensorcelé des balais et des serpillières, et ceux ci se promenaient un peu partout dans la pièce nettoyant toutes les taches de confitures sur le plancher. Trente minutes plus tard, tout fut remis à neuf. Ils en profitèrent pour rajouter des chaises avec le sortilège d'accio ( c'est plus facile de faire voler des chaises la nuit que le jour sans se faire choper). Et agrandir la table. Il y avait maintenant la place pour douze personnes.

- Alors Cathy, tu nous explique ce que c'est que ce truc ? Demanda George en s'étirant et baillant.

- C'est un monstratchouméternus.

- A tes souhaits. Railla Iana.

- Ahaha. Très drôle Iana. Non, sans blague, c'est son vrai nom ! C'est très rare mais aussi très dangereux quand ils sont malades. Normalement, ça vie dans les clairières. Heureusement, nous sommes tombé sur un mâle.

- Pourquoi ? Questionna Mylénia. 

- Parce que les femelles ; elles crachent du feu au lieu du vent. Continua Myrddin sous le regard curieux des autres. Et les petits, de l'eau. Ce sont de très anciens êtres, des plus vieux ! Ils représentent les quatre éléments. L'eau, la terre, le feu et l'air.

- Y en a qui crachent de la terre ?

- Mmmm... en fait, c'est assez étrange. Cela fait des siècles qu'on en a pas trouvé. C'étaient les plus puissants, ils vivaient dans les montagnes. Mais... ils ont tous disparus.

- Bon, alors on fait quoi de cette bête ? Demanda timidement Ako. On ne peut pas la laisser seule dans la forêt. Elle « est malade. Moi, je propose qu'on la gare.

- Moi aussi !!! Cria Iana. 

Elle s'était levée d'un coup et tendait la main le plus haut possible. Pendant ce temps là, la bestiole continuait à se promenait dans la pièce, ces oreilles libérant toujours autant de fumée.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. C'est dangereux ce truc. Continua Camille.

- Oui, mais si on le soigne, il deviendra notre animal à tous ! Ce serait génial ! C

e sont des animaux très affectifs tu sais, si on s'occupe bien d'eux, ils ne seront pas près de nous lâcher. Répliqua Myrddin.

- Mmmmm... Camille leva les yeux en l'air pour montrer qu'elle réfléchissait puis lança un regard malicieux à Myrddin. Si on en fait notre animal de compagnie, on pourra lui foutre de la poudre à éternuer sur le museau, et il pourra éternuer sur les Serpentard.

- C'est génial !! On le garde ! S'écria Lee.

- Clair !! Il peut être très utile !

- Il faudra lui trouver un nom... Murmura Mandy.

- Je propose qu'on fasse ça demain. Je suis complètement naze. Bailla Mylénia.

- Bon... qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Fred, assis sur une chaise et à moitié allongé sur la table.

- Je propose qu'on aille se coucher. Répondit Mandy.

- On va pas rentrer maintenant ! Notre maison est super loin. Si on se fait choper maintenant, on va être mal. Surtout. Que je trouve qu'on est trop crevé pour pouvoir fuire cet idiot de concierge.

- Je pense qu'elle a raison. Répliqua Myrddin qui avait les yeux mi-clos.

- On à qu'à dormir là. Comme au bon vieux temps ! Cria Lee fou de joie. On a de la place !

- Oui, c'est vrai. Chuchota Mandy. J'ai trop sommeil. Faisons les lits et allons nous coucher.

Les lits furent vite préparés. Dans une armoire, Iana avait sortit une petite boîte. Dedans se trouvaient pleins de petites couettes et de petits matelas, de la taille d'une poupée. Elle les agrandis et les dupliqua pour qu'il y en ai assez pour tout le monde. Fred et George, eux, déplièrent les deux canapés.

- Il en faudrait un troisième maintenant. On est trop. Remarqua Fred. On devra aussi agrandir l'intérieur.

- On verra ça plus tard Fred. Marmonna Jake qui demandait qu'une chose : dormir !

Mylénia et Mandy s'installèrent dans un des canapés et se roulèrent chacune dans une couverture. Iana se posa au près d'Emily. Celle-ci s'était étalée de tout son long, mais Iana ne se laissa pas faire et la poussa sur un côté. Tous les autres s'allongèrent par terre, près du feu que Myrddin avait rallumé. La bestiole avait arrêté de voler, aucune fumée ne ressortait de ses oreilles, elle alla se blottir près de Jake qui s'était calé tout près de la cheminé.

Pour la première fois, aucun ne discuta une fois couché. La pièce était éclairée uniquement par la cheminée, dehors, le ciel s'était couvert, et ni la lune, ni les étoiles éclairaient l'extérieur. Jake s'amusa un peu avec l'animal, celui-ci réclamait des caresses sur le ventre. Iana dû repousser plusieurs fois de suite Emily qui ne faisait que de s'étendre de plus en plus. Tandis que Fred et Lee faisaient des batailles de pieds.


	14. c'est po cool

14.C'est pô cool...

Le lendemain, tous se réveillèrent presque en même temps. Il était environ midi. Certains avaient encore du mal à tenir debout et n'avaient qu'une envie, retourner se coucher. Ils décidèrent de rejoindre la grande salle pour aller manger un peu. Iana qui avait décidé de s'occuper de la bête la prit et la cacha dans un petit draps. Tous allèrent rejoindre leur salle commune. Emily s'étant réveillé dans les premiers avait une pèche d'enfer. Elle ne s'étonna pas de se trouver dans la cabane. Elle se rappelait exactement ce qui s'était passé la veille, et préféra rester avec ses nouveaux amis au lieu de fuir bêtement. Tous partirent prendre une douche, et se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle. Certains les regardaient curieusement. Beaucoup se demandaient où ils avaient passé leurs soirées. Mandy alla s'asseoir près de Jonathan qui était assit près de Cédric et Mattew William . Jonathan paraissait inquiet.

- On peut savoir où tu as passé la nuit ? Fanny m'a dit que tu n'étais pas allée te coucher.

- Oh, on a fait une escapade dans la forêt. Puis on a dormi là bas. Histoire de s'amuser.

- QUOI ???? Hurlèrent ensemble Jonathan et cédric. T'as fait quoi ?

Plusieurs regards curieux se dirigèrent vers eux. Mandy parue énervée. Elle n'avait pas assez dormis, et le manque de sommeil la rendait grognon.

- Vous avez décidé de me péter les tympans ou quoi ? Ca va pas de crier comme ça ? Vous voulez avertir tout le collège ?

- Et ben ? je te croyais pas comme ça moi. Cédric commença à pouffer de rire. Miss Layers sort le soir, va dans la forêt interdite, dort là bas, et nous raconte ça comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

- Tu sais Cédric, la forêt est pas si dangereuse que ça. 

- Alors pourquoi elle est interdite ?

- Parce que il y a pleins d'animaux sauvages. C'est pas la mort...

- Dis moi Mandy ? t'es fatiguée non ? Jonathan posa sa main sur son front.

- Oh ! lâche moi un peu !

L'après-midi, tous retournèrent à la cabane. A part Mandy qui avait décidé de le passer près de Jonathan dans la bibliothèque. Chacun avait apporté son sac de cour pour pouvoir finir leurs devoirs de la semaine. L'animal s'était tout de suite habitué à être promené dans le château par Iana et à se balader dans la cabane ; il avait toujours son rhume, mais il était moins fatigué, et commençait à guérir. Il eut cependant droit deux fois dans la journée à la potion. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Il aimait même beaucoup ça. Il se promenait par-ci par là, et jouait avec les élèves en sautant de têtes en têtes. Emily s'installa elle aussi ; elle était beaucoup appréciée, et il se trouva qu'elle était aussi terrible que Jake et Lee.

En fin d'après-midi, une fois que tous les devoirs étaient finis. Enfin... à moitié finis. Ils décidèrent d'arranger leur cabane. Jake dupliqua un canapé. Il lui donna la même couleur rouge que les autres canapés, puis rajouta aussi un petit fauteuil. Iana s'occupa de la table. Elle l'agrandit de façon à laisser de la place pour environ quatorze personnes. Quant à Emily, Myrddin et Cathy, ils construirent un petit lit pour leur nouvel animal de compagnie. C'était en faite une sorte de sphère en bois, assez grande pour y mettre deux têtes humaines. Il y avait une grande porte afin de faire passer l'animal et l'intérieur était tout en velours. Ils l'accrochèrent dans un angle de la pièce, et l'animal s'y installa tout de suite. Cependant, l'intérieur de la cabane perdait de la place. Mandy, Fred, George, Jake, Ako, Mylénia, et Camille l'agrandirent. Cela fut très difficiles. Mandy avait trouvé une formule dans l'après-midi, dans un vieux livre de la bibliothèque. ??Comment agrandir l'intérieur de sa maison''. C'était la même formule qu'on utilisait pour les tentes de camping. En si mettant à plusieurs, le sort demandait moins d'énergie, et étant donné que c'était la première fois qu'ils utilisaient ce sort, il y eu pas mal d'accidents. L'agrandissement se faisait, mais les angles ne ressemblaient plus a des angles, la cabane prenait une forme ronde, et il fallu une bonne heure pour lui donner une forme relativement correct. De plus, on remarqua que les affiches accrochaient aux murs s'allongeaient aussi et que les occupants n'appréciaient pas vraiment d'être étiré ainsi. Il fallu donc enlever tous les posters puis les raccrocher une fois tout fini.

En début de soirée, tous s'assirent autour de la table. Ils n'étaient plus du tout serrés les uns contre les autres et étaient enchantés.

- Alors ? vous avez cherchez un nom pour notre bêbête ? Demanda Fred tout excité.

- Ouai, j'ai pensé au nom Destructor. Marmonna Jake.

- C'est nul ! Jetèrent les autres.

- Bon alors Vol-auvent ? proposa George.

- Et pourquoi pas petite Bestiole toute mimi pendant que tu y es? C'est trop ringard.

- C'est un animal qui éternue. Dis Camille.

- Merci, on l'aura remarqué ! Se moqua Myrddin.

- Et qui détruit tout ! Continua Mylénia.

- Bande d'andouilles ! on peut lui trouver un nom qui va avec !

- Pas con... Pourquoi pas Atchoum ? Proposa Iana.

- C'est un peu long pour un animal non ? Fit remarquer Mandy. Moi je trouve que ça fait un peu Blanche Neige et les sept nains.

- Bon alors Tchou !

- Ouai ! Bonne idée Iana ! Moi ça me va.

- Moi aussi. Répondirent tous les autres.

- Mais euh... Destructor ? non ?

- Non Jake. Ce ne sera pas Destructor.

- Terminator alors peut-être...

- Jake... Ca suffit.

- Beuh.

Iana s'approcha de l'animal. Celui-ci était assis au milieu, et s'amusait à tourner en rond le plus vite possible pour voir défiler les visages de chacun. La jeune fille l'invita à monter sur sa main et le rapprocha de son visage.

- Tchou ? Ca te plait comme nom ? C'est pô trop mimi ?

- Aaah ! laissa échapper la bestiole.

- Tu crois qu'elle comprend quand on lui parle.

- Non je crois pas. Cathy éclata de rire. Enfin Jake ! Réfléchis un peu.

- Il se fait tard... Et si on allait manger ? Proposa Camille. Mon ventre a faim.

Tous se dirigèrent vers le château. Jake fut désigné pour s'occuper de Tchou, il ronchonna mais, dans le font, il était très fier de le promener avec lui, caché sous sa cape. A l'entrée du château, ils croisèrent des Durmstrang assis dans l'escaliers avec certains Serpentard. Ils leurs lancèrent des regards sombres, mais le groupe les ignora. Cependant, Mylénia se retourna lorsque quelqu'un l'appela. Drago lui fit un signe de la tête.

- Tu restes avec nous ce soir ? On pourrait peut-être manger ensemble.

- Oui, pourquoi pas. Vous acceptez Camille et Cathy ?

- NON ! Mylénia parut choquée. C'était un non de plainte, et tous les Durmstrang et Serpentard l'avaient sortis en même temps que Cathy et Camille.

- T'inquiète surtout pas pour nous Mylénia. Reprit Camille. On va manger avec les Gryffondor. Et puis... Elle dévisagea Drago. C'est demandé avec tellement d'amour... Tu ne peux pas refuser ça à ton frère.

- Non, bien sur. Mylénia eu un petit sourire timide.

Elle quitta alors le groupe pour s'asseoir entre son frère et Pansy Parkinson. Mandy ne tarda pas à faire de même. Elle alla s'installer entre Fanny et Jonathan qui étaient plongés dans une grande conversation. Les Gryffondors s'essayèrent au fond de la salle, vers la table des professeurs. Ron, Ginny et Collin Crivey les rejoignirent. Et bientôt, Harry et Hermione firent de même. Cependant, Harry demanda à Hermione de s'éloigner le plus possible de Ron. Ils allèrent donc tout à l'extrémité, et s'assirent juste à côté de Cathy. Celle-ci ne leur lança aucun regard. Elle fit semblant de s'intéresser aux cheveux lisse et doux d'Ako. Le repas se passa tranquillement. Jake essayait de calmer Tchou qui avait sentit l'odeur de la nourriture. L'animal essayait en vain de sortir son museau, et Jake fut obligé de lui filer en douce un peu de viande et de pâtisserie. Iana, Fred et George discutaient du Quidditch et de Victor Krum avec Ron et Ginny. Ils trouvaient ce sujet passionnant, et se disaient tous qu'il leur fallait à tout pris des autographes. La conversation tomba un peu plus tard sur les champions des écoles, ils parlèrent de la beauté de Fleur Delacour. Ils demandèrent à Emily de leur parler d'elle.

- Oh ! Fleur ! Elle est très gentille. Cependant, très peu de personnes l'aiment. Elle est parfois un peu trop... orgueilleuse. Elle irait bien à Gryffondor j'ai remarqué que beaucoup de garçons sont comme ça.

- Dis !! Ron et les jumeaux avaient élevé la voix tandis que Iana, Emily et Ginny s'écroulaient de rire.

- Pourquoi ils ne l'aiment pas, demanda Ginny.

- Par jalousie. Répondit tout simplement Emily.

- Oh ! je vois... Elle est belle, et dois être intelligente.

- C'est rare pour les filles d'avoir les deux en même temps. Railla George.

Iana se leva d'un bond et sans que le garçon ait eu le temps de réagir, il se retrouva avec un plat de purée sur la tête. Tous les Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire, et bientôt, toute la salle explosa à son tour. 

- Mlle Seyah !

Iana se figea et fut parcourue d'un petit frisson.

- Comment osez vous ? Dans mon bureau tout de suite...

La voix était froide, et Iana ferma les yeux comme si elle priait. Elle les rouvrit et se retourna légèrement vers le visage de son oncle complètement furieux. Petit sourire de la jeune fille, raclement de gorge.

- Maintenant ? là ? Tout de suite ? J'ai pas encore fini de manger.

- Votre plat a fini sur la tête de votre camarade aviez vous vraiment faim ? et j'ai dit : TOUT DE SUITE !!!

Il n'y avait plus aucun rire dans la salle, sauf biensur de quelques Serpentard.

Iana suivit son oncle sous le regard amusé des autres. Puis une fois qu'elle eu disparut, les discutions reprirent. George avait demandé à Jake de lui jeter un sort pour le nettoyer et lui enlever toute la purée. Il fut tout de suite ??tout beau tout propre'' comme aurait dit sa mère. Un peu plus loin, Cathy parlait des animagus avec Myrddin, Ako et Lee. Il se trouva encore que Myrddin était imbattable sur ce sujet. Mais Ako s'y connaissait aussi énormément. Cathy, leur posa pas mal de questions, des questions qu'elle aurait aimé poser à son père lorsqu'ils auraient eu le temps de parler ; mais étant donné qu'elle lui faisait la tête... Lee non plus ne s'ennuya pas. D'habitude, il passait ses repas à raconter n'importe quoi avec Jake, à écouter des blagues et préparer des nouveaux plans d'attaques pour les Serpentard.

Cependant, personne ne remarqua l'absence de Camille. Elle était assise entre Lee et Hermione, mais aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas sortit un mot de la soirée. Elle avait passé son temps à tourner sa cuillère dans la purée et à se masser la tête. C'est alors que Ako le remarqua.

- Tu n'as pas beaucoup parlé ce soir. Toi qui d'habitude est une vrai pipelette.

- Oh ! C'est rien, je ne suis tout simplement pas dans mon état.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Demanda inquiet Myrddin.

- La tête qui tourne. Pas grand chose.

Cathy se leva, fit le tour de la table et se mit juste derrière Camille. Elle lui posa la main sur le front. Elle était bouillante.

- Toi, tu nous couvres quelques chose. Viens, on va aller se coucher. Tu peux pas rester là. 

- Tu crois qu'elle a chopé la maladie de Tchou ? Demanda Myrddin.

- Y'a des chances. Répondit Ako. Attendez, je vais vous accompagner. Remarque, on devrait t'emmener à l'infirmerie non ?

- Non ! je vais très bien.

Camille se leva, elle avait des vertiges et se cramponnait à Cathy pour ne pas tomber. Ako vint les aider. Tandis que Lee et Myrddin expliquaient aux autres qu'elle avait un peu de fièvre et qu'elles allaient se coucher. Les filles commencèrent à partir.

- Cathy attend ! Il faut que je te parles.

- Que veux-tu Harry. Tu vois pas que je suis pressée ? Camille a besoin d'aller se reposer... C'est important, tu me parleras la prochaine fois.

Elle avait une voix froide et strict. Ako le remarqua mais ni fit pas allusion.

- Mais c'est très important !

- Cathy dépêche toi ! je crois pas que Camille reste encore debout longtemps.

Cathy jeta un regard noir vers Harry et Hermione. Elle alla vers lui et s'accroupit pour être juste en fasse de lui.

- Cathy, il faut à tout pris que tu me parles des Dragons.

- Quoi ?

- Oui ! Comment on fait pour les neutraliser ?

- Et tu appels ça important ?

- Je dois en combattre un pour ma tache ! Harry perdait patience. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup comment la jeune fille lui répondait.

- Tu m'agaces Potter. Démerdes toi tout seul. Comme un grand. Après tout, c'est de ta faute si t'es dans la merde. T'avais cas pas t'inscrire.

- Quoi ? Mais enfin ! Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait !

- Bah voyons ! Va raconter tes conneries à qui tu veux mais pas à moi ! Cathy avait élevé la voix mais s'était débrouillée pour que les autres élèves ne l'entendent pas.

Harry était passé au rouge, il avait les sourcils froncés, et commençait à s'énerver. Juste à côté, Myrddin, Lee et Jake avaient tourné la tête vers eux pour savoir ce qui se passait.

- Pense ce que tu veux ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasses de toutes façons ? je croyais que t'étais différente des autres... En fait, t'es comme Ron... ton père me croit lui... Mouai... T'es pas comme lui. Voila pourquoi tu es à Serpentard.

Camille qui se cramponnait de mieux qu'elle pouvait commençait à avoir des bouffés de chaleurs.

- Tu me parles ou fais appel à moi que quand tu en as besoin. Je ne suis pas un chien !

- Je ne t'ai jamais traité comme un chien !! Harry criait presque.

Camille avait des petits vertiges et se cramponnait à Ako qui s'inquiétait autant pour elle que sur la dispute qui avait éclaté entre Cathy et Harry.

- Compte pas sur moi pour t'aider.

- Je vois, tu te défiles, tu ne me fais plus confiance, tu me trahis quoi ! Je me demandes bien ce que va penser Remus et tu sais qui... Ils vont pas être fiers.

- Oh ! Pauvre de toi. Tu te sens seul, et maintenant, tu fais du chantages. Mr Harry Potter ne sait même pas se démerder tout seul. Et quand il n'a pas obtenu ce qu'il veut... Il fait du CHANTAGE...

- Je ne fais pas du chantage ! Je te ferais remarquer que c'est toi qui t'énerve là ! tout à coup. Je sais pas ce que t'as dans la tête Cathy, je sais pas ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu sois si désagréable. Mais j'aimerai bien savoir.

A présent, presque tous les Gyffondor écoutaient la dispute

- Oh ! Tu voudrais savoir ! Je viens de te le dire !! T'as quelque chose dans ta boîte crânienne ? A moins que...

Il y eu une pause. A présent, c'était le grand silence dans la salle. Tout le monde et même les professeurs écoutaient. Harry c'était levé et criait presque.

- Bien sur ! voila ! j'ai trouvé. Le célèbre Harry Potter a pris la grosse tête. Il n'écoute plus personne. Non, mais les gens doivent l'écouter attentivement ! Oh oui ! Ce serait un manque de respect sinon envers cette célébrité. Et dès que monsieur Potter demande quelque chose, il faut lui donner, sur le champs.

- Tu as vraiment pété un câble... Cathy... Je... Tu es sans cœur, tu n'es pas humaine pour dire des choses comme ça... à moi, t'étais comme ma grande sœur... Harry murmurait à présent.

- Et toi tu me fais vomir !!

Ca en fut trop, Harry était furieux, il ne la supportait plus. Il était déçus mais surtout colérique. Il n'avait qu'une chose en tête, la gifler et lui faire sortir le démon qui était entré en elle. Frapper. Lui faire mal. L'humilier comme elle l'avait fait devant tout le monde.

Camille transpirait, des gouttes de sueurs perlaient son front, sa vue se brouilla, elle avait de plus en plus chaud, elle ne savait plus où était le sol et le ciel, elle perdait connaissance. Quand tout lâcha.

La jeune fille s'écroula par terre tandis que Ako faisait de son possible pour la retenir. Myrddin fut le premier à réagir, il se posa juste au dessus de Camille pour voir comment elle allait. Tout le monde dans la salle se leva pour voir ce qui se passait. Cathy se jeta sur son amie. Jake, Fred, George et Lee firent de même. Le professeur Dumbledore et madame Pomfresh arrivèrent juste avant Mylénia et Mandy qui accouraient.

- Mr Jordan, pouvez vous la porter et l'emmener à l'infirmerie s'il vous plait ?

Lee accepta d'un signe de tête, puis pris délicatement la jeune fille. Heureusement, Camile était assez légère, il eu pourtant un peu de mal à se relever. L'infirmière, Ako, Mylénia, Mandy, Emy, George, Jake et Myrddin le suivirent. Fred, était resté près de Cathy, il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Camille, mais elle avait assez d'amis près d'elle, et préféré d'abord s'occuper du cas de Cathy. Pendant que MacGonagall demandait le silence dans la salle, le directeur se tourna vers Cathy.

- Vous et monsieur Potter, vous allez me retrouver dans mon bureau. Tout de suite.

Harry suivit d'Hermione partit tout de suite. Cathy le regarda disparaître. Très vite, plusieurs Serpentard la rejoignirent. Dont Bryan, Marcus et Drago.

- Bravo Black !

- J'aurai jamais cru ça ! Tu es une pro pour humilier le jeune Potter.

- Tu veux un badge ?

Cathy les ignora tous. Et sortit de la pièce suivit de Fred. Une fois dans le grand hall, ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. Camille était assise sur le lit, tous étaient autour d'elle, elle avait retrouvé ses couleurs.

- Mais vous allez lui laisser de la place oui ? Hurla l'infirmière. Cette jeune fille vient d'avoir un malaise, vous allez la laisser respirer ?

- Je vais bien ! je vous assure, c'est passé !

- En deux secondes ? Vous n'allez pas me faire croire ça !

- Mais c'est la vérité ! je n'ai plus de bouffé de chaleur ! plus de vertige ! la fièvre est passée et je n'ai plus la migraine.

- Bon ! Suffit maintenant, c'est moi l'infirmière, pas vous ! Tout le monde dehors. Vous, vous allez passer la nuit ici jeune fille.

- Ah non ! Hurlèrent la bande d'élève. On veut rester avec Camille.

- Et moi, je veux pas rester là !

- DEHORS bande d'insolents !! OUST ! SORTEZ TOUT DE SUITE !

Tous se retrouvèrent à la porte.

- Elle m'a fait peur notre petite Camille. Souffla Ako.

- Ouai, à moi aussi. Répondirent les autres.

- Apparemment elle va mieux. Dit George en se dirigeant vers l'escalier. Ca devait être l'atmosphère de la salle qui lui a fait ça. Peut-être qu'il faisait trop chaud. C'est une fois sortis qu'elle a repris connaissance.

- Oui, sûrement. Mais où tu vas fréro ?

- Ben ? Et Iana ? Je me demande qu'elle punition elle a eu. Ca m'a choqué que Rogue la punisse... je ne suis qu'un Gryffondor. 

- Tu sais George. Répondit Myrddin. C'est un vrai sadique !

Tous partirent alors vers le cachot du professeur Rogue. Mais Fred attrapa Cathy par le bras et lui demanda de rester un peu à l'écart du groupe pour discuter.

- Tu devrais aller chez Dumbledore. On ne fait pas attendre un directeur.

- Fred ! J'irai pas ! Je n'ai rien à lui dire. Plusieurs disputes ont éclatés dans la grande salle pendant un repas. Jamais ils ne se sont fait convoquer pour ça. Et là, juste parce que c'est Potter, il veut qu'on discute dans son bureau ?Hors de questions.

- Cathy ?

- Quoi ?

- C'est Harry ! pas Potter.

- C'est pareils.

- Tu vas avoir des problèmes.

- Ecoutes. Tu es super sympas de t'occuper de mes affaires mais tu vois... là, tu me gonfles. Je suis pas d'humeur, je veux pas me disputer encore une fois, et encore moins avec toi Fred. Alors s'il te plait. M'en parle plus de la soirée au moins.

Cathy le laissa planté en plein milieu du couloir. Elle ne se dirigea pas vers le bureau de Rogue mais vers sa Salle Commune. Fred haussa les épaules puis courut rejoindre ses amis. Tous attendaient devant le bureau. Cela faisait pas mal de temps qu'ils traînaient dedans. On entendant quelques murmures, mais la salle était trop bien isolée pour qu'on puisse entendre une seules parole. Cinq minutes plus tard, Iana sortit. Elle était pâle et n'était pas vraiment dans son assiette.

- Alors ?Il t'a dit quoi ? demanda George amusé. Hihi je sus sûr que tu l'as bien mérité.

- Rhââ ! Vous devinerez jamais ! Iana avait les poings serrés et commençait à rougir.

- Non ! j'en suis sûr. Alors ?

- Monsieur veut que...

- Oui ? Tous ses amis attendaient avec impatience la fin de la phrase.

- Il veut qu'on aille au restaurant ENSEMBLE !!! Avec ma mère et mon père !!!!! C'est HORRIBLE AFFREUX... C'est ATRO...mmm !

Iana ne finit pas sa phrase, Jake s'était jetée sur elle et lui avait mis la main sur la bouche. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Tu te rends compte qu'on est juste à côté du cachot de Rogue et qu'il peut tout entendre ?

Iana pâlit. Il retira sa main puis tous s'éloignèrent. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Iana apprit la dispute qui avait éclaté entre Harry et Cathy. Aucun d'entre eux ne comprenaient le comportement de leur amie. Puis elle apprit le malaise de Camille et voulu à tout pris aller la voir. Ses amis lui expliquèrent que Madame Pomfresh les avait chassés de l'infirmerie et que Camille une fois sortie de la grande salle s'était sentie tout à coup mieux.

Mandy était emmitouflée dans ses couvertures, se roulant dedans, elle n'osait pas encore ouvrir les yeux. La pièce était légèrement éclairée, elle se recroquevilla puis paressa quelques minutes sous la couette jusqu'à manquer d'air. Certes, on est toujours bien sous les couvertures, mais Mandy était claustrophobe, et elle avait du mal à rester sous la couverture en sentant sa respiration cogner contre le drap et rester prisonnière sous la petite grotte. Une fois sortie, elle ouvrit un oeil. Les lits de ses voisines étaient vides. Elles se levaient bien tôt pour un lundi matin. Cela alarma Mandy. Elle se redressa d'un coup oubliant sa paresse et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Dix heure et demie.

Mandy se jeta hors du lit et couru dans la salle de bain. Elle se lava la figure et s'habilla à une vitesse record. Elle pris son sac qui était posé contre une petite commode (heureusement pour elle, Mandy était très organisée, et ses affaires étaient toujours prêtes pour le lendemain) et partit en courant. Elle courut plus vite dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle, elle rejoignit les escaliers après un long sprint dans un couloir, les descendit à grande vitesse évitant de peu de se boiter au moment où un escalier avait décidé de se déplacer. Puis couru jusqu'au cachot des potions. Elle se mordillait les doigts, ça allait être ça fête. Et devant tous les élèves de sixième année pratiquant encore les potions. Donc beaucoup de Serpentard... pas le temps de réfléchir, le stresse était trop intense, à tel point qu'elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait. Sans toquer, elle ouvrit à la volé la porte qui alla se cogner contre le mur en faisant un énorme bouquant. Tous les élèves se retournèrent surpris, et le professeur la dévisagea comme si c'était l'incarnation de satan. Mandy mit sa main devant la bouche en marmonnant quelques mots d'excuses que personne ne compris et attendit la réponse du prof.

- Miss Layers, vous êtes en retard. Rogue avait une voix étrangement calme. Allez vous asseoir, votre camarade monsieur Sullivan à quelques problèmes avec une potion bien simple.

Mandy ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Elle referma la porte aussi rapidement qu'elle l'avait ouverte puis s'assit à côté de Jake sans prendre le temps de lancer un sourire à ses amis pour leur dire un petit bonjour. Beaucoup d'élèves furent choqués par le comportement du professeur. Etait-il malade ? Comment était-ce possible qu'il oubli d'engueuler une élève de Poufsouffle qui venait d'arriver trois heures à la bourre ? peut-être allait-il lui demander de rester à la fin du cour... Même pas. Ce fut une grosse déception pour les Serpentard qui attendaient toujours avec impatience de voir leur chef de maison ridiculiser un élève. Et Mandy remercia plus d'une fois le ciel et c'était presque mis dans la tête que le professeur pouvait avoir un peu de cœur juste avant qu'il ne lâche sa fureur sur George qui avait rajouté du foie de salamandre dans sa potion au lieu de foie de volaille. Les élèves avaient dû prendre ces ingrédients dans une armoire de la salle où se situait quelques ingrédients et George s'était trompé.

- Du foie de salamandre ?? Vous savez lire Mr Weasley. Apparemment non.

- ...

- oh ! Vous ne répondez rien ? C'est un record pour vous. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi pitoyable. Ne pas savoir lire. Heureusement que j'ai remarqué votre stupidité bien avant que vous ne rajoutiez de la bave de dromadaire. Vous savez ce que ça aurait pu faire ??? la voix du professeur avait augmenté de volume. Vous êtes en sixième année ! Peu de gens ont eu la chance de pouvoir continuer ce cours. Je me demande comment vous avez réussis vos buses en potion. Que foutez vous ici ??

- ...

- Toujours rien ? Vous êtes en progrès Mr Weasley. Et pourtant, cela ne doit pas être facile pour un Gryffondor... Accepter ses fautes. Votre orgueil ne devrait pas vous le permettre... ni votre fierté d'ailleurs.

Le professeur eu droit à des regards froids des Gryffondor. Il savourait avec délice le fait que George n'ai même pas ouvert la bouche. Venant de lui, c'était inespérée. Mais Rogue se renfrogna lorsque George releva la tête qu'il avait baissée et osa ouvrir la bouche.

- Pour ma défense, je dirais que vos fioles se ressemblent toutes, vous devriez penser à refaire vos étiquettes.

Rogue devint rouge. Puis sourit. Il avait gagné.

- Un Gryffondor reste toujours un Gryffondor. Vingt points en moins pour avoir répondu à un professeur, et vous reviendrez vendredi soir dans mon bureau pour refaire les étiquettes de mes fioles.

Beaucoup de Serpentard éclatèrent de rire. Les Gryffondor étaient rouge de colère et George furieux contre lui même serra si fort son poing qu'il s'enfonça les ongles dans la peau. Il fit une petite grimace, puis Mylénia qui était à côté de lui, lui passa un peu de crème verte. Elle la trimballait avec elle depuis dimanche ; elle s'était écorché tout le côté droit de la jambe, et sans passait lorsque sa jambe commençait à lui faire mal.

Ce fut une journée très dur pour les Gryffondor et Mandy. Ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la soirée dans la cabane à jouer avec Tchou, traîner dans un canapé devant la cheminée. Ils n'avaient pas vu l'heure passer, et étaient aller se coucher dans les environs de deux heures du matin. Iana avait pris l'animal pour dormir avec elle. Tchou en avait décidé autrement, il voulait jouer et visiter la pièce. Ako, Iana, Angélina et Alicia durent passer au moins trente minutes à le calmer. Elles faillirent ne pas se réveiller le matin, mais heureusement, Tchou avait faim, et il avait sauté de têtes en têtes sur les dormeuses. Mandy n'eu pas le temps de déjeuner à midi, elle alla se poser dans un couloir et recopia les cours de Fanny. Heureusement pour elle, Jonathan avait penser à lui préparer un petit sandwish au jambon et lui avait gardé un peu de tarte à la fraise. En après midi, pendant le cour de métamorphose, Jake, Alicia et Lee s'endormirent. MacGonagal ne les réveilla pas. Mais lorsque l'heure de cour fut terminée, elle demanda à les voir, et leur donna à tous des devoirs supplémentaires (pour leur manque de sérieux et d'avoir été absent psychologiquement à son cour). Elle en donna aussi à Mandy qu'elle surpris entrain de grignoter pendant son cour.

Camille et Mylénia n'eurent pas une journée si horrible contrairement à leurs amis. Ils ne se virent pas beaucoup de la journée car les deux filles avaient des devoirs à finir et passaient leurs récrés à les finir juste avant les cours. Personne ne vit Cathy, Mylénia expliqua qu'elle ne voulait pas quitter son lit et qu'elle prétendait être malade. Iana voulait la voir pour lui remonter le moral, mais elle ne pouvait pas rentrer dans la maison des Serpentard. Lorsque Mylénia alla chercher Cathy pour manger à midi, celle-ci n'avait pas faim, et n'avait toujours pas quitté son lit. La journée continua tranquillement. En fin d'après midi, tous retournèrent dans leur salle et essayèrent de faire le plus de devoirs possibles.

Certains professeurs ou élèves les qualifiaient d'élèves peu sérieux qui faisaient leurs devoirs à la dernière minute, mais en réalité, ils faisaient tout le contraire. Dès qu'ils avaient le temps, ils en faisaient le plus possible pour pouvoir ensuite aller s'amuser ou se reposer. Bien entendu, les devoirs étaient parfois très vite bâclés, ou alors même oubliés. Hè ! Oubliez pas que c'est pas les plus sérieux et les plus sages de Poudlard !

Le repas du soir ce passa très tranquillement. Tous les élèves n'avaient maintenant qu'une idée en tête : la première tâche. A la table des Poufsouffle, le roi été Cédric Diggori, tout le monde lui souhaitait bonne chance, tout le monde voulait discuter avec lui. Il avait l'air assez décontracté, il riait, racontait des blagues sur les professeurs... Peut-être n'étais-ce qu'un moyen de cacher sa peur, mais si c'était le cas, personne ne le remarqua. Jonathan avait passé tout son repas en compagnie du champion. Mandy aurait presque parié qu'il l'avait oubliée. Elle resta une heure à bavarder avec Fanny et Mattew, un des amis inséparable de Jonathan et à jeter des regard à la table des Serpentard pour apercevoir Cathy. Elle était cependant très fatiguée, c'est à peine si elle allait tomber tête la première dans ses haricots verts. La soirée se déroulatranquillement. Puis, juste avant d'aller rejoindre son dortoir, Mandy fut attrapée par l'épaule. Lee voulait lui parler.

- Oh non Lee ! Je suis trop fatiguée. J'ai besoin de repos.

- Je sais Mandy, mais c'est important...

Mandy haussa un sourcil l'air perplexe. Fanny, Mattew, Cédric, Jessica et Jonathan attendaient avec impatience de savoir si elle allait remballer Lee ou si elle le suivait. Elle se tourna vers eux.

- Je vous rejoint tout à l'heure. J'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- Oh ! Miss Mandy va encore faire des siennes cette nuit... lança narquoisement Cédric. Où tu vas ce soir ? encore dans la forêt ?

- T'es bête. (Elle lui donna un coup de coude) Allez, à tout à l'heure.

Tous partirent sans rajouter un seul mot. Mandy se tourna vers Lee ; elle lui jeta un regard froid. Puis le suivit jusque devant la salle des Gryffondor. Là se tenaient toute la bande assis par terre.

- Tchou n'est pas très bien. Annonça Iana pour répondre au regard interrogateur de Mandy. Se crétin de Jake lui a donné du gâteau au chocolat, et maintenant, il est tout blanc et est fiévreux puis il a des plaques rouges sur le corps.

- Il a vomis sur ma cape. Se lamenta Ako.

- Heureusement que personne ne l'a vu. Rajouta Iana. On a eu du mal à le cacher. Depuis tout à l'heure on essaye de le tenir tranquille. Si on le lâche, il se jette sur tout ce qui contient du chocolat.

- Il est accro. Pouffa Jake.

- Où est-il ?

- Ici. Marmonna Myrddin. On a réussit à l'endormir juste après que Lee l'est stupifixé a table. C'était l'horreur. Beaucoup d'élèves voulaient savoir ce que l'on cachait. Heureusement que Alicia et Angéllina nous ont aidé à le cacher.

Myrddin découvrit Tchou qui était enroulé bien au chaud dans sa couette. Il était tout pâle et il avait quelques taches rouges sur le corps qui contrastaient avec son teint et un peu fiévreux. Mandy eu un petit sourire moqueur.

- Vous n'avez donc jamais appris vos cours de Soins pour les Créatures Magiques !

- Hé ! C'est pas nous qui nous nous spécialisons dans ce domaine. Lâcha George.

- Moi non plus ! Grogna Mandy. Pfffff !! On ne donne jamais de...

- Chocolat aux animaux magiques. Continua Ako, Lee et Iana en même temps. Oui, on sait.

- Myrddin nous a fait la même morale. Rajouta Iana.

- Bon. Continua Mandy (George aurait parié qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à éclater de rire... sûrement la fatigue). Il faut lui donner un peu de tripe de limace d'orient. Je n'ai pas ça sur moi, ni dans ma réserve.

- Moi non plus. Répondirent les autres en cœur.

- Pourquoi tu vas lui donner ça ? demanda Fred. C'est pour les allergies alimentaires normalement !

- Justement, c'est une allergie. Et les tripes de limaces d'orient feront très bien l'affaire. C'est pas très grave. Ce qui est embêtant, c'est que sa peau va pas tarder à le démanger, et il va passer au moins deux trois jours à se gratter, il sera très fatigué et ne tiendra plus en place.

- Donc, il faut à tout pris le soigner. Je refuse de passer des nuits entière avec un animal super excité.

Mandy grogna. Elle ne voulait pas passer sa soirée à aider Tchou. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de traîner devant la cheminée et aller au lit dans les environs de huit heures. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Sept heure et demie. Elle laissa passer un soupir d'agacement.

- Bien, Rogue en a dans son bureau. Va falloir aller faire un petit tour dans les cachots.

- Oh non ! Iana tira la langue de mécontentement.

- Oh si ! Ironisa Lee.

- Mais Pomfresh doit bien en avoir ! Iana avait l'air désespérée.

- Il est trop tôt pour aller faire un tour discrétos à l'infirmerie. On a pas le temps Iana. Il faut aller voir ton oncle.

- Bon. On peut pas y aller tous ensemble. Fit remarquer Myrddin. On fait quoi alors ?

- Iana, Ako et moi, on va aller voir Rogue. Pendant que Iana et Ako parleront avec lui, je ferais un tour dans son armoire.

- et nous ? demandèrent les garçons.

- Vous ? et bien vous allez aller dans votre dortoir. Vous posez Tchou prêt d'une cheminée et vous l'empêcher de se gratter à son réveil. C'est tout simple. Allez, perdons pas de temps. Je suis naze.

Ako et Iana suivirent Mandy qui avait un pas décidé. Elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle voulait faire le plus vite possible pour rejoindre son lit. L'histoire de traîner un petit moment devant la cheminée avait disparut de sa tête. Son seul objectif était d'aller rêvasser dans sa petite grotte de couette.

Aucune des trois ne parlait. Iana faisait une salle tête. Lorsqu'il fallait rendre visite au professeur, elle n'était jamais d'attaque. Pourtant, c'était une fille très dynamique. Ako, elle, paraissait anxieuse. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'aller voler. Et ne savait pas du tout comment elles allaient se débrouiller. En réalité, aucune n'avaient de plans. Et c'était bien la première fois que Mandy avait décidé d'improviser. Elle qui était toujours très organisée...

A leur grande surprise, elles croisèrent le professeur Rogue dans un couloir. Celui-ci se dirigeait vers son bureau. Sans réfléchir, Iana prit tout son courage et l'appela.

- Professeur Rogue ?

Le professeur s'arrêta d'un coup, puis se retourna lentement. Comme si l'idée qu'un élève lui parlait en dehors des cours était insupportable. Puis lorsqu'il vit sa filleule il sourit.

- Oh ! Iana... Que me veux-tu ?

- Je voudrais vous parler.

Rogue s'approcha des jeunes filles. Mandy parut pressée. Le professeur le remarqua.

- Euh, les filles, c'est pas que j'aime pas votre compagnie, mais je suis très pressée, j'ai encore beaucoup de devoirs.

- Non non, c'est pas grave Mandy. A demain !

- Salut ! Au revoir professeur.

Mandy les devança, elle courut presque, et entendit le professeur demander :

- Alors ? je t'écoute ? de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- Et bien en fait, c'est très simple...

Mandy n'écouta plus la suite. Elle courait. J'en ai marre de courir... Pourquoi je suis toujours aussi pressée ?Pourquoi c'est toujours moi ? Pensa t-elle. Au bout de deux minutes, elle était arrivée devant la salle. Elle s'approcha de la porte, et sans vérifier si quelqu'un était dans les parages, elle sortit sa baguette.

- Alohomora.

La porte s'ouvrit. La jeune fille rentra puis slaloma entre les tables pour arriver vers un placard près du bureau du professeur.

- Alors... Voyons ce que cache le professeur...

Mandy ouvrit le meuble. Dedans été classé par ordre alphabétique des petites fioles contenant des ingrédients. Elle chercha au mot tripe.

- Tripe de cafard, crabe... non. Non... dinde. Mmm lézard, libellule, ... porc... Rhâââ ! Il a pas de tripes de limaces. P'tit con va. Ca t'arrive jamais d'avoir ce qu'il faut ?

Mandy donna un coup sec dans l'armoire. Les fioles se mirent à vibrer ; elle referma le meuble puis se dirigea vers la petite salle interdite aux élèves. Là où Rogue avait sa collection personnel de potions et d'ingrédients bien dégoûtants. Mandy enleva sa barrette de ses cheveux. Elle imita George ; le sort alohomora ne marchant pas sur cette porte, et il se trouva qu'elle y arriva plus facilement. Il y eu un déclique, et la porte s'entrouvrit.

- Wow ! Je devrais faire une superbe cambrioleuse moi.

A une vitesse incroyable, elle se jeta sur les petites fioles et parcouru les étiquettes du regard.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle avait trouvé. Elle cacha la petite fiole dans sa cape puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Mandy referma la porte, mais sans ce préoccuper de la fermer à clé. La salle était plongée dans le noir. Mandy sortit le plus vite possible. Elle referma la porte du bureau puis alla rejoindre ses amis qui devaient sûrement encore discuter avec le professeur. Malheureusement pour Mandy, une fois la porte fermée, elle entendit des pas se diriger vers elle. Son sang se glaça. Elle fut parcourut d'un frisson et n'osa plus bouger. Puis, juste avant d'apercevoir sa silhouette, elle alla se cacher derrière une vieille statue. Un sorcier, avait un serpent qui s'enroulait autour de son bras et lançait un regard furieux dans le vide. Le professeur Rogue apparut alors. Il paraissait assez calme. Mais lorsqu'il posa la main sur la poignet, il fut surpris de voir que la salle n'était pas fermée à clé. Mandy paniqua et se plaqua contre le mur. Elle voyait très bien le professeur. Il plissa les yeux et fouilla le couloir du couloir. Mandy était bien cachée, il faisait si sombre derrière cette statue. Il ne la trouverait pas. Toujours scotché contre le mur, en évitant de bouger, Mandy se calmait en voyant que le professeur avait abandonné ses recherches du regard. Il haussa les épaules et entra dans la salle. Mais avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de refermer la porte, Mandy sentit quelque chose se poser sur son épaule et se diriger vers son cou. Elle cria et sortit de sa cachette en balançant un lézard par terre. Le professeur, surpris sortit de la pièce et vit une jeune fille courir dans le couloir. Sans ce poser de questions, il la suivit. Un élève traîner dans ces couloirs à cette heure, et en se cachant avait sûrement dû voler quelques choses. D'autant plus que son bureau était ouvert et qu'il le fermait toujours.

- Revenez ici petite insolente. Hurla le professeur.

Mandy courut encore plus vite. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se faire attraper par le professeur. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas où aller. Elle n'avait jamais visité ce couloir... Et pourtant, elle et ses amis s'étaient déjà promenés dans tous les couloirs. Elle continua sa course, et le couloir se faisait de plus en plus sombre. Elle atterrit devant des escaliers. Ceux-ci la conduisaient à un étage en dessous. Descendre encore plus bas dans les couloirs du château ne plaisait pas à Mandy. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Alors elle descendit. Le professeur la suivait toujours, et il hurlait encore plus fort.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici, revenez immédiatement. 

Mandy s'affola. A présent, c'était le noir total. Elle se plaqua contre un mur, puis continua sa route à l'aveuglette. Une porte. Pitié, une porte. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais.. Pourquoi c'est toujours moi... Ah ! Qu'est ce que c'est ? Mandy s'était cogné contre un petit objet. Elle tâtonna. Une porte ?ouah ! trop bien.. je suis sauvée. Le professeur Rogue, avait l'air de connaître cette endroit, à chaque pas, des lumières s'allumaient. Des flambeaux éclairaient ses pas et s'éteignaient juste après. Mandy n'hésita pas. Elle ouvrit la porte et s'enferma dans la petite pièce.

Une fois la porte fermée, Mandy souffla. Elle n'avait plus de poumons, elle avait trop courut cette journée, elle détestait la course à pieds, et n'avait qu'une envie, rejoindre son lit. La salle où elle s'était cachée étaient un petit couloir. Il n'y avait aucun meuble ; juste une seule faible bougie rouge au dessus de la porte. De l'autre côté du couloir, se trouvait une autre porte. Mandy ne devait pas rester ici. Le professeur allait fouiller toutes les portes. Et contrairement à elle, la lumière s'allumait sous ses pas. Elle alla donc de l'autre côté du couloir. La porte était toute en bois. Elle posa sa main sur la poignet, mais avant de l'ouvrir, elle colla son oreille contre la porte. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Mandy hésita. Bon sang, où suis-je bien tombé ? Bouhou... pourquoi c'est toujours moi... Elle tourna la poignet puis entrouvrit la porte de façon à ne passer que sa tête.

Cette porte menait à une pièce, plutôt grande. Il y avait au milieu deux canapés faces à une petite table où se trouvaient des tonnes et des tonnes de revues et à une cheminée éteinte. Deux fenêtre étaient dans le mur gauche, mais dehors, il faisait nuit, et aucune lumière ne passait à travers les carreaux. La pièce baignait dans la lumière rouge comme le couloir. Sauf qu'elle paraissait plus clair. Il y avait quelques commodes avec des étagères où se trouvaient plusieurs livres et encore beaucoup de magazines, des photos. A droite de la pièce se trouvait un petit bar qui coupait le coin salon avec la cuisine. Puis au fond de la cuisine, il y avait une porte. Mandy entra. Il n'y avait personne à l'horizon. Sa curiosité était trop grande. Qui pouvait bien vivre ici. On était dans un château, dans une école. Pas dans une petite maison. Elle s'approcha des étagères et regarda les photos encadrés. Les premières étaient des photos de familles, les gens regardaient étrangement Mandy, l'air interrogateur. Ils ne l'avaient encore jamais vu ici. Mandy passa vite puis fut plus attiré par les autres photos. La première était un couple s'amusant dans l'eau et s'éclaboussant. La jeune fille avaient des cheveux bruns et des mèches rouges. Elles était très fine et son maillot de bain rouge faisait ressortir sa jolie petite silhouette. L'homme qui tournait le dos à Mandy avait les cheveux noirs. Mandy changea de photo. La suivante montrait deux personnes, devant le château. Tous deux souriaient à l'objectif. C'était toujours la même jeune fille. Elle rayonnait. Mais Mandy s'attarda sur le visage de l'homme. Elle avala sa salive et approcha son nez du cadre. C'était le professeur Rogue. Arg... Qu'est-ce que le professeur Rogue fait avec elle ? Mandy regarda les autres photos. Le professeur Rogue était sur toutes ces photos, et il y avait même des portraits de lui. Il paraissait très heureux, et bizarrement n'avait pas les cheveux gras. Elle parcourut toutes les photos de l'étagères puis s'aperçut qu'il y en avait plusieurs agrandies accrochées sur le mur. Mandy faillit exploser de rire. Le professeur Rogue avait-il une petite amie ? Sur les photos, jamais ils ne se tenaient la main ou s'embrassaient. C'était plus un comportement entre deux amis. Donc, cette fille était une fan de Rogue... Mandy sourit. Une fan de Rogue, impossible. Mais Mandy se figea tout à coup. Si il y avait autant de photos de Rogue dans cette pièce, s'était peut être parce qu'il vivait ici. Son sang se glaça. Elle se retourna vers les photos de famille et chercha Rogue. Heureusement, il n'y était pas. Par contre, la jeune fille y était. Mandy tira la langue. Une chose de bien : elle n'était pas dans les appartements du professeur Rogue. Mais alors qui vivait ici ? Et qui c'était cette fille ? Elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

Mandy fit le tour de la pièce et regarda toutes les photos. Certaines étaient vraiment très jolies. Et c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait le professeur sourire à pleines dents et s'amuser. Une fois sa petite visite finie, elle regarda sa montre. Trente minutes étaient passé. Il était vingt heure. Mandy grogna.

- Quand je pense qu'à cette heure-ci je devrais être installé devant la che... AAAHHH !!!

Mandy se retourna tout à coup, une main s'était posé fermement sur son épaule. 

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? qui êtes vous ? Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là.

- Je euh... Bien... euh... Me suis perdue.

Mandy arriva à articuler ses quelques mots mais avec une toute petite voix. Elle se trouvait juste en face de la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et aux mèches rouges. Celle-ci n'était pas très grande. Son regard bien qu'il soit clair, ses yeux bleu-vert lui lançaient des éclairs. Le visage de Mandy s'illumina tout à coup.

- Hè ! je vous connais ! Vous êtes la fille que j'ai croisé un jour, et Rogue vous a fait la cour parce qu'il était complètement fou.

- Oui, je me souviens de toi. Tu fais partie de se petit groupe d'élèves de sixièmes années c'est ça ? Des vrais petits monstres.

La voix de la jeune fille paraissait amusée, presque détendue. Elle avait enlevé sa main de l'épaule de Mandy mais la regardait toujours très froidement. Et son visage restait sombre. Elle ne devait pas aimer la visite.

- Bon, que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'as pas le droit d'être là. Vas t-en où je t'emmène chez le directeur.

- Bah pour une fois de plus... Vous savez j'ai l'habitude.

Mandy pris sa voix de petite insolente. Elle aimait s'amuser avec les adultes. C'était Jake qui lui avait appris à répondre de cette manière et en cachant sa crainte.

- Allez vous en. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des ennuies avec des élèves, vous êtes chez moi. Alors sortez.

- Ben.. c'est que... Je peux pas. Le professeur Rogue me cherche, et si il m'attrape je vais vraiment.. vraiment me faire tuer. ( Mandy avait perdu son assurance et maintenant avait une voix plaintive).

- Je m'en fou, ça t'apprendra. Cet endroit est interdit aux élèves. Je me demande comment tu as réussi à rentrer ici.

- Ben en tâtonnant les murs... Beuh je vous en pris, attendez au moins qu'il soit partit de ce couloir. S'il vous plait...

- Non. Sors tout de suite, où je t'emmène directement au bureau du professeur Rogue...

La jeune fille allait commençait un petit discourt, mais elle fut arrêtée car quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle se figea et lança un regard noir à Mandy. Celle-ci se fit toute petite. La jeune fille se dirigea alors vers la porte laissant Mandy au milieu de la pièce se mordillant les ongles. Elle entrouvrit à peine la porte afin de laisser passer que sa tête.

- Bonjour Calista. ( Mandy devint toute pâle. C'était la voix du professeur Rogue)

- Bonjour Severus. Quel bon vent t'emmène ?

- j'ai vu une élève courir dans ses couloirs ; Et je ne sais comment, je ne la trouve pas ; je pense qu'elle est rentré dans un des appartements et je voulais savoir si tu ne l'avais pas croisée.

- Oh... Euh... non, je n'ai vu personne. Je ne sais pas comment elle a pu trouver ce couloir...

- Ben, elle a voulu m'échapper, je suis sûre qu'elle m'a volé. Mon bureau était ouvert. Pfff ! j'ai fait toutes les pièces.

- Pas de chance hein ? Mais désolée, il n'y a personne ici.

- J'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelques chose.

- Euh... non, je ne te cache rien. Que veux tu que je te cache ?

- Dans ces cas là, laisse moi rentrer pour que je puisse vérifier.

- NON !

Calista commençait à paniquer. Mandy qui ne disait toujours rien resta silencieuse tout en se demandant pourquoi la jeune fille ne la dénonçait pas.

- Et pourquoi cela ? Tu caches quelqu'un c'est ça ?

- Arrête de dire des sottise Sev. C'est que je sors de la douche tu comprends, et... Je suis juste en serviette. Et mon appart ... c'est un vrai désordre. Alors... je ne peux pas te...

- Je vois. Complexe e femme. Je t'ai déjà vu en maillot, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela te gène. Mais bon, je ne vais pas insister. Je vais continuer ma chasse.

- Oui, c'est ça. (La voix de Calista était devenue tout à coup très douce et calme).

- Bon, et bien, Calista... je te souhaite une bonne nuit et à demain.

- A demain Severus. 

Calista referma la porte et souffla un bon coup, regardant le sol. Elle jeta un regard noir à Mandy.

- La prochaine fois, évite de rentrer chez moi.

- Pourquoi vous ne lui avez pas dis que j'étais là ?

- Parce que je ne laisse personne rentrer chez moi et encore moins lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils voit mon appart.

- Ben pourquoi ? Il est très beau. Moi je le trouve chou... A part bien sûr ces horribles photos où il est dessus.

- Comment tu t'appels ?

- Mandy. Et vous c'est Calista c'est ça ? Vous faites quoi ici ?

- Je suis en stage avec Madame Bibine. Je voudrais devenir professeur de vol et de quidditch. Bon, écoute Mandy. On va faire un marché. Je ne dirais à personne que c'était toi qui est allé fouiller dans le bureau de Seveurs et que tu étais ici, si tu ne répète à personne ce que tu as vu dans cette pièce.

- D'accord. Promis, je ne dirais rien.

- Bien. Et tu ne devras pas parler non plus de cet endroit. C'est les appartements des professeurs, aucun élève ne sait où ils sont. Et il ne faut pas qu'ils le sachent. C'est le seul endroit où ils peuvent avoir un peu d'intimité.

- OK, je ne dirais rien.

- Bon, maintenant, vas t-en.

- Euh... vous voulez pas m'accompagner, c'est que le couloir est vraiment très sombre et euh... Je vais encore me perdre.

Calista leva les yeux en l'air. Puis se dirigea vers la porte. Elle pris sa cape qui était suspendue juste à côté puis sortit. Mandy sur ces pas. Une fois arrivé dans le grand couloir, les torches s'allumèrent puis au fur et à mesure que Calista se dirigeait vers la sortie, elles s'allumaient pour éclairer ses pas et s'éteignaient juste après.

- Comment ça se fait qu'elles ne se soient pas allumées quand j'étais là ?

- Parce que tu es une élèves et que le couloir s'éclaire que pour les adultes.

- C'est cool ça.

- Oui c'est pratique.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant le cachot de Rogue, Calista laissa Mandy continuer son chemin seule. Elle n'avait plus besoin d'elle. En chemin, elle ne rencontra personne. Il était huit heures et demie passé. Mandy ronchonna quand elle regarda sa montre tout en se dirigeant vers la maison des Gryffondor. Devant le tableau d'une grosse dame se tenait Iana et Ako qui discutaient gaiement assises par terre enroulées dans une couverture. Quand elles aperçurent Mandy, elles se levèrent et le rejoignirent.

- Alors ? tu l'as ? demanda anxieuse Iana.

- Oui. Et je vous préviens, c'est la dernière fois que je fais un truc comme ça, j'ai faillit me faire choper.

- Oui, désolée, on a pas réussis a tenir assez longtemps Rogue. Dit Ako. Il ne t'a pas attrapé au moins ?

- Non, mais il a bien faillit. Bon, vous me faites rentrer, j'ai froid, et j'ai vraiment envie d'en finir.

- Oui, bien sur.

Iana prononça le mot de passe et toutes trois purent entrer. Mandy était déjà rentrée dans la maison des Gryffondor, elle la connaissait bien, et passait même parfois la nuit dans la chambre de des garçons de sixième année en compagnie de Iana et Ako pour de grandes exceptions comme les anniversaires et les grosses fêtes. Dans la salle commune, plusieurs élèves étaient assis près du feu ou autour d'une table à faire leurs devoirs où discuter. Certains d'entre eux virent Mandy, mais peu les importaient qu'un élève d'une maison différente entre dans la leur. Ils connaissaient tous plus ou moins Mandy, bien trop connu pour les conneries qu'elle faisait en compagnie des jumeaux Weasley, de Sullivan, Jordan, Seyah et aussi Chang et Hazel. Iana tout en ignorant ce qui se passait autour d'elle se dirigea vers la chambre des garçons. Contrairement à Ako qui avait gardé sa robe de sorcier, Iana avait pris le temps de se changer, et portait un jean à pattes d'éléphant, et un gros pull rouge. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, la porte était fermée la clef. Ce fut que lorsque Ako se présenta que les garçons acceptèrent d'ouvrir.

- Ca vous arrive souvent de vous enfermer à clef ? Ironisa Iana.

- Oui, depuis que Myrddin est là, il a trop peur qu'un jour une fille rentre et le voit en slip.

- Pff t'es con Jake.

Myrddin donna un coup de coude à son copain qui éclata de rire. Mandy s'approcha de la cheminée. Là se trouvaient assis Fred et George. Celui-ci avait posé Tchou qui dormait encore sur ses genoux.

- Il ne s'est pas réveillé ? Demanda Mandy.

- Non, répondit Myrddin. Il dort depuis tout à l'heure, mais son sommeil s'agite, il va pas tarder.

- Je suis fatiguée se lamenta Mandy, alors vous le réveillez, on lui donne la potion et je m'en vais oki ?

- Pas de problème. George avait déjà commencé à remuer Tchou. Celui-ci se recroquevilla et feignit d'ouvrir un oeil.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'animal était réveillé et Mandy avec l'aide de George arriva à faire avaler trois gouttes de l'abominable potion.

- Destructor doit pas aimer ça. regarde la tête qu'il fait, on a l'impression qu'il va s'étrangler.

- Jake ! Il s'appel pas Destructor, combien de fois on va te le répéter ? S'exclama Iana.

- Bon, ras les pâquerettes, je vais me coucher moi.

- Bonne nuit Mandy, et encore désolée pour le dérangement. Ako l'embrassa et retourna s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de Lee pour finir leur jeu de cartes.

Mandy disparut très vite. Elle rejoignit sa salle commune d'un pas traînant et sans dire bonne nuit à personne, elle alla se coucher. Elle s'endormit même pas deux secondes après s'être enfoncée dans son lit qu'elle trouvait si confortable lorsqu'elle était épuisée.

Les sept Gryffondor finirent leurs soirées en jouant aux cartes, ce fut Jake qui les écrasa tous, mais Ako remarqua qu'il y avait dans le jeux plusieurs cartes identiques, et tous comprirent bien vite que Jake n'avait pas gagné grâce comme il disait à sa merveilleuse, spectaculaire et rarissime intelligence.


	15. la première tache

15. La première tache

Recroquevillée dans un coin de son lit, Mylénia s'était enfoncée tout au bout et attendait que le temps passe. Elle voyait la pièce s'éclairer au travers du draps. Sa couverture était tombée par terre, mais le lit restait chaud et confortable. Quelques minutes plus tôt, elle avait entendu Camille se lever. S'était très simple de reconnaître qui se levait. Cathy traînait le pas et allait tout de suite se mettre à son bureau pour finir les devoirs du jour, tandis que Camille, elle, se levait d'un bon, s'étirait et allait s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pendant une demie-heure.

Mylénia ronchonna, et remonta au bout de son lit pour trouver la sortie. La pièce était un peu sombre, en hiver, le soleil mettait plus de temps arriver, mais aujourd'hui, il faisait mauvais, les nuages avaient remplis le ciel et Mylénia savait qu'elle n'allait pas voir un seul rayon aujourd'hui. Elle s'étira et sortie du lit. Elle portait une chemise de nuit bleue et un petit short blanc. Camille était déjà sous la douche. On entendait l'eau couler. Mylénia finit par éclater de rire quand elle entendit Camille commencer à chanter une chanson des Bizar's sister.

La jeune fille se dirigea alors vers le lit de Cathy. Les rideaux de son baldaquin étaient fermés. Mylénia, sans demander la permission de Cathy les ouvrit. Celle-ci était secouée par des petits spasmes et essayait de faire croire qu'elle dormait. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient tout emmêlés, son visage était tout rouge, particulièrement au niveau des joues, des yeux et du nez. Mylénia était plutôt inquiète, cette nuit, elle avait entendu Cathy se lever il devait être environs une heure du matin, et elle savait qu'elle n'était revenue que vers six heures. Elle ne s'était pas levée pour savoir où elle allait. Sur le coup, elle avait pensé qu'elle était allée aux toilettes. Seulement, on ne reste pas cinq heures dans des chiottes, même quand on est constipé.

Mylénia s'assit sur le lit de Cathy et commença à lui caresser les cheveux. Cathy grogna et s'enfuit sous sa couverture.

- Laisse moi tranquille Mylénia.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Je pleures pô. Laisse moi seule.

- Non, je crois que tu as besoin de compagnie. La solitude ne te réussit pas.

- Dégage Mylénia !! Je veux rester toute seule... Je veux plus te voir, je veux plus voir personne.

Cathy éclata en sanglot et se recroquevilla sous ses couvertures. Mylénia la sortit de sous sa cachette et l'obligea à rester assise, adossée contre le rebord du lit et à rester dans les bras de son amie. Sans dire un mot, elles restèrent là, sans parler. Cathy se calma et finit par regarder dans le vague tandis que Mylénia jouait avec les cheveux de son amie.

- Les cours commencent dans une heure. Il va falloir te préparer. 

- ...

- Tu vas aller en cour aujourd'hui. La voix de Mylénia était douce mais autoritaire. Comme tous les gens. On a tous nos petits soucis, et il faut savoir les affronter. Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de voir Harry, ni les autres élèves du collège. Mais Cathy, tu es forte, tu as toujours réussis à battre tes problèmes. Tu leurs as toujours fait face. Regarde, quand tu as crié sur Harry, tu as osé dire ce que tu pensais. Et tu te souviens l'an dernier ? C'était pas simple pour toi, quand ton père s'est échappé d'Azkaban. T'as pourtant gardé la tête froide, tu t'es pas laissé abattre par les moqueries des autres.

- C'est pas pareil...

- Pas tout à fait non... Allez !!

Mylénia sauta du lit et retira la couette qui recouvrait Cathy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Debout Cath. Tu te lèves et plus vite que ça s'il te plait. On va sortir Camille de la salle de bain, tu vas prendre un bain, tu vas te laver les cheveux, je prépare ton sac et je veux que tu sois prête dans trente minutes.

- Ecoute Mylénia.. J'ai vraiment pas envie de...

- Tais toi, tu vas tout de suite de préparer. Et pour commencer la journée, on va aller faire chier Carter. Tous les Serpendard savent pourquoi tu restes cloîtrée dans la chambre. T'es une combattante Cath, et tu vas tout de suite leur montrer que t'es toujours la Cathy qui est capable de faire chier le monde.

Mylénia tambourina sur la porte de la salle de bain. Camille cria qu'elle se dépêchait. Dix minutes plus tard elle sortie, ravie de voir Cathy debout. Mylénia jeta Cathy dans la pièce. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles entendirent l'eau couler.

- Ca y est ? Elle se réveille ?

- Oui. Répondit fièrement Mylénia.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour la motiver ?

- Boah, pas grand chose. Tu sais, c'est simple de redonner un peu de bon sens à Cathy. Il faut tout simplement la forcer. Elle aime la vie, elle veut pas dépérir. Il faut juste lui rappeler que les amis sont là pour l'aider pour certains problèmes.

- T'es l'une des meilleures conseillères.

Camille s'accrocha au cou de son amie et l'embrassa sur la joue. Les deux filles s'occupèrent de leurs sacs et de celui de Cathy. Elles lui sortirent ses habits pour les cours. Une fois que Cathy sortit de la salle de bain, ce fut au tour de Mylénia de se précipiter dans la pièce. Cathy avait toujours sur le visage quelques marques rouges, signe qu'elle avait pleuré pendant un long moment, elle ne souriait pas beaucoup, mais Camille savait qu'elle était prête à retourner en cour. Les coups de déprimes peuvent durer très longtemps, et ne pas avoir envie d'aller en cour est un signe.

Vingt minutes avant que les cours ne prennent, les trois Serpentard allèrent dans la grande salle pour leur petit déjeuner. Quand Mandy vit Cathy, elle se jeta à son cou et laissant échapper un cri de joie. Plusieurs élèves se retournèrent dans leurs directions et les discussions entre eux reprirent de plus belle. Cathy le remarqua, les potins circulaient vite dans l'école de sorcellerie. Pour la première fois de cette année, Mandy alla manger à la table des Serpentard auprès de ces trois amies. Elle eu droit à plusieurs remarques, elle se fit même insulter, cependant, elle continuait à sourire. Elle leur raconta sa dure soirée, sa fouille dans le bureau de Rogue, sa course poursuite, mais laissa de côté le passage de l'existence du couloirs où seuls les professeurs pouvaient circuler. Cathy reprenait des couleurs, elle mangea peu, mais quand même, elle mangea. Quelques minutes après que Mandy ait fini son récit de sa folle soirée, Brian Karter, Drago Malfoy et trois élèves de Durmstarng s'assirent à côté des quatre filles. Mandy se sentit mal à l'aise. Un des élèves s'était assis à sa gauche. Il était plutôt grand... un air froid et strict. Cathy qui était à la droite de sa meilleure amie avait pour voisin Karter. Drago s'installa à côté de sa sœur en lui donnant une bise matinale et tous les autres élèves s'assirent à côté de lui ou autour du jeune groupe. Camille avait juste à côté d'elle Bruce. Elle lui sourit et celui-ci répondit en lui faisant une bise.

- Alors Black. On est plus malade ? Tu pètes la formes aujourd'hui ?

Cathy l'ignora, elle garda la tête baissée vers son bol rempli de lait et de céréales. Seulement, elle ne mangeait plus et tournait machinalement sa cuillère dedans à en transformer ses céréales en de la bouillie immangeable.

- Ben ? t'as perdu ta langue ? Passe moi le pain.

Cathy lui tendit.

- Qu'est-ce t'as ? Pô bavarde aujourd'hui, t'es pô drôle. 

- Oh ! fou lui la paix ! S'exclama Mandy. Elle a pas envie de répondre ça se voit pas ?

- Je t'ai pas parlé sang de bour... oumphh !!!!!

Bryan ne put continuer sa phrase, il était tout à coup très rouge et n'osait plus bouger. Mandy comprit tout de suite ce qui se passait. Cathy avait toujours l'air très occupé par sa bouillie marron, mais malgré cela, elle avait pris le temps de donner un coup de coude dans les cotes de son partenaire.

- Cathy est en pleine forme comme tu peux le voir. Ironisa Mylénia.

- Remarque, elle a perdu le coup de main, tu as du t'en rendre compte Karter. Enchaîna Camille. Hihihi... Moi j'aurais visé ailleurs.

- Je crois que toi et ta bande d'abrutis devraient vous éloigner un peu, on est trop serré ici. Continua Mandy. Vous prenez de la place ! (elle s'adressait aux Durmstrang) Un régime vous ferait du bien vous savez ? (puis elle se dirigea vers Karter). Je suis prête à te montrer quand tu veux qu'une sang de bourde vaut beaucoup mieux qu'un merdeux de Serpentard dans ton genre qui passe son temps à se faire tabasser par des filles.

Personne ne répondit. Camille explosa de rire manquant de renverser son bol rempli de café. Karter et les autres élèves s'écartèrent un tout petit peu des jeunes filles, sans pour autant bouger de place. Seul Drago ne bougea pas. Il fini son déjeuner prêt sa sœur, tout en se chamaillant avec Camille. Dans le fond, Camille l'aimait bien.

C'est vrai, Drago était un garçon juste dans sa crise d'adolescence qui durait depuis des années, rien de trop grave (c'est souvent le cas chez beaucoup de garçons). Il restait immature, n'en perdait jamais une pour se faire ridiculiser devant les élèves de Poudlard et toujours en présence du célèbre Harry Potter. Mais Camille l'adorait surtout pour une raison. Il était impulsif et prenait tout au quart de tour, un rien le faisait réagir, et s'était toujours très marrant de voir son visage passer du blanc pâle au rouge pivoine.

Les deux premières heures de cours, tous les élèves de sixièmes années pratiquant les Soins aux créatures magiques avaient cour en même temps avec Hagrid, ils n'étaient pas très nombreux. Les Gryffondor furent content de revoir Cathy. Certains s'étaient inquiétés, ils avaient peur qu'elle ne reste enfermée dans sa chambre plus qu'une journée. Iana et Ako restèrent toute les deux heures près d'elle. Le cour passionnait Cathy, et ça arrivait rarement, elle était vraiment passionnée par les créatures magiques. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que Hagrid leurs parlait des dragons. Il parlait toujours avec passion. Ces cours n'étaient pas vraiment complets, parfois même, il pouvait avoir tord. Hagrid était un vrai fan des monstres en particuliers, et il avait toujours du mal à faire la différence entre dangereux et inoffensif.

Ce mardi matin, les élèves le trouvaient très excités, il était dynamique, joyeux Fred aurait parié que si il oserait il sauterait dans tous les sens. Il coupait ses phrases en murmurants des « magnifiques créature », « ça va être fantastique... merveilleux... », « rhôlala !! Vite !! que le temps passe plus vite !! ». Beaucoup d'élèves le remarquèrent et s'en amusèrent. Par exemple, Ako, Lee et Jake avaient comptés sur un bout de parchemin combien de fois Hagrid marmonnait dans sa barbe ces drôles de phrases et rêvassait. Aujourd'hui, ils étudiaient le cerveau des dragons.

- Bon... Bien... (Hagrid rêvassait encore et ressortait de son monde pour continuer son cour) on peut trouver dan un cerveau de dragon un pierre magique appelée draconite. Le cerveau du dragon... Splendide bête... comprend une gemme mais qui n'est pierre que tant que le dragon est en vie. S'il meurt avant que la pierre ne soit extraite, celle-ci perd sa dureté qui s'évanouit avec son dernier souffle. Brave créature... les pauvres, elles ont beaucoup trop souffertes, mais elles vont pouvoir montrer de quoi elles sont capables. Beaucoup de rois d'Orient ont tuer des dragons pour obtenir cette magnifique pierre qu'est la draconite. Ils les portent comme des trophées bien qu'ils soient si durs qu'aucun homme ne peut ciseler ou graver quoi que ce soit dessus. La gemme est d'une blancheur immaculée. Splendide.. splendide... Quelle heure est-il ?

- La première heure n'est toujours pas fini Hagrid répondit un élève de Serdaigle.

- Oh... Putain de temps, ça va toujours trop vite sauf aujourd'hui... Le sang des dragons a également des vertus magiques. Cela correspond d'ailleurs avec une information figurant sur les cartes des « sorcières et sorciers » et concernant Dumbledore Brave homme... Et tout ça se passe ici, à Poudlard. Selon laquelle une de ses prouesses serait d'avoir deviné les douze usages que l'on peut faire du sang de dragon.

- Hagrid ? Demanda Camille. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi est-ce qu'on assimile le dragon à une dangereuse créature, car d'après ce que vous dites, ils semblent doux et...

- Ceux qui disent que les dragons sont dangereux et sans cœurs sont des ignorants. Répondit directement Hagrid en lançant un regard noire à la jeune fille.

- Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais il faut bien qu'il y est des raisons sur toutes ses rumeurs... non ?

- Un de nos frère bosse avec des dragons, je peux vous assurer qu'il revient jamais intacte. Enchaîna Fred.

Les questions arrivèrent d'un coup. Tous les élèves se mirent à parler tous en même temps, sans laisser Hagrid y répondre. Les Poufsouffle montraient de la curiosité, les Serpentard avaient décidés de contredire Hagrid, les Serdaigle et Gryffondor, eux essayaient plutôt de compléter leurs cours.

- Mais alors ce sont les hommes qui sont dangereux pour les dragons ?

- Oui, ils les extermines, d'ailleurs, c'est pourquoi les sorciers ont pris la peine de les cacher des moldus... Mais on verra ça dans les prochains cours. Mais je vous promet, vous allez voir aujourd'hui.. les dragons sont d'une vivacité...

- Aujourd'hui ? Beaucoup d'élèves relevèrent la tête intrigués.

- Eummmm... Nan.. enfin... bon.. Je veux dire, dans mon cour.. humm-hummm. Vous ne penseriez quand même pas en voir en vrai. Hihi.

- Mais vous aviez dit qu'on en verrait !! Mandy avait pris un air suppliant.

- Euh... j'ai dis ça moi ?

- Oui ! Plusieurs élèves acquiescèrent.

- Vous nous aviez dit qu'on en verrait au cour de l'année mais vous n'aviez pas précisé quand. Ajouta Annie Lakrasse qui paraissait très intéressée. 

- Oh... Oui, c'est vrai. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, mon projet se met en place tranquillement.

- Donc on va vraiment voir des dragons ?? des vrais de vrai ??

Tous les élèves fixaient Hagrid avec d'immense yeux. Celui-ci les regardait un peu inquiet comme si il avait peur qu'ils lui sautent dessus pour le dévorer. C'était le grand silence, tous attendaient avec patience la réponse de Hagrid.

- Et bè... Oui, on va en voir.

- YAHAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!! C'EST TROP COOL !!!!!!!!!

Tous les élèves sautèrent de joie, Ako et Iana sautaient sur place, Lee et Jake frappaient des mains et les jumeaux Weasley jouaient à qui criait le plus fort. Mandy et Cathy éclatèrent de joie et se jetèrent sur Hagrid avec plusieurs élèves pour poser des questions.

- Quand ? Où ? Comment ? pourquoi ? Avec qui ?

- Aaahh !! Ca suffit maintenant que tout le monde reprenne son calme. Je ne dirais rien tant que Dumbledore ne m'aura pas donné son accord. Le cour est fini. Allez oust !! sortez tous !

- Mais Hagrid !! se plaignirent les élèves. On ne l'a commencé il n'y a que une demie heure ! on va faire quoi nous pendant une heure et demie ?

- Et bien révisez vos cours. Là ! Maintenant, je ne veux plus voir personne.

Aucun élève ne se le fit répéter deux fois. Tous partirent. Une fois arrivée devant la grande salle, Mandy demanda à ces amis ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire pendant une heure et demie.

- On a tous cette après-midi potion... Répondit Iana. Rogue a dit qu'on aurait un devoir, on doit savoir faire la potion anti-flamme.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Répondit Camille. On a cas se mettre dans une salle d'étude et la faire ensemble. Puis Mandy, tu nous expliqueras quoi faire.

- D'accord. On se retrouve dans dix minutes, le temps d'aller chercher nos affaires.

Sans dire autres mots, le groupe se sépara alors en trois groupe. Ils leur faillurent vingt minutes pour se rejoindre tous. Mandy posa son chaudron dans la cheminée et commença son cour. Ce n'était pas la première fois que tous se rejoignaient dans la petite salle pour écouter attentivement la jeune Poufsouffle. Ako lui aurait donné le titre de professeur, elle savait vraiment expliquer pourquoi on tournait la cuillère en bois de tel sens, quels étaient les ingrédients les plus efficaces et qui avaient les mêmes propriétés. Un vrai livre...

Mandy expliqua donc comment se préparait la potion. Tous s'étaient assis autour du feu et prenaient note. Cependant, Fred et George contrairement aux autres écrivaient sur un petit bout de parchemin.

- Vous allez avoir du mal à tout caser là dedans. Leur fit remarquer Mandy.

- T'inquiète pas Mandy, on ne prend que les idées les plus importantes pour nos pompes.

- AH NON !!! S'énerva Camille. On ne va pas bosser et tout retenir pendant que vous, vous passez votre temps à écrire des pompes ! c'est dégueulasse ! Pourquoi on se casse la tête et pas vous ?

- On t'a pas demandé de ne pas faire comme eux. Grogna Myrddin qui lui, c'était dispensé totalement de prendre des notes mais écoutait quand même avec attention Mandy. Si tu veux tricher.. triche.

- Je t'ai pas causé toi ! Et d'abord pourquoi tu prends pas de notes ? Tu as déjà fini tes pompes ?

- Non. Mais moi, je connais mon cour, et j'ai tout compris.

Camille le dévisagea tandis que Myrddin la regardait avec un air triomphant.

- Vous en avez pas marre de vous chamailler toutes les cinq minutes ? S'écria Mandy. On a plus qu'une demie heure, et j'ai pas fini d'expliquer. Tu sais Camille, c'est pas la première fois que les jumeaux trichent, et ce ne sont pas les seuls d'ailleurs.

- Je me demande bien comment vous avez pu avoir vos buses en potion. Ironisa Camille qui refusait sa défaite. 

- On triche peut-être, mais on est pas bête. Répondit George un peu vexé. On sait réviser, et quand Mandy nous fait un petit cour, on ne l'oubli jamais.

- Alors pourquoi faire des pompes ?

- Ben imagine on a un vide ! 

Camille ne répondit pas. Elle reporta son attention sur Mandy. Celle-ci avait demandé à Iana de faire elle-même la potion et de montrer lentement ce qu'elle faisait aux autres. La Gryffondor se débrouillait vraiment bien. Les cours particuliers qu'elle prenait avec son amie l'aidaient vraiment.

- Ooohh !! S'exclama Jake et Lee admiratifs en voyant la potin toute prête et excellente. Ca mérite un A ça !

- J'arrive pas à le croire ! Continua Lee. Iana sait se servir d'une balance !

- T'es vraiment con toi !!

Iana se jeta sur lui et se mit à lui chatouiller les côtes.

- Bwahahaha. Non !! Iana arrête!!

- Tu l'as mérité ! Hihi !

- Aahh ! non !! pas là !! pas sous les bras.. hahahaha !!!

Au bout de quelques secondes, tous firent boulette sur Lee qui n'en pouvait plus de rigoler. Le cour d'enchantement pour les élèves de sixièmes années allait bientôt commencer, il ne leur restait plus que quinze minutes. Etrangement, très peux d'élèves avaient réussis cette matières aux buses et ils n'étaient pas beaucoup. Mais on ne sait vraiment comment, tout le groupe s'était débrouillé pour avoir les même buses.

Fred et George se rapprochèrent du chaudron une fois que Mandy eut fini de tout expliquer. Le reste du groupe s'étaient assis autour des tables et s'étaient mis à discuter. Fred eut un petit sourire et y jeta à l'intérieur du sang de sphinx. La potion bouillonna dangereusement mais les jumeaux restèrent près et continuèrent à observer.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? demanda George plus ou moins rassuré. 

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je t'ai dis que c'était écrit dans un livre !! Le sang de sphinx n'est pas dangereux ! Même si on le mélange avec n'importe quoi.

- Oui, mais dans quel livre hein ? Parce que pour l'instant, ça n'agit pas. Et je voudrais pas que ça continu à bouillir comme ça. J'ai pas envie d'être aspergée de cette potion bouillante.

- Mais euh !! Un livre de maman.. Là ! ça te va ? Tu es rassuré maintenant ?

- Maman ? Tu es allé fouiller dans sa bibliothèque ? Mais elle ne lit que des romans d'amours ! George commençait à présent à reculer.

- Mais non !! c'est Moi le magicien.

- J'en était sûr ! Maintenant, George avait pris un ton accusateur. Mais tu sais très bien que Gilderoy Lockhart, cette fiente ce chauve souris racontait n'importe quoi !!

- Attends et on verra !

George se rapprocha. Et il fut plus soulagé quand la potion arrêta de bouillir. Puis la couleur vert pisseux passa au jaune, puis au orange, rouge, et rose... Rose fuchsia.

- Bwahaha ! on a réussit! Du rose !!! Bah quelle horreur ! je déteste cette couleur.

- Quand je pense que en ce moment c'est la mode chez les moldus ! Ironisa George.

- D'où tu sors ça toi ? J'en ai jamais vu ce promener avec du rose ! 

- Ben c'est à Pré-au-lard ! dans les magasins de chiffon !

- Ils sont fous ces moldus.

- Hè !! Les gars ! vous faites quoi ? Demanda Mylénia.

- Oh rien ! répondirent tous les deux victorieux.

- On a juste transformé la couleur de la potion. Continua Fred.

- Mais c'est pas beau à voir...

Les cours allaient commencer. Mandy quitta le groupe un peu plus tôt pour ranger au moins son chaudron. Elle le vida, mais le jumeaux insistèrent pour en garder des échantillons au cas où ils ne réussissent pas la leur.

- Vous manquez de confiance les garçons. Leur fit remarquer Mandy, et pourtant, vous vous débrouillez très bien.

Les deux jumeaux rosirent.

- Et puis, continua Mandy. Si vous donnez celle-ci vous aurez un beau 0, la potion nedoit ps avoir cette horrible couleur.

La cloche retentit, tous se levèrent d'un bon. Le professeur Flitwick venait à peine de finir son cour.

- Aaah ! Se plaint Lee qui se recroquevillait en deux. J'ai faim !!!

- Ca j'ai pu l'entendre. Ironisa Ako. J'ai entendu ton ventre gargouiller toute la journée.

- C'est pas drôle ! Bouda Lee. T'es pas mignonne Ako. Je crève la dalle et toi tu te moques de moi.

- Pauvre Lee ! je plaisantais !

Ako attrapa Lee par les épaules et lui donna un léger coup de poing dans le bras de son autre main. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air dérangé d'avoir le bras de Ako autour de lui, mais la jeune japonaise l'enleva tout de suite pour sauter sur le dos de Iana. La jeune fille partit alors en courant poursuivit par Ako une fois s'être défendue.

Mandy laissa ses amis aller manger à la table des Gryffondor et rejoignit sa propre table. Elle s'installa prêt de Jonathan qui ne lui adressa même pas un regard, il était bien trop occupé à encourager Cédric. A toutes les tables, dans chaque petits groupes, même à la table des professeurs, le seul sujet de discussion était la première tache. Tous attendaient avec impatience. Les héros du jours étaient les quatre champions.

A la table des Gryffondor, tous encourageaient Harry. Enfin... à peut prêt tous. Fred et George remarquèrent Ron qui boudait dans un coin. Ginny était prêt de lui et essayait de lui remonter le moral. Les deux jumeaux rejoignirent leur frère pour lui redonner le sourire. Il ne voulut pas parler de Harry mais la famille Weasley finit par lui remonter le moral.

Cathy ne mangea pas plus que le matin, elle restait toujours silencieuse et finit même par se faire oublier avant que Emy qui les avait rejoint avant le repas ne s'en aperçoive et alla taper la conversation avec elle. La fin du repas approcha, les élèves quittèrent la salle assez vite, tous étaient pressés de savoir ce que les champions allaient combattre. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup d'élèves présents dans la salle et aucun professeur. A la table des Gryffondor, il ne restait que le petit groupe, seuls Cathy et Lee étaient partis pour garder les places. Mandy était venue s'asseoir avec eux au milieu du repas, elle fronçait les sourcils et paraissait de mauvaise humeur cependant, personne ne la questionna sur ce sujet.

- Hè ! on devrait y aller ! S'écria Iana. Y a presque plus personne dans la salle. On aura de mauvaises places, Cathy et Lee ne vont pas pouvoir garder toutes les places.

- Iana ! répondit Myrddin. La première tâche ne commence que dans une heure. Et il reste encore quelques personnes, on ne sera pas les derniers.

Fred et Jake qui étaient presque recourbés sur eux même avaient passé la tête sous la table et éclatèrent de rire. Tous leurs amis se regardèrent surpris.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Mylénia avait passé elle-même la tête sous la table.

- Rien-rien... répondirent les deux amis totalement indifférents à la question.

- Ah non Fred ! Tu sais que c'est une mauvaise idée ça !

- Mais non !

- Aah ! Arrête tout de suite !! va faire ça ailleurs !

Camille et Ako se regardèrent encore plus surprises et passèrent elles-aussi la tête sous la table.

- Naaan !! Fais pas ça espèce de taré ! Hurla Ako.

- Maiseuh... c'est pas la mort... je veux juste voir ce que ça va faire.

- Tu sais très bien ce que ça va faire ! S'écria Camille

- Hihihi et oui.. mais je veux quand même voir !

Finalement, la curiosité emporta tous les élèves présents à la table des Gryffondor et tous passèrent sous la table sauf Mandy qui s'était étalée sur la table et avait caché sa tête dans ses bras. Quelqu'un s'approcha, le bruit que faisait ces pas n'était pas inconnu à Mandy, elle ne bougea cependant pas. La personne qui s'approchait n'était pas seule, ils devaient plusieurs. Sans bouger, Mandy grommela.

- Z'avez rien à faire ici. Cassez vous.

- Tiens donc, les Gryffondor ont enfin compris leurs rangs. Lança Drago Malfoy sans faire attention à Mandy.

- Ils commencent à être raisonnable, renchérit Marcus Flint. Il faut avouer que manger par terre leur va mieux que sur les tables.

Les élèves qui les accompagnés éclatèrent de rire. Dessous la table, les Gryffondor continuaient à rire et à pousser des exclamation. Mylénia sortit avec un large sourire.

- Oh ! je savais bien que j'avais entendu ta voix Drago !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là dessous toi ? Drago paraissait dégoûté et la dévisageait.

- Me regarde pas comme ça.

- Tu es devenu folle ma pauvre Mylénia ! Drago avait élevé la voix. Traîner avec ces crétins ambulants passe encore, mais de là, à faire des choses aussi stupide que se cacher sous les tables !!

- On ne se cache pas !!

- ALORS QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUX LA DESSOUS AVEC CES DEBILES ? Drago hurlait maintenant.

Les quelques Durmstrang et Serpentard qui les suivaient rigolèrent et continuaient à insulter les Gryffondor (qui n'avaient toujours pas fait attention à ce qui se passait autour de leur table) tandis que d'autres commentaient la dispute entre Mylénia et son frère.

- CA NE TE REGARDE PAS !!!! Hurla la jeune fille qui était passé au rouge vif. TU DEVIENS INSUPORTABLE DRAGO !!! LAISSE MOI FAIRE CE QUE JE VEUX AVEC QUI JE VEUX !! JE SUIS PLUS GRANDE QUE TOI TU N'AS PAS D'ORDRES A ME DONNER !

- JE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS SOUILLER NOTRE SANG EN TRAINANT AVEC DE LA RACAILLE ET DES SANGS-DE-BOURBE !!!

Personne n'eut le temps de réagir. La claque arriva à une vitesse incroyable. En peu de temps, Drago se retrouva assis sur les fesses, la main sur sa joue, sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait l'air surpris et en colère à la fois. Il se releva, face à Mylénia. Ils avaient beau avoir deux ans d'écart, cela faisait longtemps maintenant que Drago était plus grand que sa sœur. 

- Comment oses-tu ? Ces mots étaient presque un murmure.

Mylénia n'eut pas le temps de répondre. L'engueulade entre les deux ados avait attiré l'attention des Gryffondor. Certains sortirent de sous les tables. Et une grosse bataille verbale éclata. Aucun Gryffondor n'acceptait que leurs ennemis jurés soient si près de leur table. Tous s'insultèrent de toutes sortes de noms. George et Ron s'emportèrent, et se jetèrent sur Goyle lorsque celui-ci c'était mis à critiquer Ginny. Iana elle aussi, suivit de Ako et de Mandy s'était jetées sur Drago. Mais le silence se fit tout à coup quand il y eu un hurlement de terreur.

- Ca va péter !! Tous aux abris !!

Le cri venait de sous la table. Fred suivit de Jake sortirent très vite de sous leur cachette apeurés et à la fois amusés. Le rouquin tenait une petite fiole à la main contenant un liquide rose qui se mettait à bouillir et menaçait d'exploser. Il la tenait le plus loin possible de lui et cherchait un endroit à la poser. Il ne réfléchit pas et la donna à Marcus Flint qui la garda bêtement en la regardant intrigué.

Tous les Gryffondor reculèrent, y compris Camille, et Mylénia. Mandy qui était restée assise sans répondre aux insultes des Serpentard se faufila sous la table.

La fiole éclata à la tête de Flint. Tous les Serpentard reculèrent d'un pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, les Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire. Marcus était colorié de la tête aux pieds en rose. Et tous les Serpentard qui traînaient autour en reçurent eux aussi quelques gouttes.

- Z'allez me le payer... La voix de Flint était un murmure grinçant et glacial.

- BWAHAHAHA !!! Flint !! Hurla Iana. Que t'es beau! Hihihihi ! Toi, tu vas plaire aux filles !!

Les quelques élèves restant dans la Grande Salle éclatèrent de rire.

- La ferme !

- Oh !! Continua Fred totalement mort de rire. Ne te plains pas ! C'est la mode en ce moment... Bwahaha...

- Bon, c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie, repris Myrddin. Mais il est l'heure. Nous vous laissons avec votre superbe couleur, la tâche va commencer.

Sans rajouter d'autres mots, les Gryffondor, suivis de Mylénia, Camille et Mandy leurs tournèrent le dos et sortirent laissant les Serpentard se nettoyer et hurler les plus belles insultes que Poudlard n'ai jamais entendu.

Au fond du parc se trouvait plusieurs petites tentes, ainsi que des tribunes disposées en cercle où des tas des tas d'élèves étaient installés. Lee attendait non loin debout, il regardait le sol et paraissait impatient. Lorsqu'il les vit, il sauta sur place et les appela en leur demandant d'une manière plutôt vulgaire de faire vite. Une fois monté dans une des tribunes, ils aperçurent Cathy. Elle n'était pas difficile à localiser, elle était au centre de chaises vides et faisait que de répéter lorsque quelqu'un voulait se les approprier « c'est occupé ». Le petit groupe s'installa. Mandy se posa à droite de Cathy, puis juste à côté d'elle se posa Jake et Iana. A gauche de Cathy, il y avait Fred, George et Mylénia. Emily, Camille, Myrddin, Ako et Lee s'installèrent juste devant. Non loin d'eux se trouvait une bonne partie des élèves de Gryffondor dont Hermionne Granger, Ron et Ginny Weasley. Tous les élèves étaient surexcités, pour s'entendre parler il fallait crier. Les tribunes étaient disposer de façon circulaire, et le centre était une arène délimitée par un enclos.

Mandy avait posé rêveusement sa tête sur l'épaule de Cathy. Celle-ci la regarda étonnée. Mandy faisait ce geste rarement, et lorsqu'elle le faisait, c'était toujours un appel à l'aide. Les deux jeunes filles croisèrent leur regard, les yeux de Cathy étaient encore rouges et exprimés la fatigue, cependant son regard montrait son inquiétude. Mandy sut tout de suite, qu'elle était prête à l'écouter, cela la rassura, et se remis droite et lui sourit faiblement. Cathy fit de même. Cela faisait maintenant six ans que les deux jeunes filles se connaissaient. Elles étaient devenues inséparable, et lorsque l'une avait un problème, l'autre le savait tout de suite, que son amie lui fasse une signe de détresse ou non. 

A côté, d'elles, Fred, Myrddin, Ako et Emily faisaient des paris sur ce qu'allaient affronter les quatre Champions.

- Un Griffon ! Hurla Fred. C'est une grosse arène, moi je vois bien un griffon là dedans.

- Nan ! Continua Ako. C'est pas possible, comment veux-tu qu'ils en trouvent un ? C'est super rare ces bêtes là.

- TU PEUX PAS MONTER LE SON AKO ? ON ENTEND RIEN !

- Ils en ont pas marre de s'égosiller eux ? Ako leva les bras en l'air, sauta sur place en tirant la langue bêtement, laissa pencher sa tête sur le côté et essaya de frapper dans ses mains maladroitement pour imiter grossièrement les élèves.

- Peut-être... des sphinx, ou des... Fred se concentrait sur les énormes bêtes qui pouvaient rentrer dans cette arène. Un troll.

- Tu es fou ? Ils vont pas amener un troll ! Répondit la jeune japonaise.

- Moi, je pense que ce sera un scroutt à pétard... Rajouta Emily. Votre professeur de soins pour les créatures magiques en a plusieurs. D'ailleurs, il y en a n qui a attaqué le carrosse la nuit dernière. Il nous a foutu une de ces frousses !

- Nan Emy ! C'est trop simple, ça se bat facilement c'est machins...

- Des dragons. La voix venait de derrière. 

- Et pourquoi des dragons Cathy ? Demanda Fred sur un ton de défis.

- Parce que je le sais. C'est tout.

- Bah voyons ! Alors ? qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- C'est mon pitit doigt qui me l'a dit.

- Nan !! Coupa Camille qui elle aussi prenait part à la conversation. Elle a eut-être raison, y'a cas voir comment Hagrid était ce matin.

- Arf ! peut-être...

A présent, Myrddin, Ako, Fred et Emily se taisaient et réfléchissaient silencieusement. Le rouquin se grattait la tête, Emy regardait dans le vide, Myrddin avait un doigt posé sur sa bouche et se tripotait les lèvres tandis que Ako se tripotait les doigts tout en regardant ces baskets.

Mylénia était assise au bout, elle regardait rêveusement l'arène, puis parfois, son regard se posait sur ses mains puis retournait dans le vague. George qui était juste à côté lui agita la main devant ses yeux. La jeune fille sursauta et se tourna vers le Gryffondor.

- Quoi ?

- Ben rien... Tu rêves, alors je te réveille, faut bien, ça va commencer.

- ... Mylénia baissa la tête et regarda ses mains comme si elle les voyait pour la première fois.

- Mylénia ça ne va pas ? George paraissait inquiet.

- Tu as déjà giflé un de tes frères ou ta sœur...

- Je... Oui, dans une bataille, ça nous ai déjà arrivé.

- Même avec Fred ?

- aah ! non ! jamais avec lui. On ne s'est jamais battu, à peine disputé, et ce n'était que pour des gamineries du genre qui allait faire criser le premier maman.

Mylénia eu un petit sourire, elle regardait maintenant George.

- C'est la première fois que je gifle Drago. Ca voix n'était qu'un faible murmure.

- Oh ! tu sais ça ne peut pas lui avoir fait du mal.

- On c'est toujours bien entendu, on s'adore... Je n'aurais jamais pensé faire ça une seule fois.

- Il est allé trop loin et tu as su poser ta limite. Ce n'est pas parce que tu lui a donné la plus belle baffe de ta vie qu'il doit ou que tu dois l'interpréter pour de la haine ou quoi que ce soit. Je pense que tu l'adores toujours et lui aussi.

- Il ne me le pardonnera jamais.

- Bien sur que si. Au début, peut-être pas, ton frère, est spéciale il a son honneur. Mais t'inquiète, ça s'arrangera.

- Je ne supporte pas cette idée qu'il a de penser que les sangs purs sont supérieurs aux autres. Je ne supporte pas quand il critique es amis, mais quand c'est à propos de leur sang, je ne le digère pas.

- Beaucoup de gens sont comme ça. Tu n'y peux rien.

- Mon père lui a toujours appris ce fait. Un sang pur est meilleur qu'un sang de bourbe. Toute ma famille le pense, je l'ai pensé ! Mais quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard, j'ai compris que c'était faux petit à petit. Drago n'a touourspas compris ; Et pourtant, cette Granger qui est dans sa classe est bien plus intelligente et forte que lui.

- Ecoute, pour l'instant, ton frère est jeune, il n'a pas encore enlevé la bouse qu'il avait devant les yeux, mais tu verras, ça va passer. Et puis...

George n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, des hurlements de joies le coupèrent, Ludo Verpey venait de faire son entrée dans une des tribunes où seuls les professeurs et le jury avaient pris place.

- BONJOUR A TOUS !!! AUJOURD'HUI VA COMMENCER LA PREMIRE TACHE QUE NOS QUATRE CHAMPION DEVRONT ACCOMPLIR.

Les hurlements devinrent plus fort. Tous les élèves s'étaient levés et applaudissaient.

- VOUS DEVEZ FORCEMENT VOUS DEMANDER QUEL ESPECE NOS CHAMPIONS VONT COMBATTRE, ET BIEN VOICI LA REPONSE A VOTRE QUESTION. MESSIEURS (Ludo Verpey s'adressait à présent à certains sorciers qui étaient dans l'arène) FATIES SORTIR LA BETE !!!

Il y eu un grand silence, les quatre hommes qui étaient en bas sortirent de l'arène et quelques secondes plus tard, d'autres apportèrent l'animal. C'était un superbe dragon. Plusieurs élèves eurent le souffle coupés, ce n'était plus des hurlement à présent qui sortaient de leur bouche, mais des chuchotements. Le superbe animal gris-bleu était tiré par des chaînes, il suivait les hommes énervé, parfois, il se rebellait en montant sur ces deux pattes et essayant de s'envoler, mais les sorciers le maîtrisaient en tirant sur les chaînes et ne lui jetant quelques sorts. De l'autre côté de l'enclos se trouvait n immense nid où deux hommes déposèrent des oeufs. Lorsque le dragon les vit, il se jeta sur son nid. Les hommes l'avaient lâchaient et le laissaient faire. Apparemment, c'est ce qu'il attendaient du dragon ; qu'il couve les oeufs.

- C'est une dragonne ! Murmurra Cathy.

La jeune fille était aux anges, les dragons étaient ses animaux préférés. Elle avait la bouche grande ouverte, et Fred ne put s'empêcher de faire apparaître une mouche avec sa baguette et l'attirer par un autre sortilèges dans la bouche de la jeune fille. Cathy la cracha et sauta sur Fred pour l'étrangler. Celui-ci était mort de rire.

- BWAHAHAHA !!! Si t'avais vu ta tête !! HIHIHI c'était trop tentant !!

- Crétin ! tu vas me le payer cher !

Mandy, George et Mylénia éclatèrent de rire, ce qui entraîna dans toute la tribune des cris de joies, les élèves osaient bouger et crier sans s'inquiéter du dragon. Puis les cris dans les autres tribunes apparut ensuite.

- C'est quoi comme race ? Demanda Mandy qui savait que Cathy allait lui répondre en oubliant sa tentative de meurtre de son voisin.

- Un Suédois à museau court. Il est magnifique !! Tu as vu sa couleur ?

- Mais... Mylénia parut inquiète. Comment peuvent-ils accepter que des champions le bâtent ? C'est impossible ! en plus, si c'est une dragonne qui a des oeufs, elle sera encore plus dangereuse !

- Il existe un sortilège pour calmer un dragon que tu lui lances dans l'œil.. Le stupifixer est le meilleur moyen de le calmer complètement, mais il faut être plusieurs.

- ET NOTRE PREMIER CHAMPION ENTRE !! CEDRIC DIGGORI DE POUDLARD !!!

Les élèves hurlèrent de joie, Cédric Diggori entra alors dans l'arène.

Bon, voilà pour le quizième chapitre, en fait, le titre va pas trop avec le contenu... mais bon, j'avais aps d'autres idées

alors voilà, j'ai quelque chose à vos demander, j'aimerai vraimetn savoir ce que vous pensez de cette potfic, c'est super important pour moi de savoir. J'aimerai vraiment savoir ce que vous pensez, ce qui est bien et nul (surtout) pour que j'ssaye de changer. Je ne sais pas si vous aimezle chapitre 14 et 15, à vrai dire, j'ai eu bcp de mal à l'écrire, et j'ai bcp de mal aussi à savoir si c'est bien, correct ou bon pour la poubelle

Merci donc de me donner vos impression sur les REVIEWS

kiss les gens


End file.
